


Legacy

by scribblemoose



Series: Sands of Time [2]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Drama, Epic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2003-08-22
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:44:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 125,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemoose/pseuds/scribblemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's five years since Ultimecia, and Squall and Irvine find themselves a whole new set of challenges to face. Features original characters. Sequel to 'Memories' (available on my website)</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's five years since Ultimecia, and Squall and Irvine find themselves a whole new set of challenges to face. Features original characters. Sequel to 'Memories' (available on my website)

Irvine woke in a tangle of sleeping bodies, to the distant purr of his phone. He registered the sunlight streaming through the small window, warm and bright enough to tell him it was well past dawn.

He fumbled in the mess of things on the bedside cabinet until his hands curled around his phone, thumbed the accept call button and pressed the sunwarmed chrome to his ear.

"Kinneas," he said, groggily.

"This is your requested alarm call. The time is ten hundred hours. You requested this call today, at oh-two-thirty. Thank you for using Galbadia Garden's personal alarm call service. Have a good day."

"Gngh." He clicked his phone off, and threw it on the bed.

"Fckff," murmured the pile of bedclothes next to him.

He slowly pulled himself to sitting, yawned and stretched, and tried to get his eyes to remember how to focus. A hand emerged and snatched back the covers he'd displaced, accompanied by a loud and disapproving grunt. There was rustling, and he detected movement at the far side of the bed.

"Hey, man. You got to go?"

"Hey," Irvine smiled and reached out a hand to brush the long blonde hair out of Zephyr's eyes, leaning over the grumbling heap between them. "Yeah, I'm gonna be late again. Looks like someone persuaded me to change the alarm call when we got back last night." He prodded the pile of covers with one finger.

"Need sleep," came Duck's muffled voice. "Fuck off back to Balamb at the crack of dawn. See if I care."

"It's a bit late for that," said Irvine, with another yawn. "Dawn's been and gone, sweetheart."

Duck's head emerged, turtle-like, from her quilted shell. "What?"

"It's ten, sugar. Time even you were out of bed."

"Fuck." She pulled herself towards Irvine, and collapsed again, curled up like a cat, her head in his lap. "Tired," she said. "Mouth feels like I've been eating teabags." She looked up at him with one eye, the other squinched shut. "Was I eating teabags?"

Irvine laughed. "No, babe. At least, not that we noticed."

She rubbed her eyes, blinked at him. "So you're going, then?"

"Yep. I have missions today and tomorrow, and then there's meetings. The usual busy life of a Balamb SeeD."

"Can you come back at the weekend?" Zephyr wound his fingers around Irvine's, his other hand stroking through Duck's hair. "You know you're welcome."

"Yeah, I know." Irvine pulled Zephyr's hand to his lips, kissed his knuckles. "I don't think so, though. I promised Zell a card game."

"You could bring him with you," suggested Duck, nuzzling her nose into Irvine's lap in a way that would have been positively dangerous if there hadn't been a thick quilt in the way. As it was Irvine found himself suddenly needing to concentrate very hard in order to answer her suggestion, rather than risking a lecture from Xu for being even later than he already was.

"I could, but he's not allowed to visit here any longer, remember? Ness keeps him on a very short leash these days."

"No fair," Duck pouted. "She's supposed to be my friend. I found him for her, and she won't share. Bitch."

"Poor Duck," said Zephyr, brushing her cheek tenderly with his fingertips. "Looks like you'll have to make do with me."

She sat up, and prodded Zef firmly in the chest. "Will you buy me dinner?"

"Of course," he said.

"And ice cream?"

"You bet."

"Okay, then," she said, happily, throwing her arms around his neck. "You'll do. But you'll come back soon, huh, Shotgun?"

"Without a doubt," Irvine promised, and reached for his clothes.

* * * * * * *

"How long can you stay?"

Quistis propped herself up on one elbow, and reached out to play with his hair, winding the long strands between her fingers. "Three days," she said. "And I only have to work on one of them."

Laguna beamed at the prospect of having Quistis to himself for more than just one night. In the two years they'd been together, he could count on the fingers of one hand how many times that had happened. So rare, these moments with her in his bed, relaxed and happy and not working. He cherished every second.

He cupped her delicate face in one hand, rubbing her jawline gently with his thumb. She smiled, her lips still faintly swollen from kissing, her cheeks still flushed with pleasure. So beautiful. So young, and so beautiful.

"What do you want to do?" he asked. "Name it. We could go somewhere, the mountains, maybe, or the coast. Anything."

"I don't mind. Stay here, if you like. I'm sure we wouldn't get bored." She smiled, flashing her dimples. He loved her dimples.

"If you like," he said, contentedly.

"It would be nice, to make the world go away for a while."

"Why? Is the world being mean?" He was instantly concerned, protective. He knew how hard she worked, and how demanding things could be at Balamb. Quistis was a perfectionist, and sometimes he worried that she pushed herself too hard. Or that other people pushed her too hard.

"Not really." Quistis kissed him on the nose, and snuggled down into the crook of his arm. "Just busy. SeeD exams coming up. More cadets than ever before, and we're having trouble finding enough Guardians to go round. That means more expeditions to the Islands and screening, and," she paused for a long yawn; "and Squall's always in meetings these days, so Xu needs help too. I've been run off my feet."

Laguna hugged her close, and nuzzled the top of her head, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, camomile and thyme.

"What about you?" she asked. "How's things here in Esthar?"

"Oh, same as usual. Odine's been to see me six times this week to try and get more money for research into fuck knows what. The Guild of Engineers want more money to develop some new kind of spacecraft. And the army wants more money to repel the hordes of foreigners that might be approaching Esthar's borders any day now. Not that they ever have, you understand."

Quistis smiled, one arm stretching across his smooth chest, under the single sheet. "And how much money does Esthar have available to spend, exactly?"

"None," said Laguna contentedly. "Which suits me fine, because otherwise I might have to make some actual decisions."

"I wish Squall could be as laid back," she said wistfully. "He and Martine are still squabbling about the refit of Galbadia's training centre."

"See. With money comes squabbling."

"Hey, we work hard for our budget, you know. Not like you Presidential types, raise a few taxes and whoosh, there you go, new spacecraft. Ours comes from blood, sweat and... well, blood and sweat. And kind donations from world leaders, of course." She kissed the nearest bit of bare flesh, which happened to be his nipple. He shivered, ticklish as ever.

"It's a small price to pay," he said. "Kind of like an insurance policy against future evil sorceresses. I give Squall money, he takes care of it, I don't have to give a fuck. Suits me."

"You'd better not let Squall hear you sounding that smug. He might want to change places."

"He gets his own perks," said Laguna placidly. "He doesn't have to deal with Odine, for one thing."

"Hm. That's true." She started to trace one fingertip around his ticklish nipple, smiling to herself as his skin twitched under her touch.

"And he gets to see you every day."

She looked up at him, about to say something self deprecating, to deny that she was in any way as beautiful, intelligent or kind as he knew she was. He stopped her with a finger to her lips. "I miss you," he said, simply.

She kissed his finger, rubbed her cheek against his hand like a cat. She looked so soft and vulnerable like this, blue eyes shining at him from a delicate face framed with soft, golden hair. "I miss you, too," she said. "But you know I couldn't leave Balamb. I don't want to leave Balamb."

Laguna sighed. "So you see, Squall really has nothing to complain about." He threaded his fingers in her hair, turned onto his side to kiss her.

She pressed her body up to his, soft and willing, her fingers pressing into his shoulders, one hand sliding down his back to settle at the base of his spine, teasing the tiny fluffy hairs there, almost but not quite tickling.

"When do you have to go to work?" he whispered.

"Not 'til tomorrow," she whispered back, chasing his lower lip with her sharp little teeth.

"Really?" His breath coming short, eyes fluttering shut under her kiss.

"Really."

"And what do you want to do again?"

The corner of her mouth curled into one of the most seductive smiles he'd ever seen.

"Why don't I show you?" she said.

Laguna grinned foolishly as she climbed on top of him, long blonde hair pooling on his chest. "I'm dreaming, aren't I?" he said. "I'm going to wake up any minute, and you'll be back in Balamb, and I'll be..."

"Shhh..." she kissed him quiet. "If it's a dream, don't jinx it."

Whatever it was, it was wonderful, thought Laguna, as he cherished the soft warmth of her body moving with his. It was beautiful, he thought, as he let the silk of her hair run through his fingers. It was just theirs, a precious secret.

And if it was a dream, he never wanted to wake.

* * * * * * *

"I'm whooped. Let's chill for a minute."

Without waiting for an answer, Selphie plonked herself down on a nearby rock, and took off one boot to investigate a blistered heel.

Zell sat down next to her with a shrug, dangling his arms over his bare knees, breathing hard from the effort of their last battle.

"Cactaur spike?" he queried, nodding towards Selphie's injured foot.

"New boots," she said, wincing as she prodded the blister. "Damn. Should've worn thicker socks."

"Oh. I could lend you some. I've got a spare pair back in the car. Ness says..."

"Nah, thanks, too late now. Anyway, don't tell, but..." She pulled a small vial of elixir out of her pack. "It's kind of a battle wound, don't you think?" She winked, and pulled the stopper out.

"Oh, absolutely, field injury," grinned Zell.

Selphie shivered as the multicoloured liquid fizzed on her skin and watched the blister slowly diminish, until it had gone altogether.

"Fuck, that's better," she sighed, wiggling her toes contentedly.

"Ready to go then?" Zell was already itching to move: he hated sitting still at the best of times, and his body was still buzzing with adrenaline from the last battle.

"Just another minute," said Selphie, sliding the tie from her ponytail and shaking out her sleek chestnut hair. "Damn, but the dust round here gets everywhere. And... ugh. Spikes." She started to comb her hair through with her fingers, and a rain of tiny green cactaur spikes fell to the ground.

"Yeah." Zell fingered his own hair, caught in a tiny tail at the nape of his neck. "Used to really stick in the hair gel, back in the old days."

"Gods, yeah." Selphie grinned. "It seems so long ago," she added, wistfully, her smile slowly fading. "So long ago."

"Hm. You think we'll get it today?" Zell anxiously scanned the horizon for any sign of the Guardian they'd come to find.

"Should do." Selphie took a long drink of water from the canteen slung on the belt at her waist. "Surprised it hasn't already shown itself. They're not usually shy."

"It's been the same all over." Zell got to his feet, bouncing lightly on his heels as he looked around them.

"Maybe we've captured all the in-your-face Guardians, and there's only the shy ones left," said Selphie.

"Could be. You're sure it really was something as big as Cactaur you saw from the Ragnarok?"

"Oh yes. Just as big as the old one." Her voice was quiet, laced with melancholy. He watched her carefully. Of course, it was hard to cope with the loss of a Guardian, even though it was a long time ago, and Cactaur wasn't a particularly friendly Guardian. But even so...

"Are you okay, Selph?"

She turned and smiled brightly at him. "'Course. Let's get back to work, eh?" She tied her hair back, a determined little expression on her face. "Let's bag us a prickly varmint, Zelly-boy."

Zell tried not to bristle at one of his most-hated nicknames. At least they were moving again.

They'd not walked more than a couple of hundred yards before he felt Bahamut stirring in his mind, a warning.

It was almost too late, even then. The thing literally came out of nowhere, shimmering into existence before their eyes, six foot tall and three times as wide, dark green with an odd pink and white flower atop its waxy body. Beady black eyes opened just under the flower, and a maw gaped under that, revealing a mouth like a slashed watermelon, fleshy red and green.

"What the-" Zell heard himself say, but it was already a moot point. Whatever it was, it was extending a smooth green stump of a limb towards them at huge speed.

Zell was good at speed, though. He rolled neatly out of the way, springing back to his feet in time to land a solid blow to the creature's body. He felt the tingle of magic of Selphie's casting behind him, and waited, on the defensive until they knew what they were dealing with.

_~Scan.~ _

"This is it, Zell. Guardian, Peyote, mean bastard, real tough, hates elemental magic, especially cold, absorbs sleep... something else there, don't know what..."

Zell wished he'd ever been compatible enough with Shiva to have her with him, in all her icy beauty, but that was just wishing. Of course, Squall _and_ Shiva would do just fine. He dodged another random limb that flailed towards him, too slow for him, and then just as he got ready to strike he found himself flat on his back, a fierce spike of pain shooting up his spine to explode in his head.

"Fuck!" he yelled. "What was that?"

"Another arm... or leg. Came out of nowhere," Selphie yelled back over the resounding crack of her nunchaka on smooth green flesh. "Shit, but it's fast."

Zell bounced back to his feet, ignoring the pain for now.

"Puny humans, with your soggy bodies and rigid minds! Die, puny humans!"

_Yeah, whatever_, thought Zell, although truth be told he wasn't as confident as he'd have liked to be. The sheer size of the thing was damn intimidating. He gave Bahamut a mental nod and started to gather magic for a blizzaga spell. Selphie was whirling her nunchaka like batons, building up speed for her latest trick, a particularly deadly flick of wood and chain that could fell a behemel in a single blow.

_~Blizzaga~_

The creature screamed in pain as ice formed about it, cracking it's skin in several places, exposing tender-looking flesh, oozing sap. It really _didn't_ like the cold, then, realised Zell, with not inconsiderable relief.

"Ice magic, Selph," he said. "Easy as pie."

"WOOHOO!" she whooped, and he felt the magic surge.

It got in another double attack, fast as before, but Zell thought not quite as hard. They worked away steadily, dodging the limbs that came from nowhere, eating away at its energy with ice magic, until Zell's fingers were numb with cold, even in the fierce desert sun.

They were getting close, Zell could feel it, but there was something wrong. It couldn't be this easy, not for a Guardian. Even though it was healing itself from time to time, the wounds weren't disappearing altogether, they were really hurting it. There had to be some trick it was holding back, some skill it hadn't used, Selphie said there was something else... Guardians that susceptible to elemental magic just wouldn't survive, otherwise.

He paused in his thoughts long enough to spin from another attack.

Status magic: maybe darkness, or silence, or...

His keen, well trained eyes picked up the tiniest movement in the flower on top of the creature's head. It was sucking it's body in, drawing back the bloom, as if to...

"Selph! Down!" He launched himself on Selphie, tumbling her to the ground with full force and rolling her out of the way as a stream of vile liquid squirted from the centre of the flower, splashing harmlessly into the sand where Selphie had just been standing.

"Poison," gasped Selphie. "Poison, right?"

"Yep," said Zell, already back on his feet and pulling his energy together for the next spell. "Get some antidote ready, just in case. And watch out."

_~Blizzaga~_

It had cost the creature dearly to use its secret weapon, Zell noticed. It looked smaller, deflated. If he could tempt it to do it again, stop it from healing itself, goad it into attacking...

"Come on, you bastard!" He yelled. "That all you got?"

"Puny human! I will trap you in dreams you can hardly conceive! Die, puny human!"

Another squirt, which Zell once again managed to roll clear of.

This was getting to be fun.

"You can't... squirt me!" Zell yelled. Damn. He needed to practice his taunting.

"Stupid fucking pile of plant flesh!" Selphie joined in, with a little more flair. "Go on, give it up. You know we've won!"

She jumped neatly out of the way of a stream of foetid liquid, grim satisfaction on her pretty face.

"We will make you ours!" Zell shouted, going straight for the melodramatic. But the cocky grin was wiped off his face by the vision of a torrent of green slime, spouting like a geyser from the top of the creature's head, smelling worse than grat and flowing fast as an avalanche. He moved a little too late, catching a splash on his foot that ate through leather so fast he only just got it off in time. If it had got on his skin... But it looked like the creature's final blow. It had shrunk again, down to about half it's original size, wrinkling like a dying fungar. Zell tried to drag himself back to his feet, only to collapse back on the sand with a squeal of pain.

"You okay?" came Selphie's anxious voice. He felt her gathering magic for what he fervently hoped would be the last few blows.

"Just twisted my ankle. It's ready, Selph. You draw, I need a cure."

"No, you draw, I'll cure you."

"What? No, Selph, you've got a much better chance, I'm injured! For fuck's sake, I can't even stand, it won't go for..." Zell yelped at the sight of another stream of poison, and again at the pain that shot through him as he rolled, with nothing of his usual grace, landing awkwardly on his injured ankle. "Fuck, it, Selph," he protested, as he realised she was casting a cure, stubbornly refusing to take the Guardian.

Zell outstretched one hand, and tried to look as impressive as he could, with one leg out of action. What had Selphie said the damn thing was called? Oh yeah. Peyote. That was it.

"Come to me, Peyote. Join our cause."

"Puny human! You lie in pain and yet ask this of me?"

_Damn. Fuck Selphie and her stubbornness. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

"We have near-defeated you, Peyote. Join us!"

"Puny human with your tiny mind!"

Zell glared at it, and his temper broke. He pulled himself to his feet, gritting his teeth against the pain. "Don't underestimate me, you big fucking green pumpkin. I killed Ultimecia, you know. I've killed bigger, stronger critters than you! Be with us or DIE!!!"

He started to gather magic for another blizaga spell, not caring at that moment what Squall would say when he tried to explain how he'd killed a precious Guardian in a fit of pique.

Fortunately, he'd never have to find out. Peyote's form flickered and phased out, shimmering at its full size for an instant before it disappeared.

There was a moment of calm, a faint and improbable breeze drifting over the desert.

_~Fighter. I am Peyote. I am yours.~_

Zell breathed a sigh of relief, and fell on his back in the sand as Selphie's healing spell washed over him.

_~Peyote. Welcome.~_

He resisted the temptation to junction and find out what his new Guardian could do, reminding himself of the regulations, and of the zeal with which Xu ensured they were carried out.

"There," said Selphie, brightly. "All alright?"

"Yes, but-" Zell propped himself up on an elbow, ready to expend the last of his temper chewing Selphie out for ducking out on him like that. But she was smiling at him, humming to herself and brushing her hair, getting ready to leave. He just couldn't bring himself to say anything, somehow. Besides, the longer they stayed here arguing, the longer it would be before they got back, and he'd promised Ness he'd take her to dinner.

"Let's get home," he said, gruffly. "Get Peyote back for the once over."

"Okay!" bounced Selphie, and led the way back to the Ragnarok.

* * * * * * *

Rinoa kicked gently at the waves, enjoying the tickle of the surf over her feet, damp sand squishing between her toes, and the clasp of Squall's hand in hers.

It was getting to be a habit, joining Squall on beach patrol, and one she was happy to foster. It was hard to find time when they were both off duty, and although normally her rule to keep her professional and personal lives separate would have stopped her seeking him out when he was working, it was easy to make this weekly exception. After all, if she happened to be on the beach on her afternoon off, and he happened to be walking from one end to the other, stopping just three times to talk to the patrol teams, well, that was practically co-incidence. Even if it had happened six times in a row now...

"You okay, Rin? You're very quiet."

She flashed him a startled grin. She must have been quiet if Squall, of all people, felt it was worth commenting on.

"I was just thinking this is naughty," she said. "You're supposed to be working."

Squall shrugged. It never seemed to bother him, being her commander and her lover all at once. It might have been harder if she'd come under his direct command, but mostly she worked for Corben or Xian. Maybe that made the difference.

"You're not stopping me," he said softly, squeezing her hand. "You worry too much."

He was probably right. But she'd always been determined to avoid receiving special treatment over the other SeeDs, whether as Squall's lover or as a sorceress, and usually managed to resist temptation. He was right, though, she did have a tendency to worry these days.

"I don't want to go back to Deling," she confessed.

"It's only for two days," said Squall. They stopped walking, and he reached an arm around her waist, pulling her close. To her surprise, she let him. A breeze flowed from the sea, ruffling his hair back from his face. She couldn't resist raising a hand to touch his perfect cheekbones, stroke down his cheek, brush over his lower lip as he kissed her fingertips.

"I just don't want to have The Conversation with my father. Not again."

"The 'why don't you give up SeeD and get a proper job' conversation, or the 'why don't you give up on that loser Leonhart and get yourself a decent boyfriend' conversation?" There was more humour than bitterness in Squall's voice, but the bitterness was undeniably there, and Rinoa felt a little wrench inside. As much as her father annoyed her, he was her father, and she hated that he and Squall didn't get on.

"I think it'll mostly be the job, this time," she said. "There's a vacancy on his board of advisers, and I think he wanted me to apply."

"Oh." Squall frowned, crinkling the faded scar between his brows. "And you didn't?"

She found herself laughing at him; only Squall would even imagine she might conceive of doing such a thing. One thing about the Commander of Balamb Garden: no-one could accuse him of taking anything for granted.

"No," she said, with a reassuring touch to his cheek. "There's no way I want to go into politics. I'd miss killing things far too much."

"Politicians kill things too," said Squall. "They just get someone else to do the actual slaughtering part. Someone like me, or your father."

"Does it bother you?"

"What, killing things?"

"No, silly," although now she came to think of it, she'd never really thought about that. She'd assumed it did bother him, some, that it bothered all of them at least a bit. "The killing to order thing."

"Well, I don't kill to order," said Squall. "We only take the missions we think are right. You know that. Not like..."

He stopped himself and shrugged, turned to walk up the beach towards the waiting patrol group.

She knew what he'd been about to say.

_Not like your father._

Part of her wanted to chase after him and make him say it, to point out that she didn't like the army either, to remind him that she'd been in charge of a resistance movement at the tender age of 17, however inept she may have been at it. But something in his eyes as he turned away had stopped her. A person didn't get to share Squall Leonhart's life for two years without knowing when to back off, and this was one of those times.

So she sat down at the edge of the ocean and watched as he spoke with Nida and the others, just by the cave entrance at the very end of the beach, the one that was sealed with concrete and magic and steel. The runes glowed blue and yellow in the afternoon sun, and Squall stood, weight on one hip, gunblade over his shoulder, running a hand through dark glossy hair that tumbled around his shoulders. Confident, assured, every inch the hero, and still not knowing it.

* * * * * * *

Frila finished slathering the third layer of sunscreen across her shoulders, and lay back on her towel with a contented sigh. The sun warmed her strong, toned body, and she lost herself in the sound of the ocean.

"Tell me if there's any monsters," she said to Sanke, who knelt beside her, busy with bucket and spade. "I'm just going to lie here and drift for a while."

"There won't be," Sanke promised, cheerfully. "I put an enclosure up. Besides, you don't get many on the Estharian coast. Not the West side, anyway. I don't think they can be bothered with the mountains."

Frila closed her eyes and let the world fade a little, listening to the steady chip of spade in moist sand. She was almost asleep when she heard Sanke's voice again.

"Are you looking forward to going home?"

Frila squinted up at her, shielding her eyes from the sun with one hand. "Yeah, I guess." She was surprised that Balamb still felt like home, after all this time in Esthar. But it did. She still remembered playing on the beaches there as a child, the sand so much more yellow, the sea so much bluer than this one. She and Sen would play for hours under the protection of her mother's blade and her father's bullets, running endless races which he always let her win. Precious memories, memories stronger, older than the carnage and violence, the blood that had stained the beach at Balamb just before she'd left.

Which seemed longer than the two years it really was. And yet, some things felt as though they happened just yesterday. Inevitably, she found herself propping herself up on her elbows to look to the ocean, searching for shapes in the rolling surf, and let the sadness overwhelm her.

"Sorry," said Sanke. "I didn't mean to make you cry, Fril."

"Not crying," said Frila, swiping the back of her hand swiftly across her eyes. "Bit of sand, I think."

She lay back again, trailing her fingers through the gritty sand, swirling little patterns, digging little channels, making little shapes.

"I don't think I'll bother with water," Sanke murmured to herself. "It's too much effort, going back and forth with the bucket all the time. And I'm not sure this castle even has a moat."

"I'll help," said Frila. "When you're done with the rest. You can't have a castle without a moat."

"Okay," said Sanke, brightly. "Thanks."

Frila smoothed out the landscape she'd made in the sand under her fingers, and started again. Blank canvas, she thought. Fresh start.

"I can't believe it's only-" Sanke checked her watch, a huge disc of pink plastic with a cheerful cartoon dog on it. "Fifty two hours 'til we see Irvine again. It's been so long. Four whole weeks. And you haven't seen him for..." she dropped her spade for a moment to count on her fingers. "Six months," she decided. "You missed him last time." She squinched her face up, thinking. "And the time before."

"I've been busy," said Frila, defensively. She hadn't avoided Irvine for the past two years, exactly. But she tended not to be around when she thought he would be in Esthar, somehow, and she got the feeling he was happy about that. It seemed to work out for the best, that way.

"D'ya think he'll come and wish you luck when you do your field exam next week?"

_Fuck I hope not_, thought Frila. _That would put me right off._

She felt bad for the thought: she knew Sanke desperately wanted them to get on. Irvine was Sanke's hero, no less, idolised like a strong, beautiful elder brother who could do no wrong.

"There. All done. Water, Fril?"

Frila smiled at her. "Great castle, Sanke. Go on then, hand us the bucket."

A few swift laps to the sea and back, and Frila and Sanke stood back to admire their handiwork. A perfect replica of Ultimecia's castle, right in every detail, including the twists of ivy around the pillars in the entrance way, the cracked flagstones of the inner courtyard.

"Can we?" Sanke looked up at Frila, her eyes shining, hands clasped excitedly in front of her chest.

"Your castle, Sanke. You can do what you like with it."

"Come on then!" She gave a little shiver of delight and reached out to hold Frila's hand. "This is always the best bit," she confided.

Frila grinned.

"One... two... three... go!"

They jumped on the perfect sculpture, and kept jumping, squealing in delight, until there was nothing left but a pile of muddy sand; Ultimecia reduced again to dust.

* * * * * * *

_Xu curled up under the soft cotton sheet, and dreamed._

_She was in a labyrinth, a maze of brick and stone, the walls so high she could see a dusting of snow along the top, amid tufts of grass and birds' nests. The path was rough gravel, crunching under foot, and the passages were long, but not quite endless._

_She was looking for Selphie._

_Her footsteps were without panic, calm and measured. She knew Selphie was here somewhere, maybe just around the next corner, she would hear her voice, a gentle humming, and then there she would be, waiting for her, pleased to see her. Just around the next corner. Or maybe the next._

_The passages got narrower and shorter towards the centre, and although it seemed strange that Selphie should be so far inside, perhaps she was hiding, maybe it was a game. At last she heard something, a heartbeat or the sound of breath, and she raced for the next corner, the next opening, only to screech to a halt as she got there._

_Irvine Kinneas stood with his back against the wall, one foot flat against the brick, chewing a grass stem. He cocked his hat further back on his head, and looked at her with warm violet eyes that penetrated her very soul._

_"Afternoon, Xu," he said, politely. "You looking too?"_

_"Yes, she asked me to," said Xu. "She wanted me to."_

_"I think she's maybe round the next bend, or in the middle," said Irvine. _

_"Oh." Xu knew she should keep looking. But for some reason she couldn't move. Didn't want to move. She looked into those eyes, and lost herself._

_"You not going to find her?" _

_"I don't know." She felt stupid, awkward, as if he were laughing at her._

_"Shame on you," he husked, slinking closer, almost touching her now, looking down at her and licking his lips as if he wanted to eat her all up._

_"I... should..."_

_"She'll understand, you know. You and me. She'd understand. She knows what I'm like."_

_"But..."_

_"She doesn't mind betrayal. I even heard she liked it." His voice was soft velvet and warm honey; she could feel his breath on her lips as he spoke. "Betrayal's what she wants. Pain and misery are her food and drink, we mustn't let her starve."_

_Xu's eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her, pressing her up against the wall in one smooth movement. She clutched handfuls of his hair and kissed him back, tasting the faint hint of grass on his lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth to taste it better. He moved one broad hand up her thigh, pushing her short uniform skirt easily out of the way, massaging the muscles tired from walking so far. _

_"You want this?" He pushed his hips against hers, and she felt the shove of his hard cock against her belly._

_"Yes," she whispered, nibbling on his earlobe, hitching one leg up around his waist. "Yes, please, I want it... please..."_

_His fingers fluttered at her inner thigh, teasing their way under the soft cotton of her panties. He pulled the fabric to one side, and entered her in one, swift thrust, his eyes on hers all the time, biting his lip in concentration. He looked smug, pleased with himself, pleased with her, like she was a prize, a trophy. She didn't much care what he thought; his prick felt good inside her and for now that's all that mattered, to be taken, not gently or lovingly, no tasting or giving, just fucking, hard and brutal, the stone cool against her naked back. She banged her head back against it with every thrust, not caring if it hurt, every thrust an act of violence and passion._

_She clung to him as she came, willing him to spurt inside her, and when he did, she screamed. _

_She collapsed back against the wall, opening her eyes for his final, dribbling thrusts, stared over his shoulder at the shifting shape of the walls, and almost understood._


	2. Chapter 2

Irvine leaned back in his chair, resisting an urge to put his feet up on the table, and watched Squall from under the brim of his hat.

He loved watching Squall in meetings, and especially when others were trying to get the better of him. So many people underestimated the young commander, even now, assuming it would be easy to take advantage of him. They did so entirely to their cost, finding themselves met with an icy facade that they had no idea how to read or control. The irony was that once you got to know him, Squall was actually fairly transparent. He wasn't by nature devious or manipulative, rather he was refreshingly straightforward and brutally honest, and extremely passionate about SeeD and his place in it.

It was getting to know him that was the hard part.

Martine glowered at Squall across the polished table, and Squall returned his gaze with an open, blank expression which Irvine could tell was driving the Head of Galbadia Garden to distraction. And the beauty of it was, Squall almost certainly had no idea what he was doing.

Almost.

"The trainees need more than just grats and T-rexes," growled Martine.

"Why?" asked Squall, calmly.

Martine sighed heavily, as if he'd been having this argument all morning. Which, in fact, he had, in a way. Every item on his long wish list for Galbadia's new training centre had been met with the same calm interrogation, and Squall had turned down almost every request: he'd agreed to a special area for sniper training, and a safe unit for junior cadets, but that was all. The rest of the items on Martine's list, including the Junction Simulator and the underwater combat facility, all had neat lines drawn through them.

"Because the world is full of monsters. All kind of monsters."

"Then why don't they go practice in the world?" asked Squall, innocently. "That's what we did, and we turned out just fine."

"Because... but... it's dangerous," said Martine, helplessly. He could see his defeat in Squall's emotionless grey gaze, and Irvine could almost taste his despair.

"Of course," said Squall. "But so's the training centre. The point is, grats and t-rexes have everything you need to learn technique. Magic, drawing, combat, corrosive bodily fluids. Everything a SeeD needs to practice. And they're easy to simulate. It would cost a fortune to produce different monsters, and why? Once technique's up to standard, let's get them out in the field. Then they're earning money, and saving the world, not hiding in the training centre using up resources."

There wasn't a shred of anger in Squall's voice, nothing but calm reason. Martine was seething with frustration. Irvine had the feeling he would have done anything to have an excuse to hit his Commander right then, or even just to shout at him. But Squall gave him nothing.

"But..." Martine sputtered.

"Yes?" said Squall, impassively.

It was all Irvine could do to keep from laughing.

Martine scratched his pencil heavily though the last item on his list, and rested his head in his hands. "You win," he muttered. "You win again, Leonhart."

Irvine threw Squall a wink, which, as he's expected, was met with a quizzical expression. Squall really had no idea what he'd done to upset Martine so badly.

"I'm sorry we can't afford everything you'd like, Martine," Squall said. "But it'll still be the best training centre in the world."

Irvine watched Martine's shoulders, hunched so tight they brushed his ears.

"It surely will," Irvine said, encouragingly. Much as Martine irritated him, he was a good man. It would be very stressful, Irvine supposed, remodelling a whole Garden.

"Thank you for your support, Kinneas," Martine said, with a trace of sarcasm.

"You're welcome, Sir," said Irvine.

"I think that's everything," said Squall. "Was there anything else you had to report?"

Martine shook his head wearily. "No, thank you. We're catching up on our schedule, slowly."

"And your fiancée?" asked Irvine.

Martine's expression instantly softened; he gave Irvine a smile. "Fine, thanks," he said. "We set a date for the wedding, did you hear?"

_Only about twenty times_. "Next month, wasn't it?"

"Yes, the first of July. You'll be invited, of course. We were going to make it later, but she didn't want to wait. Said it would get out of hand if we didn't make it soon, and that way I can take leave before the building starts... although I'm surprised there's so much to do. I didn't think planning a wedding would be so complicated."

"They can get that way," said Irvine. "Or so I'm told."

"Maybe. She seems a little more... ambitious about it than she was at first. But I don't mind, to be honest. An old man like me, I'm just lucky she'll have me."

Irvine smiled; however difficult Martine might be do deal with sometimes, he was a genuine, caring man at heart.

"I suppose you'll be next, Leonhart," said Martine, casting Squall a comradely grin over the table. "You've been with young Heartilly for what, two years now?"

"Next?" Squall looked distinctly startled.

"You'll be making it official soon, then. Now that'll be an event Balamb'll never forget."

Irvine had to feign a coughing fit to hide his laughter. Squall looked absolutely horrified.

Point to Martine. Definitely.

"We haven't...that is... I... um..." stammered Squall, completely lost.

"Still think you're a bit young, eh?" said Martine, graciously letting Squall off the hook. "Well, take my advice. Don't leave it too late, Leonhart. You don't want some other handsome young commander coming along and snapping her up while she's waiting for you to commit."

Squall just stared at him, wide eyed and speechless.

"Oh, damn," said Martine, with the slightest glint in his eye. "I just remembered, there was one more thing I hadn't put on the list... I was thinking of a new research area, to develop our standard and non magical techniques..."

Irvine watched as the Commander of Balamb Garden struggled to regain his composure, and failed.

Maybe Martine was getting to know Squall, just a little, after all.

* * * * * * *

Xu snuggled into the warm skin of Selphie's back with a yawn, stretching an arm around her lover's waist.

"You 'wake?"

"Hm," answered Selphie. "Just. Still sleepy."

"Me too." Xu lazily kissed Selphie's neck. "Mmm, you taste nice."

Selphie stretched away from her to reach for her watch on the bedside table. "You sleep alright?" she asked. "You were thrashing around something awful."

Xu yawned again, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah, I had a dream," she said. "Irvine was in it. Behaving like something out of a bad romance novel." Xu scrubbed her nose in the pillow, trying not to remember just how explicit the romance novel had got. She hadn't dreamed of a man in that way for a long, long time, and wasn't prepared just now to contemplate how it had made her feel.

She'd _liked_ it.

Well, no accounting for dreams, she supposed. At least now she was awake she felt her usual self, interested only in the soft curves of Selphie's warm body next to her.

"Shit, I'm late." Suddenly Selphie was scrambling out of bed, gathering up clothes and towel and hairbrush and rushing for the shower.

"Oh," Xu complained into the empty space in her bed where Selphie had just been, disappointed. "Damn. I was thinking a lie-in, maybe breakfast in bed..."

"Sorry Hun," yelled Selphie from the bathroom. "Irvy's back from Galbadia. Said I'd meet him for early lunch." The last syllable was drowned by the loud hiss of the shower.

Xu rolled onto her back and pulled her pillow over her face.

"Stupid Irvine," she muttered into the soft cotton.

She listened to Selphie humming to herself in the shower, accompanied by the occasional clank from Balamb's plumbing. It wasn't long before the humming and the showerhiss stopped, and the plumbing got louder, and then Selphie emerged, combing her long hair over her shoulders, savagely attacking the tangles in the ends. She was wearing jeans and a baggy black t-shirt that somehow swamped her delicate frame. Xu sometimes longed for the cheerful sundresses that Selphie used to wear, bright girlish colours and daring hemlines. But Selphie insisted she'd grown out of that sort of thing, and honestly, how could she expect people to take her seriously when she wore stuff like that and besides, it was very impractical for fighting...

"Will you be back afterwards?"

Selphie gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry, babes. I really need to do some training, and here's a hundred and one things to do to get the graduation ball ready.

"Oh. Okay. Can I help?"

"'Course," said Selphie, with a bright smile. "Meet me form the training centre 'bout four, okay? You can help me sort out the set timings for the bands. Whoever thought of a Battle of the Bands for a graduation ball deserves to be shot. It's a logistical nightmare."

"I think it was you, sweetheart," Xu reminded her. "Something a bit different, you said. A bit livelier than last year's fancy dress."

Selphie giggled. "You're right. I just couldn't risk Zell coming as Carbuncle again. That was toooo funny! D'you remember?"

Xu remembered all too well. The furry ears and the little bobtail on his butt, in particular. She grinned.

Selphie scraped her hair back from her face and tied it neatly with a black hair tie. She padded back to the bed, and kissed Xu softly on the forehead. "I'll see you at four," she said. "Be good 'til then, 'kay?"

"I'll try," said Xu. She was about to pull Selphie down for a kiss that was a little less chaste, but Selphie was already on her way to the door, and the outside world.

"I love you!" she yelled.

The doors swooshed closed behind Selphie before Xu could catch her answer.

* * * * * * *

"There's the train now. You'll take care of Squall, won't you?"

Irvine got to his feet, and picked up the heavier of Rinoa's bags.

"Good gods, what've you got in here, woman? You're only going for two days!"

"There's going to be meetings, and dinners, and I'll need to train still, and I don't want Daddy to think I'm poor or unstylish or anything. Anyway, it's only a few things."

"I could believe that, if the few things happened to be lead weights," said Irvine.

"You will, won't you?"

"Will what, sugar?"

"Look after Squall."

Irvine reached out, and brushed a long strand of hair away from her worried face. "Of course I will," he promised. "Don't I always?"

"Well..."

"And didn't I come back from Galbadia specially?"

A frown wrinkled her forehead; she eyed him reproachfully. "I'd have thought you'd want to come back," she said. "Balamb is still your home, you know. Even if you aren't hardly here these days, except to work."

"Of course. But... you know, I still have friends there and..."

"Yeah, but..." She might have said more, but the train was already pulling up to the platform. "Shit, Irvine, do I really have to go?"

"'Fraid so. Come on, you're a big powerful sorceress, remember? You can do this." He opened the door to the nearest carriage and pushed her gently towards it.

"But there'll be politics, and dances, and being General Caraway's only daughter and..."

"And you'll be every inch the princess, as always. Besides, you'll be back before you know it." He handed her the bag, which she immediately dropped onto the carriage floor.

"Fuck, that's heavy," she said.

"Yep. Now, off you go." Irvine stepped up to give her a hug, kissed her cheek softly. "And yes, of course I'll look after Squall."

"And make sure he doesn't forget to eat?"

"Rin, when did you last have to make sure Squall ate?"

"Well, I know, but... He works too hard. I worry about him."

"Of course you do. You love him. Now, go have a good time, buy lots of new dresses on Squall's credit card, and I'll be right here to pick you up when you're done, alright?"

She flung her arms around his neck. "You're the best, Irvine, you know that?"

"Of course, babe," he purred into her soft, dark hair. "Absolutely the best. Now, go away. I'll be back to pick you up day after tomorrow."

He jumped back down to the platform, and handed the rest of her bags up to her. She snagged the door shut, blew him a kiss through the window and insisted on waving to him as the train pulled out, as if she were going on a six month round-the-world voyage rather than a weekend trip to Deling.

Irvine waved back until he couldn't see her any more, and then he stuffed his hands in his pockets and strode off to the Junk Shop. He'd left Exeter there last time he was back, for some new modifications the proprietor had suggested; a new electronic sight and a cooler trigger mechanism. Irvine had to admit to himself that he was looking forward to being reunited with his rifle. And not just because he was curious about the new improvements; his gun had been with him for a long time, and saved his life more times than he cared to remember. He hated to be without it.

Frila's father greeted him warmly, as he always had done. Irvine was confident that the man had never found out that he had deflowered his daughter when she was still technically underage. Or that she had died for him. He fervently hoped that his ignorance would continue for many, many years to come. Preferably forever.

"Hey, Kinneas. Good to see you again."

Sybon Alfyrd had huge, broad shoulders, a neck like a bull and looked as wide as he was tall. Which, considering the fact that he easily met Irvine's six feet in height, was impressive.

Forever would be a very good idea.

"Hi. You got my baby ready for me?"

"Ah. I'm sorry about that." Sybon ruffled the short hair at the back of his neck, wincing in anticipation of Irvine's disappointment. "It's going to take another couple of days."

"Two days? But-"

"I know, I promised, but my supplier let me down and..."

Irvine fought down his annoyance, and the slight surge of panic that the idea of being without Exeter for another two days raised in him. "Oh," he said.

"I'll have it for you in two days for sure. And there'll be discount, of course."

"No need," said Irvine, forcing a smile. "Not your fault."

"That's decent of you, Kinneas," said Sybon. "Is there anything else I can get for you? I've got some more pulse ammo in, and the new plasma bullets."

"That sounds exciting. Why not? I feel extravagant. Give me fifty of each and charge them to my account."

"Sure."

Sybon busied himself with cartridge cases and ammunition. "You can tell Leonhart that I'll be getting more of the plasma bullets for the gunblades, too. He was asking me the other day. Our lass is going to bring some back from Esthar when she comes."

"Really?" Irvine ran his finger along the cool glass counter, smearing a little blob of gun oil that had spilt there.

"Yes. She's a good lass. All busy getting ready for her field exams, and still got time to think of her old man."

"Hm."

"I can't believe she's going to be a SeeD." Sybon pushed the neatly tied package of ammo over the counter to Irvine, and met his eye. He looked wistful, a little sad, even. "Her brother would have been so proud. And her mother, of course."

"Sen, wasn't it?" said Irvine, gently. "You lost him in the Battle of the Gardens."

Sybon nodded, and turned to the computer, stabbing the keys with one finger to enter the sale. "He died protecting others," he said, the words falling easily from his tongue, well-practised. "You raise your children to do the right thing," he added, quietly. "Never expecting somehow that it'll take them from you."

Irvine fought tears pricking suddenly at the back of his eyes, wondering what it would have done to this man if he'd really lost his daughter too. If she hadn't come back. If he'd had to know, that she'd died on the end of a sword because she loved someone too stupid and screwed up to deserve her.

"Anyway," Sybon carried on, more cheerfully. "What's past is past. I'm just glad that Frila made it to SeeD, and has done so well too. She's a good lass."

"Yes," said Irvine. "She is. Or... so they tell me. You know. The gunbladers. Squall. Hm."

"Right you are." Sybon tore the receipt from the 'til and handed it to Irvine with a smile. "Thanks for being so understanding. Have a good day, now."

Irvine left the Junk Shop and headed back to the car; got in and fixed his seatbelt, turned the ignition and revved the engine.

If he started out now, he could be in Galbadia by nightfall. He could be in Duck and Zef's arms by midnight. He could lose himself in lust and warm bodies, and if he missed a card game, well, Zell would forgive him. Chances are Ness wouldn't approve anyway.

Then he remembered his promise to Rinoa. To look after Squall.

He still wasn't quite sure why the Commander of Balamb Garden should need looking after, when he was all grown up, fit and healthy, and incredibly good at his job. But then, a promise was a promise.

Irvine set out for Balamb Garden, wondering when it had stopped feeling like home.

* * * * * * *

Quistis stopped the car just outside the city of Esthar, on the edge of the Great Plains, and they both got out. The sun beat down to scorch the cracked, barren earth; even with sunglasses on Frila had to shield her eyes as she scanned the landscape for monsters.

"Looks like we're clear," she reported. "For now, at least."

"Kiros tells me they haven't been close to the City for a while now," said Quistis. "Sometimes I think we might even be winning."

"Nah," said Frila, with a grin. "This was one of the prime targets for the lunar cry, after all."

"Good Gods," said Quistis wryly. "Don't tell me you've been studying your history."

"Just something Odine said. Although, I should get credits for that. Understanding Odine, I mean."

"I'm impressed," said Quistis. "Or worried. Not sure which."

Frila gave a little laugh and rolled her shoulders, swinging her arms to shake out the tension from her muscles. She was looking forward to a good workout; it had been a couple of days since she'd done more than basic exercises in Esthar's makeshift training centre, and she felt crammed full of excess energy, jumpy and restless.

She really needed to kill something. And, for the sake of diplomacy, not Odine, who was the most tempting target in Esthar. But also the most important resident, apart from Laguna himself, so on the whole, it was probably best to stick to killing monsters.

"This'll be our last session before the field exam tomorrow," said Quistis. "Anything in particular you want to go over?"

"Whatever you think I need. I was a bit worried about the fire magic, I've never really got the hang of firagas. They always come out kinda lame."

"Well, that's not so terribly important. You can always channel fire through your weapon instead, if you really need it."

"But if I use a fire Guardian..." she suppressed a shudder at the thought of junctioning a fire elemental, but Quistis probably noticed it anyway. She didn't miss much.

"That's a possibility," Quistis admitted. "But-"

"I know," said Frila with a wry grin. "I have to cope with whatever gets thrown at me, whether I like it or not."

"Yes," said Quistis. "And you're more than capable."

"Hn." Frila went to the boot of the car, and got out her gunblade, taking pleasure as always at the feel and look of the thing in her hand. It hummed faintly and glowed with magic at her touch. "So what do you think I should practise? What's my weakness?"

"I'd have to say teamwork," said Quistis. "You've done most of your training out here in near-isolation. It shouldn't be a problem, you've got a natural instinct for it, but still... You just need to keep your inner gunblader under control."

Frila grinned. "The lone spirit of the 'blade, eh?" She made light of it, but she knew what Quistis meant. She'd got used to looking after herself and Sanke with as little help - or interference - from outside as possible. She liked it that way. Things got complicated when there were other people around.

"I could get Laguna down here. He said he was free when I, um, bumped into him at breakfast."

_And would that be before or after you shagged him senseless?_ thought Frila. But she didn't say anything. If Quistis wanted to keep her relationship with Squall's father a secret, well, that was her business, and Frila was perfectly happy to play along.

"Okay," she said. "That would be cool." _And an excuse for you to spend more time with the big man, you devious old Quisty, you._

Frila started to warm up while Quistis phoned Laguna. She'd never fought alongside him before, although he sparred with her sometimes. He was good with a gunblade, even if it wasn't his first weapon, and she'd enjoyed their sessions. He was nowhere near as good as Squall, of course, and she'd noticed she'd been beating him a lot more often lately. She took a good deal of satisfaction in that; what Laguna lacked in youth and regular practise he made up for in experience and enthusiasm, and she'd learned a lot from him. About all sorts of things.

Her phone beeped; she pulled it out of the pocket of the old, battered jeans she wore, and smiled. It was the usual message from Sanke, on the hour, regular as clockwork, just to say she was alright. Apparently Odine was driving her mad with questions as usual, but she was being very good.

Somehow Frila doubted that, but she let it pass, typed a quick message back and had just pressed the send button when Quistis came back, beaming.

"That's fine." She reached into the car and drew out her whip, stirring the dust with an experimental crack. "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. While we're waiting, why don't we go over some of those regs I gave you to memorise for me?"

Frila grimaced.

"Don't pull faces," said Quistis. "There's no point passing your field exam if you flunk the written. Which, to be honest, is a lot more likely, the way you've been going.

"Yes Ma'am," said Frila, guiltily.

"Right. First question. How old can a person be before they're too old to become a SeeD?"

"Um... twenty four?"

"Thirty. That was a toughie, Squall only raised the limit last year, so I'll let you off that one, but you should pay attention. It's the kind of thing they like to throw into the exam to take you by surprise. Here's an easier one. What's the time of curfew in Trabia Garden?"

"Nightfall?"

Quistis frowned. "Eight p.m. Nightfall in Trabia during the winter can be 2 in the afternoon, Frila. That wouldn't leave much of the day, would it?"

"Oh." She bit her lower lip, and tried to concentrate.

"In the event that you find a Guardian in the course of battle, what is the appropriate procedure to follow?"

"Draw but don't junction; proceed to the nearest Garden or other suitable facility and notify the Guardian Clearing Centre immediately."

"Excellent. Well done. Now, what is the acceptable interval between the end of a mission and the completion of the debriefing process, including the signing off of journals and reports?"

"Er... oh. Um. A week?" Guessed Frila, hopefully. "Two weeks?"

Quistis drew her lips into a thin line. "Twenty four hours, maximum, twelve hours preferred," she said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, I... but hey, I got the Guardian one right!" Frila said brightly.

Quistis' disapproving glare made it perfectly clear that she wasn't impressed.

"Sorry," murmured Frila.

"Okay," Quistis sighed. "Never mind about the regs. Let's think about some rudimentary magic and armaments. How many energy crystals do you need to make fifty cartridges of pulse ammo?"

"Um... twenty?"

"Wrong. Five. Next question. From which items can death magic be obtained?"

"Er.. hang on, I know this.. um... death stones, and dead spirits."

"And?"

Frila looked blankly at her.

"One more. Come on, girl, think."

"Er... death... um... death thingies? Amulets? Magic death amulets?"

"Oh, gods save us," Quistis muttered. "Chef knives, Frila. From a tonberry? Big pointy thing, kills you in one blow? Might have a teensy ring of death about it, don't you think?"

_So does a fucking great sword, and that doesn't make death magic._ "Yes, Ma'am," she said, meekly.

"Have you actually _tried_ to learn these, Cadet?"

Frila shrugged, scrubbing at the ground with one foot. "Mostly," she said. She hated it when Quistis called her Cadet. She hated regulations, and she hated studying books.

"Frila, I don't understand you sometimes," said Quistis, exasperated. "You'll put in hours and hours of gunblade practise, practically lock yourself in the training centre for hours on end whenever you're near a Garden, but I can't get you to do half an hour of basic study. You know you can't qualify if you don't pass the written, don't you?"

Frila's cheeks burned; she stared at the dust between her feet. Of course she knew. It just never seemed important, somehow, she wasn't going to be able to protect Sanke with a field report. Besides, she hated to sit still. Sitting still led to thinking, and thinking led to remembering, and that wasn't any help. She needed to move forwards, all the time.

"Cadet Alfyrd?"

"I'm sorry, Instructor Trepe." _Two can play the name game, Quisty._ "I find it hard to concentrate, after training and everything. I've never been good at memorising stuff."

Quistis sighed again. Every student was a challenge, even the good ones. At least she couldn't fault Frila on her dedication, or her commitment. Especially her commitment. She'd given up everything, all the fun and privileges most trainees enjoyed, to stay close to Sanke.

And she'd proved, without a doubt for the few people who knew, that she was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice for those she loved.

"I'll meet you in Laguna's library tomorrow, at 6.30am," she said. "It'll be the cram session of your life, so make sure you get plenty of rest tonight." Her expression softened; she genuinely liked Frila, as well as admiring her loyalty and heroism, and could never stay mad at her for long. "Don't worry. We'll get you through one way or another. I've not had a student of mine fail the written exam yet."

Frila gave her a grateful smile, and relaxed a little. "What, even Seifer?" Frila said. The prospect of a day's cramming didn't sound too enticing, but she felt touched and a little guilty to realise that Quistis was prepared to give up her precious Laguna time to help her.

"Even Seifer," said Quistis.

"Any news of him lately?" asked Frila, smoothly diverting the conversation before Quistis got the urge to extend the revision session into an all-nighter.

"No. I had hopes of him coming back to finish this year, but..." She leaned back against the car, crossing one long leg over the other, leather boots squeaking together. "He won't get anywhere until he sorts his attitude out. You'd think after all he's been through he'd have learned some humility, but somehow..."

"... he just gets worse." Frila had trained with Seifer a few times when she'd first moved to Esthar. Squall had thought she'd benefit from the experience of Seifer's unique gunblade style, more like fencing than anything else, cruel, precise and deadly. She hadn't been able to get the hang of it at all, though, which seemed to puff up Seifer's ego no end, and resulted in a lot of taunting and aggravation she could well have done without.

  
"You think he'll ever make it?" she asked. She couldn't imagine it, herself, and she had no idea why Squall and the others went to so much trouble, or made so many allowances for the bastard.

"I hope so," said Quistis. "For Squall's sake, if nothing else. Matron would-" She cut herself off, probably remembering that she shouldn't be discussing one cadet with another, even if they were both somewhat unusual.

"Tell you what, Quistis said, with another crack of her whip. "Why don't we go over that fire magic? Just in case."

"Okay," said Frila, reluctantly.

"Junction your Guardian, and lets practice a few ordinary fire spells to warm up," said Quistis with a grin.

Frila gave a half-hearted chuckle at Quistis' little joke, and calmly called Alexander into junction.

She fervently hoped that Laguna wouldn't be long.

* * * * * * *

Irvine finished the last of his fries, and set down his fork with a contented sigh. He liked Balamb fries much better than Galbadian ones. They were thicker, and not so crispy, and most people hated them that way, but he loved them. He felt full, and content, and pleased to have Selphie to himself for a while. She was usually either working or with Xu, and although he got on fine with Xu most of the time, they probably would never be more than colleagues. He always felt guarded around her, careful to watch what he said or did. It was nice to be able to relax in Selphie's company, without her girlfriend looking over her shoulder the whole time.

"So how was the mission yesterday? Bag anything useful?"

Selphie shrugged. She was stirring her salad around with her fork, showing little enthusiasm for her meal. "We got a cactus thing. Called Peyote."

"Well, clever you. Squall must be pleased. Does it do anything interesting?"

"Yeah, I guess. Poison, looked like. I didn't see Squall. Zell took the thing in to be checked out and I scooted off before Ness descended."

She wrinkled up her pretty little nose.

"And is the lack of enthusiasm here about Zell's girlfriend, the Guardian, or that bit of lettuce you've been torturing for the past ten minutes?"

"Some of each, I guess." Selphie sighed, and gave up on even toying with her lunch. She leaned back in her chair.

"What's up, Seffie?" Irvine asked, softly. "You've not been yourself at all, lately."

"Nah, I'm fine," she said, but somehow she couldn't meet his eye. "Anyway, how would you know? You're never here." She fiddled with the plastic trim on the table edge, picking a corner loose with one fingernail.

"You know how it is," said Irvine. "Places to go, missions to complete-"

"Ducks to fuck," Selphie interrupted, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Seffie! You wouldn't be jealous, now, would you?" he said, mostly teasing.

"Well, obviously," she said, a mischievous glint in her eye. "She's gorgeous. Much too beautiful for you, all that hair and bosom. Besides, we share a love of ice cream, you know."

Irvine grinned, struggling with an all too inspiring mental image of Duck and Selphie and a tub of Galbadian choc-chip.

"I do miss you, thought," said Selphie, the twinkle fading. "We all do."

"So make me an offer," said Irvine. "Tempt me back."

"You wish, said Selphie, smiling at last. "I guess you have to do whatever you need. How long are you home for this time?"

"Probably a week or so. I said I'd play cards with Zell and Squall tomorrow night, and I've got a mission sheet you wouldn't believe."

"Tell me about it." Selphie turned back to her lunch, actually getting a forkful almost to her lips this time. "I don't know when I'm going to get the arrangements for the party finished."

"Aha," said Irvine.

"What d'you mean, 'aha'?" Selphie's face was the picture of feigned innocence.

"I mean, aha, _that's_ why you want me around for a while. You want me to Help."

She grinned.

"Yes please," she said. "Seeing as you offered."

Irvine groaned. "Damn, but I fell straight for that one. Tell you what. I'll help on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Eat something, Sef. You're too thin."

"Alright," she said, although she grimaced at the 'too thin' part.

And finally, she started to eat.

* * * * * * *

Quistis stepped out of the shower and stretched, luxuriating in the sensation of warm, well-worked muscles and soft, clean skin. She felt amazingly, unbelievably good.

She padded back into Laguna's bedroom, gave her hair a final scrub and folded the towel carefully in half before arranging it over the radiator to dry. She tied her robe around her middle and sat at the dressing table to appraise her features critically in the plain mirror.

Not bad, she thought. No spots, no shadows under her eyes, and the wrinkle she'd thought she spotted a week or so back had clearly just been a trick of the light. She was smiling, she realised, just a little, and it lit up her eyes.

She picked up her comb and pulled it methodically through her hair, one section at a time.

She forgot sometimes, how good it felt to live like this. To not be alone, to think of something other than work. To remember that somewhere under the teacher and the fighter and the administrator was Quistis.

And, she confessed silently to herself, she liked this Quistis. The extra training to get the cadets ready for final field exams, plus joining missions whenever she could to help Garden meet it's gruelling targets, meant that her body was in peak condition.

The sex helped, too.

She swapped comb for hairbrush, and started to dry her hair. It wouldn't take long; Laguna had a damn good hairdryer. It seemed that somewhere along the line Estharian technology had been applied to grooming products as well as space exploration and sorceress containment devices, and she thought she rather approved of that. No wonder Laguna's hair always looked so damn good.

By the time she heard the door swish open behind her, it was all dry, falling soft and shiny over her shoulders and down her back.

Laguna approached her without a word, his eyes meeting hers in reflection. He touched her hair with gentle fingers, swept it back reverently to press his lips to her neck.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "You take my breath away."

She leaned back into the solid warmth of him, closing her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't be silly," she murmured.

He trailed fingertips across her shoulder and down her arm, planted kisses along her neck. He teased along the side of her body, almost touching her breast through the silk, settled at her hip, bracing her as she twisted back so he could kiss her. His lips were soft, his kisses slow and tender. She threaded her fingers through his hair, long and sleek, and relished the arousal that coursed through her body, stiffening her nipples and starting the delicious ache deep inside her.

"Want to spend hours," Laguna whispered, "hours and hours, just with you..."

She murmured agreement, rose slowly to her feet and draped her arms around his neck, kissing him, deeper this time. She could feel him responding to her, not just the growing ridge of flesh that dug into her belly, but the tension building in his body, the way it he started to move with her, the slight tremble to the gentle fingers that untied her robe and slid inside to caress her skin.

"I've cleared my diary," he whispered. "I have nothing until after lunch tomorrow. Just for you."

She froze. Damn.

"What's wrong?" He pulled back to look at her, still stroking down her side, lingering at the dip of her waist.

"Tomorrow. I..." She could taste his disappointment, even before she told him. "I have a cram session with Frila at 6.30."

There it was, a trace of hurt in the vivid emerald of his eyes.

"6.30 in the--"

"--morning. Oh, Laguna, I'm sorry, it's just she'll fail the written exam otherwise. It's not her fault, she finds it hard to study and-"

"No, that's okay," he said, but his voice sounded tight and he stopped touching her, stepped back and tripped to half-fall back onto the bed with a curse.

"It's not that I wanted to," she said, anxiously. "I want to be with you. It's just that-"

"-work's more important."

"No." She tugged her robe across her front and held it in place with tense, folded arms. "Frila's important. Not more important. But important."

"Okay," he sighed. He lay on the bed, gazing sadly up at the ceiling. "But you need to take care of yourself. You work much too hard."

There was a voice in the back of her mind telling her she should go over to him, curl up beside him and allow herself to be loved and cherished. But another part of her bristled at his concern, and that was the part that spoke out loud.

"Of course I work too hard," she said. "We all do. It's how things get done. I love my job, Laguna, I waited a fuck of a long time for it and-"

"Oh, Quisty, I didn't mean..." he propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. "Come here."

She moved stiffly towards him, her previous good humour evaporated in a sudden onslaught of irritable guilt.

"I'm sorry," he said, as she knelt on the edge of the bed. He reached out a hand to cup her jaw, brushed his thumb along her lower lip. "I'm jealous, is all. I see you so rarely, and I want to have you all to myself."

"What're you wasting time for, then?" She managed a smile.

He grinned back, easy and infectious, swift forgiveness. Laguna never stayed mad for long.

And she knew she shouldn't, either. Besides, he was right. She did work too hard.

"It's about time you got out of these clothes," she said, with a tap to his belt buckle.

His grin grew broader. "Help me?" he said.

He was irresistible. A hopeless, reckless little boy wrapped up in the guise of a strong, respectable, gorgeous man. Irresistible.

"Please, Quisty?" he whined, eyes teasing.

She couldn't help but laugh, and swiftly attacked his clothing. She made short work of unbuttoning and unzipping and unbuckling, sliding cotton and denim easily over firm, lightly-tanned limbs, tickling him here and there, leaving a trail of kisses that made him gasp.

She loved to make him gasp.

"There." She finally tugged his underwear over his feet, and tossed them over her shoulder. "All naked."

She crawled back up the bed on all fours, stuck out her tongue and dragged it up his thigh.

"Oh gods," he moaned.

She licked around the outline of his hipbone.

"Oh, Quistis..."

And up the length of his cock, to take the head between her firm, moist lips.

"Oh, fuck!"

She looked at him, taking in the expression of pure joy and panic in his eyes before she released his cock from her mouth.

He whimpered.

"I could do more of that," she suggested, "or I could do-" she gracefully swung a leg over to straddle his thighs, "-something else."

He gazed helplessly at her. "Anything," he said, fervently. "Absolutely anything you want is fine. Absolutely. Anything."

She raised herself up on her knees and moved up his body, grasped his erection firmly by the root.

"Oh yes," said Laguna. "Oh, please, yes."

She sank down on him in one smooth glide, wiggling comfortably against his pubic bone when she reached the bottom.

She arched her back and sighed, shrugging her shoulders once to send the robe flowing down her arms, to land in a puddle over his knees. He reached up to touch her breasts, tenderly, lovingly, and pushed his hips up to bury himself as deeply inside her as he could. Laguna's cock felt thick and hard and filled her perfectly; she rode it smoothly, writhing lowly on him, every thrust flowing up her spine. She raised her arms above her head, scooping her hair up for a moment before releasing it to tumble over her shoulders again.

She closed her eyes to feel him better, focusing on the growing sensations in her belly and thighs and cunt; she squeezed him to make him moan, to push his self control to the absolute limit.

Eventually she sensed an urgency in the snap of his hips to meet her that warned her his resistance was wearing thin. She threw herself forwards, catching her weight on hands planted either side of his head. She looked down at him and smiled.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

She shook her head, tossing most of her hair back over her shoulders. "You too," she said, grinding down harder on him now. He was close, she could tell, but somehow he managed to hold on, even when she came, clenching tight around him; it was only after her shuddering pleasure had started to ease that he yelled out and slammed up into her body, pulling down on her hips and shoving one hard, spurting thrust after another into her until he finally fell back, exhausted.

She collapsed on top of him with a grunt, her thighs trembling now from exercise that somehow fighting and workouts couldn't quite prepare for. After a moment he slid his arms around her and rolled them both over onto their sides, slipping quietly out of her body in the process, his softening cock wet and sticky against her belly. She squirmed as close to him as she could get, with a contented little sigh.

"Thank you," he whispered.

But she was already asleep.

* * *

_Frila slept, one arm hugging her text book close to her chest, and dreamed._

_She was sitting on the beach at Balamb, the surf hurrying across the sand to tickle her toes._

_"You are troubled, Shield."_

_"No, not really."_

_"You can't lie to me."_

_"I'm sad. That's all."_

_She leaned back against a rustle of blue scales._

_"Why sad, my child?"_

_"I miss you."_

_One paper-thin wing wrapped around her, and she turned into Oceanus' body, breathing the sea-salt tang of him, feeling his warmth._

_"I might fail," she said. "I might fail the exam, and not become a SeeD. I need to be a SeeD, to protect Sanke."_

_"No. You will protect my daughter with your courage and strength. Always."_

_"But I miss you."_

_She rubbed one tear-damp cheek against his body, the scales surprisingly smooth to touch._

_"I miss Sen. I miss you."_

_"You miss Sniper."_

_"I miss you, and Sen."_

_"I will protect you. I will keep my promise, and you will keep yours. The road winds three times round the tower before you reach the sea."_

_"What?"_

_Then Oceanus was gone, and the beach was gone, and she was sitting on a bed in Balamb Garden, a large, familiar bed, and there was a warm body behind her, strong arms wrapping around her, kissing her neck, licking her ear. He nuzzled into her hair, whispered that he wanted her, gently pushed her forwards onto her hands and knees. She bit her lip as he entered her, not from pain, but deep, deep desire, form having a need she'd carried for years finally met. He moved easily inside her, long, deep thrusts, fingers clutching white-knuckled at her hips. _

_God, she'd wanted him forever._

_She wanted this so much, it felt so good, she'd missed it, this closeness, this intimacy, she wanted to feel it again, to be loved and wanted and fucked, to writhe and moan without shame or caution._

_"That's it. Move with it. Don't fight it, flow with it, that's it..."_

_He folded himself over her back, and came deep inside her, and she came with him, sucking his fingers into her mouth, whimpering his name._

_"Squall..."_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, then, what you got for me today? Any worlds to save? Or just the usual monsters to slaughter? Or-" Irvine plonked himself on the corner of Xu's desk, "I don't suppose there's any damsels in distress to rescue?"

Xu didn't laugh, but she didn't glare at him either. She handed over his mission file with a half-hearted grin. "Just monsters today, Kinneas."

Irvine took the file and flicked swiftly through the papers. "The usual, I see... fuck, how many geezards can there possibly be in the world? However many of the little buggers you kill they just pop right back up again. All stinky and ick."

"If you'd rather go to the Island Closest to Hell and deal with some dragons, I could..."

"Nah," said Irvine. "I like it here."

"Really? You've got a funny way of showing it, Kinneas."

Irvine's face clouded. "If you have something to say, Xu, why don't you come right out and say it?"

"Sorry," said Xu, with a mostly-genuine smile. "We miss you, is all. You're our best sniper, and we're really stretched right now. They're paying good money for ground clearance, and the Galbadia refit's going to be expensive."

Irvine fought down an odd defensiveness at the hint that Galbadia was somehow at fault here. She can't have meant it that way, Xu was very rarely subtle. Besides, the refit was Squall's problem, and it wasn't as if Galbadia was still his Garden, technically. It was only where he'd trained. "Okay, I'll get on it. I could maybe do some overtime later this month, if you like."

"Or you could sign up for work at Galbadia," said Xu.

He looked sharply up at her. "What?"

"Irvine, if you're not happy here, why do you stay? The Gardens all work together, we all have the same mission. I'm not... look, I'm saying this as a friend. Squall and the others would kill me if they heard me right now, but... you've not been yourself for a long time. You spend every spare minute at Galbadia, you only come here to work, you dropped out of the promotion programme... why are you still here?"

Irvine swallowed hard. "It's my home," he said, but the words sounded hollow even to him.

"Is it? Really?"

"I can't... Squall needs me, Xu. He's getting all this shit from Martine, and Deling..."

"I'm not saying go away and never come back," said Xu. "I'm just saying... think about it. Squall's a grown up. He's got Rin, and Quisty. You should do what's good for you. That's all."

Irvine tried to focus on the mission sheet in his hand, but the words faded and fuzzed in front of his eyes as he struggled to grasp the concept of going back to Galbadia for good.

He couldn't pretend the thought hadn't occurred to him before. In so many ways it would be a relief, to give up the memories and lost dreams that hung around this place like cobwebs, lurking in every corner. To give himself up to an easier life, to give up on ambition and responsibility and just fall into Zef and Duck's bed forever, fight monsters by day and fuck like demons at night. And perhaps Xu was right. Maybe Squall really didn't need him any more.

"I'll think about it," he said, words croaked out of a tight throat. "But don't tell Squall. Don't tell anyone, until I'm certain. Please?"

"Of course," said Xu. "I promise."

"Who's on the team?" asked Irvine, folding the unread mission sheet and stuffing it into back into the file.

"You're out with Zell, and a trainee of his, called..." Xu paused to consult her list. "Kellon," she said.

"Kellon Findel?"

"Yep, that's right. Bullwhip. Tall girl. Purple hair."

"Yes, I know Kellon," said Irvine, his heart sinking. Frila's best friend. Great.

"She takes her field exam on Monday, so do what you can, eh? A bit of encouragement, few tips maybe?"

"Sure," said Irvine, plastering a grin on his face.

"Thanks. Look, Irvine... we'd all really miss you," Xu said. "I don't want you to think I _want_ you to go. Do what's best for you."

And for the most part, he believed her.

* * * * * * *

Zell and Kellon were waiting for him at the front gate. Kellon gave him a quick, nervous smile; Zell greeted him with his usual indefatigable cheerfulness. Even after all these months, Irvine couldn't get used to seeing Zell in leather pants and a vest top rather than those old baggy shorts he used to wear. The top suited him, showing off the well-defined muscles of his arms and shoulders, but to Irvine's mind the leather jeans accentuated his lack of height. He wore his hair in a low ponytail, bangs trailing over the tattoo down the side of his face. Very different from the Zell Irvine had taken on vacation to Galbadia a couple of years ago. The memory brought with it a pang of nostalgia, bitter-sweet.

"'S'up, Irvine," said Zell, bouncing lightly on his feet. "Glad you could come. I've been telling Cadet Findel here all about your relaxation techniques. She's a little nervous about her tests."

"You'll be just fine," said Irvine, with a warm smile for Kellon. "Just remember to breathe."

"Thank you, sir," she said. "Um, I mean Capta-"

"Call me Irvine," said Irvine. "Please."

"Oh." She smiled, flashing cute dimples at him. "Thanks."

"Before you get any ideas, I'm still Instructor Dincht," said Zell, with a faintly disapproving look at Irvine.

"But of course," said Irvine. "So which way are we going, Instructor Dincht?"

Kellon stifled a giggle; Zell gave Irvine a hard stare.

"The plains," he said. "Geezard territory."

"Oh," said Irvine, with a wink at Kellon. "My favourite."

Zell gave him a long suffering look as he led them down the drive, but Irvine ignored him. Kellon looked happier already, and apart from whatever Zell ordered him to kill, that was his mission for the afternoon.

He wondered whether Frila was nervous, too. He doubted it, somehow.

The geezards seemed to be in a particularly antisocial mood, that morning. It was as if they sensed that Zell and Irvine were holding back to give Kellon a chance to practise her skills, and were taking advantage; every time Irvine fell back and drew magic from the beasts rather than trying to shoot them, he was rewarded with a facefull of halitosis-laden breath that threatened to lay him out cold.

Siren hummed happily in his head, though, gorging herself on the battle, spreading power through his body, rewarding him for every moment they fought.

Kellon struck a cracking blow across the skull of the last geezard in the batch; it screamed and contorted in pain for an instant, then faded.

"Good attack," said Zell approvingly.

Kellon gave him a little grin of triumph. "Thanks."

They continued around the edge of the forest, and had just spotted a trio of bite bugs when something mostly black with a streak of blue shot out of the trees with astonishing speed, making a loud roaring sound.

The vision headed straight for the bugs, and took out all three with one forceful swing of his blade. He looked around for more, wild-eyed and snarling.

"Hey, Squall, " said Irvine. "Bad meeting?"

Squall blinked, noticing them for the first time.

"Like you wouldn't believe," he said. "What're you doing here?"

"Working, strangely enough," said Irvine. "You know, killing things. Like bite bugs."

"What?" Squall looked over his shoulder at the air where the bugs had been only a moment ago. "Oh, sorry, were they yours?"

"Only a bit," said Irvine.

"I wouldn't worry, there's plenty more," said Zell. "Like that one behi... Oh. Hm."

Squall had swatted the life out of the giant insect with the flat of his blade, without even looking.

"I'll take Kellon over there," said Zell. "We need to work on her junctions. Why don't you take a break, Irvine?"

"Okay," said Irvine, watching Squall as he executed a perfect charge, slicing through one bug and shooting the other on the backswing.

"See if you can calm him down a bit," Zell whispered. "It's not a good example for the cadet, if you know what I mean."

"Sure," said Irvine. Actually it looked like a pretty good example to him, the flow and grace of Squall's movement, the exquisite timing of his attacks, the perfection of his charge and shot. Not to mention his ass in those pants.

Maybe he had been spending too long with Duck after all.

Zell took a somewhat startled Kellon a hundred yards or so away, and left Irvine with the beautiful fury that was Squall Leonhart.

Another three bitebugs floated into view.

Irvine released Siren from junction, and fitted Ether in her place.

_~Sniper.~_

_~Hey, Ether. What d'you make of our commander here?~_

_~You joined with another.~_

_~Don't get pissy with me. She needs feeding, and you wouldn't've liked the menu, trust me.~_

_~As you wish, Sniper.~_ If Guardians sniffed, Ether would have.

_~Never mind that. What's up with our leather-clad hero?~_

Squall had managed to skewer all three bugs on his blade at once; he fired and all three were blown to messy pieces on the dirt for an instant before they disappeared.

_~He angers~_ said Ether, disapprovingly. _~He rages.~_

_~Yep, that's pretty much what I thought. Ah well. Cover me, Ether, I'm going in.~_

Irvine stepped quickly up to Squall, before any more monsters started queuing up for innovative despatch.

Squall glared at him, still in battle stance, Lionheart clenched tight in his fist.

"You want to talk?" asked Irvine.

"Want to kill things," said Squall.

"Yeah, I can see that," said Irvine. "But how about you tell me what's made you so mad first, then we can do a bit of bug-hunting together. That sound okay? Only I want to know what's got you all riled up. You know how I worry," he smiled, catching a glimmer of softness in Squall's eyes.

"How about I kill things first?"

Well, it was just a glimmer.

Irvine stood back, swinging his arm wide to indicate that the battleground was Squall's, and watched as his best friend squared himself for action.

And then stood down again.

"They treat me like a kid," he said, miserably. "They have no idea what it's like, trying to run a Garden on next to nothing. They're only interested in fucking elections, and they think it's fucking _easy_ to rid the world of an endless fucking stream of fucking monsters."

Irvine's first thought was that it certainly looked easy, the way Squall did it, but he decided not to mention that. "I'm sure they're bastards, all of them. Who is it we're talking about here, exactly?"

"Some bunch of tinpot dictators from Centra."

The bite bugs were making no sign of reappearing; Irvine guessed Squall must have put an enclosure up.

"And you were talking to them why?"

"Meeting. Had to."

Not for the first time, Irvine was thankful that he didn't have Squall's job. "So what's their problem? Garden doesn't have anything to do with elections, do we?"

"That's what I was trying to explain. Fuck." Squall kicked a nearby rock, sending it skidding through the dirt for a hundred yards or so in a cloud of dust. "They want our support. They promised extra funding if we'd help with their advertising campaign, or whatever you call it."

"But you said no?"

"Of course I said fucking no. Edea and Cid would go crazy, and besides, what do I know about politics? I could be signing up with a bunch of fascists, for all I know."

"That's actually quite likely, knowing Centra," said Irvine.

"But not the point. The point is, Garden is apoplectic, I mean, apo..ap..apo..."

"Apolitical."

"Yeah. And when I say that they tell me I'm being naive."

Irvine opened his mouth to ask the obvious question, but Squall shut him up with a look.

"I said it right, then," he growled.

"'Course. Sure. Um. Okay," said Irvine. "So... you said no, and they said..."

Squall slumped down on a large boulder, cradling Lionheart between his knees.

"They said they'd remember that the next time the Gardens needed something."

Irvine frowned, as he joined Squall on the boulder, shoulder to shoulder, a squeak of leather on leather. "That sounds like bullying to me."

Squall snorted. "Too right. Fucking disciplinary committee all over again."

"That's politics for you."

"If it were just me..." Squall tailed off, gazing into the distance where Zell and Kellon were going through a series of formation movements.

"If it were just you?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just... it's the thought that if I say the wrong thing, make the wrong decision, the whole of Garden could suffer. All three Gardens, even. That's a lot of people's lives, Irvine."

"Yeah," said Irvine, quietly. "Weighs heavy, eh?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

"You're not alone, though. We'll support you, no matter what. We'll always be here for you, the orphanage gang, and Rinoa. Xu, Nida, all the other hangers on. We trust you. We'll make it work, whatever you decide." He gave Squall a little nudge, and winked at him. "Even if you stuff it up royal, we'll still be here."

Squall managed a weak grin. "Thanks," he said.

"Maybe you _should_ go into politics. You'd get the female vote, being so pretty and all. And your future father-in-law could get you a leg up the ladder."

"Fuck off," said Squall, with a good natured shove to Irvine's shoulder that nearly knocked him off the boulder. "And he's not my future anything, okay?"

"Whatever you say," said Irvine, placidly.

"I'm not going into politics. They can go fuck themselves. All I'm interested is killing monsters, and dealing with any sorceresses that may crop up."

"Especially if they're hot, and not evil."

Squall's grin got a little stronger. "Shut up, Irvine."

Irvine grinned back.

"You still up for cards tonight?" Squall asked.

"You bet. Looking forward to it. I am _so_ going to beat the pants off Zell," said Irvine. "He owes me bigtime for taking Siren off me last month."

"You were stoned."

"So? He should have made allowances."

"I don't see why. He's looking a bit pissed, at the minute, though."

"Yeah. I think he was hoping on some monsters for his cadet to practise on. You seem to have put a stop to that, one way or another."

"Wha- Oh! Bollocks. I didn't think." There was a faint surge of magic as Squall dropped the enclosure.

"That's okay." Irvine watched as a small herd of geezards charged at Zell and Kellon from behind a stand of trees. Kellon responded instantly, instinctively, the crack of her whip stinging through the air.

"She's good," said Squall.

"Yep. Another of Zell's finest."

"Field test Monday?"

"Yes."

"Frila, too."

"Oh. Really?" As if he didn't know. Hadn't noticed. Hadn't gone out of his way to find the timetable yesterday as soon as he got back from the station. Hadn't found out where her new quarters would be and made sure there would be flowers there for her and Sanke when they arrived.

"And Seifer."

"What?" Irvine could hardly believe his ears. "Again? I thought-"

"Edea insisted. Again. Last three times, she's asked me to enter him, despite all he's done, the slacking, the stupid attitude... I even had to raise the fucking age limit for him."

"And to think," said Irvine, with a sly grin. "Most people assume _you're_ in charge of Garden."

"I wish," said Squall. "You know how it is, with Matron. 'No' doesn't seem to be in her vocabulary, especially where Seifer's concerned."

"No. You know, I think she feels guilty. Because it was when she was Ultimecia, that Seifer got turned. She thinks it's her fault he's the way he is."

"But he's always been like that!" The exasperation was clear on Squall's face. "He was like it when he was fucking five years old!"

"True. But... well, mothers don't see it, do they? And she was like a mother to us. Still is. That's why you can't refuse her anything."

Squall sighed heavily. "I suppose."

They watched Kellon and Zell plough their way through another small herd of geezards; Irvine tried not to notice the pointed looks Zell was throwing his way, but it was getting harder.

"I'm glad I ran into you out here," said Squall.

"Me too," said Irvine, pulling himself reluctantly to his feet. "I hate geezards."

"Tell you what." Squall stood up as well, and clicked open Lionheart's chamber to slot in fresh ammunition. "I'll give you a hand."

Irvine grinned. "It's been a while."

Squall grinned right back at him, his temper all but forgotten. "I'll try and leave you a few easy shots, Kinneas."

"Don't forget the Cadet, Leonhart. Share nicely."

"Fuck that," said Squall. "Let's show her how it's done."

To Zell's despair and Kellon's delight, that's exactly what they did.

* * * * * * *

She saw him the minute they left the Ragnarok. Before Sanke saw him, even. The first thing Frila saw when she arrived back at Balamb Garden was Irvine Kinneas.

He was walking up the drive, with Squall and Zell, and Kellon. He was laughing, not a care in the world, rifle slung casually over one shoulder - just an ordinary rifle, not Exeter, she noticed. He was wearing old jeans and a scruffy t-shirt, thick ponytail flowing down to the small of his back. Squall glowered at him, stern and scary as ever, and Zell clucked around Kellon like a mother hen, checking off points on his fingers as he spoke to her. Kellon was listening intently, even as her eyes darted repeatedly in Irvine's direction.

Frila willed him not to look back and notice her, and strangely enough, he didn't. The four of them passed through the entrance and out of sight a moment before Sanke emerged from the Ragnarok, dragging an over-stuffed bag behind her, and wearing a backpack that appeared to be bigger than she was.

"I think I brought too much stuff, Fril," she puffed.

"I did try and tell you," Frila pointed out mildly.

"I can never choose what to bring. So it makes sense to bring everything, doesn't it? I just need a bigger bag, maybe..."

"You need servants, that's what you need." Frila grumbled good-naturedly. "I suppose you do want me to carry it for you?"

"Well, if you're offering." Sanke beamed at her. "After all, you don't have hardly anything."

Frila hitched Sanke's bag over one shoulder with a grunt, and surveyed her own meagre belongings: one small kit bag and her gunblade case.

"I don't know how you get by with so little," said Sanke.

Frila found her eyes drawn back to the Garden entrance, as Sanke's little hand wormed its way into hers. Memories flooding back. The day they'd left for Esthar. Talking to Irvine in the Quad on the night of Rinoa's graduation. The morning of her first mission. Waking up in Irvine's bed, scared, and excited, and foolish.

"It's amazing what you can live without," she murmured.

* * * * * * *

Xu watched Selphie rubbing her eyes with tight little fists. She was so tired she could hardly see straight, let alone think. She'd been working for hours without a break, and her face was pale, smudges of exhaustion under deep green eyes.

"You work too hard, baby." Xu came up behind her and pressed firm thumbs into her rock hard neck muscles. "Why not give it a rest? Come and get something to eat, or-"

"I've got to get this done," Selphie snapped, irritably. "It's not as if I want to, I have to."

Xu didn't remind her that organizing the Graduation party was something that Selphie had volunteered for, or that she used to be able to organdies parties practically in her sleep.

"Sweetheart..."

"It's not easy, you know. Especially when all the bands want different equipment, and Ganglion won't use Death By Marlboro's drumkit for some stupid reason. And then there's the lighting: Corben was going to ask his class if any of them would help, and he forgot, and didn't tell me he'd forgotten, and-"

"Baby, shhh." Xu gave up trying to relax Selphie's muscles, and stroked instead, moving across her shoulders and back in gentle sweeps.

"Oh, I am sorry," said Selphie, dripping sarcasm. "Am I boring you?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to help you relax is all."

"Well, I don't have time to relax." Selphie brushed Xu's hands away impatiently.

"Then let me help." Xu folded her arms over her belly, stinging from the rejection.

"Thanks. But there's nothing you can do. I just have to get on with it, that's all there is to it. You go and get some lunch."

"Selphie, baby, you need to eat too. Come with me. You'll feel better."

"Oh, for fuck's sake. You're as bad as Irvine!"

Xu started to panic; she and Selphie fought so rarely, or at least they used to. It seemed to be happening more and more often, and she couldn't seem to stop it, however much she feared it. Selphie was so stressed and unhappy these days. "Why, what's he done?"

"Nothing. Just had a go at me about eating. The two of you seem to think I'm anorexic or something."

Xu bit her lip anxiously: in fact the thought had crossed her mind more than once in recent months, but she'd put Selphie's lack of appetite down to stress and tried not to worry too much. "I'll bring you back something," she said. "A sandwich maybe, or-"

"I told you, I'm not hungry. Leave me alone."

"Oh, please, Selphie. A banana, maybe, or... what are you doing?"

She was frenziedly gathering up her papers, shoving them into her bag. "I'm going to go and find some peace and quiet," she hissed. "Where I don't get interrogated non stop about trivial domestic details while I'm trying to work. Is that alright? Do I have your permission?"

Xu stared at her, completely dumbfounded. Finally her frustration and anxiety burst out in a fit of temper she knew she'd regret, but couldn't help.

"Don't you dare."

Selphie barely paused to glare at her before she swept out of the room, the door swishing closed behind her.

* * * * * * *

"Irviiine!!"

Irvine stopped, halfway down the corridor, as a person-sized ball of pink fluff threw itself at him. He caught Sanke neatly in his arms and hugged her close.

"Princess! I didn't know you were back!"

"Didn't you? We're back for good, Irvy! Well, prob'ly. If Fril passes her exams."

"Well, you see, I'm glad you mentioned it, because no-one tells me anything around here, except for you." He set her gently back on the ground, and produced a bar of chocolate from his duster pocket. "Here."

"Ooh, Galbadian! Cool!" She reached up on tiptoe, and tugged him down to be kissed on the cheek. "Thank you, Irvy."

She tore the wrapper open and broke off a couple of blocks of chocolate; gave him one and popped the other in her mouth. "Hey..." She carefully stowed the rest in her bag. "If you didn't know I was coming back, how come you had chocolate?" She looked suspiciously at him. "You don't give chocolate to other girls, do you?"

Irvine mustered his best shocked expression. "I'm hurt you'd think such a thing, Sanke," he said. "You, of all people. I like to be ready for all eventualities, that's all."

"Hmm." She tipped her head on one side, and regarded him thoughtfully. "Well, alright then. I believe you."

"I should hope so," said Irvine. "You going anywhere in particular?"

"I have to report to Xian, Quisty says. Sign on for classes."

"Classes? You're going to be a SeeD?"

"Kinda." She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Between you and me, I don't think they know what else to do with me."

Irvine laughed. "That's a good thing, sugar," he said. "Means you're special."

She beamed at him. "Am I really?"

"About as special as they come. Come on, walk with me. I'm going that way, too."

She skipped happily beside him down the corridor, full of energy as always. Ether stirred, unjunctioned, in the back of Irvine's mind.

"Hey Ether," said Sanke. It always unnerved Irvine when she did that; as if she and his Guardians were whispering behind his back. Which, in a sense, they were.

"So, Frila came back with you?"

"'Course. She's gone to check in for her test."

"Is she okay?"

"Oh yeah. Well, a bit nervous, maybe. She hardly said a word on the Ragnarok on the way over. I think Quistis was quite strict with her this morning."

"Quistis can be scary. She..." Irvine tailed off at the sight of a furious Selphie rounding the corner ahead. "Selph?"

"Hi," she said, unsmiling. "Can't stop. Busy."

"Can I help?"

She was already passing them, breaking into a run. "No, sorry, bye!"

Her voice echoed in the corridor, as Irvine stared worriedly after her.

"She's so sad," said Sanke. "It hasn't got better, has it?"

"No," said Irvine, quietly. "It really hasn't."

* * * * * * *

Irvine arrived at Squall's rooms that evening to find Zell already there, bouncing round the tiny kitchen, collecting beer and snacks together.

"Squall's on the phone with Rin," he explained. "Where's he keep the bowls again?"

"Bottom left," said Irvine. "You look happy."

"Yeah," Zell grinned broadly, and punched the air, without disturbing the rhythm of his bouncing feet. "Hundred percent pass on the written tests, baby!"

"Hundred percent? So that would be... everyone, then? No-one failed?"

"That's what a hundred percent means, Cowboy, last I looked. First time it's happened in five years."

Irvine allowed himself a little smile. Go Frila, he thought.

"Kellon said the breathing exercises you taught her really helped," Zell continued, loading a tray with bottles and bowls. "Thanks for that, man. She's way too nervous."

"She'll have trouble on the field test, then."

"Yeah. Well, we'll see. To be honest, I'll face that when I get to it. I just can't believe they all passed. Even Seifer."

Irvine's amusement at Zell's pleasure in his students' success was quickly dampened by that thought.

"Seifer? But I thought he'd already passed it, all those years ago."

"Yeah," Zell grinned. "Squall made it a new condition when he raised the age limit. All candidates have to retake the written, as well as the field test. Bites, huh? I heard Almasy's been cramming with Matron for weeks."

That, Irvine decided, was a very cheering thought indeed.

"Frila scraped it," said Zell. "But that's okay. To be honest, I wasn't sure she'd pass."

"Good. Good for you, man."

"Thanks." Zell's grin was huger than ever. He had turned out to be a good teacher; not so much because of his own skills, but simply because he cared about his students. He'd probably lived every moment of that afternoon's exam right along with them, and to Irvine's mind he deserved to share their success too.

"We're celebrating, then," said Irvine. "Come on, let's go drag our lovesick Commander off that phone."

"He's been on for ages. I think Rin's upset about something."

"Her father, probably. They never did get along too well."

"Hm. Well, take a look. See if he looks interruptable."

Irvine stuck his head round the door. Squall was sitting on the edge of a chair, a fidgeting ball of tension. He held the phone to one ear, the other hand flicking a pencil against his thigh.

Irvine ducked back into the kitchen. "Not yet. Doesn't look good."

"Oh. Ah well, shall we start without him?" Zell waved a bottle of beer under Irvine's nose.

"Sounds good to me."

They settled in for a wait, or at least, Irvine did, hitching himself up to sit on the counter. Zell continued to bounce.

"Duck sends her love," said Irvine, enjoying the look of panic that crossed Zell's face.

"Really? She remembers me?"

"Of course. Duck never forgets a lover. Not unless she's really stoned."

Zell shrugged, probably trying for nonchalant, managing nothing short of plain awkward. "It was a long time ago, and only that one night."

"Maybe, but-"

"Besides, I thought we decided we'd agreed it never happened?"

"Of course," said Irvine, with a smile. "Sorry."

"Only, it wasn't an important kind of thing, and if Ness ever found out..."

"I know. I forgot. Sorry. You ought to come over sometime, though. Zef would like to see you, too."

That made Zell look even more uncomfortable.

"As a friend," Irvine added.

"Of course," said Zell, gruffly. "I heard you were moving back."

"Back where?"

"To Galbadia."

"Who said that?" It didn't seem like Xu to gossip, and Irvine hadn't discussed it with anyone else.

"I don't remember. Ness, maybe. Why, is it true?"

"No! Of course not. I wouldn't abandon you guys." It sounded thin, and unconvincing, even to Irvine. For the first time, he realised he was actually seriously considering making the move.

The thought exhilarated and saddened him, all at once.

"We'd miss you," said Zell. "But, well, if it makes you happy... you're spending so much time over there anyway..."

"Hey, you trying to get rid of me?" said Irvine, lightly.

"Well, yeah, you're a pain in the ass to have around," said Zell affectionately. "But we've learned to live with it."

Irvine had just opened his mouth to respond when he noticed Squall standing in the doorway.

He was glowering.

"Is she okay?" said Irvine.

"Not really. Maybe. I don't know. Fuck, I hate telephones. We were better off without them. Is there beer?"

Irvine flicked the cap off a bottle, and passed it to him.

"Her father?"

Squall nodded, took a long draught of beer and belched. "And his aides." Squall's eyes glittered dangerously. "He's trying to set her up with some fucking diplomat."

Irvine laughed.

"It's not funny," said Squall. "It's fucking not funny, Kinneas."

"I'm sorry," said Irvine, trying to suppress his laughter. "But honestly, if he thinks she'd even consider..."

"He's cleverer than that," said Zell. "Is this diplomat anything to do with Timber, by any chance?"

Zell and Squall exchanged grim looks.

"What?" said Irvine. "Did I miss something?"

"The Forest Owls have a new leader," said Squall. "They're making a comeback, only they have a different agenda. They want SeeD out of Timber."

"But-" Irvine struggled to keep up, wondering what on earth that had to do with Rin and a Deling diplomat.

And why would anyone on this monster-riddled planet not want SeeD around?

"They're clever," said Zell, taking over the story while Squall finished his beer in no more than three gulps. "They're claiming Rin is still a Forest Owl. To make people think they've got a sorceress on their side, probably Garden support, too. Only they don't come right out and say it, they're spreading rumours and lies,nothing tangible that we can deny."

"I had no idea," murmured Irvine. "When-"

"We've had suspicions for a while," said Squall, starting on his second beer. "Last week Rin's father came right out and asked her. That's one of the reasons she went to see him. He thinks if she's seen in public with this fucking diplomat, it'll make it clear where her allegiances lie." His eyes narrowed. "With fucking Deling."

"That's ridiculous."

"You'd think."

"Then... shit, she's not actually considering it?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if she meant it." Squall savagely kicked back against the wall. "Bollocks, I hate telephones."

"I'm sure she didn't," said Irvine, truthfully. "You know how much she hates dishonesty. She couldn't do it. Not pretend to be with some fat Deling politician when she loves you."

"Irvine's right," said Zell. "No way would she do that."

"Besides, who would believe her? Stretching the imagination to think she'd leave a good looking stud like you."

"Shut up, Kinneas," said Squall, but his shoulders lowered a little, and he gripped his beer bottle less fiercely.

"Zell's got good news," Irvine said. "Tell the Commander the good news, man, before he glowers a hole in the floor."

"They all passed," said Zell. "Written test, a hundred percent."

"Really?" Squall brightened considerably. "That's good."

"Yeah." Zell grinned from ear to ear. "I thought so."

There was a short pause, during which Irvine tried to give Squall a meaningful look without Zell noticing. He'd come a long way, but Squall could still be a bit dense sometimes.

"Best score for five years," said Irvine, waggling his eyebrows hopefully.

Squall squinted at him for a second, then finally caught on. "Oh, that's great," he said. "Well done, Dincht. Good work."

"Thanks!" Zell beamed from ear to ear. "I'm afraid that means Almasy got through too."

"'S okay. I thought he would," said Squall.

"Yeah," said Irvine with a sly grin. "But Hyne, can you imagine how hard Matron must've pushed him?"

Squall managed a grin at that thought.

"And he's bound to fail the field test," said Zell. "Why change the habits of a lifetime?"

"We live in hope," said Irvine. He gave Squall's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "You okay, man?"

Squall nodded.

"We could go out somewhere," Irvine suggested. "Or hang out in the training centre, or-"

"Oh no you don't," said Zell. "We know your little game, Kinneas."

"What little game?" Irvine replied innocently.

"The one where you get us to hang out, and you pretend to get stoned, and then when you think we're drunk enough you suggest maybe a game of cards would be a good idea after all. Because let's face it, Kinneas, it's the only way you ever win."

"Oh, really?" Irvine smirked.

"Yes, really." Squall gave Irvine a friendly push towards the door. "Come on Cowboy. No excuses. Let's play cards."

* * * * * * *

Several hours later, and a quarter of a pack of cards lighter, Irvine arrived back at his room. It seemed big, somehow, unnaturally tidy and, of course, empty.

He tossed his coat and hat into the corner, and poured himself a glass of water, before sitting on the bed. He took out his phone, and pressed the speed-dial.

She picked up straight away.

"Irvy?"

"Hey, sugar. How d'you know it was me?"

"It says so on the phone display, silly."

"Oh, yeah, so it would." She sounded tired, and down. "Are you okay, Rin?"

There was a pause. "You talked to Squall?"

"It was our cards night. He was pretty mad, but he's okay now. He'll have a mighty hangover in the morning, but he'll be alright."

"I know. I shouldn't have said anything, I know he's busy and he doesn't-"

"He loves you, Rin. He's just... well, we know what he's like. He flew off the deep end, that's all. Nothing to worry about. It's you I'm worried about."

"I'm okay," she said, wearily.

"Is it true? That there's crap being talked about you and idiots that believe it?"

"I thought you knew." A stab of guilt went right to Irvine's gut. Rinoa sighed. "I should be used to it. I know people don't trust me because of my power. But this is different, Irvine. They're using me against Squall, and I can't even come out and say anything."

"And trying to get you together with some old, fat diplomat?"

That raised a chuckle, at least, albeit a brief one. "He's not particularly old or fat, actually," she said. "But don't you dare tell Squall that. I've got enough problems without any of my father's friends being threatened by by enraged boyfriend."

"My lips are sealed," promised Irvine. "Although I might come and do it for him."

She giggled. "You needn't worry," she said. "I can take care of myself. It's just my father..." she sighed. "I'm sorry. You don't need to hear me whinging on. How's things there? Did Frila pass?"

"Yes. And Seifer, but you can't have everything."

"I'm pleased. About Frila, I mean. She deserves it."

"Hm. So, you still want me to pick you up from the station tomorrow? Ragnarok's here, I could be in Deling in half an hour, and rescue you in dashing style, if you like."

Another laugh, stronger this time. "That's alright. I think I can survive a little longer."

"Well, that's good."

"Is Squall really alright?"

"Alright enough to steal Siren from me. Again."

"You'll get her back. You always do."

"That's not the point. He'll be fine. I'll go see him in the morning, sneak him an esuna if he's sick, okay?"

"Yeah." Another pause. "I know I should have told you. It's just..."

"Just what, babe?"

"There never seemed to be a chance, you know?"

His heart sank.

"Because we're all too busy?"

"Yeah. Or... or else you weren't around. I know you need to spend time with your friends in Galbadia, I understand, really, but... you're only with us for a few days at a time, and it never seemed important enough to bother with."

"Oh. I see. You should've said something, I didn't mean to... you should've said."

"I know. You're right, I'm silly to worry. I'm sorry."

"Me too, babe." Irvine fought to keep his voice steady. How long had this been going on? And what else might they have not mentioned? He felt sick, and unreasonably hurt. It had been his choice, after all, to spend so much time at Galbadia.

Even now, the temptation to run back to the oblivion of Duck and Zef's bed was stronger than he wanted to admit.

"Thanks for calling, Irvy. I feel a lot better. Just don't let him do anything stupid, okay?"

"Of course. It's what I'm good at, remember?"

"I know. I have to go; I promised I'd go say goodnight to Daddy before I turn in. See you tomorrow?"

"I'll be there, sugar. Take care."

"You too. Bye."

"Bye."

Irvine lay back on his bed, and tried not to think.

* * * * * * *

_Irvine slept fully clothed, his phone nestling in one loose palm._

_A warm body curled up against his back, soft lips kissed his neck. He shifted a little as he woke, warm and comfortable, naked under warm bedcoverings. An arm slid around his stomach, a strong, well-muscled arm._

_"Oh, that's not fair," whispered Irvine. "You shouldn't do that."_

_"You need me," came a deep voice, with a sharp, mocking edge to it. "Whether you like it or not, you can't do this without me."_

_"Well, I could." Irvine wriggled his ass back against hard cock and flat belly. "But it wouldn't be as much fun."_

_Seifer laughed. "Too right, Cowboy." His lips tickled Irvine's ear, tugging at his earring. "You ready to go again?"_

_Irvine pulled Seifer's rough palm down to his aching cock. "What d'you think?"_

_Seifer made a satisfied little growl, and ran a hand down the side of Irvine's body. _

_"You got that Guardian of yours junctioned, Kinneas?"_

_"Don't need to, Seif. He's part of me, now. Always. Junctioned forever."_

_"So by fucking you," Seifer parted Irvine's thighs, fingers twisting and stretching inside of him; "I'm fucking Ether?"_

_"I guess." Irvine felt a surge of power as Seifer rubbed against his prostate, filling him up with light and energy and more power than he'd ever dreamed of. _

_"I told you," Seifer's eyes fluttered shut as he shoved his cock into Irvine's ass. "I'm good for you. You need me."_

_"I know." Irvine twisted around to kiss him. Plunged his tongue inside Seifer's mouth, and thrust his hips back, showing him he was ready. For anything._

_Seifer took him with quick, short strokes, each one increasing the rush through Irvine's veins, every pleasure taking him closer to the edge. _

_"Oh man. You're too good, cowboy. I can't... hold off... any longer..."_

_And then he came, clutching Irvine's hips, stabbing his cock deep inside. It hurt, not just the friction of flesh to sensitive flesh and resisting muscle, but something deeper..._

_Too late, Irvine realised he was filling with shadow and darkness, bitter twists of evil, and his power was useless._

_He was fading, with a futile whisper of Ether's name, when he heard his lover sobbing._

_"I'm sorry," Seifer wept. "Forgive me?"_

_But the blackness was taking him, and shaping him, and Irvine no longer cared._


	4. Chapter 4

Selphie woke with a start, instantly aware of a crippling pain in her neck and a scrap of paper stuck to one cheek. She groaned and raised her head as things swam slowly into focus. Desk. Pencil. Papers. The library. She'd fallen asleep in the library.

Selphie coughed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

It must be early morning or perhaps still late at night. There was no-one else around and the room was in darkness except for a single pool of brilliance from the desk lamp illuminating crumpled balls of paper. Every one of them a failure.

Selphie stretched, winced and fought back the sobs that threatened to wrack her body. The dream again. Probably.

She felt like shit. And she was still a band short.

She took a deep breath and straightened out the sheet of paper closest to her. With a shaking hand she reached for her pencil, and forced her mind to focus. Wondered vaguely where Xu was, if she'd come looking for her... or maybe she'd finally got the message and realised how important the graduation ball was.

Selphie felt a stab of anxiety. The ball was _terribly_ important, and so close to being fucked up it was unbearable. She knew what organised was, and this was nowhere near. If she didn't get her act - and everyone else's - together in the next two days it would be a disaster.

And she'd only have herself to blame.

Selpihe spread fresh paper out on the desk in front of her, and got back to work.

*******

Squall awoke with a thumping headache and a deep urge to kill something. He squinted at the alarm clock by the bed. Six a.m. Too fucking early.

No. Not six. If he opened his eyes properly he could see an extra mark. Eight. Eight a.m. Too fucking late.

Bollocks.

Squall was out of bed and half into his jeans before he remembered he wasn't, in fact, on duty. Not that Commanders got much by way of leave, but he did usually manage a few hours week, and these were they.

Confused, half way between panic and relief, Squall slumped back on the bed. It was Sunday, Rinoa would be home later, and oh, shit, he'd argued with her on the phone over her stupid father and the stupid rumours. It all came back to him, along with the memory of the beer he'd drunk and the card game, and he thought he might even have smoked some of Irvine's grass, but that was probably just a nightmare. He could smell it on his hair nonetheless, sickly sweet and clinging, and suddenly wanted nothing more than a long, hot shower.

And then he'd see about finding some things to kill.

*******

Sanke sat on Frila's bed, and watched her sleep. She chewed her lower lip to stop herself from making any noise, not wanting to wake her but still… She reached out and tucked a wayward curl behind her ear, but it sprang right back. Frila's hair was like that. Springier than Deling seaweed.

Sanke very slowly pulled her feet up onto the bed, hugging her long legs flat against her chest, and began to hum. Very softly. She knew this wouldn’t wake Frila, in fact it seemed to do the opposite. A very tiny smile appeared on Frila's lips and she snuggled deeper into her pillow. But still, Sanke kept it low and gentle. Not too much.

Just enough to chase the bad dreams away.

Her face clouded, but she kept her tune light, the song of ocean waves and breeze. Of sand and cloudless skies, of tides and surf and water droplets like clear glass pebbles scattering in splashes on the surface of the sea.

She didn't know how to explain it, this odd sort of feeling. It wasn't anything to worry about, Laguna had said. To be expected, Quistis had said. A natural part of growing up.

Natural or not, Sanke wasn't sure she liked it, not at all.

She might talk to Irvine about it, except the very thought made her cheeks go hot and somehow she knew, just knew that this wasn't the sort of thing a girl should talk to an Irvine about.

Sanke gave a little inward sigh, her singing steady all the while.

That just left Frila. And Frila had so much to worry about already. Exams and tests and she'd been so sad, coming home. Memories, Sanke supposed.

During the day the feelings weren't the same. It seemed ridiculous, a nonsense, absolutely just as Laguna said, nothing to worry about at all. But at night, when things were dark and she lay in bed alone and couldn't help but think…

Sanke suddenly felt very sleepy, even though it was really time to be getting up. She knew the alarm would ring as soon as she'd dropped off, but still…

Still humming, Sanke lay down and wormed her way into Frila's arms, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

*******

Irvine braced himself, straightened his hat and cleared his throat.

He pressed Squall's door buzzer.

The door slid open, revealing a world of gloom, the scent of old beer and stale smoke heavy in the air.

"Hey, man." Irvine stepped over the threshold and peered into the darkness. "You alive?"

Squall appeared at the doorway to his bedroom, dressed only in crumpled boxer shorts. His eyes were shadowed, hair rumpled and damp from the shower.

"Well, you're walking wounded, at least," Irvine observed.

"What?" Squall blinked at him.

"Never mind. It's gone nine. How d'you feel?"

"Like I got flattened by a walrus. A fucking great Trabian walrus."

Irvine snickered.

"It's not funny. And don't even think about curing me."

"Why not?" Irivne let the magic he'd been readying disperse in a fizz of blue smoke.

"Self-inflicted injuries. Read the rule-book, Kinneas."

Squall strode through his debris-laden living room towards the kitchen, Irvine trailing in his wake.

"Coffee," Squall announced, staring at the forest of empty beer bottles on the kitchen counter.

"Here." Irvine located the kettle in a corner and shoved it into Squall's hands. "Fill this with water. I'll take it from there."

Squall scowled and padded to the sink. Irvine clattered about with mugs and spoons and a jar of instant coffee that looked like it hadn't been opened for months.

Rinoa preferred filter coffee, presumably.

"Milk?"

Squall shrugged. "Maybe."

Irvine rolled his eyes and opened the fridge. It was well-stocked. Now that most of the bottles of beer that it had dispensed so readily last night were gone, Irvine could clearly see milk, eggs and little packs of fresh vegetables and fruit cowering in the corners.

"Rinoa shopped before she went away, then."

"Probably. Why?"

"Low-fat yoghurt." Irvine prodded a carton with one accusing finger. "Definitely a girl thing."

"Whatever."

Irvine tugged out a bottle of milk and splashed some messily into the mugs. "Did you plug the kettle in?"

"What d'you think I am, an idiot?"

Irvine looked form Squall to the kettle, and back to Squall. "I wouldn't like to say. But they work better when you turn them on, man."

Squall slammed the switch down and glowered at the kettle. Irvine hid a chuckle as he dived back into the fridge. "Omlettes? Mushroom?"

"I don't need you to make breakfast for me, Kinneas."

"Least I can do."

"I don't even want breakfast."

"You need to eat. You've got all those meetings to get through this afternoon."

"Fuck, you're worse than Rin. You'll make someone a great wife some day, you know that?"

"Think of me as her deputy." Irvine arranged ingredients on the counter and started to crack eggs into a bowl.

"We could get something in the canteern. I'm not sure I trust your cooking."

Irvine might have felt wounded, but Squall looked decidedly queasy. He probably wouldn't trust anyone's cooking just now.

The kettle let out a soft peep as the water reached boiling point. Irvine shoved the bag of mushrooms into Squall's hand. "Chop these. And I mean chop, not decimate."

"I can chop," said Squall, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Good." Irvine pushed Squall firmly in the direction of the opposite counter and turned his attention to the coffee. By the time Squall had finished slicing mushrooms - deftly, of course - Irvine was ready to press a steaming mug into his hand.

"Thanks," said Squall, gruffly.

"My pleasure." Irvine whisked the egg mixture to a froth, dumped the mushrooms in and shoved the bowlful into the microwave. "Might be scrambled rather than omelette," he admitted. "Never can remember how that works. But it'll taste the same."

Squall winced at the loud beeps the machine emitted as Irvine programmed it.

"Drink your coffee," Irvine advised.

Squall stared at the mug in his hand as if noticing it for the first time. He sipped cautiously.

"Long stretch of meetings ahead, then?" Irvine dropped bread in the toaster, arranged plates and knives and forks. Pandering to Duck these past couple of years had made him positively domesticated.

"Pretty much all afternoon and into the evening." Squall took another mouthful of coffee. "Can you still pick Rinoa up from the station?"

"Of course. Said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah. Just wondered if something had come up in Galbadia."

Squall's tone was flat and non-accusatory. Probably a straightforward question, knowing Squall. But it cut deep, nonetheless.

"'Course not. Besides, it's the graduation ball tomorrow. Couldn't miss that." He forced a grin. "Selphie would kill me."

Squall just about grinned back.

"Feeling better?"

"Thanks to some bastard slipping a healing potion into my coffee, yeah." But Squall's eyes glittered not-too-dangerously, and he was still mostly smiling.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Irvine deftly caught the toast as it sprang from the toaster. "Here. Put some butter on this while I stir the eggs."

Squall picked up a knife and got to work.

*******

Quistis balanced her glasses neatly on her nose and focused on the neatly printed sheets in front of her. Final exam assignments. A list of students down one side, Guardians on the other, locations in the centre column.

All matched at random. Unless.

Quistis had the final say. A chance to change the pitch of the test, to assuage any niggles, any doubts that the student was really ready to become a SeeD. Like Seifer. It went without saying that he got the hardest mission, the toughest Guardian, the biggest challenge, and a team that wouldn't pander to his failings. Same as it had been for Squall, all those years ago, forcing him to lead when he would much rather have acted alone. And Zell, thrown in with the boy who'd bullied him as a child.

Quistis cast her eyes down the list in front of her again. And once more, her gaze stumbled at the same name.

Frila Alfryd.

It wasn't that she doubted Frila's abilities. Far from it. Only a fool would question her bravery after what she'd done and her gunblade skills were second only to Squall's and Seifer's. She wasn't the most dedicated student, but she worked hard to do whatever she needed to do for Sanke. But. There was something nagging at the back of Quistis' mind, and it wouldn't quit.

Frila was allocated to a retrieval operation in Deling. A secret device had been stolen from the client by a rival company, nothing major, some prototype for a new kind of communications chip. The mission itself set the right sort of challenge for Frila: it required patience, teamwork and solid, logical thinking. More brainwork than swordwork.

The assigned Guardian was Vector, the shape-shifter. Providing powers of stealth and camouflage. Ideal for the job. Ifrit and Shiva were allocated to the other candidates, both young rookies who had come through the Garden's new fast-track system, making Frila the obvious leader.

That's what was nagging at the back of her mind, Quistis realised. A team like that would be no challenge for Frila. They'd submit eagerly to her leadership and direction, defer to her completely. Quistis' doubts grew and she cast her eyes once again over the list, searching for something, anything… and then she stumbled over a daring possibility.

She knew it was right. Absolutely right.

But, ouch, all the same.

_Sorry, Frila. _

Quistis' freshly-sharpened pencil sealed her students' fate with a few swift lines and arrows. It immediately felt better. That was the challenge Frila needed.

Quistis' instincts had never let her down, after all.

Not yet.

*******

Rinoa smiled politely at Minister Fargi and rested her napkin neatly on the table by her half-empty plate. "If you'll excuse me, there's a few matters I have to attend to." She rose from her chair. "Minister. Father." She didn't spare General Caraway so much as a glance. As if last night wasn't bad enough, to invite Fargi to breakfast, of all things… Gemini shifted lazily in her mind, picking up on her anger and hoping for a fight.

It was a very tempting thought. Suddenly Rinoa yearned for the Balamb Training Centre and a nice juicy T-Rex to slaughter.

"… it's a beautiful day," Fargi was saying. "I thought perhaps later on, if your father can spare you, we could take a train ride out to the coast."

"I do have a good deal of work to do." Caraway met his daughter's glare and matched it. "By all means, you young people go out and enjoy yourselves."

Fargi raised a hopeful eyebrow, while Rinoa struggled with her temper. "My train leaves for Garden at fifteen hundred hours," she said, meaing it as an excuse, remembering too late Fargi's tendency towards blind optimism.

"That's settled then," he beamed. "I'll pick you up at eleven thirty. We can take a picnic."

"I'll have my people fix a hamper." General Caraway beamed from ear to ear.

And that was that. Before Rinoa had a chance to overcome speechless dismay the two men had returned the conversation to affairs of state, leving Rinoa gaping like a bloater fish at their audacity.

She forced a smile and left the room. She'd talk to her father later.

Just as soon as she lost the urge to kill him.

*******

Irvine was on his way to Sanke's room, bearing a pack of new, brightly coloured artists' pencils and the inevitable bar of chocolate, when he bumped into a highly-agitated Xu hurtling down the corridor towards him.

"Oh, sorry, I-" He was about to make a joke of it, but one look at Xu's face stopped him short. She looked worried to death. "What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Selphie?" Xu's eyes were pleading, full of panic, not like her usual calm demeanor at all. "She's due on a mission and I can't find her anywhere!"

"Hey, steady." Irvine put a calming hand on her shoulder. "When did you last see her?"

Xu tensed, uncomfortable. "Last night. Dinner time."

"Did you have a fight?"

"That's none of your business," Xu said, almost automatically, and continued, miserably: "She was busy with the Graduation Ball, but… oh Hyne, what if something's happened to her?"

Ether flared in the back of Irvine's mind, picking up his own flicker of panic. Irvine drew subtly on his Guardian's power to soothe himself, briefly contemplated sharing the calming energy with Xu but decided against it. "It's not as if she can get into much trouble here at Garden," he said reassuringly. "Have you tried the cafeteria?"

Xu nodded.

"Training Centre? Library?"

"Of course, yes, I've looked everywhere-"

"Viewing deck?"

"The… no. Why would she go up there?"

"Because it's closed for repairs. If I wanted to hide, that's where I'd go. Come on."

He took her hand and pulled her into the nearest elevator, ignoring her half-hearted protests.

*******

Irvine was right. They found Selphie curled up in a ball on the deck, her hand flailing towards a softly-humming laptop at her side.

"Selphie?" Irvine knelt at one side, Xu the other. _~Ether? Is she hurt?~_

A pause and then: _~She sleeps.~_

Relief flooded through Irvine; he stroked Selphie's hair back from her face. "She's okay."

"No. Not okay." A fat tear rolled down Xu's nose to splash on Selphie's cheek.

Irvine frowned. He readied healing magic, but Xu stopped him, her fingers pressing into his arm. "No, don't. She can't take Ether."

"Even now?"

Xu shook her head. "Besides, she's been knocking back potions like there's no tomorrow. Look at her."

Xu was right. Selphie's skin had the grey, transluscent cast of magic-fatigue; the shell left when the power had done its job and gone.

"I'll take her mission," said Irvine. "You get her to bed and make sure she gets some rest. Where was she supposed to be going?"

"Ragnarok, with Zell and Nida. A possible Guardian sighting north of Winhill, near the old prison. You sure you don't mind?"

"Of course not. Sounds fun, I haven't been out that way in a while."

"The others are waiting on the Ragnarok, I'll call them and-"

"Leave it to me. Can you get Selphie back to her quarters? Or I could call a med-team?"

Xu shook her head. "I'll take her." She got wearily to her feet, scooping Selphie into her arms. "It's not as if she weighs much, after all."

Worry clenched in Irvine's belly. "Xu-"

"I can take care of her."

Irvine didn't believe her. Selphie was a bundle of grey skin-and-bones and misery; if that was Xu's idea of looking after her… "I'll pop in and see her when I get back."

"Okay. And Irvine?"

"Yeah?"

Xu gave him a smile, warmer than any he'd even known her capable of.

"Thanks," she said.

*******

The metal gangway of the Ragnarok clanked under Irvine's boots as he strode inside. Nida peered anxiously at him from the balcony; Zell shuffled from foot to foot in his usual hyperactive manner.

"Where's Selphie?" Zell asked.

"She's not feeling too well, so I'm standing in," said Irvine. "Let's get started, eh?"

Zell coughed pointedly.

"What?"

"Nida's in command."

"Hey! Nida! you got promoted? I had no idea! You sly old fox." Irvine slapped Nida firmly on the back; firmly enough that Nida staggered forward a step and spluttered.

"Two months ago," said Zell. "You were invited to the party. I think you were busy."

"Was I? Oh. Sorry, man. Did they give you a good time?"

"Yes thank you," said Nida, stiffly. "It was a 'History of the Gardens' theme party. In costume."

"No kidding? I'm sorry I missed that. There wasn't any cider, was there? We all know how you get with cider."

He'd meant it as a friendly tease, honestly he had, but Nida's eyes narrowed and even Zell didn't seem to be amused.

"You're never going to let me forget that, are you?" Nida said. "Just because I don't get wrecked every night and sleep with cadets-"

"Shouldn't we get going, Commander?" Zell interrupted, giving Irvine a shove towards the Ragnarok's cockpit. "Guardians wait for no Seed, after all."

"Of course," said Nida. "Set course, Dincht, while I take Captain Kinneas to the observation deck and give him his orders."

"Why, Commander Nida," Irvine said with his sweetest smile. "That's the most promising offer I've had all day."

Nida remained unamused.

*******

Squall shoved a hand impatiently through his hair, battling with his rising temper.

He really, really didn't have time for this.

"This is a feud between brothers," he said, not bothering to keep the disdain from his voice. "It's not the sort of thing SeeD should be involved with."

Dugas glared at him, beady little eyes glinting through straggles of dark hair. "So SeeD is so rich now it can pick and choose, is that it? I could offer you double."

"You could offer me the moon and it would make no difference," said Squall.

"Ah, I get it. He got to you first, didn't he?"

"Who?"

"Smithson. My brother."

Squall sighed heavily. "This conversation is pointless. You have my answer. I'm not going to change my mind."

"No, I don't suppose you are." There was a raw edge of bitterness in Dugas' tone that Squall dind't like the sound of at all. "This is a sad day, Leonhart. I thought better of you. The day you returned from Ultimecia I was here, you know. In the crowd. Wavig flags and cheering. Thought the world had got a new champion. A hero. Someone who would stand up for the little people. Guess I was wrong."

Squall didn't know what to say to that. Not just because he was furious; he hated talking about that time, even to his friends. It wasn't as if he'd had a choice. He'd just done what needed to be done. He'd never wanted to do anything but be a good SeeD.

"You're no more of a hero than I am," Dugas continued. "You're a young punk who got lucky wth a gunblade, is all. Well, this time you're not on the winning side, Leonhart. You picked the wrong team, and I'm gonna make you pay."

"For fuck's sake!" Squall slammed his fist on the table, rattling cups and pencils and startling Dugas to a flinch. "I'm not on _anyone's_ side. Not yours, not your brother's. I'm here to keep the world safe, not to get involved in petty disputes. It's your business and I'm keeping myself and SeeD out of it. Is that perfectly clear?"

Dugas stared at him for a long moment, while Squall caught his breath and the white anger faded just a little.

"If that's your answer," Dugas said eventually, his voice horribly calm and controlled, "you're an even bigger fool than I thought you were."

"Think what you like," said Squall. "Just get the fuck out of my Garden."

Meeting over.

*******

Frila stepped discretely to one side with no more than a raised eyebrow as Squall surged out of the door and stormed down the corridor ahead of them.

"Someone's in a bad mood," observed Sanke.

"Hmm." Frila peered into the room Squall had just left. She didn't recognise the tall, long-haired man who stood there. He didn't look happy, though.

"I'm nervous," Sanke announced. "Were you nervous on your first day?"

"Sort of. I can't really remember. You've got nothing to worry about, though. You'll fit right in."

"Will I?" A rare mist of doubt clouded Sanke's huge brown eyes as they stopped outside the classroom door. "They'll know, won't they," she said in a small voice. "That I'm different."

Frila caught Sanke's hand and squeezed it tight, stroked a stray tendril of hair back from her face. "Everyone's different, precious. Everyone's special. And no-one's quite as special as you. Remember that."

Sanke managed a wobbly smile. "Thanks, Fril."

They looked up at the classroom door: it looked big to both of them, all of a sudden.

"What if they think I'm Risha?" The little hand in Frila's clung tighter.

"You'll soon show them different. And if anyone, and I mean _anyone_, gives you trouble, they'll have me to deal with, okay?"

Sanke's smile got a bit brighter.

"So." Frila's finger paused on the doorpad. "Ready?"

Sanke stood as tall as she could, and firmly nodded her head. "Whatever happens, it's better than Odine, right?"

"Oh yeah. I can promise you that. Big time."

The door slid open; a few heads turned to peer curiously at the new arrival. "Good luck," Frila whispered, and gave Sanke a gentle shove.

The last thing Frila saw was the teacher, smiling warmly and indicating an empty seat as the doors slid shut, hiding Sanke from view.

She stood in the corridor for a moment, watching other cadets come and go, and trying not to think. Thinking wasn't good at times like this, she'd found.

Vector stirred lazily in the back of her mind. Unjunctioned, but awake. Weird, twisting, shifting, never resting. Not like any Guardian she'd had before. It was unnerving, to have an unknown entity floating around in her mind the day before a mission - and her final test. And it felt hungry.

She took a deep breath and strode off down the corridor, leaving Sanke and the classroom behind.

Time to go and kill some things.

*******

Irvine stepped back to reload his rifle. Aware, painfully aware, that it wasn't Exeter. The bastard son of a sand-worm would be dead by now if it was.

Instead of which he'd been forced to stand back and let Zell hold the fort while he shoved more bullets into the fucking thing. It didn't feel right. It was heavy and unbalanced and he was sure it was about to jam, and besides-

Everything went black.

There were stars, a castle made of sand, a maze, an ocean, a warm breeze drifting over the Galbadian plains and then…

Nothing.

*******

Frila told herself she'd given up on the training session because of all the people. The Training Hall had been crowded; she'd been spoilt at Esthar, used to having Laguna's expensive training suite all to herself. Here in Balamb there were gaggles of cadets, most of them, like her, facing their final test tomorrow.

Frila hadn't worked through more than half a dozen grats before she felt herself pining for solitude.

It was that, not any stupid feelings of nostalgia, that brought her back to Balamb beach.

There were a few SeeDs strolling across the sand. No civilians; the beach was still off limits to the townspeople and heavily patrolled at either end, where the cliffs gave way to a narrow strip of sand before the sea.

She was surprised, somehow, that it looked so clean. As if she'd expected it to be stained with blood, still. As if hundreds of successive tides hadn't scrubbed it clean.

Inevitably, Frila looked out to sea.

It was calm, just the occasional breaker rolling over blue-green ocean. Tide hissing like the rustling of dragon scales. She couldn't help wondering, for a moment, if she stood here long enough, if she waitied, maybe… even now, after all this time…

But she knew it wasn't true.

Her eyes darted up the beach towards the little knot of blue SeeD uniforms clustered around that particular spot in the cliffs.

Her face was wet. Not just the spray.

She had to go look. Just this once. She hefted her gunblade over one shoulder and set off along the beach.

She should bring Sanke here one day, she supposed. Not yet. One day. When she really understood. There often seemed to be a difference, as far as Sanke was concerned, between knowing and understanding. So little bothered her: everything was an adventure. She took life eagerly, as a gift. No fear. No sadness, not really.

The cave mouth seemed bigger than she'd remembered it.

It had been a rather inconspicuous cave, a mere shadow on the creamy cliff face. But now the thick back seal dominated the chalk, covered in runes and humming with magic. She recognised an Estharian influence in the design.

"Can I help you?" the guard on duty asked, in such a way that Frila was fairly certain he wouldn't, even if he could. "This area is off-limits to cadets."

She bristled. It seemed ridiculous; she'd _died_ in there. But of course, he wasn't to know that. No-one did, apart from the few who had been there at the time. Her choice, and she didn't regret it. She'd barely mentioned it to anyone but Odine, figuring he was the one person who really wouldn’t care but probably needed to know.

Sanke knew, of course. But they never spoke of it.

The guard was getting agitated. "If you have no authorised business here, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

Frila was about to comply, albeit sulkily, when something caught her eye. Not part of the seal at all, but a carving, an inscription in the stone to the side of the entrance.

_~Here fell Oceanus, loyal Guardian and friend.~_

"Who put that there?"

"The seal?" The guard looked startled. "I thought everyone knew, Commander Leonhart…."

"Not the seal, that." She pointed to the inscription with the tip of her gunblade. The guard winced, just darting out of the way in time.

"Oh, that. I don't know, Cadet. But it's a sentiment shared by many. Oceanus was Guard to many of us, especially as cadets."

For an instant recognition flickered between them. He meant it. Frila's throat clamped tight and her shoulders locked solid with the effort of not crying. "I see," she forced out. "Thanks." Her gunblade wilted towards the sand and she turned to leave.

"Wait," said the guard, shrewd eyes burning into her. "Who _are_ you?"

Frila shrugged and half-smiled.

"Just a cadet," she said.

*******

"Irvy? Sorry, man, I couldn't get to it in time. You okay? Irvy?"

The sweet taste of elixir, a thousand bubbles bursting on his tongue.

"Zell?"

A heavy sigh of relief. "Get off your arse, Kinneas. I put it under with a sleep spell but it won't last forever."

Irvine blinked his eyes open. The sun was too bright. He hurt all over, despite the elixir.

Stupid fucking gun.

He reached for it, and was rewarded with nothing but a handful of sand. "Zell?"

"What? You okay?" Zell had already turned back to the monster and was drawing magic from it, readying another spell.

"Where's my gun?"

"Worm got it."

"The worm - what the _fuck_?!"

"Sorry. Your junction okay?"

Siren shifted in Irvine's mind, grumbling at his sudden withdrawal from the fight.

"Got it." Irvine scrambled to his feet; the sleep spell was already fading and the worm was twitching back to life.

Irvine didn't use magic often, at least not exclusively. He wasn't used to it. He was a sniper first and always, and without his gun Irvine was lost. Zell was fast, alternating between his trademark hand-to-hand attacks and quick bursts of thunder magic. The worm didn't seem to like that at all, so Irvine took Zell's lead and blasted Thundaga at it.

The magic crackled around the creature and it let out a gratifying cry of pain. Adrenaline surging, Irvine prepared another spell.

"I'm gonna call Quez," Zell yelled at him, withdrawing a step or two as Irvine gave the creature another blast.

No fucking worm ate his gun and got away with it. Even if it was a crappy Balamb-issue one. It was the principle of the thing.

Wrapped up in his own vengeance, Irvine saw too late the flaw in Zell's plan. It was only when Quezecotl appeared in her usual blaze of glory that he realised this might not be the best way to subdue a creature vulnerable to thunder attacks. The worm raged, swelling to almost twice its size.

"Shit! Incompatible, Dincht! You've pissed it off big time!"

Too late. Quezecotl's lightning strike cracked down on the worm's head with deadly force. With little hope and a good deal of desparation, Irvine reached out an arm towards the creature.

_~Noble Guardian, feel our power! Join us!~_

With a howl of anger and a final swipe of it's (surprisingly hard) head the thing knocked Irvine clean off his feet and plunched back into the sand.

A ruffling wave through the ground, and it was gone.

"Shit!" Irvine exclaimed, staggering to his knees and spitting sand out of his mouth. "We sure stuffed that up royal."

"Yeah." The focus came back to Zell's eyes as Quezecotl returned to junction. "Dammit, we could use something that powerful, too."

"It ate my gun," Irvine whined, shoving hia hair back from his face and retrieving his hat from a mound of sand. "I can't believe it did that!"

He looked up to find Zell watching him, an odd sort of expression on his face. "What? What's with the look, Dincht?"

Zell shrugged.

"Spit it out, man."

"It's nothing really, just…" Zell took a deep breath. "How much training have you been able to do at Galbadia?"

"Same as usual, more or less. Why? What're you getting at?"

"You were a bit slower than you used to be, that's all." Zell couldn't quite meet his eye, suddenly intent on readjusting his gloves.

"Slower?" Irvine stood very still. "Hang on a minute. That was one mean fucker. Are you telling me it's all my fault we lost?"

"In a word… yes," said Zell unhappily. "It's okay, we all have off days, I guess. I just wondered if maybe-"

"-If I was spending all my time in Galbadia fucking around and letting myself go when I should be training like a good little Seed?"

"No! No, I mean, not exactly, it's not that bad, I just…" Zell raked his fingers through the thick strands of hair that had escaped his ponytail. "If you need a hand. Someone to train with. That's all."

"I see." Irvine dusted off his hat and placed it on his head. He flicked sand off the arms of his coat. His limbs ached. his ears were still ringing from the slap that stupid snake had given him. "For the record," he said coldly, "it wasn't me who pulled Quez out of the bag and scared the fucker off."

"No." Zell looked miserable. He didn't even argue, just stared at his feet. Irvine could think of a thousand excuses: the rifle; the fact that he wasn't even on duty; hadn't been to the briefing session; he was really doing them a favour. But all of it rang hollow.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his duster and turned back to the Ragnarok. Zell was right.

Thing was, he wasn't even sure he cared any more. He just wanted, more than anything, to go home.

Wherever that was.

*******

As she awoke Selphie squinted, as if she'd woken in a bright, sunny place, not the subtle curtain-drawn dark of their bedroom. Her little eyes squinched up tight and she took a sudden gasp, as if coming back to life.

Xu hugged her knees a little closer to her chest, and watched, clasping Selphie's hand in hers.

"I…" Selphie's eyes fluttered open at last, and she looked around. She frowned. "Where?"

"We found you on the observation deck," said Xu, softly. "You were out cold."

"Oh. Selphie blinked in surprise, and started to sit up. "The mission-"

"It's okay. " Xu gently pushed her back into the pillows. "Irvine's taken it for you."

"Irvy? Oh. That's nice of him." A flicker of a frown. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I-" Her words were cut off by a shuddering, involuntary yawn. "I'm a bit disorientated, I think."

"It's okay. You don't have to worry about anything, my love." Xu raised Selphie's hand to her lips and kissed her knuckles. "I've talked to the Doctor and she's taking you off active duty for at least a month."

"A month?"

"Yes. A whole month. I've got some vacation due. We could go away. You've been talking about a trip to Trabia for ages. What d'you say?"

"That would be nice," said Selphie, a distant sort of smile on her face.

Her eyes flickered shut, and she very gently tugged on Xu's hand. "Hold me," she whispered.

Xu was lying next to her in an instant, taking her in her arms, dropping gentle kisses on her forehead. She let the tears come silently, falling in Selphie's hair.

"Trabia," said Selphie, in a determined little voice.

And promptly fell straight back to sleep.

*******

Irvine ran from the Ragnarok to Balamb station so fast his legs were like jelly by the time he finally reached the platform. Cursing Nida all the way for insisting on following regulations to the letter and refusing to drop him any closer. He looked around desparately, but the station had that hollow emptiness that came to rest when the trains had been and gone, leaving only the odd folorn friend who'd waved someone off; travellers far too early for the next train; a few dead leaves scuttling over the tracks.

"The train from Deling?" he said to the guard, although he already knew the answer.

"Been and gone an hour since," said the guard. "There's another due at six."

"I was meeting someone," said Irvine, reaching for his phone.

Nida wouldn't let him use it on the Rag.

"Oh. There was a girl, waited for a good while. I think a fella picked her up, though, in the end."

"Oh. Um, thanks."

The guard shuffled off, and Irvine slumped back onto the nearest bench.

She wasn't answering.

He couldn't blame her, either. He'd promised he'd be here. Promised. She wasn't to know he'd been on a mission. It wasn't as if he'd known it was going to take this long.

He picked another number and dialled.

Squall picked up straight away.

"Kinneas?"

A short bark of his name that left Irvine in no doubt that Squall knew he hadn't managed to pick Rinoa up.

"Is she okay?"

"She's in the bath."

"Did someone…?"

"She called me. I cancelled a couple of things and went to get her."

"Thank Hyne. I'm sorry, man, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Irvine. I had a bitch of a day. Just… I'll talk to you later."

_Click._

Irvine closed his eyes and listened to the roaring in his ears, and just beyond the twilight chattering of birds, an incomprehensible train announcement, the whisper of the breeze along the platform.

_~Sniper. I hunger.~_

Irvine sighed. _~I know. I'm sorry, okay? It's not long now. We'll go back to Duck and Zef's straight after Graduation. Just one more day. Think you can manage that?~_

_~I can survive for weeks, if necessarily.~_ Ether sounded distinctly huffy.

_~Not weeks. And you know what? After that I don't think we'll be coming back much any more. We'll stay at Galbadia, sleep with Duck and Zef every fucking night. What d'you think of that, old friend?~_

_~They are very satisfying,~_ Ether said approvingly.

One more day.


	5. Chapter 5

Irvine woke early, too early, when the sun was barely up and there was nothing to do and the thoughts were too busy in his head. He pressed an arm over his eyes and sighed.

No point getting up. What was there to look forward to? Squall was mad at him. Rinoa was mad at him. Selphie was probably mad at him for finding her and doing her a favour and Xu was pretty much always mad at him. Quistis...

He couldn't actually think of anything he'd done to piss Quistis off lately, but it was probably only a matter of time.

At least there were no missions today. The cadets - Frila - would be out taking their final field exam, and he'd promised Selphie he would help her get things ready for the Graduation party. After that, he was free.

Free to go back to Galbadia and a simple, uncomplicated life with Duck and Zef.

Irvine scratched his chest where his pendant tickled his skin. He felt miserable and his dick was hard as iron. Junctioning Ether would be a bad idea. It felt quiet and not a little lonely without his favourite Guardian nestled into its usual corner in his mind.

Irvine blinked his eyes open and looked around the room. Old, faded photographs on the wall, which had been there so long they were almost invisible. Clutter that he hadn't touched for months. He ought to clear up. Put things in boxes. Own up to the fact that however hard he'd tried to fool himself, he really didn't live here any more. It was a good room; some newly-graduated SeeD would enjoy it as a triumph. He'd enjoyed it himself in his day. There were happy memories here.

They were just too close to the other kind to be trusted, that was all.

Irvine squinted at the clock: seven am. If he got up now and showered he could get breakfast, go to Balamb and fetch Exeter and be back in plenty of time to help Selphie. That might make him feel better.

Irvine forced himself out of bed, thinking mostly of Frila as he collected his towel and made his way to the shower.

*******

Squall sat on the edge of the bed to pull his boots on. Rinoa was still asleep, dark hair spread over the pillow. She looked peaceful, a damn sight more peaceful than she had last night. They hadn't talked much. She'd been furious and he, as usual, hadn't had the faintest idea what to say. He'd worked late to catch up on the things he'd missed to pick her up from the station and by the time he returned she was already asleep.

Today was business as usual only more so. The test, graduation, the fucking party... at least Rin had a day off to recover a little.

Squall raked his fingers through his hair and let out a long sigh. It would be the other end of the day before they got to spend any time together. She wouldn't be happy about that.

If he was honest, though, he felt relieved. He never knew how to put things right after a fight. He had a habit of making things a lot worse before they got better. It was never straightforward. He wasn't even sure if it had been a fight, but she'd been furious, and he knew he'd said some things on the phone the other night she hadn't liked.

He didn't understand why it was so difficult. He loved her. He knew she loved him. They'd been together for two years now. True, they didn't see as much of each other as other couples, but...

Squall's head drooped from his shoulders. He was no good at any of this. He wished there was somewhere he could go for help. The only time he'd asked Zell about this stuff Zell had completely confused him with a lecture about showing the other person how much you care, which seemed to involve a lot more dinners and flowers than Rinoa had ever shown an interest in. Selphie had told him not to worry, that everything would sort itself out. He hadn't liked to ask Quistis, because she was single and might have thought him tactless. He'd considered asking Laguna, but... no. Just, no. And Irvine was never around.

Squall gently brushed back a strand of hair that was tickling Rinoa's nose. She murmured and smiled in her sleep, nuzzling into the pillow. Squall's heart ached. After all they'd been through, it didn't seem fair that things should still be so hard.

But then again, Squall reminded himself as he kissed Rinoa softly on the forehead and crept from the room, since when was life really fair?

******

She'd taken such care to avoid him, and yet she found herself here all the same.

It was stupid. She should be training.

The door slid open.

He was dressed in old jeans, ripped across one knee, and a soft cotton shirt. The copper tones of his hair caught the sunlight as it fell loose over his shoulders. He was folding a pile of clothes that were strewn all over the bed.

"Frila?"

He looked surprised. Of course he would. They hadn't seen each other for months, and on the odd occasions they had it was only because her avoidance tactics had failed. His too, perhaps. They certainly hadn't sought each other out for a long, long time. Somewhere deep inside, Frila harboured the feeling that if he'd really _wanted_ to see her, he could have tried a little harder.

But then, why would he?

She cleared her throat. "Hey. Sorry, you're busy, I'll-"

"No, no. Here." Irvine grabbed an armful of clothes and dumped them on the floor, leaving a space on the bed. "Sit down. The kettle's just boiled, I'll make coffee."

Panic cramped in Frila's chest. "No, I'm fine, I'll just..."

"It's no trouble." He smiled kindly at her. "It's good to see you."

Her resistance melted and she found herself sitting on the bed after all. It smelt of clean laundry with a faint tang of gun oil.

"Doing some washing?" she said, stupidly, and even as she blurted the words out she realised the truth. "Oh."

He was packing.

"Two sugars, right?"

"Yes, please, I... you're going somewhere."

"Yeah. I'm transferring to Galbadia for a while."

"Oh. Galbadia?" For some reason Frila found herself shocked.

"They need extra help, with the refit and everything. Duty calls, and all that." He smiled as he gave her a mug of steaming coffee. There was something else, something he wasn't saying.

She took the mug. "Thanks. When are you going?"

"First thing tomorrow. After graduation. I wouldn't miss that." There was a soft look to his eyes that she carefully ignored.

"I might not be there. I've got to pass the field exam first."

"You'll be just fine. You can show those green cadets a thing or two about combat."

She returned his smile and took a sip of coffee. She regretted it immediately.

"Fuck, that's awful." She peered suspiciously at the dark liquid.

Irvine shrugged. "My coffee is unique, it's true. How's Sanke doing?"

"Okay." Frila cradled her mug in both hands. "I think she's going to struggle with some of her classes but she'll catch up."

"Whose idea was it to put her through SeeD training?"

"I'm not sure, I think it was mostly Squall and Laguna. It seemed to be a good idea. It'll be safer for her here, I can keep an eye on her and she'll learn about where she came from, who.... well. You know. Her heritage."

"Oceanus."

"Yes," she said, quietly.

Then he was sitting on the bed beside her, and suddenly she was fighting tears.

"Still hurts, huh?"

His sympathy struck her like a blow; she couldn't bear it. "I'm fine," she said, wiping her eyes savagely on her sleeve. "I must be more nervous than I thought, you know, field test..."

"Yeah, of course. Still, you did real good in the written, I heard. You'll do just fine. Promise."

"It's the not knowing that's the hardest. You know, like the mission could be anything, anywhere, and I don't have a clue who's likely to be on the team, could be anyone." She was aware she was babbling, but somehow couldn't stop. "Or even what Guardian I'll get, what its powers might be, and I suck geezard balls at fire magic, what's the betting I end up with Ifrit, and-"

He caught her hand and squeezed it tight. She shivered.

"Shhh," he whispered. "You'll be fine. I promise."

She dared to look into his eyes, and saw things there she didn't expect: sadness and concern and pride, and she couldn't cope. She'd lived alone for two years, no friends, no-one but Sanke and the team who were there to help her. No-one she had to share things with. She wasn't ready for this. She didn't know what to do with it.

She scrambled off the bed, tugging her hand from his and wrapping her arms around herself. "Sorry. I ought to be training, I just..."

"I mean it," Irvine said. "You're a great gunblader, and you've worked so hard. I'm sure everything'll go fine. Hey, look at it this way: at least you're not Seifer. If you're nervous, imagine what he must feel like after all these years of failing."

She managed a grin at that thought. "Don't expect me to do that. If I fail, that's it, over and done. No coming back for a second chance."

"Not gonna happen," said Irvine. "You're gonna pass with flying colours."

"I really do have to go," she said. "Good luck with Galbadia."

"I'll see you tonight. At the Graduation party."

He said it with such confidence and belief that Frila could almost imagine it might be true.

*******

Xu woke when the sun hit her eyes, gave a little moan of complaint and turned over to bury her face in the pillow, one arm stretching out to embrace the reassuring warmth of Selphie's body.

But Selphie wasn't there.

"Baby?"

"Hey sweetheart."

Xu scrunched up her eyes against the light and squinted into the room. Selphie was standing by the dresser, fully dressed, packing her laptop into her bag.

"Where are you going?"

"It's Graduation day," said Selphie brightly. "Parties don't happen by themselves."

Xu sat up, panic rising in her throat. "Sweetheart, you've forgotten - you're off work for a month. The doctor-"

"Oh, pish." Selphie waved her hand airily. "Doctors always say things like that. Covering her back, more like. I'm fine. I was just a little tired yesterday is all." Her hair bounced as she turned to wink at Xu. "One too many all-nighters, I expect."

"Selphie, no." Xu scrambled to get out of bed, trying to clear her sleep-addled mind and shuffling into her robe. "No, baby, this isn't right. I'm pleased you feel better, but I don't think-"

"The Graduation party won't happen by itself." The smile on Selphie's face looked fixed, the set of her shoulders determined.

"Quistis has taken over. It'll be fine."

Selphie's eyes narrowed. "Quistis? Since when?"

"I called her last night. She was more than happy to help. Selphie, I don't-" But Selphie was already headed for the door. "Selphie, where are you going?!"

"To find Quisty and tell her it was all some stupid mistake. Really, Xu, you silly, you panic over nothing and then-"

Her hand was on the door pad. Xu ran over to her and grabbed her wrist. "No. Not nothing. The doctor said-"

"The doctor said what she thought you wanted to hear. She's very kind. I _am_ tired, it's true, but-"

"You're not tired! You're _exhausted_! You need rest. And help, please, if you won't listen to the doctor listen to me."

"You're being silly," said Selphie, steel in her voice this time. "And just a little stifling, don't you think? I'm a grown woman. I can look after myself."

"Can you?" Xu's voice was high; she felt desperate. "Look at yourself, Selphie. You're not sleeping, you're overworking, you're making mistakes and you won't eat-"

Selphie rolled her eyes. "I might have guessed we'd get back to that."

"And how many potions have you been taking? When we found you yesterday-"

"You're not my mother," said Selphie, coldly, struggling to free her arm from Xu's grip. "Have you ever thought this might all be your fault?"

Xu went cold and still, and her fingers fell from Selphie's rail-thin arm.

_Of course I have. Every single day._

"That's not fair," she choked out, even though she knew it was.

"Oh, isn't it?"

Xu's eyes filled with tears and she could only stand and watch as Selphie left.

******

Frila stared unblinking at the list of names on the notice board, unable to make any sense of it whatsoever. She knew there were words there, but at that moment it just looked like a bunch of random squiggles.

"Centra," said Kellon. "Weird, I didn't know there was anything going on there. Gods, I hope it's recon."

Frila continued to stare at the part of the list where the A's should be, and finally her name came into focus. _Alfyrd, Frila. Report to front gate at eleven hundred hours. Destination: Deling._

"Same here. Deling's not major monster territory either." Frila was vaguely disappointed. She'd expected something tough and violent. Not Deling. Deling was full of diplomats and clothes shops.

"Wow!" Kellon exclaimed, gripping Frila's arm.

"What?"

"Look, there's a star by your name. That means you're team leader!"

Frila shrugged. "That's just because I'm older."

The grip lessened. Kellon gave a low whistle.

"What? Really, it's just because I had field experience and-"

"No, no, look! Look who else is going to Deling."

Frila's eyes followed Kellon's pointing finger back to the list. She registered her own name, and then...

_Alfyrd, Frila*, team A, report to: front gate, destination: Deling.  
Almasy, Seifer, team A, report to: front gate, destination: Deling._

Frila blinked. Swallowed. Blinked again.

"Wow," Kellon repeated.

"That's a mistake," said Frila.

"Instructor Trepe doesn't make mistakes," said Kellon. "Who else have you got?"

"What?"

"Team of three, who's the other one?" Kellon anxiously scanned the list. "Oh. Tenta."

"Tenta? Who's Tenta?" Frila still couldn't drag her eyes further than the A's.

"Tenta Foley. That's bad luck."

"Kell, I'm on a team with Seifer fucking Almasy. How much worse can it get?"

"Seriously. She's a total brat. Her father owns a mine somewhere, she thinks she's a fucking princess or something."

"Weapon?"

"Throwing darts. She's okay at that but she flunked GF class twice and nearly got thrown out for bullying."

"Oh, great." Frila dropped back, letting another flurry of anxious cadets in to read the board.

"And to think," she murmured. "I used to think Quistis actually liked me."

******

"Hey Irvine."

Irvine glanced up from the remains of his breakfast to find Rinoa looking down at him. She was carrying a tray laden with fruit and warm bread and fragrant tea.

She didn't look as angry as he'd expected. But her big brown eyes were full of reproach in a way that reminded him too much of Angelo. It was worse than if she'd come in and zapped him with a lightning bolt.

Much worse.

"Rin, I'm so sorry. I couldn't-"

"I needed you, you bastard. And you promised."

"I know." Irvine hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Rinoa sighed and slid into the seat opposite. Irvine glared at his half-empty plate and failed to think of anything to say.

Then he felt the soft touch of fingers to his hair. He looked up to find Rinoa smiling a small, unbearably kind smile. "You look like shit," she said. "That's so unfair. I really wanted to beat the crap out of you for letting me down, but I can't do a thing when you look like that."

Irvine managed a grin, even though he didn't feel he deserved it.

"Here, have some tea," said Rinoa. "I can't bear to see my cowboy looking like a kicked puppy for long."

"Thanks." Irvine watched her fill his mug and then her own. He stirred in milk and sugar.

"What happened?" said Rinoa, slicing banana onto a piece of bread.

"Went on a mission for Selphie, took a bit longer than I expected. Nida drives the Rag like an old man. Are you really making a banana sandwich?"

"Yes. Want to make something of it?" Rinoa gave him a menacing look.

"No, no, that's fine. Just, um... yeah."

"Guardian capture?"

"Yeah, only we didn't actually capture anything. I fucked that up too."

"Poor Irvy." Rinoa took a bite of her sandwich. Then she put it back on her plate and started to add strawberries.

"I deserved it. I haven't been training much lately."

"Not even back in Galbadia? What on earth do you do with your time back there?"

Irvine couldn't begin to find the words to tell her. "Hang out, mostly. Wind Martine up. Oh, and I've been tutoring this kid in handguns."

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah. It's okay. How about you? How was Deling?"

Rinoa pulled a face. "My father is such a bastard."

"I heard there was some kind of problem with a diplomat."

"Yeah."

"And the Forest Owls?"

"That's what they call themselves." She sighed and put her sandwich back down on her plate. "Oh, Hyne, it's such a mess."

"Why? Because you won't do what your father wants?"

"Yeah, partly that, and partly... oh, I don't know."

Irvine gave her hand a little squeeze. "It's okay. Squall won't let anything get out of hand."

She looked as if she were about to say something, but it turned into another shrug. "I know. It's just a pain, you know?"

"Yeah," said Irvine. "I know. So what are your plans today?"

"Training centre first, to blow off some steam. Catch up on some laundry, and then write the reports I should have written over the weekend. You?"

"I promised I'd help Selphie with the Graduation party."

"Oh, shit, I forgot. Tell her I'm sorry, would you? I really need to do these reports."

"Sure. That reminds me, have you noticed anything about Seffie lately?"

"Not particularly. She's been tired, but she always works damn hard for the Graduation ball so that's not surprising."

"Yeah, I guess that's it."

"Xu takes good care of her, Irvy. You don't have to worry about Selphie."

"I suppose." Irvine managed a wry grin. "Don't suppose that'll stop me, though."

Rinoa drained her mug and set it back on her tray. "So, fancy a few grats in the training centre, cowboy?"

Irvine's spirits lifted just a little. It would be good to try out the remodelled Exeter.

"Sure," he said. "Lead the way."

******

Frila sat on the wall by the front gate polishing her gunblade, and glared at Seifer as he approached.

"Well, Quisty certainly gets the last laugh this time," he said.

Frila tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I'm not mad keen either but we have to play what we're dealt, Almasy."

Seifer smirked at her. "Interesting, though. See, I know why Ms Trepe is pissed at me. She's got all kinds of reasons, and not all common knowledge. But you - I thought you were in with the in crowd, _Hotshot_."

Frila jumped down from the wall and tightened her grip on the hilt of her gunblade. "Don't call me that."

"Touchy." He ran smug fingers through his hair and towered over her.

"My name's Frila."

"Mine's Seifer." He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, mission leader. How may I help you today?"

Frila forced herself to breathe. How Seifer had got past puberty without Squall killing him was a mystery. Then again, the livid scar between Seifer's eyes bore testimony to the fact it wasn't for want of trying on Squall's part. It might have been down to their different colouring, but Seifer's scar looked fresher and angrier than its mate on Squall's pretty face.

She took comfort from that. The man was a braggart, an egotistical, cruel bastard - but he had been defeated, more than once.

She drew herself to her full height - still a clear foot less than his - and squared her shoulders. "I'll make this simple for you," she said with a cool, pleasant smile worthy of Quistis herself. "Do you want to pass or not? From what I've heard this is your last chance. Fail now and Squall's gonna raise the bar so high Edea herself couldn't jump it. If you want to fail, go right on behaving like a five year old and you'll be sending the rest of your days in FH. But if, by any remoter-than-the-Island-of-Hell chance you actually want to pass this time, we're in this together. If we can get along just long enough to get through this stupid mission, you can be as much of a smug, arrogant bastard as you like for the rest of your life. So. What's it gonna be?"

She'd caught his attention and for a second his piercing blue eyes were serious. Then he leaned a little closer and the intensity of his gaze dissipated.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're angry," he purred.

Her fist clenched, arm snapped back and she would have landed a powerful punch to his jaw, had Squall not arrived at that precise moment.

"Alfyrd, Almasy," he growled.

She let her arm fall back to her side and saluted Squall smartly. Seifer lounged against the wall, arms folded over his chest, smirking.

"I can fail you at any point," Squall said. "I don't even have to wait until you're on the transport."

Seifer raised a hand in a calm mockery of the SeeD salute. "Sorry, Commander."

Squall rolled his eyes.

"Takes me right back to that day in Dollet," Seifer mused. "Eh, Leonhart?"

"No," said Squall.

Just then there was a squeal of brakes and a car came to a dramatic and screeching halt in front of the entrance. Squall glared disapproval.

The passenger door opened and a pair of long, elegant legs swung out, clad in black stockings and regulation SeeD boots.

Tenta Foley.

She got out of the car in one graceful movement, straightened her extremely short uniform skirt, said something to the driver and shut the door, waving as it purred out of sight. Then she turned and smiled at Squall, fluttering her eyelashes and tossing her long blonde hair. "Commander Leonhart, I hope I'm not late." She kept her eyes firmly fixed on him as she saluted.

Squall just stared as if he didn't know quite what to do with her.

Frila wished she was far, far away.

Seifer chuckled.

"Alfyrd," Squall said, shaking his head as if to empty his mind of the mirage of the 6' of stunning blonde that was Tenta Foley. "Your orders." He gave her a sealed manila envelope. "You are to take the transport to Deling with teams B, C and D. On arrival however, you will split off for the purposes of your mission. You are expected to complete the mission without contact with or support from other teams or any other SeeD personnel. It is strictly a retrieval mission," Squall shot Seifer a hard look. "No casualties are expected. I repeat, no casualties. All the information you need is in that envelope, and you will find standard surveillance equipment waiting for you in the transport. Instructor Trepe will accompany all teams to Deling and will be assessing your performance. Report to me in the training hall upon your return. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" Frila saluted.

"Absolutely, Commander," said Seifer, still propping up the wall. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your little girlies."

Tenta laughed an affected, musical little laugh behind her hand. "Oh dear, Frill, I don't think Mr Almasy is taking us very seriously, is he?"

"He will," said Frila, darkly. "And my name's Frila. Shall we get on?"

Seifer laughed and pushed himself away from the wall. "Sure, Frila. To the transport!"

He strode past Squall without a glance, and was almost out of reach when Squall's hand shot out and grabbed Seifer's elbow.

Frila didn't hear what Squall said to him in that calm, powerful way he had, but Seifer's smirk turned to a glower and when he wrenched his arm away and continued towards the transport, his step had lost a good deal of its swagger.

Maybe there was hope after all.

Just maybe.

*******

Xu sifted through the journal in front of her, failing to make out much of the content. She hated this at the best of times, snooping through other peoples' lives. She considered herself lucky that Squall had let her resume this part of her job after what had happened two years ago; it showed how completely he trusted her, to gift her with the memories of the whole garden, the fragile, shifting realities captured fleetingly on paper. But she hated doing it, especially today. She couldn't concentrate. She kept thinking of Selphie and how badly things had gone wrong, and she couldn't bear it.

A tear splashed on the thick cover of the journal she should have been reading. Xu brushed it away hurriedly and fished a handkerchief out of her pocket quickly. She didn't want to cry, couldn't afford to, not here, not at work, but some part of her obviously felt differently, and the tears kept coming. She slumped back in her seat, grateful to be alone in the office, and wept.

Finally, her head aching and face salt-stung, she shoved the journals to one side and pulled herself to her feet.

It was no good just sitting around crying. That wasn't going to get Selphie well again, or mend what had broken between them.

With a desperate sort of resolution, Xu blew her nose and wiped her eyes, and set off to put things right.

*******

Quistis collected in three sets of entrance papers and left Team A alone in the transport while she went to register the other teams. There was a lurch as the transport left dock and started on its way to Deling.

"I hope this doesn't take long. It's going to take me hours to get ready for the party. I've got this dress that has to be practically sprayed on and-"

Frila stared at Tenta in disbelief. Seifer laughed.

"You've got to pass first," Frila said.

Tenta waved a hand airily . "That's your problem. I mean, it's your mission, isn't it? If we mess up it'll be all your fault."

Seifer shuffled a bit further up the seat and took her hand. "I'm afraid it's not quite that simple, sweetheart. See, they expect us all to do our part."

Tenta giggled, batting Seifer away. "Oh, I know, silly. And honestly, are you in any position to be giving out advice? You're not the best advert for passing SeeD, are you?"

Seifer's expression hardened. "What the fuck d'you mean by that?"

"Now now," Tenta patted his knee. "You have to admit you've made your mistakes. How many times have you taken the test now?"

"Less than you think. Don't get carried away, sweetheart. I work by different rules." His eyes darted to Frila, cold blue steel. "That goes for you, too, Hotshot."

She held his gaze levelly. It was good that he'd got her mad. When she was mad she forgot to be scared, and remembered that however arrogant jerks like Seifer could be, there were things she had known and tasted that he could never touch. Dark, painful places where there was the hiss of the ocean and dragon's breath on her face and nothing really mattered any more.

Vector swirled in her mind, responding to her anger; her body surged with strength and her heart sang for battle.

"I'm not going to give you orders, Almasy. You two can bicker all the way to Deling and back and I don't give a fuck. But if either of you do anything to jeopardise the mission I will kick your ass all the way back to Garden. We're going to get through this test, we are _all_ going to pass and if you don't want a part of that speak now so you still stand a chance of swimming back to Balamb when I toss you over the side."

Tenta hid her fear behind a giggle and a shrug. Seifer's eyes glinted at the challenge. There was something like respect in there as well. She wasn't enough of a fool to think she'd won him over. But she might just have shut him up for ten minutes.

She'd surprised them both. That felt good.

"It's not difficult." She tossed a map in Tenta's direction. "Open that out on the floor where we can all see it."

Tenta caught the map and spread it out without comment.

"According to Intel., the device we're looking for is being kept in a warehouse, here." She pointed at a spot on the map with the tip of her gunblade. "There will be guards but we are not expected to incur human casualties. However, there's only one entrance so we'll have to deal with them somehow. Once inside we can expect the device to be further protected but have no information on how. Could be more guards, could be something else."

"Simple," said Seifer. "Knock the guards unconscious, blast our way inside, if it's human stun it, if it's not human kill it, get the gizmo and go."

"There might be traps," said Tenta.

Frila was pleasantly surprised. Looked like the girl had something close to a brain after all. "Yes. In fact, if this thing is valuable enough for someone to pay SeeD to recover it, I'd be surprised if it was as easy as bopping a few guards and rushing in."

"Do what you like," said Seifer. "Leave the guards to me."

Frila chose to ignore that. "Vector can cloak and silence me. If I can get in I'll be able to scope the place out. We need a distraction."

"Most people find my gunblade particularly distracting," said Seifer. Tenta giggled.

"No casualties," said Frila.

"Oh, oh, I can do that," said Tenta. "I do this neat thing with Ifrit, like these itty bitty fireballs, it's like a volcano burping or something."

Frila and Seifer stared at her. She giggled again.

"A volcano.... never mind," said Frila. "That should be pretty distracting. You do that. Draw them away from the warehouse, then sleep them. And I mean, sleep. I don't want so much as a bruise on either of them."

"Yes Ma'am," said Seifer with an irritating smirk.

"Then you can follow me in. I should have sorted... I mean, I will have neutralised any threats by then."

"Okay," said Seifer.

"Good plan," said Tenta.

Frila blinked. Somehow she'd expected more resistance.

Tenta carefully folded up the map and gave it back to her. "You're right. We all want to pass. No point fighting among ourselves now, is there? Seif?"

Seifer shrugged.

"So," Tenta slid a little closer to Seifer, and dragged her fingers slowly over the hilt the gunblade that rested at his hip. "That's a mighty fine blade you got there, mean boy."

"You'd better believe it," Seifer purred.

Frila shoved the map back in her pocket and let out a heartfelt sigh.

It suddenly seemed like a long, long way to Deling.

*******

Irvine found Squall in one of the meeting rooms on the first floor. He was alone, tapping away at a computer terminal.

"Hey man."

Squall glanced up and smiled.

"You got a minute?"

Squall kicked out the chair next to him. "Save me."

"Trouble?" Irvine twirled the chair around with a well-placed kick and slung his leg across it.

"Just the usual. I'm starting to think I need more lawyers."

"Lawyers? What does a world-saving hero need with lawyers?"

"It would be someone to see off the politicians."

Squall was almost smiling.

"You could just wave your gunblade around and threaten them some. That usually seems to work."

"That would be sweet," said Squall, wistfully. "Sometimes monsters that look like monsters are easier to deal with."

"They should come labelled."

"Yeah. It's just not so clear-cut any more."

"Don't you have advisors to help with this kind of shit?"

"Yeah." Squall sighed. "I can't rely on them for everything, though. They spend most of their time researching all the big stuff, making sense of whatever they're spying on, looking into the future. Some things I have to decide for myself. Even if you get advice, the advice can be more baffling than the politics. It's all opinion, none of it really based on facts and absolutely fuck-all to do with me or even SeeD as far as I can tell. It's simple in my head. We're here to protect the world from evil sorceresses and battle monsters. Not to get involved in petty power struggles."

"Seems pretty straightforward to me."

"You'd think. But everyone else seems to... ah, fuck it. Sorry, man, I'm ranting. I'm just pissed off. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Irvine took a deep breath and looked Squall in the eyes. He knew this wasn't going to be easy. Squall wouldn't refuse him permission for the transfer, but he wouldn't necessarily like it. Irvine felt he owed it to his old friend to tell him why he was going, at least. Or as near an explanation as he could manage.

Squall looked tired. There were dark circles under his eyes and worry lines creasing the scar between his brows. His grey eyes were troubled.

"The Graduation party," Irvine said. "You are coming?"

Squall blinked. "The party?"

"Yeah. Only, Selphie's worked herself into the ground and it's important to her, you know?"

Squall's face broke into a smile. "This is one of those social things I'm crap at, right?"

"That's it, Commander. Just reminding you to support the rank and file and all that. 'Specially Selph. She's really stressed right now."

"I'll make sure I'm there and I'll encourage her. You're right, I haven't seen her lately and she always does a great job on these things. It's easy to forget what's going on elsewhere in Garden when I'm stuck in here." He waved a derisory hand around the meeting room.

"Good. Well, don't forget. And it's not formal this year. It's a band thing. Dress casual but extremely sexy."

"I'll bear that in mind," said Squall with a wry grin.

"There's a good Commander. Well, that was it. Guess I'll let you get back to your Commandering." Irvine rose to his feet; Squall did the same. "Don't take any rubbish from those politicians. They're nothing but talk. Wouldn't last ten seconds in the training centre."

"Now there's a thought. Maybe I ought to give them a tour sometime."

They both laughed and for a moment Irvine thought....

But no.

So Squall went back to his work, and Irvine walked away.

*******

Frila and Seifer watched from a safe vantage point behind a wall as Tenta found herself a suitable position among the low factory buildings opposite the warehouse from which to mount her distraction.

Vector was swirling around in Frila's head; she kept getting images of colours and textures and shapes, as if the Guardian was searching around for the most suitable disguise. It was intriguing; she hadn't experienced anything quite like it, and whatever else it was, Vector most definitely wasn't elemental. There was something reassuringly calm and scientific about the way it operated.

Seifer cleared his throat. She looked up at him and caught a rare unguarded expression on his face. He looked a little awkward, embarrassed perhaps.

"Yes?" she said.

He scuffed his foot back against the wall and sighed. "Look, you know I don't have a Guardian, right?"

"Yeah, they told me."

"It's not that I couldn't handle it. It's just..."

"You're not allowed."

"Whatever. It's just rules. Stupid rules, if you ask me."

"I'm not going to break them, stupid or otherwise."

He glared at her. "That wasn't why I mentioned it."

"Okay. Why, then?"

"There's no need to make it public knowledge."

"I wasn't planning to shout it from the rooftops. What do you... oh, I see. You don't want Tenta to know."

"It might make her lose confidence," said Seifer.

Personally Frila thought that might be a blessing; if there was one thing the girl had too much of it was confidence. But. "I doubt it. But I won't tell her unless she needs to know."

"Thanks. I owe you one."

Frila raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not a total bastard, you know," Seifer said, running his fingers through his hair.

She didn't answer that.

"And I can totally handle myself without any little visitors in here," he tapped his forehead. "But... it's weird. You sort of miss it."

"They just give you power," Frila said quietly. "They're useless if you don't have the skill to use it."

Seifer gave her a thoughtful look and was about to say something else when the sky lit up with a flash.

A million tiny fireballs exploded in the air above them, fizzling out just barely before they reached the roofs of the warehouses and factories around them.

"Impressive," murmured Seifer.

"And right on time." Frila watched the guards have a brief, hurried conversation before one of them hurried off to investigate the cause of the explosion. The other remained at his post but his attention wasn't on the door of the warehouse but still in the sky where another batch of fireworks were soaring.

"Don't do anything stupid," Frila told Seifer, and let Vector shield her.

The guard had stepped a few feet away from the warehouse door; Seifer went over and asked him anxiously about the fire raining from the sky.

Unnoticed, Frila slipped inside.

*******

"What are you doing here?"

Xu actually took a step backwards, so intense was Selphie's hostility.

There was bustle all around them; people laying cables and moving furniture, hanging streamers and shouting for no apparent reason. In the middle of it all stood Selphie with a clipboard, her hair scraped back from her face into a ponytail, giving orders. And, apparently, she was furious.

"I just came to check you're getting on alright," said Xu.

"I see you brought a professional along to help with that." Selphie nodded towards Dr Kadowaki, who was standing at Xu's side.

"I was worried," Xu said.

"You shouldn't be. I told you I was fine." Selphie turned a smile to the Doctor. "I'm sorry you've been troubled, Doctor. As you can see a little rest worked wonders and I'm feeling much better now."

"You need a month off work at least," said the Doctor. I've already passed the paperwork through to your COs."

"Well, strictly speaking this isn't work, now is it? But it's very important and you know how I love a party. Please? Just this one thing? Then tomorrow I promise I'll come by your office and you'll see for yourself I'm just fine to go back on duty."

The Doctor humphed and folded her arms. "What if I say no?"

"Oh, really!" Selphie gave the Doctor's shoulder a playful push. "Do I look ill? Now, don't you worry your head. This is just the therapy I need. I'll see you in the morning."

"No," said Xu. "Selphie, no, this isn't-"

"She worries so," Selphie stage-whispered to the Doctor.

Xu wasn't sure whether Dr Kadowaki had been charmed out of her good sense or whether she just wasn't prepared to take things further in public with an unwilling patient, but either way she watched in horror as the Doctor patted Selphie gently on the shoulder, saying in a softly chastising tone: "first thing tomorrow, and don't make me come and find you this time," and Selphie was looking sheepish and agreeing and smiling brightly - far, far too brightly - and Dr Kadowaki was taking her leave.

Just like that.

"Why did you do that?" said Xu, exasperated. "Selphie, you're ill. You can't do this. You can't put yourself through any of this stress and-"

"Yes, I can," said Selphie coldly. "I'm a grown up. Stop fucking nagging me and leave me alone. I can take care of myself. I beat a sorceress, you know. And worse. So don't go telling me what to do!"

"But you're not well!" Tears welled in Xu's eyes. "Did you eat today? Did you take a break at all? What lies did you tell Quistis to get her to give all this back? Can't you see, Selphie, you need help! This is all wrong. This is-"

And then Selphie hit her. One sharp slap across the cheek, as if bringing a hysteric out of a fit. It stung and the tears made it sting more, and Xu could barely see. She was dimly aware that they had an audience; the level of noise around them had dropped and she could feel the stillness of the crowd.

"Come home. We can't talk about this here. Please, Selphie."

"It's not home," said Selphie. Her voice wobbled and for the first time in a long while Xu felt like she actually had some kind of connection with the woman she'd fallen in love with. "I'm sorry, Xu. I can't do this any more."

"No, and that's okay, sweetie, really. I'll call Quistis and she can find someone to-"

"Not the party. I mean us. I can't do us any more."

Xu just stared.

"I'm sorry," Selphie said. "I'll call around for my stuff tomorrow."

And with that she turned her attention back to her clipboard and the guy she'd been talking to when Xu came in.

Just like that.

"Selphie!"

"No," said Selphie, firmly, softly, meaning it, fucking meaning it, and then she'd passed through the crowd and everyone was looking and Xu wanted more than anything to hide.

Just...

There was sympathy. People were looking at her with sympathy and pity because she'd lost the love of her life, the one person who meant more to her than anything else, who she'd risked everything for and she couldn't bear it.

She did the only thing she could do.

She turned and ran.

*******

There were no guards on the inside of the warehouse. In fact, there was nothing at all on the inside of the warehouse, and that was a surprise. Frila had imagined a variety of cunning and grisly traps, some kind of plinth with her prize suspended temptingly upon it, guarded by exotic wereleopards - or a safe, even. But there was nothing. Just gloom, a vast expanse of dust and a few abandoned crates.

Still hiding under Vector's cloak, she paced out the interior. Same size as outside. No secret rooms, then.

She hesitated, ready to reduce the place to rubble in a fit of frustration. But there had to be some way in. SeeD intelligence was usually more reliable than to direct them to a harmless, empty warehouse - she took a moment to wonder whether they'd got the right one, but they had, she was certain of it.

She got out her torch and began to scan the space for clues. The floor was bare floorboards, dusty, dotted with the occasional scuffle of footprints. Nothing remarkable until she reached the far end, opposite to the door, and even then she nearly missed it. But the third sweep of her torch across the patch of floor revealed two parallel cracks in the boards, a little too straight and dark to be there by accident.

Frila knelt and ran her finger along the outline she'd discovered.

_~Secret~_, purred Vector.

_~A secret door?~_

_~Yes. You wish me to open it?~_

_~Just a sec. Let me scan it first.~_ Frila swiftly ran the spell but picked up nothing._ ~Okay. Do your thing.~_

She felt the Guardian draw strength, making her giddy for a second. She knew Vector thrived on darkness and shadows and the warehouse had plenty of both.

Vector cast a shaft of magic at the floor. The floorboards shimmered and contorted. Frila stood back, watching in fascination as a trapdoor slowly appeared.

Somewhere in the distance she heard the door open and a crack of light shot across the room. She glanced over her shoulder to see Seifer striding towards her with Tenta close behind.

"Alfyrd?" Seifer said, looking around.

Of course. She was still under Vector's cloak.

_~You can make me visible again now.~_

Vector obediently dropped the cloak. To Frila's amusement Seifer jumped about two feet as she materialised suddenly in front of him. Tenta giggled.

"Good, you're here," Frila said. "Trap door."

"Ah, shit, not underground," Tenta complained. "I get claustrophobic. And there's always bats."

"I'll go down and see what we're dealing with. You two stay guard here until I give the signal."

"Let Little Miss Scared-of-the-Dark stay here. I'll come with you."

"No. Wait for my signal."

"Huh. Want all the glory for yourself, huh?"

"I can go cloaked, you can't, jerkface," Frila snapped. Seifer bristled and turned away, muttering something under his breath.

Cursing Quistis for the hundredth time that day, Frila grasped the handle of the door and tugged.

It opened easily, well-used despite the dust and rust, revealing a deep, dark hole. Dark, but not completely black. There was a dim grey light that got a little brighter as Frila's eyes adjusted to the gloom. There was a ladder leading down.

She was suddenly reminded of an adventure with a well and her brother Sen, when she was about ten. She'd been so scared, and she'd argued fiercely that it was a bad idea, but he wouldn't listen. So she followed him into the dark, scary place and put her trust entirely in him.

They'd been rescued within a day, which was lucky.

He listened to her a lot more after that.

Okay.

"I'll cast silence when I'm out of range, but if I hit the ladder you'll still hear it up here. I'll tap like this..." Frila demonstrated a rhythm on the ground. "When it's okay for you to follow. If I tap like this.... that means I'm in trouble."

"Got it," said Tenta. "And if you're in trouble....?"

"That's your choice," said Frila. "Try and keep him from doing anything stupid, okay?"

Tenta gave Seifer a dubious look.

Frila tipped the door back all the way and took a firm grip on the frame of the trapdoor. She lowered herself down slowly, lodging her heels on the ladder as quietly as she could.

_~Silence. Cloak.~_

It was eerie, working her way down the ladder in absolute quiet, only her own thoughts and Vector's swirling imagery for company.

She found herself remembering a dream, and struggled to concentrate.

_There had been the ocean, waves as high as houses and from between them rolled a dragon with scales the colour of sea-foam and eyes that might contain a universe, and a feathery tail had wrapped around her and sweet dragon breath had bathed her and she thought she heard him sing..._

The clang of metal startled her to a halt, breathing hard.

_~You came out of the zone of the silence spell,~_ Vector observed, calmly.

Frila pressed her head into the cool metal rung of the ladder, clinging tightly. It suddenly occurred to her that she was going down a hole that could be endless, on a ladder that could be trapped, and she had no idea at all what might await her at the bottom.

_~I will protect you,~_ Vector said. _~You will not be seen.~_

"That's what Sen said," Frila muttered under her breath.

She took a deep breath, and willed her muscles to relax.

No more dreams. No more memories. Just move.

Centred tightly in each moment as it passed, Frila forced herself down the ladder. It got easier after a while, the noises reassuring rather than alarming.

It seemed like a long way down, although in reality it couldn't be that far. It was getting lighter, and the shaft was widening out. Finally she could see a smooth-paved floor beneath her.

_~Silence~_

She jumped noiselessly the last few feet and landed neatly on the balls of her feet. She span and looked around.

There was a corridor leading to narrow opening, and beyond that the source of the light. She could see shapes moving around, and cursed herself for casting silence before she'd scanned the area.

Just as well Seifer wasn't around to remind her of that one.

Suddenly reminded that she wasn't - or shouldn't be - alone, Frila tapped neatly and silently on the ladder.

A moment later the ladder started to move a little as the others made their way down.

At least, she hoped it was the others.

Frila flattened herself against the smooth stone wall of the corridor and began to make her way towards the opening. A few feet along she realised there was a door, after all; it was semi-transparent plastic and there was a glow about it that looked suspiciously like magic.

She returned to the bottom of the ladder, holding the cloak until she was certain it was Seifer and Tenta and that they hadn't brought any unwanted guests.

Tenta emerged from the gloom first, placing her booted feet firmly on the ground and looking around mouthing Frila's name. Seifer was right behind her, he said something to her, looked concerned, and then Frila noticed how pale Tenta was.

Claustrophobia. She'd said she was claustrophobic. Oh great.

Frila's instincts screamed at her to send them both back. She'd stand a better chance alone. Seifer was a loose cannon and Tenta was a wreck. They couldn't function as a team; Frila would have to look after them and she didn't do that any more, only for Sanke.

For Sanke. This whole test was for Sanke, Frila reminded herself. However hard, whatever was asked of her. She could protect Sanke better as a SeeD, and that was all that mattered.

_~Uncloak.~_

Tenta screamed. It was just as well the silence spell hadn't worn off.

Seifer clapped his hand over her mouth instinctively, and although there was no sound to muffle it served at least to calm her down. Frila tried to think. She couldn't send Tenta back alone. She'd fail the test or worse, get killed by angry guards and besides, Ifrit might be needed and there was no way Frila wanted to take that particular junction if she could help it.

They were in this together.

_~Dispel.~_

The silence spell dissipated in a muted fizz of blue and sound rushed back. There was a tell-tale buzz coming from the direction of the opening, and a dripping that sounded like water in a cave.

"Are you alright?" Frila whispered.

"I don't like enclosed spaces," Tenta said, a bit too loudly for Frila's liking and she would have popped another silence spell at her, but she needed to do that scan.

"Tough," said Seifer. "You'll have to deal."

"It's not that simple," Tenta whined.

"Try not to think about it," said Frila. "Breathe."

Tenta whimpered.

"Then let's make it quick. There's a door up there. First we find out what's on the other side, then we work out how to get through and neutralise it. Tenta, scan."

"What?"

"Cast a scan spell in the direction of that door." Frila jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

"From here?"

"No, moron," Seifer said. "Get in range first. Look, d'you want to pass or not?"

"'Course I do," said Tenta crossly.

"The do as you're fuckin' told."

Tenta glared at him, fear forgotten for the moment, and set off towards the doorway with the others close behind. She cast the spell.

"Two toramas, a tunnel worm and something I don't recognise," she said. "Door's protected with electricity."

"Right," said Frila. "Seifer, you take the worm, Tenta and I will take a Torama each."

"What about the other thing?"

"We'll deal with that when we get to it. I'll cloak to add an element of surprise but it'll go as soon as I strike."

The others nodded agreement. Frila gathered her power and shot magic at the doorway.

_~Dispel.~_

The blue glow faltered, but remained.

"Tenta."

Tenta looked blankly at her.

"Needs another spell. Go for it."

"Oh, right."

This time the barrier fell.

So far, so good.

Frila drew her gunblade and led the other two through the opening. It was tight; she had to pull her elbows in and Seifer had to turn sideways.

A quick glance around the room confirmed Tenta's assessment to a point: two torama (already headed for Seifer and Tenta), check, one tunnel worm (asleep but rousing fast), check, something that looked a lot like a wall safe and... a bucket.

The unknown thing was, presumably, in the bucket.

There was a door in the wall on the right, too. Frila kept half an eye on it as she ran towards the Torama.

The monsters went down quickly. Tenta preferred to use magic, apparently, blasting away at the Torama with a seemingly endless stream of fire spells of various kinds. Seifer diced the worm with his gunblade, every slash and slot precise and deadly. Frila stuck to the gunblade too, saving Vector's strength for now. It felt good to fight after all that sneaking around.

Her Torama had just fallen when the door opened and a half dozen guards flooded out. Seifer charged, still in full battle mode.

Frila followed, sliding to a halt to ready a spell.

Seifer charged on, blade swinging, slicing. Shooting.

_Shit. Shit shit shit shit..._ "Almasy, no! No human casualties! Tenta, cast sleep, I've got to-"

There was a roaring sound behind her; water rushing across the room in a torrent to engulf Tenta and lap at Frila's heels.

"Tenta!!"

One of the guards screamed, wrenching Frila's attention back. "Seifer, stop!" _~Sleep!~_

The guard that was begging for his life at Seifer's feet toppled over.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember," hissed Seifer, grabbing the next guard by the lapel. "We don't all have magic, remember? Some of us have to do put them to sleep the old fashioned way."

_~Sleep.~_ "Well... good, then."

Two more.

Frila darted a look over her shoulder. Water was swirling around, somehow contained to one side of the room. Tenta was nowhere to be seen.

"Faster, Seifer. Tenta's down."

"I know. You go. Leave these guys to me."

She scowled at him.

"Yeah, I know. No casualties." Seifer cracked the next guard on the back of the head with the hilt of his gunblade. Frila winced. "Go save the bint."

Frila turned and plunged into the water.

It didn't take much to work out that it wasn't ordinary water. It crashed over Frila's head in a deluge, leaving her spluttering and cursing.

"Tenta, are you there? Call Ifrit! Now!!"

Something thudded softly against Frila's shin with the swell of the water. Tenta. Her limp body flowed with the creature's tide, swept suddenly out of reach just as Frila reached to grab her hand.

The water surged forwards, forming shape. Frila could see Tenta in the centre as the glassy liquid surrounded her, drowning her.

"No!" Frila slashed blindly with her gunblade but it sliced harmlessly through the liquid. The monster made no sign of noticing.

And then it swelled, as if in anger and all at once formed something like a mouth and spat Tenta out to fall in a heap at Frila's feet. Unmoving. Frila dropped to her knees and felt for a pulse; nothing. Shit. Shit shit shit...

She reached into her pocket for a potion, wishing leather wasn't so intractable when wet.

But her fingers never closed around the precious bottle. There was a smack of water, a roaring like the ocean in her ears, but not like... nothing like... and then....

The world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Irvine straightened his hat and pressed the buzzer on Xu's office door. He had a feeling he was about to make her day.

But when the door slid open to reveal Xu, sitting at her desk behind a pile of papers, he was in for a surprise. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks flushed. Something wasn't right.

"Irvine. What can I do for you?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, fine, thanks. Come in."

Irvine strode into the room and stood in front of Xu's desk.

"I expect you've seen Selphie," said Xu.

"Actually, no. I thought after yesterday she'd be wiped out. How is she?"

Xu gave him a long look, as if making sure he wasn't taking the piss. "You haven't stopped by the ballroom, then?"

"No, I thought after yesterday..."

"Yeah, right, me too. But apparently it doesn't matter what I think any more."

Irvine raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't?"

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. What was it you wanted?"

"I..." Irvine frowned. Xu wouldn't meet his eye. "Is she okay? Is something wrong between you guys?"

"That's none of your business," Xu said tersely.

"Okay, right. Sorry. Only she is my friend and..."

"Then ask her about it."

"Oh. Okay, then."

"Fine. Now, what was it you wanted?"

Irvine tossed a large envelope onto the desk in front of her. "Transfer papers. I filled in the form. It needs you or Squall to sign and I thought if you didn't mind..."

"I'll sign it."

"Thanks. I would ask Squall but it's a busy day and he doesn't need me bothering him with stuff like this."

Xu gave him a knowing look. "You're too scared to tell him."

"Well, yeah, I guess."

"That's okay. I'll tell him when you're gone. Tomorrow?" Xu opened the envelope and slid out the papers.

"Yup. If you can put the paperwork through fast enough. I don't have any more missions scheduled here, so... now I've decided I'd like to get it over with."

She scanned the forms, probably not trusting Irvine to fill them out right. He had a bad reputation when it came to paperwork. "I'll call Martine later today and tell him to roster you from Wednesday."

"Thanks."

"You've made the right decision," said Xu, signing the form with a flourish. "I'm sure you'll be much happier in Galbadia.

"Take care of her," said Irvine.

There was a moment; their eyes met, hers steely-hard and hiding everything for all that they were wet with tears.

"Dismissed, Captain Kinneas," she said.

She'd gone back to her paperwork before he'd left the room.

*******

Frila opened her eyes to the immediate sting of water. She blinked, and choked, and spluttered. She was alive.

She gulped in huge lungfuls of air and looked around her. For some reason the water-creature had let her go. Tenta's still form lay at her side, and Seifer was looking down at her. He actually looked concerned.

"Get up," he said gruffly. "We've got to fight this thing. It's regrouping."

She took his offered hand and let him help her to her feet. "You hit it?"

"Didn't have to. It didn't like the taste of you for some reason. Probably because you changed shape into something that looked a lot like a red dragon breathing fire."

"Oh, that would be Vector. You've done a scan?"

Seifer's eyes narrowed. "I can't. No magic, remember?"

"Oh. Sorry, I... not really... hang on, let me." _~Vector?~_

_~Shield.~_

_~Thanks for the camouflage. Scan, please?~_

Six sleeping guards and... _Sulis_.

"Get a Phoenix Down into Tenta. It's a Guardian." Frila squared her shoulders, gunblade at the ready. Water Guardian. It picked Tenta for its first victim. Water. Opposed to Fire. They needed Ifrit.

"She's very weak."

Water swirled in front of Frila. The mere thought of calling Ifrit made her skin crawl. Fire magic. She just knew it would be fucking fire magic.

_~Shield.~_

A voice like waterfalls. Not Vector. It knew her name.

Something calm kicked in deep inside of Frila and her mind cleared.

Without fire magic they stood next to no chance of subduing it, and no Guardian would let itself be junctioned without some impressive show of strength. She could sense it gathering its power for its next attack, for all that it was purring her name like it was trying to seduce her.

"Seifer, take Ifrit."

He stared at her in disbelief. "I'm not allowed, remember?"

"Take him! Now! And cast a firaga on this thing!"

Seifer didn't hesitate any further, which might have bothered Frila if she'd had time to think about it. But she didn't. Sulis was approaching fast. Frila changed the mix of power through her gunblade from water to fire and charged. Slashed and shot. Neither gun nor blade made an impact but the fiery trail they left behind won a searing cry from the Guardian. She pulled back and charged again.

"Firaga!" Seifer roared, and flame shot from his fingertips. Sulis screamed and splashed back against the wall. It looked smaller. The room filled with steam.

"Again!" Frila shouted.

This time Seifer cast silently. His eyes were wild, his body shaking as power coursed through it. Again the fire flowed across the room to strike the creature clean through its centre.

A shape was forming, like a spout, springing from the wall.

_~Sulis,~_ Frila announced, keeping her voice as steady and as authoritative as she could. Keeping the memories at bay because this was nothing like, ~nothing like, and anyway that way lay weakness. _~You feel our power. Be with me!~_

_~Ifrit,~_ Sulis growled, a noise like a river rushing over gravel.

_~We defeated Ifrit long ago. See our power? Join us.~_

Seifer drew back his arm. "Would you rather I summon the demon himself? Want another fireball? He has plenty."

_~We will not,~_ said Frila pointedly, _~if you will join us.~_

There was a long pause. Sulis was still, water flowing through its shape as if it were a fountain in a plaza somewhere.

_~I will join my power with yours, and together we will be great!~ _

It came at Frila as a slap of water and a sudden, near-consuming awareness in her mind. An acutely, painfully familiar awareness. The lapping of waves like the rustle of scales and the rush of water over stones.

_~Shield! Be with me!~_

She wanted to. She wanted to junction this thing right now, to see, to search, in the strange and painful hope that it might somehow fill the ache that had been inside her from the moment Oceanus had given his life for hers.

No. Not yet.

_~Be still. Wait.~_

Sulis settled into the back of Frila's mind, subdued but unjunctioned.

Frila slumped back against the wall and took a few deep, eyes-closed breaths.

Vector shifted about, prodding curiously at the new Guardian, testing out images of Sulis' various forms. There was no opposition there, at least. Frila opened her eyes and tried to focus. Best to keep moving.

Seifer was standing in front of her, staring at his hands. He was shaking.

"Tenta," said Frila, forcing her legs to move, crossing to the crumpled form at Seifer's side. "Phoenix Down, Seifer."

He blinked at her.

"Potion. Come on, we don't have long. Give me the potion."

Slowly, too slowly, as if he'd never heard of such a thing, he pulled a vial from his pocket and handed it to Frila. She snatched it from him, tilted Tenta's head back and poured it down her throat. Snapped the girl's jaw shut and watched her swallow. Counted to ten.

At eight, Tenta's eyes shot open; on ten she choked and spluttered.

_~Curaga~_

_~Curaga~_ Frila looked up in surprise to see Seifer's healing magic blend with her own.

Tenta gasped in breath, still coughing. Faint tinges of blue magic flickered through her skin.

"Here." Seifer cupped Tenta's skull in one hand and shut his eyes. "Junction."

Tenta looked for a moment as though she didn't know what he meant, but then her eyes closed and she focused. Power flowed to her from Seifer as Ifrit was returned.

Seifer moved away then, leaving Frila to help Tenta to her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," Tenta said. "What was that?"

"Guardian. Looks like Intelligence didn't pick up everything about the mission."

"Sorry I let it get to me. I guess that's a fail, huh?"

"For all of us," said Seifer, weakly. "If she tells the truth."

"You don't fail just for getting knocked out," Frila said. She glared at Seifer, even though she was shocked by how pale and shaken he looked. "And as far as anything else goes, I stand by my actions. It's up to you to stand by yours."

"Steady," said Seifer. "You sound almost like a Team Leader."

"Let's just get the fucking safe open," said Frila.

"Did I miss something?" said Tenta, curiously.

Frila ignored her and crossed to the safe. She considered blowing the thing up with a thundara spell, but in the end decided it was as well to use Vector's skills instead. The Guardian directed its energy at the metal door for a moment, and then pronounced it to be untrapped and locked with a combination.

"Tenta? This is your department. Crack the combination."

Tenta produced a neatly folded tool pack and set to work.

Seifer was leaning against the wall next to the door where the guards had come out. "Is that room secure?" Frila said.

"You think I'd be standing here if it wasn't?"

"Just checking." He looked exhausted, and his hands were still shaking. Frila hoped to Hell they weren't going to get attacked again, because she wasn't sure he could wield a gunblade in that state.

"Shhh," Tenta complained. "I can't hear myself click."

Frila took herself off to the other end of the room and took up watch on the dark corridor beyond. She squeezed water out of her hair, which was bound to go horribly frizzy, and wrung out whatever bits of clothing she could reach. She shivered. Tenta, of course, was completely dry, thanks to the magic. Frila briefly considered a swift cure herself, but she was remarkably uninjured, and SeeD were just petty enough to mark someone down for using magic to dry clothing.

It probably didn't matter. She'd probably doomed them all to failure when she told Seifer to junction Ifrit. But all the same. Better to fail for something dramatic than a few measly points lost on a technicality.

"There!" Tenta gave a little squeal of triumph. "Open!"

"Good," said Frila. "Grab the gizmo and let's get the fuck out of here."

"I'm not putting my hand in there. It might be trapped."

"Oh, for Hyne's sake...." Frila stomped across the room. "I scanned it. No traps."

"I already passed out once," Tenta pouted. "It'll look really bad if I get blown up by a trap as well."

Frila rolled her eyes and reached inside the safe. There was the device, just like it was in the picture they'd been given. She picked it up and popped it in her pocket, switching it for the non-working dummy. She was about to shut the safe when something else caught her eye. A folder. A little black folder with documents inside.

"Make sure the Guards are still asleep," she said. "Then move out. Seifer, take the lead, I'll bring up the rear in a sec."

No harm in looking, after all.

*******

Squall walked at the edge of the surf at Balamb beach, letting only the rarest of waves tickle his boots. It was warm, the sun was bright and the light glanced off the ocean in sparkles. He let the sound of the tide and the smell of salt water calm him as he made his daily patrol of the cave.

Nida was on duty with Quistis for the field trials today, leaving two young SeeDs guarding the seal. Squall nodded to them and received their salute as he made his routine inspection.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes, Sir," said one of the SeeDs. They were both alert and attentive, even though it might have seemed to some to be a pointless duty. Squall felt a sudden rush of pride. SeeD was ready, as ready as they had ever been, to protect the world from evil forces at a moment's notice. If it wasn't for SeeD Ultimecia would rule time itself; monsters would run riot over towns and cities.... and yet to talk to all these fucking diplomats and politicians you wouldn't think it.

How quickly people forget.

"Good," said Squall. "At ease."

He checked the seal for himself, the subtle fusion of magic, steel and lead, running his fingers around the edge where it met and meshed with the rock of the cliff itself. All in order.

"Will you be going to the party tonight?" Squall asked.

"Yes, Sir," the SeeDs chorused.

"Have a good time," said Squall. "Thank you."

They thanked and saluted him in turn, and Squall left the cave and set about returning to Garden.

He decided for once to take his time. All that waited for him there was a pile of reports and deputations, after all. He wasn't sure he could take any more of that today. He found himself looking forward to the party.

And that was most definitely a first.

*******

Quistis chivvied the last team up the ramp to the transport, safe and sound for all that Frila seemed a little damp and Tenta distinctly subdued. She led them back to their assigned benches and informed them that she'd be debriefing them first.

"Thanks. I have a Guardian find to report," said Frila, tapping the side of her head.

"Junctioned?" said Quistis, startled.

"No. Just subdued."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I can cope. Unless you want it?"

"Correct protocol states-"

"-that the subduer should draw but not junction, proceed to the nearest Garden or other suitable facility and notify the Guardian Clearing Centre immediately. I presume we're going back to Garden?"

"Of course."

"Then I can manage," said Frila, sullenly.

Quistis gave her a stern look over the top of her glasses, but decided not to push it. The expression on their faces told her that something had happened back there, and subduing Guardians was never easy. "Well done," she said. "Good capture. Did you complete the mission?"

Frila reached into her pocket and produced the device they'd been sent to retrieve. "Yes. As stated."

Quistis took the little black object from Frila and made a few notes on her clipboard. "I'll take verbal reports from each of you. Seifer, you first. Then Frila, then Tenta. Commander Nida will supervise you in the meanwhile. Seifer, please come with me?"

All three saluted her, Seifer more ironically than respectfully but then she expected no better. She led Seifer into the tiny room at the front of the transporter that Quistis had set up as an interview room.

Its bare grey walls gave it an air of interrogation that she somewhat regretted, but this was, after all, supposed to be a test.

*******

It seemed to take forever for Seifer to come back. When he did return it was as his usual arrogant self. He told Frila it was her turn and took his place on the bench in front of the aloof Nida.

Frila made her way to the interview room and stuck her head around the door. Quistis looked up and indicated for her to come in.

"Please sit down, Cadet Alfyrd."

Frila sat, feeling the chill of damp leather on metal chair. She longed for a hot bath and some peace and quiet in which to contemplate her failure. But instead she faced Quistis across a cold metal table, in a cold metal room.

She suppressed a shiver.

"Is the Guardian still alright?"

"Yes. Seems to be resting. It's called Sulis. Elemental Guardian, water."

Quistis wrote that down. "Thank you. In case you were wondering, Guardian capture wasn't an intended part of the mission. Intelligence hadn't picked up a Guardian presence during surveillance."

"Guess it came along later."

"That seems likely. Now, I need your report. A full account of the mission, please, from the time you left the transport until the moment you returned."

"Okay." Frila took a deep breath and told her story as succinctly as she could, up to the point where Sulis had attacked. "Tenta was down," Frila said. "I left Seifer to subdue the guards and went to her defence."

"You did that rather than send Seifer because...." Quistis gave her a long look. Frila got the distinct impression there was a right and a wrong answer to that question.

"He was underpowered compared to me. He had no Guardian."

"Right. Good. And then...?"

"Before I could summon an attack Sulis went for me. I was knocked out for a sec, but apparently Vector shielded me and she spat me out. Made sense that a water Guardian would be opposed to fire, so we needed fire magic and Ifrit to combat it."

"So you drew Ifrit from Tenta?"

Frila took a breath, and hesitated. She found herself reluctant to tell the truth. Seifer was an arrogant, heartless bastard, but he'd done something almost decent back there. She remembered how he'd looked when Ifrit had gone again, pale almost to translucent, weak and trembling. Had he known it would feel like that? Why exactly was he denied even the puniest, least offensive of Guardians? It wasn't just to protect the world from Seifer, she was sure of that much.

"No," she said. "I told Seifer to draw Ifrit. Sulis wouldn't submit to me if I was carrying a fire elemental, it would just want a fight. The priority is to subdue so I did what I thought best to bring that about."

Quistis gave her a long, hard look. "You were given clear orders that Seifer should not junction with a Guardian. Under any circumstances."

"I had a strategy," Frila said softly. "If he didn't give Ifrit back I would have fought him."

"And jeopardised the mission."

"No. Not then. Later, I.... Later." Frila sighed. "Look, Quisty, can we cut the crap? We both know I failed the minute I asked him to junction. I knew it at the time. It was just the best way I could think of getting us out of there alive. I'm sorry. But it didn't feel like I had a choice. Don't be hard on Seifer, it's not his fault. Let's put it down to experience and I'll take Sanke back to Esthar, okay?"

"He didn't lie for you," Quistis said. "Seifer already told me he junctioned Ifrit."

"So what? I didn't do it out of some noble purpose or as a personal favour. I did it to save our lives and bag a Guardian."

Quistis sighed, disapproval all over her face. "Nothing is ever straightforward with you, is it Frila Alfyrd?"

"It will be from now on. If you'll just let me go. Please?"

"It's not for me to pass or fail you. I just take the reports and make my recommendations to Squall and Xu."

"Oh, Quisty, come on. You know neither of them are going to forgive me for giving Seifer a bit of fiery mojo. Do I really have to go through the humiliation of failing in front of everyone?"

"No. If that's your fate, you should face up to it with dignity and consider the consequences and your next steps carefully. Storming off in a sulk isn't going to help anyone." Quistis paused, holding Frila's gaze. "Especially Sanke."

That hurt.

Frila bowed her head. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to complete your report. You decided to take on Sulis, and you told Seifer to draw Tenta's Guardian."

"Yes."

"Why did you tell Seifer to take Ifrit rather than junctioning Ifrit yourself and telling Seifer to take Sulis?"

"Because Ifrit's an old hand. He wouldn't take any shit from Seifer and as Guardians go his power's pretty damn straightforward. It would be stupid to give a potential enemy powers of stealth or something completely unknown."

"Is that how you saw Seifer? As a potential enemy?"

Frila raised her head and looked Quistis in the eye. "Yes. Don't you?"

Quistis pressed her lips together in a disapproving line, but Frila knew she'd hit home.

"I gave him the benefit of the doubt," Frila said. "Look, for what it's worth, and I don't know why I'm saying it because the bastard doesn't deserve to have me sticking up for him, but it's the truth, so," she shrugged, "he wasn't happy about it. He didn't leap at the chance. I think he did it for the same reason I asked him to, to save Tenta and our own necks the best way we knew how."

"But couldn't you have done that by drawing Ifrit and attacking Sulis yourself?"

"Me, take on a Guardian all by myself and actually _kill_ it? Don't forget, Almasy had no magic and this thing wasn't touched by gunblade alone. I wouldn't have stood a chance!"

A smile spread across Quistis' face.

"What?" said Frila.

"That was the right answer," Quistis said.

"Really?"

"Continue your report, please."

"Well... okay. Seifer drew Ifrit and we attacked Sulis, fire magic and gunblade. She fell quickly and I subdued her. Then we cured Tenta, Seifer gave Ifrit back to Tenta and we resumed the mission. Tenta opened the safe, we retrieved the thingie, left the dummy in its place, relocked the safe, slept the guards again and returned without incident."

"And that's all?"

"Um, yeah? Mission completed. End of story."

"You were over an hour late."

"There was more fighting than we expected. You know how it is, battles always take longer than you think. Tenta was a little nervous on the way back. Held us up a bit."

"Nothing else to report?"

Frila looked her in the eye. "No."

Quistis gave a little nod, and scribbled on her clipboard. "Thank you. You can go."

Frila pulled herself to her feet, wincing at the sound of wet leather peeling off the metal chair. "What happens now?"

"You can rejoin the others. When we arrive back in Balamb you'll have half an hour to change before you meet with Squall and Xu in the upstairs classroom to receive your results. Dismissed, Cadet."

Frila gave Quistis a miserable salute, and left.

*******

"There you are! Irvine Kinneas, come down from that ladder immediately!"

Irvine jumped so hard at the sound of Rinoa's voice that he nearly _fell_ down the ladder. He tipped his hat back and peered down. "Rin?"

"I've been looking for you all day. Have you been avoiding me?"

Irvine's heart sank. "Hang on. I can't hear you. I'll be right down."

He slotted the gel back into the stage light he'd been working on, tightened up the screws and then made his way down the ladder.

Rinoa was waiting for him at the bottom, hands on hips and a twinkle in her eye. Sanke was with her in an identical pose.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"You're far too elusive," Rinoa complained. "I've been all over trying to find you."

"It's true!" said Sanke. "We've been _everywhere_!"

"Well, you found me now." Irvine pulled out a handkerchief and set about wiping dust and grease from his hands. "What can I do for you?"

"You weren't here earlier," said Rinoa.

"A man has certain needs," said Irvine with a wink.

Rinoa snorted.

"So, is it Squall?" Irvine said. "What's he done? Forgotten your anniversary? Pissed off the President of somewhere important?"

"Well, he's really pissed off my father, but that's nothing new. No, it's not Squall. I just thought you'd like to know the teams are back from their field exam. We were going to go see how they got on. You want to come with?"

"Sure."

"Oh good!" Sanke clapped her hands together.

"Selphie!" Irvine yelled.

Selphie looked over from the stage, where she appeared to be winning an argument with a drummer who was about six times her size. He was looking positively scared. "Hey, Irvy!" She waved.

"Just gonna take a break for a sec, 'kay? I'll fix the rest of the lights when I get back."

"You better had, or I'll break both your legs!" She called back cheerfully.

The drummer went quite pale.

Irvine followed Rinoa out of the ballroom with Sanke skipping along behind. "They're upstairs," Rinoa said. "Let's wait in the corridor outside the classroom."

"Why, Heartilly, you wouldn't be using your privilege to find out who passed before anyone else, would you?"

"What on earth gives you that idea?" said Rinoa with a grin.

"I could have sworn that the area around the upstairs classrooms is out of bounds right now. I seem to remember a notice somewhere that results will be announced officially downstairs by the directory in the entrance hall."

"Really?" said Rinoa. "Must have slipped my mind."

Sanke giggled.

The upstairs corridors were quiet and deserted except for one SeeD stationed by the elevator. He nodded to them as they swept through.

"I'm nervous," said Sanke. "Are you?"

"I have butterflies," said Rinoa.

"Me too." Irvine tugged Sanke close to him and gave her a hug. "Worse than my own stupid field test."

"Or mine?" asked Rinoa.

"I'm not sure about that. As I recall we were all terrified that you'd beaten Squall to death."

Rinoa grinned. "Hardly."

Irvine grinned back, and winked.

"Oh, look!" said Sanke. "There's Squall!"

"Of course, Frila might have beaten Seifer to death," said Rinoa, mildly.

Squall strode towards them. There was a hum of voices and footsteps in the background as the classroom emptied and the candidates and instructors poured out in his wake.

"I'm sure you're not supposed to be here," said Squall, smiling. "Don't blame me if Quistis puts you on report."

Sanke swallowed hard and stared at Squall in awe.

"Fuck that," said Irvine. "Come on, man, did she pass?"

But before Squall could open his mouth to answer there was a blur of red hair and black leather and Frila shot down the corridor, past Squall, and snatched Sanke from Irvine's arms, spinning her around. Sanke let out a little squeak.

"I passed," Frila said, mostly into Sanke's hair. "I fuckin' passed. It's okay."

Sanke squealed, and wrapped her arms around Frila's neck. "I knew you would," she said, and looked up, beaming, at Irvine. "She passed!"

"Well done," said Irvine. "Not that anyone's surprised."

Frila blinked up at him, as if she was noticing him for the first time. "You wouldn't believe how close it was," she said.

Irvine exchanged glances with Squall. Squall shrugged. "She passed," he said. "Only two fails this year. Good class."

Irvine grinned. "It doesn't take a genius to work out who one of the failures was, eh? Gonna have to put the age limit up again, Squall?"

Then Irvine noticed Seifer, who was leaning against the opposite wall with the sort of grin on his face that Irvine would dearly like to wipe off with his fist.

"Tell them, Squally-boy," said Seifer.

Irvine's stomach sank.

"The cadets who failed were Kellon Findel and Tenta Foley," said Squall. "Almasy passed."

"Fuck me," said Irvine.

"I knew you'd be pleased," said Seifer.

"Kellon?" said Sanke. "That's a shame."

"Yeah," said Frila, still holding Sanke close enough that she could smell the ocean in her hair. "I don't know what happened."

"She can take it again next year," said Rinoa. "It's a tough test; usually the pass rate is much lower. Congratulations, Frila."

"Thanks."

Irvine stopped glaring at Seifer for long enough to ruffle Frila's hair. "Fuck knows how you kept this idiot in line long enough to drag him with you, but kudos for succeeding where so many before you have-"

"He passed in his own right," Frila snapped. "It's nothing to do with me."

Irvine opened his mouth to answer, and closed it again. "Okay," he said, softly. "Tough mission?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," murmured Frila. "Look, I'm sorry... I don't want to bring everyone down, but I just want to go back to our room and get a bath."

"Then go."

"Aren't I supposed to be rushing around looking pleased and being sociable?"

Irvine shook his head. "As a fully qualified gunblader you're expected to be a moody, bad-tempered loner. Look at our glorious leader here."

"Hey," said Squall mildly. "Little respect here, please?"

"Irvine's got a point," said Rinoa with a grin.

"And Seifer's already sloped off," Irvine observed. "Take Sanke back to your quarters and give her the blow by blow account of your astonishing victory. Oh, and work it up a bit, you'll need some stunningly exaggerated stories to break hearts with at the party tonight."

"That would just be you, Sniper," said Squall.

Frila finally let go of Sanke and pulled herself to her feet. "Okay. Thanks. I mean it." She looked around, from Sanke to Rinoa to Squall to Irvine, and finally let herself smile. "Thanks a lot. And I have to tell my father. He's gonna be over the fucking moon!"

They watched her go, rejoining the throng of SeeDs on their way downstairs to spread their good news with friends and family. By the time Quistis and Xu joined Irvine and the others the corridor was silent and still again. Quistis leaned back against the wall with a little sigh of relief.

"Seifer really passed?" Irvine asked Squall.

"Yes."

"How come?"

"He kept his nose clean for once."

"Mostly," Quistis added. "There was the small matter of junctioning Ifrit."

"What?!" exclaimed Rinoa. "He's not supposed to junction! Edea said..."

"Alfyrd ordered him to," Squall said.

"It was the right decision, with the information she had," Quistis added. "And Seifer handled it by the book."

"I never thought I'd hear you say that," said Irvine.

"Neither did I," said Quistis.

"So what are you going to do with him now, Squall?" said Rinoa.

Squall shrugged. "Put him to work, I suppose."

"I don't suppose there's any chance you'd transfer him to another Garden?" asked Quistis, wistfully.

"Sorry, Quisty." Squall gave her a little smile. "I need him where I can keep an eye on him."

"Thought you'd say that." Quistis gave a long-suffering sigh. "Ah well, at least Matron will be pleased."

The elevator stopped with a ping and Zell bounded out. "Only two fails!!" he yelled, and flick-flacked down the corridor to land just in front of Quistis. He held up one gloved hand and she high-fived him with a girlish giggle that Irvine hadn't heard in a very long time. "Best instructors _ever_!"

"We did a good job," Quistis agreed. "But we should really give the cadets some credit too."

"Eventually," said Zell, happily. "Sorry about Seifer, though. Man, I really never thought he'd pass. Still. Anyone for hot dogs?"

The others groaned at Zell's predictability but nonetheless agreed.

"Let's go quick," said Zell. "Avoid the rush after the official announcement."

That seemed to make sense, so they piled in the elevator and down to the first floor.

They had just reached the cafeteria when Irvine paused.

"Whassup, Man?" said Zell.

"We forgot Selphie. I'll go get her."

"I asked her, she said she's too busy. Come on, they'll run out!"

"But she's had a hard day, she's so stressed, she should really stop..."

Rinoa gave Irvine's arm a quick squeeze. "Yes, but I don't think she will, not until everything's just perfect for the party. You know how tetchy she gets around these big events. We'll get her some take out, 'kay?"

"Tetchy?" Irvine found himself following the others into the noisy cafeteria anyway, but he couldn't really relax and was quite happy to donate his hot-dog to Zell.

He wasn't sure he was ready for a world where Seifer was a SeeD, where Selphie was tetchy about parties and nobody seemed to care.

Maybe Xu really had been right about Galbadia all along.

*******

Squall looked up guiltily from his paperwork as the door slid open, expecting to see a reproachful Rinoa come to drag him off to the party. But it wasn't Rinoa. Frila stood in the doorway.

"Alfyrd?"

"Commander? I'm sorry to interrupt, is this a bad time?"

"No, that's fine. And call me Squall. You usually do," he said with a wry grin.

"Oh, okay. I wondered if it was different..." she approached his desk and smiled at him. "Sorry."

"You're off duty."

"Right. Um, there was something I thought you should know." She put a neatly-bound report on his desk in front of him. "I found something today when we regained the thingie, it's nothing to do with the mission, but I thought you should know."

Squall raised an eyebrow and picked up the report.

"I just.... It's from memory, I couldn't stop to take notes, but... I think I got the important stuff. I didn't tell anyone else, and I won't, unless... I just thought you should know. Um."

"Thank you."

"Okay. Well, I've got a party to go to."

"Have a good time."

Squall watched Frila leave his office and was about to settle down to read when the door opened again.

This time it _was_ Rinoa.

She looked beautiful, dressed in a blue cocktail dress with fringes that whispered over her thighs in an hypnotic sort of way that left Squall staring and, quite possibly, drooling.

Squall let Rinoa drag him from his solitude, and the report rested silently on his desk, unread.

*******

Irvine left his silent and mostly-packed room and headed to the party. He was late; the first band were well into their set and the ballroom was full of newly-qualified cadets and SeeDs.

He leaned against the bar and got himself a beer, content for now to watch the room.

"Sometimes I miss the old formal inauguration balls, don't you?"

Irvine turned to find Quistis smiling at him. She was wearing a stunning red dress that clung to her like water, and her hair fell around her face in little ringlets. Most of all, the smile looked happy and sexy and everything a Quistis should be.

Irvine took some comfort in the thought that at least _someone_ was happy.

"They had a certain charm. Can I get you a drink?"

"White wine spritzer, please. I think I must be getting old, it's the noise that gets to me. This is about as close as I can get to the stage without thinking my eardrums must be about to explode."

"Whatever you're getting, Quisty, it's not old." Irvine caught the bartender's eye and ordered her drink. "You look absolutely stunning, you know."

"Yes," said Quistis, still smiling. "I think I do, thank you."

"It's good to see," said Irvine softly.

"It was a good day. Even if Seifer did get through."

"He was bound to eventually. I'm sure Squall will enjoy sending him on many tedious and dangerous missions."

"That's a comforting thought."

"My speciality."

"You must be pleased about Frila."

Irvine took a swig of beer. "Yeah. I didn't doubt she'd pass, though."

"I did. She's one of the best gunbladers we've ever seen but she's been cut off from Garden for so long."

"Is that why you put her with Seif? Or were you secretly hoping she'd whoop his ass?"

"I needed to be sure she could handle leading a team that didn't want to be led. She may not know it but she's a bit of a star around here. Any gunblader gets their share of groupies, but she's fought with the best, been personally trained by Squall, she's been in Esthar for all this time... she's an exotic figure to a lot of impressionable young minds."

"I hadn't thought of it that way."

"I don't think she has, either. She'll find out, especially now she's made SeeD. And, you know, she did well today. She made some tough decisions, and although they might not have been the decisions I would have made, she followed through and it worked out fine."

"She's a good kid."

Quistis gave him a long, thoughtful look, the kind that left him feeling a little uncomfortable without really knowing why.

The band struck their final power chord to be met by enthusiastic applause. It was a safe audience; the crowd was here to celebrate and have a good time whatever.

Irvine spotted Frila then; she was passing the table where Squall and Rinoa were sitting with Zell and Ness. On her way to the bar.

"Tell her how proud you are," said Quistis, picking up her drink.

"What?" Irvine hesitated. "You don't have to go!"

"Look, there's Laguna, all on his own. I'd better keep him company, you talk to Frila."

"You really don't have to go," Irvine said plaintively, but Quistis just smiled.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Irvine Kinneas was shy of talking to a girl," she murmured, and greeted Laguna with a chaste kiss to his cheek.

*******

Meanwhile Squall was trying his best to be sociable.

It wasn't easy. On the whole he found things easier when the bands were on; he wasn't expected to make conversation then, just smile and nod, which was fine because he just picked up the cues from Rinoa.

It also meant he wasn't expected to really understand what people were saying. Seeing as he couldn't make much sense of Ness at the best of times, this was a distinct advantage.

Fortunately at the moment Rinoa was talking to her about clothes, which left him with only Zell to deal with, albeit a very excited and animated Zell.

"Cool band!" he enthused.

Squall shrugged. "They were okay."

"You remember when we played that gig for you out at FH?"

"How could I forget?"

"Man, that seems like a long time ago. We've all come a long way since then, huh? Who'd have thought we'd end up like this, you in charge of garden, all but married to Rin, and that I'd meet someone as amazing as Ness-" that earned him an approving glance from his girlfriend, which she somehow managed without breaking stride in her conversation with Rinoa. "And me an instructor... yep, we've come a long, long way."

"Yep," Squall agreed.

He noticed Irvine at the bar and his heart lifted for a moment: Irvine always knew what to say and how to save him from his own antisocial tendencies. If he could just attract his attention, or maybe find an excuse to join him at the bar... but Irvine seemed distracted, talking to someone Squall couldn't quite see through the crowd.

Zell mouthed "Frila" and winked.

Well, Irvine on the prowl on graduation night made sense, at least.

"Ness was just telling me that Zell's planning to take her away on a holiday," Rinoa said.

"That's nice," Squall managed.

"With your permission, of course," said Ness with a little laugh that grated on Squall's nerves.

"I'm not in charge of leave arrangements," Squall said. "I'm sure Xu would clear it though."

"Where are you going?" asked Rinoa.

"The beach near Winhill, we think."

"Oh, how romantic!"

Zell and Ness exchanged a look. Ness giggled, and squeezed Zell's hand. "Shall we tell them, babe?"

Zell smiled at her. "I was going to wait until tomorrow, when the whole gang are together, but... ah, Hell, why not?"

"What?" said Rinoa, bouncing in her seat a little.

"Well, promise not to tell anyone else," said Zell. "I haven't asked... done something I need to do before we can make it official, but..."

"I'm sure you can be trusted," beamed Ness.

Squall rankled a little at that.

"Of course, silly!" said Rinoa. "Come on, what is it?"

"Well..." Ness held her breath and looked at Zell. "You say, Zelly-babe, they're your friends."

"We're getting married," said Zell, the news bursting out of him like a small explosion. "Isn't it amazing?!!"

Squall blinked. He heard Rinoa squeal and there was hugging, but he still wasn't quite sure he'd heard right. "Married?"

"Shhh!" said Zell. "Secret, remember?" He was whispering, or as close as Zell ever got to it. "I only asked her yesterday. And she said yes! Isn't it cool?" He looked proudly at Ness and she beamed back at him.

"Have you set a date yet?" said Rinoa.

"Not exactly. Zelly-babe has to ask my Daddy's permission, because of, you know, his standing," Ness tossed her hair a little as she usually did when talking about her father's high-ranking status in the Deling diplomatic core. "But I'm sure he'll say yes."

"And then we'll get married straight away," said Zell.

"Well, practically," Ness added, with another annoying little laugh. "Poor boy, he has no idea how much work there is organising a wedding."

Squall swallowed hard, and wished the next band would start.

"I'm so pleased for you," Rinoa said. "We should have champagne!"

"No, really," said Ness. "That's very kind of you, dear, but we don't want to attract attention. If word were to get back to Daddy before Zelly-babe asked him... Well, you'll understand, I know, with your father being who he is."

"Of course," said Rinoa. "You must let us know as soon as it's official, and we'll organise a party. We'll set Selphie on it, her parties are always amazing."

"Oh, that would be delightful! Wouldn't it, Zelly-babe?"

Zell just beamed happily, and punched Squall lightly on the arm. "You should ask Rinoa, man," he said in another of his stage-whispers. "We could have a double wedding!"

Squall swallowed hard and snuck a quick glance at Rinoa. She smiled at him, and then must have read something in his eyes because she looked away, and there was something like disappointment or maybe worse, and all Squall could do was panic.

"I'd love for you to be a bridesmaid," Ness was telling Rinoa. "Do you think that would be okay?"

"Oh, that's sweet of you! It would be a pleasure. But don't you have lots of your friends from Galbadia you'd like to ask?"

"Well, there are a few, but none of them is the, um, escort of the Commander of Balamb Garden! Besides, Zelly-babe's told me so much about you all, I honestly feel like we're old friends."

"The trip to Winhill will be our honeymoon," Zell said. "Man, just think of it. Zell Dincht, a married man."

"Yeah," said Squall, with the best smile he could muster, and then, helplessly, "I wonder when the next band's coming on?"

*******

Frila watched Irvine order more drinks with a flutter of butterflies in her stomach that she wasn't sure she should allow. His hair was wound into a loose braid that fell down his back; he wore dark jeans and a purple sleeveless t-shirt that was snug enough to hint at the shift of muscle beneath. That, and the crooked grin on his face that was aimed squarely at her, accounted for the butterflies.

For the first time in a long, long while Frila really wanted something that was nothing to do with Sanke or common sense. Something real and dangerous and _hers._

It felt remarkably good.

"Here you go."

"Hey," she managed to squeak out, accepting the bottle of beer he offered with a smile.

"You look incredible. You know, I've never seen you in a skirt before."

"Really?" His eyes were incredibly blue. Purple. Blue-purple, maybe. Dark blue-purple, with little flecks in them...

"Really. You have great legs."

Frila looked down at the short denim skirt which clung snugly to her hips, topped off by a wide leather belt, and wished she didn't blush so easily. "It's the heels," she said. "And you can stop with the chat-up lines now."

Irvine laughed. "You can't blame a man for trying."

"Maybe you should try someone else. There's a whole room full of overexcited new SeeDs here for you to pick from. I'll bet over half the room's got the hots for you."

"Only half?"

"You should leave some for Squall. And Quistis. Quistis always has a respectable showing on the 'top 10 most fuckable', you know."

Irvine's eyes went wide. "There's a top 10?"

"Oh yes. Didn't you know? It gets posted up in the secret area every Friday."

"I'm shocked and appalled," grinned Irvine. "The secret area?"

"Yep."

"SeeDs?"

She nodded.

"I'm in trouble then." Irvine leaned in a little closer. "Now you've made SeeD I've got real competition."

Suddenly she was breathing hard, she could feel her heart thumping in her chest and it all came rushing back, the heat of his body, his touch on her skin, his eyes burning into her. She licked her lips.

She wanted to run. But she didn't.

"How's it feel?" he asked. "Making SeeD?"

"Good. Um... good."

"Is Kellon okay?"

"I haven't seen her."

He must have seen the conflict in her eyes; he was searching her face, still smiling that easy, crooked smile.

"I missed you," she said, all in a rush.

"Missed you too, Hotshot."

"No, I mean..."

He touched her lips with his fingertips. "I know."

For a moment they just looked at each other. Her heart was racing and suddenly anything seemed possible. Anything.

"But now you're going again," she murmured.

"Kind of."

"Have you told Squall yet?"

A little shiver of guilt crossed his face. "Not yet."

"That's okay. I'd be scared too."

"It's not that, it's..." He grinned helplessly. "Okay, it is. He's got a lot on right now, and...." He shrugged.

_Then why leave?_ "He's not easy to talk to." She glanced over at Squall at the nearby table. "And he seems really pissed off tonight."

"He doesn't like social functions."

"I can relate."

"See, you really are a gunblader at heart."

"Guess it's official."

"Funny, when you think of it," Irvine said. "The night we met _you_ were just about to leave, as I remember."

"Yeah. And now look at me."

She waited for the obvious response, could see it in his eyes _'oh yeah, I'm looking,'_ but he hesitated.

"I...." he tried.

She tipped her head to one side, raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

He leaned in again, and this time...

... he kissed her.

Frila's heart pounded in her chest, a heady burst of lust exploding in her head, his lips every bit as soft and warm as she'd remembered, and if it was wrong that just made it feel so much better, just like always, and there was a tingle, _Ether, he's junctioned Ether,_ and she could only think, as the world span and his fingers threaded through her hair, that there were people, this was public and they'd never, not, and it was... it was...

It was just the lightest touch, just a moment, the barest brush of lips but still...

Her eyes fluttered open.

He was smiling, just a little, and she would have smiled back but she caught the moment when his eyes darted to the side. She followed his gaze to the steps leading up to the stage; Selphie was there, with Xu. It looked as if they were arguing.

"Are they okay?" She heard herself say.

Irvine frowned. "I don't think so. They're having a tough time at the moment."

Xu turned away from Selphie and fled in tears, leaving Selphie to slump onto the steps, face in her hands.

"Shit," said Frila.

"Look, I'm sorry, would you just wait here for a minute? I just need to go and..."

"Yeah. Sure. I hope she's okay. I'll, um, see you...."

He was already gone.

Frila drained her beer and ordered another. _Stupid_. Stupid to think... she should know better. After all this time, she should know better. She watched Irvine put his arm around Selphie and lead her backstage, and felt ten times the idiot she would have felt if Seifer had proved her wrong about that junction.

Some risks were worth taking. Some were just asking for trouble.

And anything to do with Irvine Kinneas was _always_ trouble.

*******

Rinoa stirred her drink with her cherry-on-a-stick - Ness had insisted on cocktails - and looked around the room. Ness had gone to the bathroom and Zell was at the bar.

"Quistis looks gorgeous," she said to Squall.

He looked up, squinted at Quistis across the room and nodded. "Nice colour thing. Um. Dress."

Rinoa hid a smile. "I worry about her sometimes, though."

"Isn't she happy?" said Squall, with a touching look of concern.

"Well, she seems okay, but.... she hasn't had a boyfriend for years, not even a date that I know of. Lots of men have tried to talk to her tonight, you know, and she's sent them all packing."

"Maybe she doesn't want anybody," said Squall.

Ness returned and slid back into her seat opposite them. "Who doesn't want anybody?"

"Quistis," said Rinoa. "I was just saying-"

"That's silly," said Ness. "Everyone wants somebody. It's just a matter of what they'll settle for. Although, oh, dear, I'm sorry if I've spoken out of turn. I don't know Quistis very well, of course."

"She's always been very focused on her career," said Squall. "She's probably not looking."

"You don't wear a dress like that if you're not looking," said Ness, with a giggle.

"True," said Rinoa. "And yet she's just been standing there at the bar with Laguna all night, turning everyone down."

"Poor Quisty," said Squall, quietly. "Maybe she's just being kind."

"Perhaps she doesn't like men," said Ness. "Or maybe..." She leaned forward to whisper conspiratorially to Rinoa. "Maybe she has a secret lover."

Rinoa giggled. "I wonder who it could be?"

Squall stared disconsolately at his beer bottle.

"How long is it exactly?" said Ness.

"She had a one night stand a couple of years ago," Rinoa said. "I don't think there's been anyone since then."

"That's a long time," said Ness. "There must be someone. Oh, perhaps she was hurt, really badly, maybe dumped by someone she really really loved, and now she's doomed never to love again. Or maybe it wasn't a one night stand at all. What was he like?"

"Mr Firearm? Oh, he was nothing special. In fact, he left Garden not long after that, didn't he Squall? I think there was a disciplinary or something."

"Whatever," said Squall. "Shouldn't the next band be on?"

"See?" said Ness. "I bet that's it. She's been going out with him all this time and she doesn't dare tell anyone, afraid you'd disapprove."

Rinoa giggled again. "Yes!! I bet that's it. Quisty and Mr Firearm!"

Squall got up, scraping his chair back on a loud sigh.

"I'm going for a piss," he said.

*******

Irvine managed to get Selphie to one of the small rooms behind the stage and persuaded her to have a drink of water, into which he'd snuck a healthy dose of elixir. After a few minutes she stopped shaking enough to speak.

"I might as well give up," she wailed. "I know when I'm beaten."

"You're not beaten, 'Elf. See, I'm here. Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Where do you want me to start?"

Irvine had just opened his mouth to answer when Xian stuck her head around the door.

"Is everything alright?" she said. "Shouldn't there be a band on? No-one seems to know what's happening."

Selphie blinked. "Chocobo Rustlers should be on. Aren't they?"

Xian shook her head. "In fact I think I just saw their drummer passed out drunk in the corridor. And the crowd's getting restless."

Selphie's shoulders slumped. "This has to be the worst graduation celebration ever."

"Just ask the next band to go on," said Irvine.

"The lighting cues will be all wrong," said Selphie, with a sob. "And the sound desk, the mic and the balances..."

"It's a heavy metal band," said Irvine gently, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I really don't think it matters."

"I'll sort it out," said Xian kindly, with a concerned look at Selphie. "Why don't you take a break? You've worked so hard."

Selphie managed a weak smile.

"I think she's right," said Irvine. "In fact I think I'm going to insist. Let's go out onto the balcony and get some fresh air."

Selphie hesitated, looking worriedly at Xian, but Xian nodded and Irvine smiled, and eventually she got to her feet and followed him.

*******

"Did you ever meet Ebrenen?" said Ness.

"Yes!" squealed Rinoa, who was on her fourth cocktail. "His trousers are always too short and he wears his hair in that stupid little topknot!"

It had transpired that Ness and Rinoa shared an intimate knowledge of the apparently endless roll of the Deling diplomatic service. Zell was listening admiringly, hanging on to Ness' every word, much to Squall's disgust.

"Well, you know Yenin's mother?"

"Tall woman, big tits?"

Squall raised an eyebrow and gave Rinoa's half-empty glass a suspicious glare.

"Yes, her."

Rinoa blinked. "What about her?"

Ness gave Rinoa a meaningful look. "Topknot."

"No!!" Rinoa squealed. "You're bullshitting me!!"

Ness shook her head. "I swear, it's true."

"But she must be old enough to be his mother!"

"At least. It's disgusting."

Rinoa wrinkled her nose. "Yeah. And isn't she married?"

"Well, if you can call it a marriage. My mother says her husband's been playing the field for years. Picking up trash in Dollet while he's supposed to be on diplomatic missions."

"Doesn't surprise me," said Rinoa. "Fargi said to me last weekend, it's a big scandal, what goes on in Dollet. And you know what they say about fucking diplomats."

Ness giggled. "Like rabbits!"

The were reduced to a fit of inexplicable, hysterical giggling. Just then the lights went down and there was a deafening peal of power chords.

"Thank fuck for that," said Squall.

*******

" You've broken up with Xu."

Selphie leaned over the balcony, the cool breeze ruffling her hair.

"Selphie..."

"It's hard to talk about," Selphie said.

"She really cares for you." Irvine stood next to her and looked out to the night sky. The moon seemed huge, tinged with blue and outshining the stars. "Never thought I'd say this, but you're good together."

"Once, maybe. Not any more. Not for a while, actually."

Irvine waited for her to go on, but she didn't say anything.

"What happened?" he asked, gently.

Selphie just shook her head.

_~Sniper...~_ Ether shifted uncertainly in Irvine's head. His Guardian had been a lot happier inside, excited by the prospect of that kiss with Frila. But more than ever, Irvine knew he needed a clear head for this.

_~Sorry, old friend. This is important.~_

Irvine slipped Ether quietly out of junction. Selphie frowned slightly, and looked up. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"I can still feel him. Ether. It's okay, but...." Selphie gave a little shiver. "Better without."

"It's still me," said Irvine. "Just the same old me."

Selphie smiled, and reached up her hand. Her fingers trembled against his cheek. "What would I do without you?"

Irvine's heart raced. He clasped her other hand in his. "You don't have to worry about that. I'll always be here for you. Always, 'Elf."

He looked into her eyes, a confusion of pain and misery and a sadness so deep he wasn't sure he'd ever reach it.

But he meant to try. If she'd let him, he'd try.

"Thank you, Irvy," she whispered. "I know you'll, you'll, I know..."

Her lips fluttered soft against his; she stroked his face.

"It doesn't have to mean," he breathed, "I know you don't, I..."

"Shhh."

He pulled her close and kissed her. She didn't hesitate to kiss him back, her arms winding around him, her little body nestling into his.

It felt like a dream.

*******

Rinoa squinted at herself in the mirror. Her reflection looked vaguely blurred and a long way away, as if she was looking at a picture of someone else.

"Are you alright, Rin?" said Quistis.

"Cocktails," said Rinoa with a foolish grin.

"Ah."

The bathroom door swung open and Ness swept in. "Rin!! Rin, you'll never guess what I just heard!"

"Oooh, what?" Rinoa clutched Ness' hands as if she were a long-lost friend. "Tell me, tell me!"

"Well, I was just talking to one of the new SeeDs, what's her name, Konia, Matodo's niece, you know the one who and her friend came over, I don't know who she is but she'd just been out on the balcony for a breath of air, it's awfully hot in there you know, and you'll never guess what she saw."

"What?" said Rinoa anxiously. "What?"

"Selphie and Irvine. And what do you think they were doing?"

"I don't think-" Quistis started, but Ness plunged on regardless.

"Making out," said Ness, triumphantly. "In broad daylight!"

"No!!" Rinoa squealed.

"Really," said Quistis. "For one thing, it's night time. And I very much doubt-"

"You can't trust Galbadians at all," said Ness, with a knowledgeable air. "Really, you can't."

"But what about Xu?" said Rinoa. "I mean.. Irvine? Really?"

"Come on, Rinoa," said Quistis. "Time to get back to Squall."

"What?"

"Come along. He'll be wondering where you are." She gave Ness a pointed look.

"Yes, of course," said Ness. "Let's go."

Squall heard their voices approaching, Ness and Rinoa's squeaky tones punctuated by Quistis' calm murmuring. Zell was asking him impossible questions about how wedding ceremonies were conducted in Deling and suddenly the urge to escape was overwhelming.

"I have to, uh..." Squall shoved to his feet, chair scraping along the floor and would have tipped over if he hadn't just caught it with a deft flick of the wrist. Leaving Zell nonplussed and still talking, Squall strode off.

He wasn't sure where he was going until he found himself in the hall outside. Left to the training centre for solitude and killing things, or right to the quad and... Irvine. It was then he realised he was looking for Irvine.

Irvine was the only person upon whom Squall could rely to make the world make sense again at times like this. There was a good chance he'd be out here if he wasn't inside, and if not at least Squall could grab ten minutes peace.

He half-ran down the steps, sucking cool air into his lungs. Almost giddy with the sudden rush of space and solitude.

Squall headed for a bench under one of the bigger trees and sat down, letting himself relax at last, staring up at the stars.

He spotted movement across the quad, somewhere beyond the hedge that divided this terrace from the next. In the corner by the window, shrouded in darkness.

Probably nothing.

Then he heard a noise, somewhere between a howl and a cry of pain, it sounded like, it was.... Frila? .... and Squall had drawn his gunblade and crossed the quad in an instant.

Blond hair, long grey coat... Seifer.

He might have guessed.

"Almasy, what the fuck do you think you're...."

But Squall's voice tailed off as the part of his mind that wasn't raging made sense of what he saw. Seifer. And Frila.

Not fighting.

Her back was pressed against the glass, her face was flushed, her legs were all but bare and wrapped around Seifer's waist.

Squall backed away, the expression on Seifer's face burned into his memory forever.

It looked far too much like victory.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, time to wake up, sweetheart."

Irvine watched as Selphie came awake, blinking up at him, shielding her eyes from the sunlight that poured through the window.

"Irvine?"

"I got you vanilla green tea from the canteen. See, I remembered it's what you drink in the mornings and I suck at making, well, pretty much anything, so..."

"Thanks." She sat up and took the cup from him. "You're sweet. What time is it?"

"Around ten. I'm sorry I had to wake you."

"That's okay." Selphie blew on her drink and took a sip. "Mmm. Good."

She'd slept for a long time; he'd brought her back to his room; they'd talked for an hour or two about everything that was wrong with heavy metal bands and organising gigs, and not at all about anything important, and then she'd fallen asleep in his arms after a few chaste kisses. He'd popped her, pale and child-like, into his bed and settled in beside her for a long, doze-punctuated vigil.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, thanks. Wow. You don't have much stuff," Selphie said, looking around the room. "Are you decorating or something?"

"No, not decorating. Actually, that's why I had to wake you. I have to leave."

"Leave?"

"I'm going back to Galbadia."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know the timing sucks."

"It's okay." She smiled a little too brightly. "You'll come back again, right?"

"I suppose."

"What d'you mean, suppose? You'll have to come back for missions."

"No." Irvine took a deep breath and hung on tight to Selphie's hand. "I've transferred. I'll be working at Galbadia from now on."

She looked lost. "Why?"

"They need the extra help, and I'm spending so much time over there anyway. It makes sense, Seffie. It's where I belong right now."

"Did Xu make you do this?"

"No, nobody made me do anything."

She smiled at him. "Well, it'll be okay. You can transfer back, I'm sure Squall won't mind."

"Actually, Squall doesn't know about it yet. I kind of didn't get around to telling him."

"Perfect! Then you can just tear the papers up and it'll all be fine!"

"'Fraid not. I already handed them to Xu and she'll have told Martine by now."

Her eyes filled with tears and her lower lip wobbled. "I can't imagine you not being here," she whispered. "I need you, Irvy."

"I know, 'Elf, I know. Look, I do have one idea." He'd had the whole night to think, after all. "If you don't like it, just say, but.... Xu said the Doc had signed you off on sick leave for a couple of months."

Selphie snorted. "She over-reacted. Totally. I was just a bit tired, with the party and everything, that's all."

"Well, sure. But if the Doc's signed you off anyway, why not take the time and come to Galbadia with me?"

"You mean... leave Balamb altogether?"

"Just for a couple of months. See how things work out and then maybe, who knows? It might do you good, to get a break, see how you feel about Xu and everything..."

"I know how I feel about Xu," she said, quickly. "That's not going to change."

"Okay. Think of it like a holiday."

"A holiday?"

"Yeah, you remember. Those things that normal people have, where you get to read books and have fun and not do any work."

"It does sound tempting." She chewed absently on her lower lip, staring into her tea. "You know I love you," she said softly. "I've always. I really need you right now, and maybe when I've got my head straight, but... things have happened so fast. So, this would be as friends, right?"

He stroked her hair back from her face, tucking long strands behind her ears. "Absolutely. I promise I won't take advantage of you."

"Ha! Like you could!" But there was a serious hint of gratitude behind the sparkle in her eyes.

"Just friends," said Irvine. "SeeDs' honour."

And then she threw herself at him, oofing the breath out of his lungs as she flung her arms around his neck. "I'll do it!" she squeaked. "Count me in, Cowboy, I'm coming with you!"

Irvine hugged her close and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I'll take good care of you, Seffie," he whispered. "Promise."

*******

Frila stood under the shower, eyes shut tight, and let the hot water stream over her face. The tension refused to leave, however. Her shoulders remained tight and the knots in her neck stiffened under the threat of relaxation.

She didn't feel clean, quite, either. But the water was comforting, and that was good enough for now.

Her body was a contradiction. For the most part she was a ball of guilty regret. But certain parts of her felt warm and satisfied for the first time in years.

She didn't even like Seifer. In fact, she actively _disliked_ him. She certainly didn't fancy him; she liked her men long-haired and laid-back and sexy, and for all that Seifer was well built and, okay, well-equipped, he wasn't sexy. He was the opposite of laid-back. And his hair was weird and covered in repulsive gel to keep it slicked back like that.

She shuddered, and reached for the soap again.

There was the soft patter of naked feet on tiles and a giggle. "Coming in, ready or not!"

"I ran a bath for you," Frila called out.

"Oooh, thanks!" Sanke's voice was bright and happy. She was far too lively in the mornings for Frila's liking, but it was good to hear her nonetheless.

She'd wanted Seifer. There was no point lying to herself about it. She'd wanted wrong and dangerous, and Seifer fit the bill perfectly. She only had herself to blame.

There was a bit of splashing as Sanke got in the bath, followed by a long, happy sigh. "How was the party? I didn't hear you come home."

"It was late." After she'd made an awkward job of refusing Seifer's invitation to go back to his room, Frila had spent a couple of hours walking down at the beach, unarmed, protected by Vector's triple strength enclosure spells until the Guardian had protested its own fatigue. Then she'd come back and unjunctioned, taking advantage of the sudden exhaustion the loss of power brought to sink into sleep.

"That means it was good. What happened? Were the bands good?"

"They were okay."

"Was Irvy there?"

Frila reached poured a puddle of thick orange shampoo into her palm. "Yeah, he was there. Didn't see him much." Frila could imagine the disappointment on Sanke's face. She closed her eyes and began to lather her hair. "How was school yesterday?"

"Okay, maths sucks, how was the mission?"

"I passed. That's all that matters. What's wrong with maths?"

"Nothing, just sucks. What did you have to fight? What was the Guardian like?"

"How did you know about the Guardian?"

"Vector told me. He said she's a water guardian."

Frila still forgot sometimes that Sanke could talk to Guardians without the person they were junctioned to feeling more than a tickle. Even when that person was asleep. Fortunately most Guardians didn't place any importance on human behaviour unless it was connected with their own needs and interests, and Vector certainly wasn't interested in parties, Irvine or Seifer, so her secrets were probably safe. "That's right. She's called Sulis. I couldn't junction her, so I don't know much about her yet. Handed her in at the Clearing Centre like a good little SeeD."

"It sounds awesome, getting a Guardian and everything, must have got you bonus points."

"Yeah, I guess. Have you made any friends yet?"

"I've only been here a couple of days. What happened to Tenta?"

Frila frowned and paused in scrubbing at her hair. Usually Sanke was only too keen to talk about what she'd been up to. She loved meeting new people and Frila had expected the other cadets to show a definite interest in her, not just because of Sanke's vivacious character, but surely there must be rumours at least about her unusual heritage.

It was only a couple of days, though. She was probably being paranoid. And it wasn't necessarily a bad thing if Sanke's classmates contained their curiosity and let her lead as normal a life as possible while she could.

"Can't you tell me what happened to Tenta?" said Sanke. "Promise I won't tell."

"She fucked up. Wasn't really her fault, I felt sorry for her, kind of."

"How? What did she do?"

"She panicked. She was waiting in the corridor with Seif, and she got claustrophobic. I wasn't there, but Seif said she just started screaming and ran away. I heard the noise but by the time I caught up with them she'd already gone. She nearly got caught by one of the guards outside, I only just got a sleep spell on him at the last minute."

"So she failed. Even though she helped beat a Guardian?"

"She was actually unconscious for that part. It's probably fair enough she failed, she wouldn't be safe on a mission."

"I suppose."

Frila set about rinsing her hair, while Sanke splashed about in the bath. It felt normal and ordinary, the way they started most days together, and she found comfort in that.

Scrubbed and technically clean, Frila pulled back the shower curtain and reached for a towel.

Sanke was lying under the water, smiling to herself and blowing bubbles.

"Sanke," said Frila.

"Yes," said Sanke, still submerged, the words drifting up through the water as an echo.

"If there was anything wrong, you'd tell me, wouldn't you?"

Sanke nodded, hair flowing through the water with the movement. "I'm okay," she mouthed, then turned and twisted like a fish, stretching out her limbs and gurgling.

"Just ten more minutes," said Frila. "Or you'll get all wrinkly."

Sanke stuck her tongue out.

"I mean it. Or I could just put you in a tank."

"I'm not a fish!" Sanke surfaced quickly and splashed Frila from head to toe in the process.

"A whale, then?" said Frila, laughing.

Sanke squealed outrage and with strength few would believe she grabbed Frila's leg and threatened to topple her into the bath. But Frila broke free and ran.

In the chase that ensued much of their quarters got drenched, one mug got broken and the squealing reached such a pitch that their neighbour (also a newly graduated and severely hung-over SeeD) felt moved to bang on the wall. But finally, when the battle ended in a sprawl across Frila's bed, both bodies heaving for breath amid impossible, endless giggles, something dawned on Frila that somehow hadn't touched her before.

"Hey, fish-face."

Sanke half-heartedly bashed Frila with a pillow.

"Y'know what?"

Sanke managed to draw breath between her giggles for long enough to speak. "What?"

"I fucking _passed_. I made SeeD!"

"Well, duh," said Sanke, rolling her eyes, and set about pummelling Frila with the pillow in earnest.

Frila just lay there getting pummelled, a huge grin lighting up her face.

*******

Quistis set her lunch tray down on the table opposite Squall. "May I join you?"

Squall nodded his assent. He was pleased to see her; she radiated calm professionalism and Squall found that a great comfort at the moment.

"No Rinoa?"

"She's not feeling well," he said, darkly.

"Oh dear. Too much to drink?"

He took a savage bite of his sandwich and nodded.

"I thought she looked a bit wobbly when I left."

"That was before she started on the shots," Squall said.

"Ah." Quistis patted Squall's hand. "No wonder she's ill."

"All night," Squall murmured, and attacked his sandwich again.

"Poor you."

Squall grunted, chewed and swallowed. "Alcohol in large quantities interferes with sorceress' magical abilities, did you know that?"

"No! Really?"

"Can't cast curative spells at all. Just elementals."

"Oh. So she couldn't cure herself?"

"Nope."

Quistis thought for a minute. "That would have made things a lot easier with Ultimecia. We could have just got her drunk and been home by tea-time."

"Considering the state my bathroom's in after all the thunder spells, I'm not so sure." But Squall managed something that looked remotely like a smile. He pushed his mostly-eaten sandwich aside and cradled his coffee mug in both hands. "I thought Rinoa knew better."

"Don't be too hard on her. She doesn't usually drink much, I think perhaps Ness was leading her astray."

Squall snorted.

"Come on," said Quistis with a sly smile. "You're not telling me you've forgotten what it's like to be led astray? All those illegal sparring sessions with Seifer?"

"I've still got the scars to prove it," said Squall with a wry grin. "But that's different."

"Naturally," said Quistis, mildly.

Squall finished his sandwich and pushed his plate away with a sigh.

"Cheer up, Squall. She'll be better soon, and probably very repentant."

"It's not just that. There's something I could use your help with."

"Yes?"

Squall glanced quickly around the cafeteria. It was late for lunchtime and the place was quiet. "What do you know about Minister Fargi of Deling?"

"Fargi? The name doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"Or the new Timber Owls?"

"Only what you've told me. Trouble?"

"Could be. I've come across some information that makes me think the crap that's been going on with Rinoa and the rebellion there is a lot more important than we thought."

"Surely it's just politics, Squall. The world's always been that way, it's nothing to do with us, is it?"

"The Forest Owls want us out of Timber. That makes it our business. Not only that, but they're making it look like we want to leave."

"Our contract isn't with the Forest Owls, it's with the Deling Prime Minister. And that's exactly what it is, a contract. Has he given any indication that they want us out?"

"No, but there's an election coming up. They change leaders every four years, did you know that?"

"Yes. But-"

"It's been four years since Ultimecia, when the old Minister died. They'll be electing a new one in a couple of months, and this bastard Fargi is one of the main contenders."

"Let me guess, he supports the new Forest Owls?"

"According to the information I got yesterday, he created them. And it's not just that. He's in charge of a whole operation to undermine SeeD and contain our power."

Quistis' teacup landed in its saucer with a clatter. "Why? They need our power. They'll get over-run with monsters the minute we pull out. Surely no-one's going to forget that and let this arrogant bastard into power?"

"It's not exactly his official election policy," said Squall. "And he seems to think he doesn't need us. He has a contingency plan."

"What kind of plan?"

Squall hesitated.

"Squall?"

"The report wasn't entirely clear."

"Where did you get this report? It could just be gossip or misinformation."

"I don't think so. It was..." Squall looked up into Quistis' concerned gaze, and hesitated again. She wouldn't like that Frila had kept secrets from her, and he couldn't explain everything, not yet. There were some things he needed to check out for himself first. "Just something someone came across on another mission. It's a reliable source."

Quistis looked a little huffy. "Should we call a meeting? Laguna's here until tomorrow, maybe we should ask his advice."

"Not yet. I can't go crying to him every time we have a problem. Besides, you know what he's like. He'd only suggest something stupid."

She bristled; he supposed he had sounded a little childish.

"I don't want to worry him until I'm certain," Squall said. "Or anyone else, come to think of it. Sorry, Quisty, but I have my reasons. Can we keep this just between the two of us?"

Quistis relaxed, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Of course, Squall. Whatever you think's right. Just let me know if I can help, okay?"

"Thanks."

"I could drop by on Rinoa on my way back to work, if you like."

"Really?"

"No problem at all. She's probably feeling a bit low and I don't suppose you have much patience right now."

"Probably not. Thanks." He put his plate and mug back on his tray and stood up. "Oh, and one more thing. Have you seen Irvine anywhere?"

Quistis frowned. "No, you know I don't think I've seen him since last night. Sorry, Squall, I can't help you with that one."

"Ah well," said Squall with a shrug.

If he didn't know better, he'd think Irvine was avoiding him or something.

But that would be ridiculous.

*******

Rinoa stood back from the mirror and examined her reflection. Her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, the make up mostly hid how pale she was and her jeans and vest top were comfortable yet more acceptable to the outside world than the old bathrobe she'd been wrapped in for most of the day. Sobered by Quistis' lecture and comforted by the esuna she'd managed to cast on herself (at last) she was feeling almost human.

Squall's apartment was looking a lot better, too. Some of the spell damage in the bathroom would take an engineer to fix, but at least she'd cleaned up the human mess.

Now she knew why Edea had always warned her to steer clear of hard liquor.

Satisfied that her appearance was all she could hope for under the circumstances, Rinoa turned away from the mirror and picked up her bag. She was about to leave when the door buzzer sounded.

"Come in," she said, hoping it wasn't Quistis back to tell her off some more.

To her surprise, it was Ness.

"Hey, Rin. Oh, sorry, were you going out?"

"Just back to my room. Squall's a bit mad, thought I'd better stay out of his way for a while."

"Oh, really? Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I didn't think Squall was that controlling. If I'd known I would never have-"

"He isn't," said Rinoa, irritably. "He has a lot on his mind, that's all, he doesn't want to be worrying about me all the time."

"Of course, I'm sorry, that came out wrong. Oh Hyne, I'm making a right mess out of this."

She looked so worried that Rinoa found herself backing away to let Ness into the room, not wanting her to feel rejected. "It's okay," she said reassuringly. "I'm just a bit off today."

"Hung-over? Me too, had an awful headache this morning. Still, great night, wasn't it?"

Rinoa remembered vaguely that it might have been, at least up until the last round of cactaur-vodka shots. She remembered a lot of giggling and dancing. "Did you really tell that joke about the diplomat and the geezard to Nida?"

"I forget. Possibly. So, dear, are you alright? Really?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. The reason I was stopping by really was to show you these." Ness produced a clutch of magazines from her bag. "Bridesmaids dresses!"

"Oh, really? You mean, you were serious, about me being a bridesmaid?"

"Of course! I know it's a cheek to ask, when I hardly know you at all, but honestly from all Zell's told me I feel I know you like a sister, and I hope it isn't forward but last night I thought we really, really bonded. Now, if I'm out of turn, please, just tell me."

Rinoa couldn't help but feel flattered. It was a long time since she'd had a friend who was interested in anything much outside of Garden, and although Ness might not have been her first choice, if she was going to marry Zell, that did make her sort of family.

"I'd be honoured," Rinoa said. "It's very kind of you to ask me, when you must have so many friends in Deling who would jump at the chance."

Ness clasped Rinoa in a sudden hug that oofed the breath out of her lungs and made her still-fragile head pound.

"I can't tell you how happy that makes me!" Ness squealed. "This is going to be such fun." She pulled the magazines out of her bag and tossed them onto Squall's sofa. "I was thinking red for the bridesmaids, for dramatic effect, or maybe purple. Do you think purple would be better?"

Rinoa picked up the nearest magazine. The girl on the cover wore a ridiculous confection of pink and lilac lace and silk, like a fairytale princess. Impossibly, hopelessly romantic. A million miles away from battlefields and monsters.

"Red's more romantic," she heard herself say. "Let's take these back to my room. I need to feed Angelo and then we can talk."

"You don't live with Squall, then?" Ness gathered up the magazines again.

"No, not really. We're both very busy. I guess I stay here most nights."

"It must be hard for you."

"Why?"

"He's so busy and important, and your father..." Ness bit her lower lip.

"What about my father?"

"Well, dear, it's no secret that he doesn't approve of Squall, or you being part of SeeD. I'm not saying anything that isn't already said in public at diplomatic functions."

"That's his business," said Rinoa briskly. "And I don't care for gossip. That's one of the reasons I'm glad I'm not in Deling any more."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosy. It's just, I think it's amazing how you've coped with it all. I don't think my father's going to be too pleased about me and Zelly-babe either, and I thought maybe I could learn a few things from you." She looked away, her eyes a little watery.

"It's okay," Rinoa said kindly. "I hadn't thought of it that way. Of course I'll help, any way I can."

Ness hugged her again, sniffling a little into her neck. "Thank you so much, Rinny-babe. I'll try not to be a nuisance, I promise."

Rinoa was about to suggest that she might start by never, ever calling her Rinny-babe again, when the door opened.

Squall glared disapproval from the doorway. Rinoa disentangled herself from Ness, feeling oddly guilty, almost as if she'd been caught with a lover.

"Oh, Squall-" Ness started.

Squall ignored her completely. "Are you feeling better?" he asked Rinoa.

"Yes, thanks."

"I told Corben you were sick. He said it wasn't a problem."

"Oh, good. I'm, um, glad he wasn't mad."

Squall's expression softened a fraction, at least until Ness piped up again.

"I'm sorry I got your girlfriend drunk, Commander," she said, with what might under different circumstances have appeared to be a winsome smile. "I promise I won't do it again."

Squall turned his glare on Ness as if noticing her for the first time. "What Rinoa does is up to her. She can take care of herself."

Ness flinched.

"Be nice," Rinoa murmured.

"No, no, Squall's quite right," said Ness. "Anyway, we were just leaving, weren't we, Rin? She's going to help me pick out bridesmaid's dresses."

"Whatever. Rin, have you seen Irvine anywhere?"

"No," said Rinoa.

"Maybe he's with Selphie," said Ness with an ill-disguised giggle. "I heard they were _very_ cosy last night."

"It's not like that," Rinoa said. "They're just friends is all."

"Not what I heard," said Ness. "But you know, I'm not one to gossip. At least not about my friends."

Squall threw Rinoa a disgusted sort of look. Which, she felt, wasn't entirely fair.

"Anyway, we mustn't hold you up, Squall," said Ness. "We girls have so much planning to do!"

"He might be with Selphie," said Rinoa. "Or with Sanke, or Frila?"

"Fuck knows," said Squall. "I'm starting not to care." And before Rinoa could stop him he'd stormed out of the room. If Balamb doors could slam, he would have slammed them.

"Oh dear," said Ness. "I hope I haven't caused any trouble between you two."

"No," said Rinoa, distantly. "It's okay."

"Good," said Ness, cheerfully. She hooked an arm through Rinoa's, steering her towards the door. "Who's Sanke?"

*******

Sanke was, at that moment, having some those confusing feelings that Laguna and Quistis had reassured her were perfectly normal, without actually giving her any hints at all as to what they might mean or how she should deal with them.

At least that's what she thought it was.

She picked her books up off the classroom floor, slowly piling them on her desk, and tried very hard not to cry.

"Sanke?"

Sanke looked up with a little squeak of surprise. She hadn't heard Frila come in.

"Are you okay?" Frila knelt beside her and started to help, which suddenly made things worse.

"'m fine," said Sanke, with a sniff. "Just dropped things."

"Sanke?" Frila's arm snaked around her shoulder.

Sanke realised her hands were trembling. She tried to take a deep breath but it came out as a sob, and the next thing she knew she was burrowing into Frila's hair and crying her heart out.

"Hey, kid, what's the matter?" Frila stroked her arm and Vector purred concern in his usual muted way.

Vector hadn't ever had this sort of feeling. She knew without asking. She suspected that Ether might understand but she couldn't trust him not to tell Irvine, and anyway she hadn't been able to find him anywhere.

She could only conclude that this was a human feeling.

How ironic.

"Does maths suck that much? What is it, fractions? I can probably remember enough to help, unless it's algebra. I sucked geezard-balls at algebra." A kiss fell in Sanke's hair.

"Not m-m-maths," she stammered out.

"Then what?" Frila's voice was soft and kind, and Sanke knew she couldn't lie.

"Promise me you won't do anything mad?"

"I promise nothing, kid. You should know me better than that." Frila ruffled her hair.

"Okay." Sanke raised her head and sniffed.

"I haven't got a hanky," Frila said.

"'s okay, I have." Sanke burrowed into her pocket and pulled out a very large red handkerchief. It was Irvine's; he'd given it to her one day when he visited in the hospital, when she still wasn't quite sure who she was, and she'd kept it ever since. It was oddly comforting, and she tended to carry it around all the time.

She blew her nose, and wondered where to start.

"Start at the beginning," Frila supplied helpfully. "It's usually best that way."

"Esthar," said Sanke. "You know that swimming club I used to go to? It was my own fault, I was stupid one day and showed off, and after that nobody really wanted to talk to me any more."

"What did you do?"

"Just swimming, nothing all that, just... I forget that not everyone's like me. I just forget."

"Were they mean to you?" Sanke could feel the anger rising in Frila, just as she'd feared it would.

"Not really. They just ignored me. It wasn't important, I just stopped going. They were just scared. I had lots of friends who weren't scared of me, so it didn't matter."

Frila nodded. "There's always jerks in the world. It's best to ignore them. Or smack their sorry asses."

Sanke frowned a little. It was the smacking that she most wanted to avoid where Frila was concerned. Frila could smack hard and think later sometimes, and Sanke had the distinct feeling that this was the sort of thing where thinking was important. "Ignore them," she said. "Definitely. But here...."

Frila looked around the classroom, at the pile of books on the floor, at Sanke's tearstained face, and suddenly she understood.

"They've been picking on you," she said, but she didn't sound angry. It was almost as if she'd expected it. "What have they done?"

"Nothing bad," said Sanke.

"You're crying," Frila pointed out. "You never cry. What did they do?"

"They're just kids," and Sanke knew that must sound odd coming from someone who looked like a fourteen year old and acted like a ten year old human some times and an ageless force of nature at others. But it was true.

Frila just looked at her, and waited.

"They call me monster," Sanke whispered. "And freak. They want me to do tricks all the time and they think I belong in the training centre. It's not all of them. Some of them pretend to be nice." She lifted her face to look into Frila's eyes, green and blue like the ocean, comfort. "But they're afraid, just the same. And you know what? That's worse. I think I'd rather they hated me than be afraid."

Frila took Irvine's handkerchief from her and gently wiped her face. "You know I want to show them all what the pointy end of a kick-ass gunblade feels like, right?"

"Yes, but please don't. It'll just make it worse. They already hate me for being friends with you and Squall and Quisty. I need to stand on my own two feet. And I try, I really do, it's just..." Fresh tears threatened but Sanke swallowed them down. "I don't know where to start."

Frila smiled at her, and hugged her, and her compassion was almost more than Sanke could bear. At times like this she could almost feel, almost touch something deep inside Frila, an echo of herself, and it hurt. Like she'd lost something important and could almost reach it but never, quite, get it back.

But at the same time it made her feel strong, and like stupid people didn't matter. Sanke clung to Frila as long as she dared.

"We'll work something out," Frila said. "What classes do you have left today?"

"History and Combat Basics."

"Fuck that," Frila said. "I've got something better I can teach you."

"Really?" Sanke felt a little glimmer of relief.

"Yeah." Frila grinned at her, one of the wicked grins that lit up her eyes and made Sanke want to giggle. "Goofing off 101."

Sanke did giggle then. "I can't play truant! I've only been here two days. Can I?"

"To tell the truth, you're not the only one who needs a break. I just got my mission schedule from Xu and you wouldn't believe it. This is the last chance I'm gonna get for a while to have any fun. So Garden can go fuck itself for a couple of hours. I'm taking you to the beach. What d'you say?"

Excitement bubbled through Sanke, the horrible feelings forgotten. "The beach, really? That would be so good. I haven't seen the sea since we left Esthar."

"It's done," said Frila, getting to her feet and pulling Sanke up with her. "Put those stupid books away and we'll go. I'll think of something to tell Xian later." She tucked the handkerchief back in Sanke's pocket for her.

"Oh, Irvine!" said Sanke. "Could we go get Irvine? He could come too!"

Something sad flickered across Frila's face. She brightened quickly, covering things up as fast as she could, but she couldn't hide as much as she thought she could from Sanke.

"I know you haven't been the best of friends lately," said Sanke. "But I know he missed you and..."

Frila sighed. "It's not that," she said. "He's not here. Come on, let's get down to the beach. I'll explain when we get there."

Sanke's mind filled with a hundred questions, but she bit them back, stacking the last of the books on her desk. She was sad that Irvine wasn't around, but her heart still sang.

The sea was calling.

*******

Squall stopped outside the door to Xu's office and tried to calm down. The day had gone from bad to worse and he knew he was close to the edge. Shiva shifted in the back of his mind, tempting him to take out his temper in battle. The training centre, or better still the monster-ridden battlefield outside, was a very attractive prospect. But Squall still had hours of meetings and reports ahead of him, and precious few moments in between.

And he really, really needed to talk to Irvine.

Xu stood up as he came in, smiled and said hello and indicated the seat over by the window. He sat, reluctantly, and waited for her to join him.

She took her place opposite him, and placed a pile of files on the table between them.

"More reports?" said Squall, flatly.

"From yesterday's field exams. I've prioritised them for you; I think you'll find the top four or five interesting, the rest are routine."

Squall was truly thankful at times like this to be blessed with Xu and Quistis, both of whom made his life immeasurably easier. "Urgent?"

Xu shook her head. "Only the top one. New Guardian, unexpected."

"Ah. I heard about that."

"Thought you might have. I'm waiting for the Clearing Centre report; I'll send it on to you as soon as it comes through."

"Thanks."

"There's some transfers and staffing reports in the blue file that you ought to take a look through as well."

"Okay. Problems?"

Xu bit her lower lip. "Not exactly a _problem_, no."

"What is it Xu? I haven't got time for fucking around. Is there a problem or not?"

"It's Irvine."

"Irvine?"

"He requested a transfer to Galbadia."

There was noise in Squall's head, another spark of anger amid the ball of irritation that been growing steadily since the first time Ness had opened her mouth at the party last night. "Refuse it," he snapped. "Better still, I'll refuse it. Where the fuck is he, anyway?" Squall rose to his feet, snatching the blue file from the pile.

"Squall, sit down. It's too late."

Squall remained standing, eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you mean, too late?"

"I approved it yesterday. He left this morning."

"You... He did _what_?"

"He wanted the transfer to take effect immediately. I didn't have any reason to decline the request."

"What the fuck do you mean, you had no reason? This isn't some homesick cadet, it's _Irvine_! He's one of, one... he's the best sniper, he's fucking essential!"

"He wanted to go, Squall, and Galbadia are crying out for experienced people."

"There's a lot of experienced people here," said Squall coldly. "You could have sent anyone. You didn't even consult me."

"I'm afraid it's a routine process. If you and Irvine needed to discuss it, well, I'm sorry, but that's a personal matter."

Squall was about to yell at her that there was nothing personal about it, but that would have been a complete and utter lie. Of course it was personal. This was Irvine. His best friend. _One of us_.

"Bastard," Squall muttered, and sank back into his chair.

"He's hardly been here lately," said Xu. "He dropped out of the promotion programme. I think his, um, interests are in Galbadia right now."

"You knew he was unhappy here?"

"Squall, everyone could see it. He's only stayed in Balamb to complete his missions, and frankly his performance has been slipping. No-one's hidden this from you. I think perhaps, and forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn, but perhaps you didn't want to see what's been happening."

Squall squashed an urge to hit her. Because she meant well, but she was right, too right, he'd never imagine Irvine would desert him like this, just run off without saying a word. Of course it wasn't Xu's fault, and Squall would lay bets that Irvine had probably got a promise out of Xu not to tell anyone until he was safely out of reach.

It was Irvine who Squall really, really wanted to hit. And the bastard had put himself in a different fucking country.

He curled his fingers into white-knuckle fists and stared at the folder-laden table. "Whatever."

"Squall, I-"

"There's more important things I need to talk to you about."

"Squall, perhaps you should-"

"What. Ever." Squall said as firmly as he could, fingernails biting into the flesh of his palms. "Do you understand?"

Xu opened her mouth as if to argue, then thought better of it and pressed her lips into a thin line, trapping the words inside. She crossed her legs and cleared her throat. "What is it you need to discuss with me?"

"Deling," said Squall. "I want to get some undercover work done."

Xu raised an eyebrow.

"I want everything you can find out about Minister Fargi and the new Timber Owls. It has to be completely discreet. Can you arrange something?"

"Of course. Can I ask why?"

"Call it a hunch."

"It's a lot to stake on a hunch. I'll send the best we have but even the best make mistakes sometimes, and can you imagine what will happen if Deling find out SeeD are spying on them?"

"I'll take that risk."

"But if you could at least tell me why-"

"No. Not until I'm sure. Just get me all the information you can, and fast."

"Of course. I'll send a team out first thing tomorrow and give you daily reports."

"Thanks." Squall got to his feet again, and picked up the files Xu had left for him. He hesitated. "Xu... when I said I want you to be discreet, I mean very discreet. I don't want anyone but you, me, Quistis and the team you send to know. Got that?"

Xu regarded him steadily. "Very well. If you're sure."

He reached the door before he hesitated again.

"I mean..." He turned to look Xu in the eye, so there was no mistake. "That includes Rinoa. I don't want Rinoa to know."

There was a pause, then Xu said: "Very well, Commander."

Squall almost ran to the training centre. He had fifteen minutes before his next meeting.

And he really had to kill something.

*******

Irvine opened the door to the room he'd been allocated and ushered Selphie inside.

"Wow. It's even smaller than your room in Balamb."

She looked tired. They'd only been able to hitch a ride in the Ragnarok as far as Dollet and the rest of the trip had been by train. It was dark by the time they reached Galbadia Garden.

"You're just spoilt. This is a palace by Galbadian standards." He dropped his bag on the empty desk and tugged the zip open.

Selphie yawned and slumped onto the bed.

"The cafeteria should still be open," Irvine said. "Shall we go get something to eat?"

"You go ahead," said Selphie. "I'm too sleepy. Would you mind if I take a nap? Or maybe an early night."

Irvine hesitated for the barest moment. She hadn't eaten anything all day. But he didn't want to start a fight. "Of course. Make yourself at home. I've got a few things to do, people to see...."

Selphie picked up the pillow and plumped it. "And the shag monster to feed." She tapped the side of her head.

"It doesn't work like that," Irvine began, defensively. But she was smiling. "Well, okay, it does. But he doesn't need that much. A little affection goes a long way."

"Ugh." Selphie shuddered. "Well, as long as you feed him far away from me, that's fine." She must have caught the worry on his face, because she grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You go have fun, Cowboy, and let me sleep. I'll be right back to normal and bugging the Hell out of you tomorrow, you'll see."

"Okay." Irvine smiled at her. "I'll bring you breakfast."

"Tea," said Selphie, yawning again. "And maybe grapefruit yoghurt. They still do that here?"

"I have no idea. But if they do, it's yours."

Selphie curled up on his bed, hugging the pillow tight to her chest. "'Night, Irvy."

He kissed her forehead, tugging a blanket up to cover her. She snuggled into the warmth and closed her eyes.

Very quietly, Irvine retrieved a few things from his pack and shoved them into his pockets. He felt remotely guilty for abandoning Selphie like this, but there was a need inside that had been growing for days, and it wasn't going away. He kissed Selphie once more and slipped quietly out of his room.

Once in the corridor he slipped Ether into junction, and felt at once the rush of power and energy, and a need as deep and consuming as his own.

Well, maybe Selphie was right after all. Ether did need a thorough re-charge. But it wasn't anything to do with sex. When Irvine felt bad his Guardian suffered, and these past few days had been hell. He needed comfort, and Ether needed something warm and fuzzy to feed on.

And Irvine knew exactly where to find it.

_~Yes,~_ Ether murmured approvingly._ ~Soon?~_

_~Right now.~_ Irvine straightened his hat and set off down the corridor.

_~You abandoned me for Spirit,~_ Ether noted reproachfully.

_~Had to, old friend. You know how she gets around Guardians, especially you.~_

_~She hurts,~_ Ether noted sadly.

_~Yep. She really does. But I'm going to fix that, and who knows? Maybe eventually she'll come to love you, too.~_

There was a pause, while Ether searched through Irvine's junctions. _~We are alone,~_ he pronounced.

_~Yeah. Balamb likes to keep control of Guardians, so they still don't get any here. They only let me keep you because you won't junction anyone else.~_

_~I have need of no-one else,~_ said Ether simply. _~I am your servant, and yours alone.~_

Ether's warmth and power flooded through Irvine like sunshine.

_~Thank you, old friend.~_

He reached the familiar door to room 305, and tapped in the code. The doors slid open and Irvine slipped inside.

The room was bathed in flickering candlelight, highlighted by one soft lamp. Zephyr sat cross-legged on the larger-than-average bed, reading a book. His fine silver-blond hair fell over his shoulders like silk, and when Irvine came in he smiled.

"Zef," said Irvine, his voice choked.

"Hey," said Zephyr, closing his book and taking off his little reading glasses. He reached out. "Come here, man."

Irvine stumbled towards the bed and fell onto his knees on the thick cotton comforter. Zephyr held him, kissing his hair, arms snaking underneath Irvine's coat and shirt to find his skin.

Ether gave a little hum of approval.

"Oh Hyne," Irvine whispered. "What have I done?"

"Shhh. It's okay, man. Whatever it is. You're home now. It's okay."

Zephyr's hands were warm against his back, his voice a soothing purr. Irvine pulled back far enough to kiss him, soft, tender kisses, while he struggled out of his coat and tossed his hat onto the floor. "Duck...?"

"She's away. We're alone."

Irvine felt oddly grateful. Duck would have demanded explanations and offered opinions; Zephyr would expect nothing and offer unconditional comfort. Irvine kissed hungrily, his tongue seeking out Zephyr's and twisting around it. One hand cupped Zephyr's jaw while the other worked its way down to tug his t-shirt up, breaking the kiss just long enough for him to pull the shirt over Zephyr's head. Irvine ran his fingers through the fall of hair down Zephyr's naked back.

_~Want. Need. Take.~_

Like a mantra, centring Irvine, holding him fast in this moment, this pleasure, this warmth.

Zephyr pulled back a little. "Let's get these things off," he said, tugging at Irvine's shirt.

"'kay." Irvine tried to undo buttons, but his fingers didn't seem to want to work. Zephyr took pity on him and lent a hand, working his way methodically down from neck to belly, deftly popping the buttons one by one, then pushing the soft fabric back over Irvine's shoulders. Irvine stole another kiss, leaning into it, deeper, deeper, tasting sweet grass and vanilla.

"Jeans," Zephyr moaned into his mouth, snapping Irvine's belt buckle open. Irvine had an advantage here; Zephyr was only wearing loose cotton pants, easy to shift over his slender hips and down over his thighs. Irvine stripped his belt with one hand while gently pushing Zephyr back on the bed with the other. Still kissing; hungry, wanting, needing...

_~Take.~_

Zephyr shook his long legs free of his pants and lay naked on the bed, watching while Irvine desperately tugged at the zip of his jeans until it yielded. He'd fumbled jeans and underwear down to his knees before he remembered his boots. He swore, then, and sat on the edge of the bed, grappling with boots and socks and jeans while Zephyr watched patiently, his hand stroking soothingly up and down Irvine's spine.

Finally Irvine managed to struggle free of his clothes and threw himself onto the bed, neatly straddling Zephyr's hips.

"I missed you," Zephyr whispered, stroking Irvine's bangs back from his face.

Irvine wanted to cry.

_~Take.~_ Ether urged, feeding the hunger inside him until it blocked out everything else.

Zephyr was breathing hard, but his hands and voice were soothing. "What do you want?" His fingers wrapped themselves around Irvine's cock and gave it a few gentle pulls.

Irvine gasped. "Inside you? Please?"

Zephyr strained up to kiss him, and next Irvine knew there was the gentle slap of something wet and cool around his cock. He groaned into Zephyr's mouth and thrust a little into the slick tunnel of his fist, unable to resist. Zephyr pushed at Irvine's hips and somewhat reluctantly Irvine gave up tangling his tongue with Zephyr's to sit back on his heels.

Zephyr pressed the lube into Irvine's hand; it took a moment before he registered it, his mind a blur of Ether's growing power and his own blind need. His cock twitched in anticipation.

A few moments later Irvine knelt between Zephyr's parted thighs and pressed inside him. He watched his lover's face, sensitive to any sign of hesitation, but there was none. Zephyr opened himself up and pulled Irvine in, smooth, welcome heat. Irvine kept pushing until he was completely buried in Zephyr's willing body, until Ether's voice settled to a steady thrumming pulse in his head, and then he stopped, and forced himself to breathe.

"Is it okay?"

Zephyr's eyes were closed, lips wet and slightly parted. He nodded. "Better than." His fingers clutched at Irvine's shoulders; he was pulling himself up, wrapping his legs around Irvine's waist. Irvine rocked back onto his heels, pulling Zephyr with him. Zephyr gave a little sigh and settled into Irvine's lap, the movement sending shocks along Irvine's cock as it was first rejected and then pulled deeper into Zephyr's body.

They held each other like that, still, for what seemed like an age. Irvine realised he was trembling.

Zephyr pushed Irvine's hair back from his face again, smoothing it over his shoulders, rocking a little in Irvine's lap. Hot, tight, heaven. He trailed kisses along the line of Irvine's jaw. "What're you waiting for, Shotgun?"

"Don't know. Feels good."

"Move, baby."

So Irvine did. Long strokes, hands clutching Zephyr's hips to guide him. Slow and deep, so slow as to verge on torture. Zephyr's cock bounced between them, leaking sticky-wet in little spurts every time Irvine reached the magic spot.

Zephyr murmured: "close, already, shit," and Irvine licked his hand and curled it between their bellies, a loose fist to fuck.

_~Sniper.~_ Ether's voice a moan at the back of Irvine's mind, eager anticipation.

_~Almost.~_ Zephyr's body was moving like water, ripples running down his taut belly, thighs quivering, gripping Irvine tight, milking the pleasure out of him.

Then Irvine's hand was wet, and Zephyr was cursing and scrubbing his forehead over Irvine's shoulder, and Irvine let Ether's power flood through them both in a blissful golden wave like a _~cure~_. He came hard, holding Zephyr so tight he could feel the other man's heart pounding against his chest, and when it was over his whole body collapsed, falling back to land on cool sheets, dimly aware of Zephyr's squeak of surprise as he fell on top of him.

Irvine listened to the pulse racing through his head, to Ether's satisfied whisper and Zephyr's slowing breath, and thought, blissfully, of nothing.

*******

Frila crept through the gates of Balamb garden just after curfew. She carried Sanke on her back, slender arms wrapped around her neck, legs still grainy with sand hooked easily through Frila's elbows. Her sleeping breath blew puffs of warm, quiet air across Frila's neck.

It was dark, the sky a mass of stars that faded the nearer they got to the gaudy violet-pink lights of Garden.

There was someone waiting by the gates, and it took Frila a moment to remember that she wasn't eligible for curfew any longer, and then another to realise with a fierce and angry guilt that Sanke was.

"Is that you, Alfyrd? Who'd have thought Balamb's star graduate would be out at this time of night?"

Just Seifer, then.

She stepped into the pool of light by the main entrance and looked Seifer in the eye as best she could. "Fuck off, Almasy."

"That's not nice," he observed. "We were getting on so well last night."

He might even have looked a little hurt; it was hard to tell under all that swagger.

"Sorry," she admitted. "It was just a one-off, right? I don't have time for anything else."

Too late, she saw the sharkish grin spread across his face. "What makes you think anything else was on offer, darlin'?"

Well, she'd set herself up for that one. "Oh, fuck right off and die. And shut up while you're about it."

She was ready to skewer him with her gunblade, or at least to try, but to her surprise he laughed.

"It's not funny," she said. "And keep your voice down, jerkface. Sanke's asleep."

"Taken her for a night on the town?"

"Just for a walk. Not that it's any of your business."

"Shit, hostile much? Did you kick Kinneas out of bed this hard? It would kind of explain that tortured expression he's been dragging around with him the past couple of years."

Frila pushed past him to get a hand on the gate release.

"I heard there's a gang of cadets out to get the brat." He stuck a cigarette between his teeth and paused to light it, the flicker of sudden flame making his hair bright gold for a second. "I've still got contacts on the disciplinary committee. I can get names if you want."

"I don't want anything from you."

Seifer blew a long stream of smoke into the night air. "Your choice. If you think you can handle it on your own..."

"Thanks for the offer. But I can look after Sanke just fine, thank you."

Seifer shrugged. "Whatever you say. You know where to find me if you change your mind."

Frila stormed through the gates without a backward glance.

*******

Irvine awoke to the sweet scent of freshly lit grass and Ether's gentle purr in his mind.

_~Release.~_

_~Thank you, Sniper.~_ The Guardian slipped quietly out of junction, leaving Irvine feeling warm and sleepy.

He opened his eyes to see Zephyr holding a joint out for him. With a lazy smile Irvine pulled himself up the bed to sit next to his lover, taking the joint and dragging deeply on it.

"If you don't mind me asking," Zephyr said, draping an arm casually around Irvine's shoulder, "what was all that about?"

"I was pleased to see you." Irvine let the smoke drift out of his lungs and up towards the ceiling.

"Well, that was obvious. But why?"

"It's complicated." Irvine took another drag before passing the joint back.

Zephyr settled back against the headboard, pulling Irvine in close. "In your own time, man. Unless you're rushing straight back to Balamb?"

"No. In fact, I'm never going back."

Zephyr spluttered on smoke. "Never? Why, did they chuck you out?"

"No, I put in for a transfer. I report to Martine in the morning."

"I thought transfers take months."

"It helps to have connections."

"Wow. I'm surprised Squall let you go so easily."

"Squall doesn't know yet."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think it'll make much difference, once he calms down. They don't need me any more, Zef. It's all politics and being in charge, and the place runs like clockwork. There's nothing to keep me there any more."

"I'm not sorry." Zephyr's fingertips brushed Irvine's shoulder. "I like having you around, and you know Duck does too. I'm surprised, though."

"I think I am, to, a bit," Irvine confessed.

They smoked quietly for a while, and then Irvine said: "There's something else. Selphie."

"The chick we nearly lost you to forever?"

"Yeah. She split up with Xu."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. "And you still left?"

"I brought her back with me."

"What, like as baggage or something? Man, I never know how you manage to pull these things off."

Irvine laughed. "It's kind of a vacation at the moment. Just to see how things work out."

"Okay. So you've run away from Balamb with the chick of your dreams. What are you doing here? Why aren't you banging her brains out and drowning in champagne and elixir?"

"It's not like that, we're not involved, exactly. We're just friends."

Zephyr passed him back the joint. "Shit. So you're a shoulder to cry on for the love of your life. A platonic shoulder."

"At the moment, yeah."

"You think things will change now you've got her away from all the temptations of Balamb, is that it?"

"No!"

Zephyr just looked at him.

"I don't know," Irvine said. "She's not well, Zef. First thing is to get her better. Then, well, who knows?"

"She'll fall in love with her nurse and everyone will live happily ever after?"

"Stranger things have happened. Did happen, once."

"Oh, Irvine." Zephyr stroked Irvine's hair, kissed the top of his head. "There's no curing you, is there?"

"Probably not," Irvine mumbled, eyes shut, every touch and kiss precious as he drifted on a cloud of grass and sex and warmth.

Zephyr took the smouldering joint-stub from Irvine's fingers and tossed it in the ashtray.

"When's Duck back?" asked Irvine sleepily.

"Couple of days," said Zephyr. "You be alright with just me for now?"

Irvine looked up at Zephyr with a lazy smile and nodded. "Very," he said.

"Junction," Zephyr whispered, and Irvine did. Zephyr leaned down to kiss him and with Ether stirring happily in the back of his mind Irvine slipped gratefully into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

Squall came awake with a start to the sound of his alarm clock. He punched the thing clear across the room before he'd even blinked his eyes open.

"Squall?" Rinoa stirred beside him, one arm stretching out to curl itself around Squall's belly from behind.

"Hm."

"You're warm."

He was. Warm and comfortable and not wanting in the least to get out of bed and face the problems that were likely to be waiting for him.

"Feels nice." Feathery kisses landed on Squall's neck and shoulder. He squirmed back a bit, enjoying the soft push of her breasts into his shoulder blades. She stroked his stomach in little circles, humming sleepily into his ear.

"Uh, I have to get up," he mumbled half-heartedly.

A pause as Rinoa's hand dipped lower and then: "you're already up."

"Hmm."

Her touch was soft but purposeful, vaguely comforting. "Just..."

"Ungh. Oh Hyne."

He thrust slowly into the loose fist she'd formed around his cock, the worries of the day receding, just a little.

"Seems a shame to waste it," she whispered.

He turned around and kissed her. Rubbed himself against her thigh, cupped a full breast in one palm and flicked the nipple with his thumb. Everything about her felt soft and warm and inviting, the exact opposite of the outside world, and for once he let himself revel in it.

His hand strayed from her breast down her back, across her hip, dipping between her legs. She was wet, and shifted to meet his touch with a little moan.

"Oh, Rin. I want..."

She murmured encouragement, falling easily onto her back as he rolled on top of her. He slipped inside as easy as diving into water, and held himself there, trying to ignore the urge to thrust.

She kissed him, bucking her hips up, irresistible. Squall couldn't help himself. Overwhelmed by the need to fuck, to lose himself in her, he let himself move. Pumped his hips, driving into her. And again. And again. It felt good, so, so good... too good.

He tried to stop, but Rinoa moaned and clenched around him.

And he came.

He cried out, more in surprise than pleasure, clutching at her shoulders as he emptied himself inside her, deep, hips convulsing helplessly. It was over quickly, far, far too quickly, and he found himself looking down at her, registering the undeniable look of astonishment in her eyes.

His arms gave way and he rolled off her, landing on his back as she shuffled into his arms.

"Sorry," he said, eyes closed, mortified. "Would you like..."

"It's okay," she said.

"I'm sorry."

"We can do it again in a bit," she said, and kissed his neck.

"I've got to go." Squall opened his eyes but he couldn't bring himself to look at her, staring at the ceiling instead.

"Early meeting?"

"Yes."

She shifted at his side, disappointed. ""What about tonight?"

Part of him wanted to escape as quickly as possible, the other part wanted to bury his face in her hair and cry.

"Don't know what time I'll finish. Have to go to a stupid reception for some bastard who thinks he's important form somewhere or other."

"Oh. Well, never mind." She planted another soft, wet kiss on his shoulder.

"It's just I'm so busy right now. I'm sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it."

Somewhere from a dark corner of the room, Squall's alarm clock rang again.

"Sounds like my time's up," Rinoa said.

Something twisted inside Squall; she was being so nice, and he'd, he hadn't, she hadn't... "Lunch time," he said. "Are you free at lunch time?"

She seemed pleased. For once maybe he'd done the right thing.

"I'll see you at one," she said, and rewarded him with a hug.

*******

Frila swiped her ID card through the slot by the Clearing Centre door, enjoying a private little thrill when the light turned green. She couldn't imagine getting bored of making SeeD any time soon.

The room inside was buzzing with activity, people in white lab coats milling about with an air of calm efficiency. There were banks of benches in the centre of the room with a ring of desks bearing computer terminals around the edge. The walls and ceiling were polished steel; the furnishings sparse and durable. The usual ornate aesthetics of Garden decor were notably absent.

Squall-era, Frila noted with a little smile. Bare, functional and, if needs be, deadly.

"Can I help you?"

A tall, slender woman with half-rimmed spectacles balanced on her nose looked down at Frila, impatience stealing the warmth from her smile.

"Yeah, I brought a Guardian back a couple of days ago, I've been ordered to come and collect her for duty."

The woman raised one perfectly-shaped eyebrow. "She?"

"It was female," said Frila, refusing to let the eyebrow intimidate her. "Sulis."

"Female." The woman gave a delicate little snort and crossed to the nearest terminal with a click of her heels.

"So she told me," said Frila.

"It's been cleared. But this is most irregular, I'm quite certain the correct paperwork hasn't been completed yet."

Frila shrugged. "I'm just doing as I was told."

"And may I ask on whose authority you're acting?"

"Xian sent me."

"The outcome of the assessment really should be reported through the proper channels before I can authorise a release," said the woman, tersely.

Frila was contemplating what the penalties might be for weilding a gunblade at a Clearing Centre Official when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Everything alright, Frila?"

Quistis looked tall, calm and twenty times as good in a labcoat as the Official. She had an inscrutable smile on her face, and Frila was very pleased to see her.

"Xian sent me to collect Sulis."

"Ah, that's right. She mentioned it to me at this morning's meeting." Quistis smiled pleasantly at the Official. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Instructor Trepe. Not if you give your authority."

Quistis dismissed the official with a nod of her head. "Want a tour?" she whispered, when the woman was out of earshot.

Frila grinned. "Would that be okay?"

"Here." Quistis produced a visitor's badge from her pocket and clipped it to the lapel of Frila's leather jacket. "Follow me."

Quistis led her through a set of swing doors into a lobby, then swiped them through another security door into the main area of the Centre. A series of windows lined the room, each glowing faintly with the tell-tale purple cast of magic.

"Each Guardian is kept behind an enclosure-screen until we decide they're safe," Quistis explained.

"Don't they mind?"

"It varies. We try not to keep them there too long, and we make them as comfortable as we can. They tend to be weak when they come in, usually subdued from battle, so quite often they welcome the rest. But some take longer to investigate than others. It depends on their abilities."

Frila scanned the windows they passed: there was a weird-looking cactus with a flower on its head; something that looked like a gas cloud with eyes; a small, innocuous-looking rabbit with huge, round eyes.

"Don't be fooled," Quistis said. "It nearly killed three SeeDs before it submitted. We had quite a battle to get it into its cell at all."

"Wow."

"Ah. Here we go. Sulis."

In the centre of the cell Quistis indicated, was a bucket.

"Um," said Frila.

"She requested it," said Quistis. "She has difficulty sustaining a consistent corporeal form."

"She seemed pretty corporeal when she was trying to kill me."

"It takes a lot of energy. She was probably near her limit when you beat her. But don't be fooled; if it gets too difficult to maintain a liquid form she changes into a sort of mist, and that can be just as deadly. Imagine breathing in a cloud and having it turn to water in your lungs."

"Wow."

"Yes. She's not to be underestimated. So, are you ready?" Quistis was poised to tap in the release code.

"As I'll ever be."

The barrier faded and suddenly Frila could hear Sulis' voice.

_~Shield.~_

_~That's me. How're you doing?~_

_~I am strong.~_

_~Um, good.~_

"Junction her," Quistis said. "Go ahead, it's fine."

_~Sulis. Be with me.~_

It came as a trickle of power, soft as rain, a quiet presence in the back of her mind.

_~My honour, Sheild. You are worthy. I serve.~_

"Okay?" said Quistis.

"Yeah, fine."

"There's a room at the back where I can go through her powers and junctions with you. After that I'd suggest a session in the training centre."

Frila found herself grinning broadly. Power flowed through her; she hadn't had a decent fight in days and she found she was incredibly curious to find out what this Guardian could do. Sulis sang in her head, soaring energy.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you have an affinity for water magic," Quistis observed dryly.

"It's a gift," said Frila.

*******

Rinoa sat on the edge of her bed, hugging her knees, and watched Angelo wolf down his breakfast. Every now and then he looked up at her with his big doggy eyes, and gave an appreciative wag of his tail.

"I'm sorry, boy," she said, dragging her fingers through his long, silky fur. "I don't see so much of you these days, eh? Let's go for a walk down by the sea tonight. Just you and me."

Angelo gave a little bark, licked her knee and then plunged back into his food bowl.

There was a cursory buzz and the door slid open.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Ness, walking straight in.

Rinoa shrugged, and shimmied up the bed a bit to give her room to sit down.

"You look fed up," Ness observed. "Squall busy again?"

"No," said Rinoa with an irritated frown. "No more than usual."

"Sorry. None of my business. Are you on duty today?"

"Yeah, in about an hour."

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought we could do a little shopping before me and Zelly-babe leave for Deling."

"That would have been nice," said Rinoa wistfully.

"You haven't forgotten it's my last day?"

In truth, Rinoa had. She'd spent much of the time since the Graduation party feeling guilty and trying to make things up to Squall, whenever Ness wasn't dragging her off to talk about dresses and shoes and flowers. The days had gone in a bit of a blur. "I should be free at two. We could still get into Balamb if I hire a car."

"Perfect!" Ness squealed. "We don't until six. Zell fixed for us to have a ride on the Ragnarok, isn't that amazing! I must say, Rin, it's wonderful being a SeeD. All these privileges and you work such short hours."

"I suppose." It didn't really work out that way: every mission was three hours of hard work, physically and mentally exhausting, and after that there was training, mission briefings and development classes.... Rinoa would technically be playing hookey to spend the afternoon with Ness, exchanging a favour with another SeeD to take notes for her at Xu's afternoon briefing.

Ness would find out for herself soon enough, when she married Zell. Instructors had it even harder than ordinary SeeDs. They had missions _and_ classes to run.

"You do seem a bit down." Ness put an arm around Rinoa's shoulders and gave her a little squeeze.

"I'm okay. Just tired."

"I worry about you," said Ness.

"Really?" She looked genuinely concerned, a little frown between her pretty blue eyes.

"You're so young. You're not twenty-five yet, but when was the last time you had fun? Actual, proper, fun?"

"The graduation party was fun. Dancing and, um, talking to you was fun. Although afterwards, not so much. I really shouldn't drink."

"Rin, you're old before your time. Let's make a list of the things you supposedly can't do." Ness started counting on her fingers. "You can't drink. You can't go to the movies with your boyfriend. You can't take time out to go get a manicure. You can't wear nice clothes. You can't go dancing on a weekend. You can't take a vacation. You can't get married. You can't-"

"Woah, hang on a minute! Who said I ever wanted to get married?!"

Ness looked oddly triumphant. "Ha! But the other things! You do want to do the other things."

Rinoa opened her mouth to protest, but it felt hollow. Ness was right. She did miss some of the things other girls her age took for granted. "I can't drink," she said, stubbornly. "'Cos of the magic."

Ness patted her hand. "And you can't do the rest because of Squall, and," - she continued over Rinoa's squeak of denial - "your job, of course."

"I suppose," said Rinoa, uncertainly.

"See? Not enough fun."

"There wouldn't be any point getting a manicure." Rinoa looked down at her short, ragged nails. "Wouldn't last ten seconds on the battlefield."

"No," said Ness sadly. "I don't suppose it would."

Rinoa shook her head, as if trying to rid it of her own wistful thoughts. "I don't care. This is the life I wanted. I worked really hard to make SeeD. I waited a long time for Squall. This is what I want."

Ness looked at her, long and hard enough that Rinoa became a little uncomfortable.

"Of course, dear," she said, eventually. "Absolutely."

"Hey, what are you trying to-"

Rinoa was cut short by Angelo, who chose that moment to express his gratitude for his breakfast by jumping up, planting his paws on Rinoa's thighs and giving her face a hearty lick.

"Ewww!! Angelo, you smell of tripe!" Rinoa squealed, allowing Angelo to shove her back onto the bed and collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"He's very playful, isn't he?" said Ness, neatly avoiding Angelo's flailing tail as she got to her feet. "Well, I'll see you at two at the car park, shall I?"

"Sure! Angelo, get _off_!"

Ness departed with a little wave that Rinoa, pinned down by a mass of panting, barking fur, failed to see.

******

"Squall?"

A voice asserted itself through the depths of Squall's brain, dragging him away from the seemingly endless pile of mission reports on his desk and back into what passed for the real world.

"If it's not convenient I can come back later."

Squall looked up at Quistis and blinked.

"Squall?"

"Oh. Sorry, I was... sit down."

Quistis cleared the chair next to Squall's desk of piles of papers, arranging them carefully on a nearby table instead. Then she sat, crossing one long leg over the other. She looked serious.

"What's wrong?" Squall asked.

"I have a report for you, about the politics in Deling. You remember you asked me to look into it for you?"

Squall nodded, looking for the inevitable neat-bound copy that usually accompanied the word 'report'. There was none.

"Don't worry," said Quistis with a little smile. "I didn't write it down."

The relief must have shown on Squall's face because Quistis' smile turned to a laugh. Squall found himself smiling back. "I've had a lot of reading lately," he said.

"Yes, I can see that. Would you like me to help with some of it?"

"You're already working too hard. It's okay."

"Hm. Perhaps an assistant..."

"I'm okay." There was a touch of steel in Squall's voice. Help sounded good but he was never sure whom, apart from his very closest friends, he could trust. He'd been betrayed once too often. "You've found out something about Deling?"

"Specifically about the election. Fargi is up against some stiff opposition. A man called Poppy."

Squall raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I know. But don't let the name fool you. He's a tough nut. He's got a lot of money behind him, comes from an old family. His policies are fairly liberal, though - he's got some odd ideas about taxation, but as far as we're concerned he's very much pro-SeeD. His son's enrolled at Galbadia."

"That sounds promising."

Quistis nodded. "Until Fargi started getting restless Poppy was seen as the natural successor. But the military don't like him. Apart from SeeD he's, well not exactly a pacifist, but he's talking about savage cuts to the army now that the war's over, to fund regeneration programmes."

"Caraway won't like that."

"Which is why he's allied himself with Fargi. It has other implications, too."

"Such as?"

"Centra. They've been reliant on the Galbadian army for protection since the end of the Sorceress Wars. If Poppy gets into power, they'll lose that protection and get a development initiative instead. The landowners in Centra don't want that. They have their own plans to get rich out of building there themselves. They want to hire SeeD as a personal army for their country."

"I know. Some of them asked already. I told them to fuck off."

"Ah." Quistis smiled again. "Well, that was direct."

Squall leaned back in his chair and swept his fingers through his hair. "So this mess in Deling is important, after all."

"It looks that way. But the people of Galbadia should be reluctant to vote Fargi in and get rid of SeeD. He may not be scared of the monsters, but everyday folk are."

"He must have some kind of answer to that. How long until the election campaign starts?"

"Two weeks until the candidates have to declare themselves, then a month until the election. He hasn't got long to convince people."

"So he must have worked out a solution already," said Squall. There was a grim, tight feeling in his chest.

Quistis leaned forwards a little, and folded her hand over Squall's. "You're right to be cautious. But I don't think you have too much to worry about. Only SeeD know how to defeat the monsters from the Lunar Cry. No-one else has the knowledge, skill or Guardian forces to cope with it. The only nation that comes close is Esthar."

"As far as we know."

"There is nowhere else. You can't hide that kind of power. But... it wouldn't hurt to cement our alliance with Esthar. I think you should reconsider and get Laguna's take on the situation."

Squall's brow furrowed. "I'm not going to drag my father into this."

"Why not? At least let me tell him, if you won't. He's coped with this sort of thing many times before, and we haven't. Politics isn't easy, Squall. It's very different from fighting monsters or running a Garden."

"He's a fool." Squall kicked his chair back from the desk and got up. He went and leaned against the window sill, glaring out at the view of Balamb spread before him. "Laguna doesn't deal with politics, he's got Kiros and Ward and an army of advisers for that. He knows fuck all. He just pays people to know for him."

"Perhaps that's the best way," said Quistis, stiffly. "You can't do everything on your own. Even you."

_Like I have a choice._

"Squall..."

"Keep an eye on the campaign and keep me informed. And if you hear anything from Centra, I need to know that, too. In fact, it wouldn't do any harm to step up missions near populated areas over there. Show them what SeeD is really for."

"I'll arrange that for you. Is there anything else I can do?"

Squall hesitated for an instant. Just an instant.

"No," he said. "That's all for now."

*******

Frila stood in front of room 317 and watched the door slide open.

A tearstained Kellon sat cross-legged on the end of her bed. She was wearing pyjamas, her hair scraped back into a ponytail, and her cheeks were flushed from crying. The other bed in the room, the one that had been Frila's a million years ago, was stripped bare. Kellon's room-mate, having made SeeD, had obviously moved on already.

"Hey," said Frila. "Can I come in?"

"Don't have to ask," Kellon sniffed. She shuffled up the bed a bit to make room.

Frila sat down next, feeling ten kinds of awkward. "Are you okay?"

"Not really."

"I guess not. What are you going to do?"

"Don't know." Kellon folded her damp tissue into a neat square. "Go home, I guess."

"You could retake."

Kellon shook her head. "My mother..."

"Ah." Frila remembered Kellon's mother: a thin, tired-looking woman who had witheld Kellon's allowance once when they'd been caught out after curfew. "What about your dad?"

"I don't know where he is right now, exactly. He went to Trabia for work a few weeks ago. He won't be back until next month. And he'll be so disappointed..." Kellon disolved into a fresh outburst of hiccuping sobs. "I've let them both down so badly!"

Frila put an arm around Kellon's shoulders. "Don't be an idiot, of course you haven't. It's just one of those things. It was an unusual year. Most times loads of people fail, it's really common."

"Yeah," said Kellon with a wry grin. "But this year even Seifer Almasy passed. Shows you just how crap I am, eh?"

"Fuck off. That's nothing to do with it. Anyway, what happened, exactly? You did great in the written."

"That's what I'm good at. I was nervous, is all. I made a few stupid mistakes because I just didn't think." She hit her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"What kind of mistakes?"

"We were supposed to call in to our team leader at ten-minute intervals. I got separated from the group after a fight and I forgot. I was too busy trying to work out how to get where I was supposed to be. And then when I did find the rest of the team I blundered in and shouted hello when they were supposed to be hiding. Nearly blew our cover. The team leader was furious, I thought he was going to kill me. After that I kept quiet and did as I was told, but I was scared and I threw a couple of easy moves in the next fight."

"I thought you were on recon?"

"Yeah. Well, we kind of got ambushed, because they'd got lost looking for me, and I'd got lost looking for them, so we strayed off the road and boom. Bloody behemels all over the place. And bite bugs." Kellon scratched absently at her arm.

"Shit."

"Yeah."

"So you're really going home?"

"Don't have much option." Kellon blew her nose loudly. "I won't be the first, or the last."

"Yeah, but... it's not that hard. Really. Maybe if you stayed, I could coach you..."

"Thanks, Frill, I know you're only trying to be kind, but honestly, my mother would never pay. I'm not eligible for a scholarship. And anyway, it's easy for you to say, you passed. You don't know how crap I really am."

"But-"

"Crap as Tenta Foley," said Kellon. "That's how crap I am."

Frila opened her mouth, about to say that actually, Tenta wasn't crap at all, she was just unlucky. A bitch and a total airhead in some ways, but she'd coped remarkably well with being slapped unconscious. If she hadn't lost it in the corridor things would have been totally different for her.

But none of that would make Kellon feel any better, so she didn't say anything at all.

*******

Squall sliced the last grat cleanly down the middle, and stood panting for a moment in the training centre lobby. A group of cadets were checking out weapons at the other side, ready to go in for a training session, Xian herding them like a mother hen, despite the fact that several of the boys were taller than she was.

One of them looked across at him, then nudged his neighbour. They both stared, mouths hanging open like landed fish.

Squall stripped off his jacket, trying not to notice. He was never comfortable with this kind of attention. Not like Irvine. Irvine postively preened when he got noticed like this.

Thinking of Irvine didn't do Squall's temper the slightest bit of good. He must have looked menacing because the huddle of cadets positively flinched as he stormed past, even the fish.

He had an hour to work his way a little further down the endless pile of reports before his noon meeting. He couldn't remember who it was with. Didn't much care; they all seemed to go the same way these days: some moron asking for Garden's help and then the inevitable hissy fit when Squall said no.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd even wanted to say yes.

Squall half-strode, half-jogged to his quarters. Everything there was still and silent. Rinoa would be on mission by now. He stripped off his clothes on the way to the bathroom, naked by the time he reached the shower. He stood under the hot water and closed his eyes as it washed him clean.

Sometimes he'd love nothing more than to walk away, like Irvine had.

But it was never a possibility for Squall. If he ran away, the world would end.

Again.

*******

Frila folded the last t-shirt out of the laundry basket and squashed it into her drawer. It was a waste of time folding, really, but she liked to show willing.

She heard the door slide open, and yelled out Sanke's name. A subdued "hi Frila," greeted her. Frila stuck her head around the bedroom door.

"You okay, kid?"

"Yup. Hungry. Hey, you'll never guess, we were in the training centre earlier on a tour thing and Squall was there. He looked really angry. Do you think he's found out about Irvine?"

"I expect so. He always seems to be pissed off lately, though. I guess it's tough being the big Leader Man and all. How was class?"

Sanke shrugged. "Okay. I got two paper pellets flicked at me, but Asha, the girl I was telling you about? She borrowed a pencil and gave it back and even smiled at me. I think she's okay. It was good, apart from, uh, and... ah. What's for lunch?"

"Dunno. Want to go to the canteen and find out?"

"Sure." Sanke dropped her backpack on the sofa and stretched her arms above her head, fingers interlaced, cracking her joints. She let out a long yawn.

"Sanke?"

"Uhuh?" She looked the picture of innocence, all big round eyes and bouncing pigtails.

"Apart from what?"

"Sorry?"

"You said it was 'good apart from' and then you changed the subject."

"Just, y'know. Pellets."

Sanke was a rubbish liar. It made her look guilty and afraid, and she tended to clasp her hands behind her back or sit on them as if she was worried they'd give her away if she let them loose.

Frila put an arm around her shoulders.

"We talked about this. You must tell me if things happen. Remember?"

"I guess," Sanke mumbled. "'S not important. I mean, nobody hurt me."

"So if it's no big deal, you can tell me, right?"

Sanke shifted uncomfortably, squirming out from under Frila's arm. "I guess. It wasn't anything, really. Just some kid trying to make me feel unwanted, I suppose."

"What did they say?"

"Um..." Sanke fished about in her back pack for a moment, finally producing a crumpled white envelope. "Here."

The message inside was plain enough.

_Die, Freak_.

"This_ is_ important," Frila said. "Who gave you this?"

Sanke shrugged. "I found it in my desk. It doesn't mean anything."

"It's fucking horrible," Frila protested, and regretted it immediately as tears sprang to Sanke's eyes.

"Just throw it away," Sanke said. "If they make me sad, they've won. So I won't be sad."

"Okay, then." Frila folded the paper in half, about to shove it surreptitiously in her back pocket, but stopped when she noticed some more writing on the other side. It was smaller, in a spiky, irregular hand.

"All GFs are what?" she squinted, trying to make out the letters.

"Traitorous vermin," said Sanke quietly. "Throw it away."

"But-"

Sanke folded her arms across her chest and stamped her foot. "Are you taking me to lunch or what? Because I only get an hour, you know."

Frila tried to swallow, her throat dry as she looked at Sanke's miserable face behind the mask she was so desperately trying to keep in place. "Sure," she said. "I'll be with you in a sec, just need the bathroom first."

Sanke rolled her eyes theatrically, indicating her assent by shooing Frila towards the bathroom with one hand.

Once safely behind a locked door, Frila read the note again.

Vermin.

He'd given her his _life_. How _dare_ they?

Sulis shifted in her mind, responding to her rising fury.

Sanke. Sanke, who was brave and innocent and worth fifty of their pathetic human lives.

How the _fuck_...

She snorted back her own tears and shoved the note into her pocket. Whoever it was, whoever had set about tormenting Sanke this way, she was going to hunt them down and by Hyne, she'd show them the meaning of pain.

"Frila, come _on_! I'm _hungry_!"

Whatever it took.

*******

Squall found Rinoa in the cafeteria, sucking on a milkshake through a straw.

"Hey. Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. She looked pissed off.

"What do you want? I'll get it for you."

"Nothing."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't have time. You're an hour late."

Squall's shoulders tensed. "Sorry. Meeting ran over. But you've still got an hour before your briefing."

Her eyes narrowed. "I already have plans."

"Plans?"

"I'm going shopping with Ness."

"Can't you tell her you can't make it?"

"Why should I?"

That felt like a slap round the face. Squall was struck silent. What could he say? It was up to Rinoa to decide what to do with her time, and if she wanted to spend it with that awful woman... Maybe she really was mad at him and this was her way of getting back at him.

"Do what you like," he said. "I'm hungry."

"Oh, thanks a lot," she muttered.

"You said you didn't want anything."

"I don't, I... oh, forget it."

When Squall returned from the counter with a bowl of pasta she was still there.

"I thought you were meeting Ness?"

"I'm meeting her here."

"Oh."

"And there's no need to look like that. She's not that bad."

Squall said nothing.

"She's going to be Zell's wife. You may as well get used to her."

Squall looked down at his plate and scooped up a forkful of pasta. The whole notion of Zell's marriage disturbed him for reasons he couldn't quite fathom. Partly it was that he was marrying Ness, but more than that....

He couldn't shake Martine's words out of his head. What if Rinoa wanted to get married? What if he was being stupid about it and should come right out and ask her?

He looked up. She still had a face like thunder.

He didn't want to get married. Not yet. Not now. Not while the world was such a mess, and his job was so demanding. Besides, they were still so young. Things were fine as they were, weren't they?

What the fuck was Zell thinking?

"Here she is," Rinoa hissed. "Be nice!"

Squall did his best to ignore her.

Ness bounded up to their table and there was the usual giggling and hugging. "It's very good of you to lend Rinoa to me again," she chirped. "Don't worry, Zelly-boy and me are leaving for Deling today, so you'll have her all to yourself again."

"Good," said Squall. Judging by Rinoa's face it wasn't what he was supposed to say, but Ness took it in her stride.

"I can't believe it's really happening," she continued. "To think, in less than a week I'll be properly engaged!"

"I'm so happy for you," said Rinoa. She was smiling. She seemed to mean it.

"Thank you, dear. Oh, I almost forgot!" She emitted a high-pitched squeal, piercing enough that Squall felt moved to cover the ear closest to her with his hand.

"I was right!" she exclaimed. "You remember I told you that Irvine was all over Selphie at the graduation party? Well, it looks like it wasn't just a one night stand. They've run away together to Galbadia!"

Squall's fork clattered into his bowl.

Rinoa laughed. "No, I'm sure that's not right. Selphie's my best friend, she definitely would have said something. Besides, she's been living with Xu for years now, they're close as anything. I expect she's on vacation or something. And Irvine was due to go back to Galbadia after graduation anyway. He'll be back at the weekend, and-"

"Oh no, darling, I'm sorry but you're way behind the times."

"They're my friends," Rinoa said. "Seriously, there's always rumours flying around, but I'd know-"

"You've been so busy, it's quite understandable that you'd get a bit out of touch. But Zell, of course, has access to quite a lot of information, and well, I can tell you it's not just a holiday. She's left Xu for good, no-one knows when she'll be back at work, and Irvine's transferred."

Rinoa burst out laughing at that. "Irvine? Now I know you're kidding me. Irvine would never-"

She caught Squall's eye.

"Squall?"

He didn't really know what to say.

"Don't tell me it's true." Her eyes were dark, almost magic-dark. She was furious.

"Irvine's transferred," Squall said. "Selphie's position is a personal matter." He glared at Ness, but she ignored him. She had a smug little grin on her face.

"You didn't say anything to me about it!" Rinoa said.

"It didn't really come up."

"What do you mean it didn't come up?" she yelled, getting to her feet. "This is Irvine we're talking about! For fuck's sake, with things like that you don't just wait until they 'come up'!"

"Not here, Rin," he hissed. People were starting to stare.

"Why not? It's not like I know when I'm next going to see you. So tell me. Why on earth would you let him do a thing like that?"

"Rinoa, I'm not going to discuss it in public." He stood up, chair scraping on the smooth tiled floor.

"It looks very much like you weren't going to discuss it at all!"

They glared at each other across the table; Squall felt the hiss of power about her that often sprang up when she was angry. Her eyes carried a hint of rainbow colours from her junction with Gemini and her skin glowed. It was the first time he'd ever seen that anger directed at himself. His hand went instinctively for his gunblade, but he caught himself in time and plunged it into his pocket instead.

"Later, Rinoa," he said.

"Fine. If you feel that way, I'll go and find someone who _will_ tell me." She clattered her empty glass onto her tray, and hitched her bag onto one shoulder. "Come on, Ness."

Ness didn't say anything, for once, but she was still smiling.

"You're being stupid," Squall said to Rinoa's retreating back. "You're totally overreacting."

"Oh, am I? Well, excuse me for caring about my friends! Of course, you wouldn't know what the fuck that feels like!"

With that she stormed from the cafeteria, with the abominable Ness right behind her, Squall left fuming in her wake.

*******

"I've changed my mind."

Seifer looked up, squinting slightly at the sun, an irriating smirk on his face that Frila longed to wipe off with the flat of her gunblade. He was sprawled on a bench, smoking.

"Really? Want another taste, Hotshot?" The smirk stretched into a leer.

Frila bunched her hands into fists and took a deep breath. "About Sanke."

"Ah." Siefer took a long drag of his cigarette.

"Things have got worse."

Seifer glanced around the quad, taking some kind of visual roll call of who was there. There weren't more than half a dozen cadets, all out of earshot.

"So what do you want _me_ to do?"

"You said you knew something."

"Did I?"

Frila let out a long sigh. "Okay. I don't have to put up with this. Just crawl right back under your rock, and forget I ever asked." She turned to go.

"Shit, someone lost their sense of humour." Seifer caught her hand and yanked her arm hard. She fell back onto the bench next to him with a thud.

"Wanker," Frila muttered, rubbing her arm.

"So tell me. What happened?"

"She got a note from someone. It's vicious."

"A death threat?"

"Pretty much."

Seifer let out a low whistle. "Nasty."

"It's unforgivable."

"So why not report it to teacher? What's she holding back for?"

"Look, do you know anything or not? If not, stop wasting my time."

"I just need to establish a few facts, is all. The Disciplinary Committee has strict rules about this kind of thing. So. Why won't she go through official channels?"

"You know how kids are. She doesn't want to tell tales."

"But you do?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe. What. Ever."

He thought for a moment. "Okay then. You got the note?"

Frila fished it out of her back pocket, then hesitated for a moment. "What are you going to do with it?"

"It's probably better that you don't know," said Seifer. "Just leave it to me. Sanke won't get bothered again."

Frila looked at the obscene thing in her hand, suddenly wishing she'd taken a copy. Still. Too late now. The sooner Seifer got started, the quicker Sanke would be safe. She handed it over.

Seifer scanned both sides of the paper and raised an eyebrow at her. "So they found out already?"

"What?"

"That she's a Guardian."

"She's not a Guardian. She's... well, she's unique. They call her a Hybrid." Frila wrinkled her nose; it was never a term she'd liked, although it didn't seem to bother Sanke.

"She's different. That's enough."

"It's not her fault."

"Never said it was." He clamped his cigarette between his lips and put the note carefully in his pocket, wincing at the smoke that drifted into his eyes.

"What happens now?"

"Leave it with me for a few days. I'll get back to you as soon as I hear something."

"I thought you said you already knew."

"That was different. Random acts of unkindness, yeah, sure. I could pick out those little brats a mile off. But this is a different order of nasty, you know?"

"Yeah."

He patted her shoulder. "Cheer up, Hotshot. I'll deliver. Promise. For old times' sake."

"We don't have any old times," she said, as slowly and clearly as she could. "None. Got that?"

"Right you are," said Seifer, in a tone that made it perfectly clear he was never, ever going to let it go.

*******

Rinoa stumbled into her room, not sure whether she was more angry or miserable. She was dimly aware of Ness following her, and for that reason and that alone she refused to cry.

"You poor thing," Ness crooned. "How awful."

"It's nothing," said Rinoa. "It's just how Squall is. He's an idiot sometimes."

"All the same, dear..."

"It doesn't matter." She went to the sink and splashed cold water on her face. But Ness followed her, and put an arm around her shoulders, and that was more than Rinoa could bear. To her horror she burst into tears, all too willing to let Ness hold and comfort her.

"Shhhh," said Ness. "It's okay. It's just a lover's tiff. Even Zelly-boy and I have those. It's harder I suppose because Squall's... but.... don't worry, Rin. It'll all work out fine, you'll see."

Rinoa sniffed, and raised her head. "Yeah?"

"You just need a little space," Ness said, stroking Rinoa's hair back from her tearstained face. Angelo whined, winding himself around Rinoa's legs.

"You think?" Rinoa absorbed the reassurance hungrily. Her instincts were telling her something else entirely - scary, awful things about endings - and she desperately wanted them to be wrong.

"Of course, silly. You know, I had an idea. It's just an idea, you're absolutely allowed to say no, but... how does a trip sound?"

"A trip? But I've got work. Missions."

"When did you last take any leave?"

"Well... I don't know. Couple of years ago, I suppose. Squall doesn't have time to go anywhere and I get bored kicking around by myself..."

"Then take some time off and come back with me and Zell to Deling. Just for a few days."

Rinoa laughed. "But I hate Deling! I only just got back, and-"

"No, no, you hate staying with your father. And I know just how that feels, sweetie. You're a grown woman! I mean, I love my father to pieces but living with him? Ugh! But Deling... just think of it, Rin. The shops, the theatre... I've got invites to a fabulous party next week. Not boring diplomatic crap, I mean a proper, fun party. All the best people. I could easily get you in."

Parties, shopping, theatre... Rinoa was tempted. It had been so very, very long since she'd done any of those things. "But I have responsibilities, and Squall-"

"I'm sure Quistis or someone would look after Angelo. And as for Squall... really, dear, do you think you owe him anything after the way he treated you? He was so rude to you in the cafeteria. And he's been lying to you!"

Anger returned to Rinoa with a big, air-gulping sob. She still couldn't believe Squall had let Irvine transfer and not even mentioned it to her....

"Give him some time to realise what he's done," Ness advised. "Show him how awful his life is without you around."

"But I'm scheduled for missions..."

Ness stepped back a little and gnawed delicately on one perfectly-manicured nail, as if weighing something up. "I wasn't going to say this," she said eventually. "It's so selfish, but... well, I'd like you to come back with us. I think Zell's a bit scared of talking to my father, and once he's got his permission everything's going to go ballistic, I'll need loads of help with the logistics and everything. It would be really good to have someone around I can rely on."

"Oh. Well... I guess I could check with Corben and Xu, see if they could find cover for me..."

"That's a great idea! Come on, let's go ask them now!" said Ness, excitedly.

Ness' enthusiasm was catching. Rinoa let the anger rise inside her and strengthen her resolve.

Perhaps a break was just what she needed, after all.

*******

The Ragnarok gleamed in the late afternoon sun, exotic and powerful, languishing at the end of the driveway that led to Garden's main entrance. Quistis stood at the main gates with Laguna, just barely not-touching his arm.

"I'll miss you," Laguna said, softly. "I'll miss you terribly. I wish-"

Quistis put a finger almost to his lips. "Don't make it harder. You know it has to be this way."

"Do I?"

Quistis quickly scanned their surroundings to make sure they were alone; then risked the quickest, most fleeting of kisses, her long fingers just skimming his hair. "It'll only be for a couple of months. I'm due to bring Sanke back for her check-up then."

Laguna opened his mouth to protest some more, but all he actually came out with was: "it was better when you came to tutor Frila."

"Zell's coming," Quistis murmured, by way of warning. Laguna looked over in the direction of the approaching party and waved.

"Is that Rinoa?" he said.

"Yes. Didn't she tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"She's going to Deling for a few days too. Said she owed Zell a favour or something."

"Oh. That's sudden."

"Yes, I thought so too. She seems very friendly with Ness."

"Hmm. Where's Squall?"

"Working, I expect. His schedule is ridiculous these days."

Zell ran the last few yards towards them, hi-fiving Laguna and planting a friendly (but powerful) slap right in the middle of Quistis' back. "Wish me luck!"

"What for?" asked Quistis.

Zell winked. "Can't say." Then Ness arrived and giggled at him.

Rinoa followed a few steps behind, looking tired and not entirely happy. Quistis felt a pang of concern, but there was no time. The ramp of the Ragnarok was down and Zell and Ness were already bounding towards it. Rinoa gave Quistis a fleeting hug and ran after them.

Laguna squeezed Quistis' shoulder, and smiled at her. He looked forlorn, a little resentful, even. But Quistis had no doubts. That was one of the things she loved most about Laguna. He would never lie. He'd never string her along. Whatever he felt was right there in his eyes for all to see: sometimes so much so she could barely believe they'd kept things secret for so long.

She watched him stride towards the Ragnarok; he turned to wave just as he reached the ramp, only to stumble as his boot snagged on the metal edge. He backed in sheepishly, hair blowing around his shoulders in the wind from the engines. She waved, and ached, and tried not to cry.

Then Laguna and the others disappeared from sight, and the ramp closed up like a mouth. The noise from the engines grew, almost deafening by the time the huge craft finally lifted into the sky.

Quistis folded her arms across her chest and watched until it was a tiny speck against the pale blue sky. Then, with a deep sigh, she turned and walked slowly back to Garden.

Head down for fear her expression and the dampness that clung to her cheeks might give her away, Quistis didn't register the folorn figure who was leaving through the turnstiles at the same time as she entered. She just kept walking.

Kellon supposed Quistis must be busy. Besides, she'd never taught her directly. It wasn't like Zell Dincht, who'd just rushed past her in blur, without even a word....

But then why should they care? She wasn't their cadet any more. She wasn't SeeD. She wasn't anything.

Kellon hitched her rucksack a little further up onto her shoulders, and left Garden not in a blaze of glory or the whirr of the Ragnarok's engines, but in a cloud of dust, on foot, without much clue at all as to where she might be going.

She wasn't entirely alone, though. As she trudged towards the driveway and the long road to Balamb beyond, she noticed a tall, slender figure leaning against the gatepost of the big metal gates, half-hidden in the shadow of the wall.

Lurking in the shadows like a spy, sucking on a cigarette and clad from head to foot in skintight black leather, was Tenta Foley.

"Ah," said Tenta. "The other reject."

"That's me," said Kellon. No point denying it. "You want to gloat? Go right ahead. I'm out of here anyway."

"So I heard." Tenta emerged onto the path, squinting at the low sun for a moment before she popped her sunglasses in place on her pretty little nose. "I'm not going to gloat. Matter of fact, I have what you might call..." she dropped the glasses down to give Kellon an appraising look over the top of them. "A proposition."

Kellon regarded her suspiciously, and with a sinking heart. It wasn't fair of Tenta to ruin her last few moments at Garden, however miserable they were, by taking the piss.

"I'm serious," Tenta said.

"I'm not part of Garden any more. I don't have to put up with you, and you don't have to talk to me. Just leave me alone."

"I'm not either."

"Pardon?"

"I've left Garden too." Tenta waved a hand dismissively. "The whole thing's a waste of my time and talents."

More like she couldn't face the humiliation of being outranked by the classmates she'd lorded it over all these years, Kellon supposed. "So? Why don't you run along home and let Daddy send you to some expensive finishing school somewhere? Or another Garden? I can see you as the Ice Queen of Trabia."

"You know, I was right about you. You have a lot more spine than people credit you with."

Kellon sighed a weary sigh. "Get to the point, if you have one. I have to go home."

"Like I said, I have a proposition."

"Which is?"

"Hmm." Tenta took a thoughtful drag of her cigarette. "Have you ever considered going freelance?"

"Freelance?"

"They may be keeping us out of SeeD, but we're still trained mercenaries. The way I see it, they missed their chance. They had the opportunity to take us on and work for Squall and his cronies in whatever world-saving mission they're running after. They decided we didn't cut ice. Whatever. So we're not good enough to do whatever the fuck they want us for. Boo Hoo. That doesn't mean we're not good enough for someone else."

She looked very smug about this revelation, and Kellon had to admit that it was an angle she hadn't considered before. But Tenta was right. Garden training was good currency. But still....

"I don't know. It doesn't seem right, after all the time they spent training us and-"

Tenta snorted. "Yeah, right. Fuck that, girl. My daddy paid for it. And I know you're no orphan and you didn't get a scholarship, right?"

Kellon shrugged. True enough.

"So you owe them fuck-all. You paid your debt in Gil and every time you killed a bitebug out on training. Ever think of that?"

Kellon had to admit she hadn't.

"We're free agents. Young, strong, talented... The world's at our feet, girl."

"But how would we find work? Most people come to Garden if they want help, don't they? Or through governments or the military in Deling..." Truth be told, Kellon had no idea how things worked outside of Garden. It had been her life, her dream for more than ten years. She'd never thought of anything else.

"I've got contacts. Big contacts. People who don't want to go to Squall for help for one reason or another. People with what you could call _specialist_ requirements."

"Oh."

"Tell you what." Tenta tossed her cigarette butt on the floor and ground it flat with one high-heeled boot. "It's a long walk to Balamb station. Why don't we get started and we can talk about it on the way?"

Kellon took one last look at Balamb garden over her shoulder. It looked rather ominous in the fading light; too dark to pick up the gleaming pink and purple, not yet dark enough for the twinkling lights to show.

She shrugged her shoulders, rucksack already digging meanly into her skin, and fell in step behind the girl who had been no more than a distant enemy for years.

It wasn't like she had much left to lose.

*******

It was gone midnight, and Squall had just got home. He felt as dirty and tired as if he'd been ploughing his way through grats and t-rex, but in fact it had just been an interminable pile of reports.

He rested the much-neglected Lionheart gently in its case, slipping Shiva and Eden out of junction as he did so. He braced himself against the sudden wash of fatigue as the power left him, and started stripping off his clothes. He left his jacket on the arm of the couch, his t-shirt on the floor outside the bathroom, and was just popping the buttons on his leather trousers when he noticed something on corkboard by the door.

It was a note.

He plucked it from the board, recognising Rinoa's neat, round handwriting.

It was brief, and to the point.

He had to read it twice to make sure it said what he thought it said.

She'd gone to Deling.

Squall put the note back on the board, very calmly, and continued to get undressed. Once stripped of leather and cotton he stood under the shower and turned it on, letting the initial cold jet blast across his shoulders, relishing the shock of it before it started to warm up. He poured shampoo into his palm and scrubbed it over his hair.

Deling? With _Ness_?

He didn't understand. Hadn't a clue.

She _hated_ Deling.

Unless....

Squall shook the thought from his head, spattering the shower tile with shampoo.

He may not understand Rinoa all the time, but he absolutely trusted her. If she wanted to go to Deling, well, fine.

Squall finished his shower and went to bed alone.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, guys, breakfast!"

Irvine's head popped out from under the jumbled mess of quilt and blankets to see Zephyr approaching with armfuls of coffee and doughnuts.

"Mmm, breakfast," murmured Duck, also emerging from under the bedding, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand and reaching for coffee with the other.

"Thought you'd just had yours," said Irvine, with a grin.

"Woman cannot live by protein alone." Zephyr gave Duck her coffee and put the rest of the stuff down on the bedside table. He sat on the bed, leaning in to rest his forehead on Irvine's. "I hope you saved some for me."

"I have an endless supply," said Irvine with unerring confidence. He pressed his mouth to Zephyr's, arching up to wrap his arms around his neck.

"Mmm," Zephyr purred. "You want to give it up now, or do you need a doughnut first?"

"_I_ need a doughnut," said Duck. "If you two can keep out of each others' arses long enough to pass me one."

"Hey, you just had your turn," protested Zephyr. "It's mine now."

"You had him this morning. Before it got light. It woke me up." Duck pouted, clearly more offended by being disturbed than anything else.

"I'm sorry, Duckling," said Irvine. "Next time we'll take it somewhere else."

"I don't know about that, man." Zephyr's hand slipped under the sheets and Irvine's head dropped back, his eyes sliding shut, throat working on a swallow. "The bed was all warm. And so were you."

"Ungh," said Irvine.

Duck crawled across the bed and reached for a doughnut, digging Zephyr in the ribs along the way - not that he seemed to notice. He was too busy making Irvine writhe.

At least until his phone rang.

Duck picked it up and threw it to the bottom of the bed.

"Guh?" said Irvine, one hand flailing vaguely in the direction of the ringing noise.

"If you want to answer it, you gotta find it," said Duck, licking sugar off her fingers.

Irvine grunted and half-heartedly pushed at Zephyr's shoulder. But Zephyr didn't move, so Irvine struggled up to sitting with Zephyr's hand firmly clamped around his cock, and Zephyr's mouth firmly clamped onto his neck. Somehow he managed to wriggle onto his hands and knees and grope down the bed to reach his phone.

"Hello?"

Zephyr settled on his knees behind Irvine, still stroking his cock, and started a trail of kisses up his thigh towards his buttocks.

Duck painted a little trail for him to follow with the froth from her coffee, then sat back to watch as she tucked into her doughnut.

"Hi Elf. Yeah, I just woke up. I'll be back in an.. urgh!"

Zephyr chuckled and stopped nuzzling Irvine's balls just for long enough to take one between his lips and start humming.

"No, I'm fine. I'll, um, yeah. Hang on."

Irvine made frantic shoo-ing noises at Zephyr, who retreated with a face like a kicked puppy dog. Duck stuck a doughnut in his hand and kissed his cheek.

Irvine flopped on his back and gave Selphie his undivided attention.

"Sorry about that. Hey. How are you this morning?"

"Pretty good. I'm meeting Rinoa for lunch, so I won't be able to come training with you."

"Rinoa? What's Rinoa doing here?"

"I don't know, really. She rang last night, just said she was staying in Deling for a few days, and she'd be passing by Garden this morning."

"That's all she said?"

"Yep. I guess I'll get the full story later." Selphie sounded remarkably unbothered by this, but then she was unbothered about pretty much everything except sleeping and, most recently, killing things. Irvine had chosen to take the interest in the latter as a move in the right direction.

"She didn't call me," Irvine said.

"Did you tell her you were leaving Balamb?"

"Um, not directly, no. You know how it was, it was a bit rushed and..."

"Called her since to explain?"

"Not exactly. It's kinda hard to know what to say, the time's flown by and anyway, what difference would it make to her? I'm still her friend."

Selphie gave a long sigh at the other end of the phone. "Oh, Irvy. You never learn, do you?"

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Can't I come for lunch too?" Irvine was aware he was whining.

"No. Girls only, she said. Look, seeing as it's you and for some reason I find it really hard to let you suffer, I'll tell her you're sorry for not letting her know you were leaving. Okay?"

"Well... okay. Thanks. "

"No problem."

"And send her my love?"

"'Course."

"And find out what she's doing here?"

"I promise. You coming home tonight?"

Irvine surveyed the mess around him: empty pizza boxes from the night before, sugar all over the sheets, beer bottles, a full ashtray and a mostly-empty bottle of lube. Zephyr was feeding Duck bits of doughnut, deliberately smearing jam on her nose. Ether dozed in the back of Irvine's mind, positively gorged on lust.

"Yeah. I'll take you to dinner."

"Mmm... okay. Training Centre first? Build up an appetite?"

"Sure. I'll meet you at seven in the main concourse, okay?"

"See you then. Bye Irvy."

"Bye."

He snapped his phone shut with a sigh. He didn't feel much like training, and he'd feel even less so after a full day of missions.

But it was better than letting Selphie train alone.

*******

Rinoa ran her fingers over the endless rail of dresses in Ness' closet, as if in a trance. She could go and buy something, but she'd already blown most of this month's pay on shoes, and it wouldn't be right to touch Squall's credit card. She had brought a dress with her, but when Ness had said she could take her pick...

They were beautiful. Ness was a similar size, maybe a little skinnier and without the lean muscle Rinoa had developed over the years of fighting, but close enough. Her colouring was similar, too, at least her hair and skintone, although Ness's hair was dyed that way from mouse-brown, or so she said. Someone had mistaken them for sisters the day before.

Her finger stopped on a single spaghetti-strap. Lilac silk ribbon. She pulled the hanger from the rail and the dress whispered against her bare arm. There was embroidery and tiny beads. A simple cut that she knew would hang just right.

She held it up in front of herself and glanced at herself in the mirror.

Perfect. Just perfect.

She felt a flutter of girlish pleasure in her belly at the thought of wearing it. At the thought of putting on make up and having her hair done. At going out with people she didn't know, who maybe even didn't know her. It would be better if she was going with Squall. Except he would hate it. He would do his best, but that would mean sitting in the corner looking more and more tense and uncomfortable until she took pity on him and took him home.

So perhaps it was for the best that Squall wasn't here this time. She could go and have a good time guilt-free.

Rinoa twirled in front of the mirror, giggling with pleasure at the way the fabric swirled, light glancing off the tiny glass beads.

Perfect.

*******

Irvine emerged from the shower to find Zephyr still lying naked on the bed among the wreckage. There was no sign of Duck.

"I saved some hot water," Irvine told him. "Can't believe they still ration it, man."

"We are in the desert," said Zephyr reproachfully.

"Oh, yeah. I keep forgetting. Do you have plans for today?"

Zephyr gave his lean body a luxurious stretch. "I'm fucked," he announced contentedly. "And on a rest day. Duck made me promise to clear up, though. You want to help?"

"Not particulary. But she has a point; the place is a tip."

"Yeah. I dunno how it gets this way. I only cleaned it up yesterday."

Irvine crossed to the bed and leaned in close, his hair dripping onto Zephyr's chest. "Because," he said, his lips just brushing Zephyr's, "we've spent the last twenty four hours getting wrecked."

"Oh, I don't know." Zephyr's tongue darted out to tease Irvine's lips. "We must have slept some."

"I guess." Irvine closed the gap and kissed him, tongue sliding easily into his mouth. Slow and steady, creating a low burn in his belly.

"You'll cripple me," Zephyr whispered against his mouth.

"Eventually." Irvine ran his hand down Zephyr's side to rest on his hip.

Zephyr groaned.

Irvine had one knee back on the bed, a hand planted by Zephyr's head, supporting his weight; his dick was hard and Zephyr's mouth was soft and yeilding. He was ready to let things slip away, to go back to the haze of pleasure he'd gorged himself on these last few days, when Zephyr pushed at his chest.

"What's up?" Irvine drawled, trailing his lower lip along Zephyr's jaw. "Had enough? Did I wear you out?"

"I hate to say this." Zephyr shuddered as if to emphasise the point, just snatching Irvine's wrist in time before he reached his cock. "But you should go report for work. This isn't Balamb, man. Squall isn't here to do you favours if you call in once too often. And you're all out of relocation time."

Irvine knelt back on his heels with a sigh. "Shit."

"I know." Zephyr stroked his thigh, kissed his knee, looked up at him with piercing blue eyes that meant business. "But it's what you came here for, remember?"

"Squall didn't exactly do me favours," Irvine mumbled, picking bits off the counterpane.

"How's Selphie?" said Zephyr gently.

"She's okay. She's going out for lunch today, that's good, right?"

"You mean she might eat something?"

"To be honest, leaving the room for anything other than training is good"

Zephyr watched him, idly stroking a pattern on his knee.

"I'm out of my depth, a bit," Irvine admitted, eventually. "She's not exactly co-operating, kinda... I think she's better here than she was at Balamb, I mean, at least she _has_ started training, but I'm no closer to finding out what's wrong with her."

"Maybe you should spend more time with her, man."

"You trying to get rid of me?" Irvine gave Zephyr a weak grin. "First it's work, now Selphie..."

"You know I'm not. The past few days have been wild."

"But...? There is a but, right?"

"You came here for a reason."

"This was part of the reason."

"Only part. You could've had this and still worked at Balamb. You can't hide forever, man."

Irvine sighed. "You're right. Shit, yeah. You're right."

Zephyr gave him a hug, fist thumping into Irvine's back, a kiss landing on his neck. "You'll figure it out. But I think maybe you need to get out of bed to do that."

"Yeah, yeah. You're right."

Zephyr stroked his index finger down Irvine's arm, lingering at the ticklish spot on the inside of his elbow. "We're always pleased to see you, you know that."

"Oh yeah. I know. After all, it's not like you exactly kick me out of bed."

"Never!" Zephyr exclaimed, as if such a thought was heresy.

"Oh, Zef," said Irvine, softly. "I wish I knew what the fuck I was doing."

"You'll figure it out. And if I was you, I'd start with work."

"Okay. Well, that sounds manageable."

Irvine gave Zephyr a quick kiss on the lips, then retreated from the bed and started to find clothes to put on. They were pretty much clean: he tended not to wear much around Duck and Zephyr.

"You probably don't want to hear this," Zephyr said, tugging a mostly-dry towel from the radiator. "But be careful with Selphie, okay?"

"Yeah, I know. I could do more harm than good-"

"I was thinking more that you could get yourself hurt."

Irvine looked up from putting his socks on, surprised. "I don't expect anything. It's not like that."

Zephyr shot him a smile. "Ah, that's okay, then."

But he didn't sound convinced.

*******

Rinoa waited for Selphie in the huge entrance hall just inside Galbadia garden. She strolled around, watching cadets and SeeDs come and go, trying to block out the idiotic muzak that tinkled through the speakers. It felt very different to Balamb, much more relaxed and casual, for all that things weren't so comfortable. The place was stark and functional, more military than Balamb with its almost academic atmosphere. But there wasn't the same tension in the air.

Or maybe the piped music was doing something weird to her brain and making her think it was that way. It was still a Garden, after all. Things couldn't be all that different.

She spotted Selphie at last, waving at her across the hall. She was carrying a picnic basket almost as big as she was. Rinoa waved back, and ran across the space between them to take her friend in a huge hug. Selphie dropped the basket, her little arms tight around Rinoa's body. Rinoa drank in the scent of Selphie's hair, suddenly aware of just how much she'd missed her. And for more then just the week or so she'd been in Galbadia.

"Wish you'd told me you were going away," she murmured.

"It was a bit sudden," said Selphie. "Come on, let's get out of here. There's a spot outside where we can sit and talk."

Rinoa followed Selphie out of the main doors and down the entrance path, across the parched lawn to a little archway. Beyond was a garden of gravel and stone, with a tiny pebble fountain. It was an odd, detatched sort of place, fenced in wood the colour of the Galbadian desert. Selphie led her to a semicircle of benches at one end, and settled the picnic basket between them.

"This is lovely," Rinoa said. "So peaceful."

Selphie nodded. "I've been coming here a lot. It's usually quiet during the day, the SeeDs are all busy and it's out of bounds to cadets."

"I should think Irvine loves it."

"Yeah, you'd think, wouldn't you?" Selphie looked sincerely puzzled for a moment, then dismissed the thought with a shrug of her shoulders. She took the lid off the basket and took a bottle of water out of the chill compartment. "So, what in Hyne's name are you doing in Deling, then?"

"Just taking a break. What are you doing in Galbadia?"

"Same, I guess. To be honest, I don't know, I just needed to get out of Balamb."

"I heard about Xu. I'm so sorry." Rinoa gave Selphie's hand a little squeeze.

"It's okay." Selphie rummaged around in the basket. "I brought strawberries. You still like strawberries?"

"Of course."

"Is she okay?" Selphie's voice so quiet Rinoa hardly heard it.

"I haven't seen her. Quisty said she's working crazy hours. She must miss you like mad."

"Ah well. It can't be helped. Oh, and there's those little bread rolls you like so much, the ones with cinnamon and chocolate. You want one?"

"Thanks." Rinoa took the offered bun and took a bite. It was delicious; suddenly she realised how hungry she was. She was pleased to see Selphie take one too, even if she did nibble on it like a mouse. "I'm sorry I wasn't around more, these past few months. I had no idea things were that bad for you."

"It's okay. So, why are you really here? Did something happen with your father?"

"No, not him, it's more... it's Squall."

Selphie raised an eyebrow.

"We had a row."

"What about?"

"Well, it was sort of... mostly it was because he didn't tell me Irvine had left."

"Ah. And Irvine didn't tell you either."

"No. I mean, for fuck's sake. _Men_!"

Selphie laughed. It made Rinoa feel warm inside; it had been so long since she'd heard Selphie laugh.

"You're not wrong," Selphie said. "Irvy's sorry, you know. I know it was sort of sudden, but he had his reasons, I guess."

"Sure, but why just go off without even saying goodbye? Not even a phone call!"

"I didn't say goodbye either," Selphie pointed out.

"That's different. You were upset. Besides, it's not like you're gone forever. You know he's transferred permanently?"

"Yeah. But, you know, Rin.... don't hate me for saying this, but maybe this is what he needs. He hasn't really felt at home at Balamb for a while now. You must have noticed he was coming back less and less."

"Yes, of course, but why? What's wrong with Balamb?"

Selphie fiddled with a strawberry, pulling the tiny leaves off the stalk one by one as she considered her answer. She tried to start a couple of times before she finally said, "I think maybe he needs things Balamb can't give him."

"Like what?"

"Sex," said Selphie, and popped the strawberry in her mouth.

Rinoa stared at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

Selphie shrugged and grinned.

"They have women at Balamb too," said Rinoa. "What's so special about..." Her eyes went wide. "Oh! Do you mean you and he-"

"No, no, we're strictly friends. You must have heard about Duck and Zephyr?"

"His friends from way back? Yeah, of course."

Selphie shrugged.

"You mean...?"

"Yup. They keep our Irvy very happy. And his stupid Guardian."

"Ether? But... oh."

Rinoa let that thought settle in her head for a moment, not quite sure how she felt about it.

"There's probably more to it," Selphie was saying. "He hasn't said, but I don't think things have been right for him for a while. Not since... well, not for a long time. Here, have another bun."

Rinoa found herself staring at the cinammon bun in her hand, her head whirling as things slotted into place. "I never really thought about it like that."

"Irvy was never the type to settle down, was he? I can't imagine him sitting through endless meetings like Squall, or always eyeing the next rung up the ladder like your average career SeeD. He's not into teaching like Quisty or Zell. So what's the point? He's just a good-time boy at heart. And Zephyr and Duck are all about the good times."

"But... It's not as if Squall likes meetings. He puts up with them because it's his duty."

"That's the difference, see. Squall has a real strong sense of duty. Irvy doesn't."

"But Ultimecia..."

"That wasn't duty. That was Squall. He did it for Squall. We all did."

Rinoa chewed on her bun, hardly tasting it. "So," she said eventually. "He isn't likely to come back, then?"

"Hard to say. Right now he seems happy enough."

"With this Duck woman."

"And Zephyr, yes. He's known them a long time."

Rinoa was aware of Selphie watching her, appraising her reaction. "I'm not jealous," she said, quickly. "It's up to him what he does. I'm just annoyed he didn't tell me, is all. And even more annoyed with Squall."

Squall felt suddenly like a much safer area for discussion. She wrenched the cap off the bottle of water Selphie passed her, and took a gulp.

"Because he didn't tell you about Irvy?" said Selphie.

"Yeah. Mostly."

"... And?"

"Well...." Rinoa considered for a moment, tracing the outline of the label on her water bottle. "It's nothing, really."

"What is?"

"Just... it's typical, this whole Irvine thing. He never tells me anything. He never thinks I might have an opinion, or be able to help. He tries to deal with everything on his own, shuts everyone else out."

"That's our Squall."

"I suppose. It's just..."

"You thought he might have changed by now?"

"I thought he might have changed with _me_, yes. We've been together for years. I'm a SeeD myself. Why can't he trust me?"

"I don't think he trusts anyone, sweetie. It's not just you. And maybe, in that warped kind of Squall-logic way, he's trying to protect you."

"I don't need protecting."

"Ah, but Squall won't see that. He sees himself as the protector of the whole world, after all."

"I know he has a lot of responsibilities. But that's... I mean, so did Xu. But she always seems to find time for you."

Selphie looked at her feet. "That's true, I guess."

"Oh, Selphie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean, I forgot for a minute, I-"

"It's okay. You know... actually, she seemed to have too much time for me, you know? She was always keeping an eye on me." Selphie let out a long sigh. "Always telling me what to do, what not to do, watching over me... it got a bit stifling."

"Is that why you came here?" said Rinoa gently.

Selphie shrugged, her gaze still fixed firmly on her shoes. "Kinda. That was part of it, anyhow."

"What a pair we are. I'm complaining my boyfriend doesn't take enough notice of me, and you think your girlfriend pays too much."

"Ah, well there's a difference." Selphie gave a sad little smile. "You're still with Squall. Me and Xu are over."

She looked unhappy, but in a distant, quiet sort of way, nowhere near as upset as Rinoa would imagine so soon after a break up. It was as if it had happened a long time ago.

"Isn't there any hope you could patch things up? You were so good together." But Rinoa already knew Selphie's answer. It was written all over her face, in that resigned melancholy.

"Nah. But you and Squall will. Just go back and talk to him. He's stubborn and a bit stupid when it comes to relationships, but anyone can see he loves you. You'll work it out."

Rinoa smiled; it was reassuring, and it felt true. But underneath her own comfort was a darker worry. She wanted to persuade Selphie that the same was true for her. That she was wrong about Xu, and that surely nothing had happened between them that they couldn't fix. But she knew Selphie didn't want to hear it. There was something dark and unreachable about Selphie's misery, and Rinoa didn't like the look of it at all. She was struggling to find the words to dig a little deeper when her phone rang.

It was Ness.

*******

Irvine sat cross-legged on the floor of his room, Exeter laid out carefully before him. He chose a soft cloth, lightly skimmed oil over its surface and started one of his favourite rituals. One piece at a time he lovingly stroked the dirt and grease away from each component. Then he'd oil the moving parts, spray-clean the electronics and carefully check for damage, for the next tiny improvement he could make. And while he cleaned his rifle, Irvine released Ether from junction and had a few thoughts to himself.

Selphie had been a demon in the training centre today.

Selphie in battle mode had always had a sense of ruthless glee about her. She attacked with intense bursts of energy, putting her best into every nunchaka swing, her magic a sparkling explosion. But she'd lost her spark over the past two years. Her energy had dwindled, so slowly that only those nearest to her had really noticed it. Even Irvine, who loved Selphie with his heart and soul, didn't want to mention it. It felt disloyal to do so. Besides, she still did the job. She killed to order, she played her part in her mission teams and it seemed petty to complain that she didn't seem to enjoy it any more.

Today, though... Selphie _had_ enjoyed it, of that Irvine was certain. Absolutely certain. But it was nothing like the old times. Nothing at all.

There was no magic.

Not just because she wasn't junctioned - Selphie hadn't brought a Guardian with her and Irvine preferred not to junction Ether for fighting except in an emergency, and especially not around Selphie - it wasn't just the absence of power that marked a difference in Selphie's style. Everything about the way she fought had changed. She had a grit and determination she'd never shown before. It was savage, physical, barrage after barrage of nunchaka blows and even some hand-to-hand moves.

Irvine realised, as he watched her strangle a grat to death with her tiny bare hands, why Selphie was putting so much into training. She was practising new skills. She was changing everything about her fighting style. Everything.

Everything, that is, except for the bounce and smile she finished every battle with, turning to Irvine with a wink, looking for approval like a child. It had been endearing once, like the sparkle of her magic. Now, covered in grat innards, sickly green fluid dripping from her hands, it was anything but.

Irvine squinted down Exeter's barrel to check the sights. Perfect as always.

His gun clean, Irvine stopped and stretched for a minute. He rolled his shoulders gingerly: it had been a harder workout than he was used to. Much tougher without magic or Guardian power. He wasn't tempted by an elicit cure or a swig of elixir, though. It was an honest, meaningful sort of ache.

Besides, there were much better uses for the finest Galbadian elixir than curing wounds.

Irvine smiled to himself and set about reassembling his rifle. He'd just put the new trigger mechanism back together when there was a buzz on the door. It wasn't locked, and slid open straight away.

Duck leaned on one side of the door frame, slinky in brown leather skirt and vest, dark hair falling in a sleek ponytail over one shoulder.

"Hello," said Irvine, with a grin. He carried on with his work, despite the instant heat that pooled in his belly.

"Now that's what I like to see," Duck purred. "A man who knows how to look after his weapon."

"Better believe it, baby. You gonna come in, or just stand there looking like a cadet's wet dream?"

"Not stopping long." She stepped over the threshold and worked her way carefully around the various pieces of rifle to squat down behind Irvine. She began to massage his shoulders, fingers digging hard into muscles that could do nothing but quiver into relaxation under the onslaught.

Irvine rolled his head back and closed his eyes.

"I see you signed up for work," Duck said. "Good timing, looks like we've got ourselves a mission as a threesome tomorrow."

"My favourite kind." Irvine grinned.

"Naughty shotgun. Not that kind. The fighting kind. You, me and Zef, on the battlefield." Her lips brushed his ear. "Killing things."

Her breath was warm and Irvine let lust spread through him. A tiny whisper of what he felt when he was junctioned to Ether, but delicious just the same. "Sounds good. Where?"

"Just south of Deling. Guardian capture, for dearest Balamb. That's why they're sending you with us, my dearest Shotgun, you are our GF expert. Such a juicy mission." She traced his spine with one finger, the other hand still kneading the muscles at his neck. "We get a train ride, too, and a hotel to stay in overnight. And as if that wasn't enough," she licked his ear, pausing to suck briefly on it, "I happen to know a party we can crash tomorrow night. See, isn't that just perfect?"

"All that and a party too?" Irvine twisted around to kiss her mouth, nibbling on her lower lip. "You sure do things right in Galbadia."

"Better believe it, Sniper." Duck slithered around him, settling in his lap, facing him with her legs crossed neatly around his back. "You smell good. Gun oil and plasma shot."

Irvine buried his face in her hair and breathed deep. "Shampoo and rampant woman. You really not stopping long?"

"Depends. You gonna make it worth my while to stay?"

Irvine kissed her again, pulling her in close, enjoying the soft press of her breasts against his chest.

"Mmmm. You know, you can be very, very distracting, Shotgun."

"Pride myself on it."

She writhed in his lap, hips circling, thighs gripping.

"You're all hard," she whispered approvingly.

"Always." He ran one hand up her thigh, around her butt, dipped between her legs. "And you're all wet."

"Always."

"And you're not wearing knickers. I'm sure that's not proper uniform. You could get in trouble."

She grinned at him. "I hope so. Wanna show me the error of my ways, Captain? Show me what a naughty girl I am?"

"I should put you across my knee." Irvine sat up a little straighter, rubbing Duck's bottom with one cupped hand. He gave it an experimental smack. She squealed in delight and clenched her fingers on his shoulder. "Is that what you need? A bit of good old fashioned Balamb discipline?"

He smacked her again and she moaned, arching up against him. "Oh yes," she purred. "I'm such a naughty SeeD. I deserve what's coming to me. Give me what I need, Captain Kinneas. Right now."

Trying not to laugh, Irvine struggled to his feet and, grabbing Duck by the hand, staggered back to sit on the bed. He tossed her face down across his lap and lifted her skirt, smoothing his hand over her perfectly round, lush buttocks before giving each in turn a resounding slap. Then he slid his fingers along her slit, all slick and wet, almost but not quite slipping inside her, teasing.

She was giggling, and he'd just raised his hand to smack her again when the door slid open.

Irvine froze, Duck squriming on his lap, and Selphie just stared at him.

"Don't tease, Shotgun," Duck complained, wriggling around to look up at him. "I've been very.... oh."

"Sorry," said Selphie. "Am I interrupting something?"

"What does it look like?" Duck hauled herself off Irvine's lap, half-heartedly tugging down her skirt.

"I need to speak with Irvine," Selphie said, almost but not quite tripping over Irvine's rifle as she stepped into the room. "You can have him later."

"Hey," said Irvine mildly. "I'm not just a-"

"Keep him if you want," Duck said. "I've got a spare. Just make sure he gets to the station first thing in the morning, okay sweetie?" She gave Selphie a sickly-sweet smile on her way out.

Selphie snorted, watching the doors slide shut as Irvine adjusted his jeans and tried to get his head straight.

"You're not junctioned, are you?" she said.

"No, Ether doesn't like it, too close to real violence for..." He tailed off when he caught sight of her face. Too much information, obviously. She grimaced, and picked her way through the mess of gun oil and cleaning equipment to sit beside him on the bed.

"You okay?" Irvine asked.

Selphie gave a little shrug. "I guess."

"How's Rinoa?"

"Sulking. She had a row with Squall."

"What's he done now?"

"Ah, the usual. Just Squall being Squall. They'll be okay. She's in Deling with Zell and Ness. I think she's mostly forgiven you. You should call her."

"Yeah, well..." Irvine picked up Exeter's trigger assembly from the floor and fiddled with the mounting pins. "I dunno. It's not like she needs me, she can deal with Squall..."

Selphie smacked his hand, hard enough to leave a mark, not realising her own strength. Probably. "You know, you can be really thick sometimes. Not to mention a total drama queen. Get over yourself, Kinneas, and pick up the phone!"

But it wasn't that easy. Frustration and misery twisted in Irvine and he spoke without thinking. "Have you called Xu?"

There was a silence. Selphie's eyes flashed with pain that cut deep and flooded Irvine with regret. "No," she said. "It's over."

"Shit, Elf, I'm sorry. Hyne, how could I-"

She took a deep, shuddering breath and continued in a voice that was like a thin, fragile version of her usual self, "you'd better go feed your Guardian, right? Get him all fired up for tomorrow."

"Ether doesn't fight, and anyway he's pretty charged up. I was thinking maybe we could spend a bit of time together, maybe go hang out in the games room, have a few beers?"

"It's okay. Don't let me cramp your style, Cowboy."

"You're not."

"Well, okay then. I'll just go freshen up."

Irvine smiled at her as she bounced through to the tiny bathroom. So very much like the old Sephie. And yet so very, very different.

Irvine flopped back on the bed, and sighed.

*******

Rinoa arrived at Ness's apartment in Deling just as it was getting dark. Zell answered the door, looking pale and tired.

"Thanks for coming back early, Rin," he said. "Did you have a good time with Selphie?"

"Yes, thanks. It's no problem. Ness sounded so upset on the phone!" Rinoa followed Zell into the hallway, shrugging her coat off on the way. "Is she okay?"

"She's been pretty upset," Zell said. "She's in the bedroom, why don't you go on in and I'll get some tea or something."

He looked very lost and small, and for the first time since Ness's cryptic phone call Rinoa felt a flicker of panic. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

"No, no nothing like that," said Zell, and muttered something Rinoa couldn't quite catch as he turned towards the kitchen. Rinoa was about to run after him when she heard a sob from the direction of the bedroom.

The door was ajar; she stuck her head around. "Ness? What's the matter?"

Ness was lying face down on the bed, her face buried in pillows. She raised her head to see Rinoa. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Oh, you came back! Thank you Rin, you're a good friend, you're so…" She disolved into a fresh round of sobbing.

Rinoa sat on the bed and put an arm around Ness's shoulders, encouraging her to sit up. "Sweetheart, what is it?"

"It's my stupid father!" Ness gasped for breath between sobs.

"What's he done? Take a deep breath, it'll be okay."

"No it won't! Nothing will be okay ever again!"

"Hey, shhh. Perhaps we'd better start at the beginning, sweetie."

Ness sniffed loudly, prompting Rinoa to search for a handkerchief to hand her. "He said no," Ness said.

"To what?"

"To Zell! This morning! He said I couldn't marry Zell! Can you believe it?!"

Rinoa had to admit she was surprised. Ness seemed so confident, so assured it would all go just as she'd planned, that Rinoa hadn't even considered that there might be a problem.

" I'm so sorry," she said, putting an arm around Ness's shoulders.

"I mean," Ness continued, "I knew he might not be a hundred per cent happy, I know he wanted me to marry into the diplomatic service, or the army, but he always said..." There was a pause as Ness blew her nose noisily into Rinoa's handkerchief. "... always said so long as I was happy that's all that mattered, and Zell's a SeeD, it's not like he's just a nobody..."

"Perhaps he just needs some time," Rinoa soothed. "Let him get used to the idea."

There was another pause, another sniff, softer this time. "Perhaps..."

"Perhaps what, babe?"

"Oh, no, I couldn't ask. Forget I said anything." Ness managed a weak sort of smile.

"No, tell me. Can I help? Is there something I can do?"

"Well, it's just... do you think Squall could do something? I mean, Squall's an hero. Daddy doesn't mind SeeD or anything, it's just Zell's rank and the fact that he's an outsider... I'm sure Daddy might listen to Squall. If, maybe, Squall could explain about Zell's rank, how it's only because he's an instructor he's not advanced as fast as he could..." there was a new tremble to Ness' voice, and Rinoa's heart ached for her. It brought back all the fights she'd had with her own father, first of all over Seifer, then the Forest Owls, then Squall...

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "I'd love to help, but Squall..."

"Oh, I understand, no, no, that's fine," Ness sniffled. "I know Squall's difficult. I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry, Rin, I shouldn't-"

"It's not that," Rinoa said. "I-"

"No, it was a selfish thing to ask. I know you and Squall aren't on very good terms right now, and I don't want to make him angry with you..."

It wasn't that. It wasn't that at all: of all things Rinoa was absolutely not scared of Squall. She was more worried that he wasn't terribly good at social things and really didn't understand the niceties of Deling society. "I'm just afraid he might make things worse," she said with a little smile, stroking Ness's arm.

Ness sat a little straigher and wiped her eyes. "That's quite alright. I do understand. I wouldn't want to get between the two of you, and anyway, why would Squall care about me and Zell when he has the whole world to think about? I'm sorry I asked, Rin, please forgive me. Zell's leaving for Balamb straight after the party tomorrow night, so I suppose you'll have to go with him? Oh, dear, I don't know what I shall do without you! Daddy is such a bastard to do this to me..." Her voice trailed off into a hoarse whine.

"Oh, Ness, I'm so sorry... look, don't give up, okay?" Rinoa took a deep breath. "I'll ask Squall to help. I'll tell him exactly what to say to your father, and how to say it, and meanwhile I'll think as hard as I can to find another way if Squall fu-, um, in case it doesn't work. Okay?"

Ness's eyes went big and round. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I promise. Now, dry your eyes. I think Zell was making a drink or something. Why don't you take a nice warm bath with some of those oils we bought yesterday. We'll go to the party tomorrow and forget all this and have the great time, then I'll go back to Balamb with Zell and… well, one way or another we'll sort everything out. I promise."

Ness was smiling now, huge and grateful, her eyes swimming with fresh tears. "Oh Rin, thank you so much. You know, you're the best friend ever, what would I do without you?"

Rinoa was very firmly hugged, and if she was less than certain deep down inside that she could really get Squall to fix things, one look at Zell's relieved face in the doorway made her absolutely determined to try.

*******

"You remember that Imp by Lunatic Pandora? When Zell had been begging Squall all day to take one single handed, just to prove he could-" Selphie hiccuped, "'scuse me, and Squall finally gave in and in about thirty seconds Zell was all 'a little help guys?' and Squall wouldn't let us?"

Irvine laughed. "Just kept healing him until he finally killed the bastard. I don't think Zell ever forgave Squall for that."

"He didn't gloat, though. Which was good of him really, Zell had been such a pain."

"I don't think Squall knows how to gloat."

"Nah. He gloats plenty. He just does it on the inside."

Irvine took a minute to try and figure out how gloating on the inside might work. Selphie hiccupped again.

"Need more beer," she announced. "Back in a tick."

He watched her bounce off to the bar, a little unsteadily, weaving through the gaggle of SeeDs. Irvine leaned back in his seat and wondered if he could get away with rolling a joint. This was the senior games room, SeeDs only, and there was an unspoken rule that this was an area free of authority, so long as people more or less behaved themselves. He doubted that anyone would challenge him. But he was also pretty sure that Selphie would kick his ass if she saw him skinning up, so his little bag of grass stayed where it was in his coat pocket, and he sucked on his beer bottle instead.

Selphie wound her way back through the crowd and clattered four bottles on the table. She plonked herself down next to him and hiccupped again.

"This was a good idea," she said.

"Coming to the games room, you mean?"

"Yeah. Games room, Galbadia, all of it."

"I'm glad."

"We don't need stupid old Balamb."

"Not at all."

"They're all way too serious."

"Much."

"Save the world this, kill that, I mean ser'sly. What's the point?"

"No idea."

"Ha! I'll drink to that!" Selphie clinked her bottle against Irvine's and downed about half of it in one go.

It seemed to cure her hiccups.

"I do miss some things," said Irvine.

"What? I mean, what does Balamb have that isn't right here?" She waved one arm expansively to indicate their new home. "What?"

"The training centre's not as good."

"'s true! But wait! It's gonna be all spruced up, right?"

"You're right."

"See? Prob'ly be better than Balamb's then. Ha!"

Irvine smiled. "Then there's people."

"But Irvy, you got me! And your sex-friends."

"Selphie!"

"I'm not stupid. I know what you get up to, feeding that stupid Guardian."

Irvine made a strangled sort of noise.

"I don't miss anyone," said Selphie.

"You said how good it was to see Rinoa today."

"Oh. Yeah, well, Rin, of course, but she's not in Balamb right now so, see! Doesn't count." Selphie shook her head and waved her bottle. Beer foamed out of the top; she noticed just in time and licked it up with her little pink tongue.

"What about Xu?" said Irvine.

"It's over. What's to miss?"

"Is it really? Completely over?"

Selphie's face stilled, and adopted that cold, neutral expression that sent chills down Irvine's spine. Denial washing her soul away, sealing the bad feelings in tight, where they couldn't hurt her. But the alcohol made it harder for her to sustain. Her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"It's okay," Irvine said softly, reached out and took her hand. She didn't brush him off for once; she curled her fingers around his and clung on as if her life depended on it. "It's okay that it hurts. We can fix it."

"There's nothing to fix. It's over," said Selphie, the tears spilling down her cheeks. "I can't lie to her any more."

"Lie? What about?"

"I... I changed."

"People change all the time, babe. It's not a crime."

"No, it's different. I mean... it was, I... shit, I can't think straight. How much have I drunked?"

Irvine supressed a smile. It was a long time since he'd seen a drunk Selphie and she was undeniably cute, even when she was so very sad.

"Doesn't matter. You okay?"

"Kinda. Yeah. I just...." she let out a long sigh. "I thought I'd forget, but I never do."

"Forget what, sweetheart?"

"What happened. You know. In that cave."

Irvine squeezed her hand. "I know. I can't forget it either."

"It's not like I'm possessed or anything, but sometimes when I wake up in the night it's like I can hear him, it, him, and I... it's that I couldn't stop it, Irvy. I couldn't stop it."

He brushed tears from her cheeks and slipped an arm around her shoulders, tugging her in close. "It's okay, Seffie. It can't reach you now."

"But.... they don't know. No-one knows what it's like in here." She tapped her forehead. "No-one knows. Xu, you, Squall... no-one."

Irvine did know, at least a little. He remembered all too vividly going into Selphie's mind at Squall's command; still remembered the black, writhing terror he'd found there. He remembered Selphie on her knees, begging him to take her life before Bane possessed her completely.

"Anyway, she couldn't deal with it."

"Did you ever talk it through?" Irvine's heart was pounding; it was a fight to keep his voice steady.

"We tried, at the start. It hurt her a lot, she's such a big silly about it, still thinks it's all her fault. Hard to get past that."

_But she loves you. You should try. _"I suppose it's a lot for her to deal with."

"Hm. This feels nice," Selphie murmured, nestling into Irvine's shoulder.

"Yeah," said Irvine. He stroked her hair, tentatively, not sure she would allow it. But she did, and she looked up at him, her eyes huge and innocent and full of tears, and before he knew it he was kissing her.

And more amazing still, she kissed him back, her lips slightly parted, breath coming in short puffs against his cheek. He threaded his fingers through her hair, soft as silk, just how he remembered. It was like a dream; his heart ached and he didn't dare to believe... _shouldn't_ believe...

"Let's go back," she whispered.

"To Balamb?" He blinked in confusion.

"To your room, silly," she said, and then with a little smile, "our room."

All sorts of objections quarrelled in his head, all sorts of complications, but all Irvine could really feel was exhileration and an aching, desperate sort of hope. "If that's what you really want," he said.

"You're such a gentleman, Irvy." She giggled, and playfully smacked his leg.

Irvine opened his mouth, a hundred well-used and finely honed chat-up lines ready to be spoken. But he couldn't say anything. His throat was suddenly dry, his mind blank, panic and need fighting in his belly.

"Come on, Cowboy," said Selphie, her hand settling on his knee and moving in little circles.

It was all wrong. She'd been in tears a minute ago, and now she was - coming on to him? Was she, really? - and it didn't feel right. Only…

He could (would) think of a thousand excuses later on. But at that moment, Irvine wasn't thinking at all.

Selphie got up, giggling and dragging him to his feet, her tiny hands gripping his wrists with impossible strength, and all he could do was let her.

*******

Rinoa put down her book, turned out the light, and drifted into sleep.

_There was a castle, with impossibly high sandstone walls and a maze of staircases leading nowhere. In the inner courtyard was a fountain, and a well, and a pool of water full of crystals, and for some reason Rinoa had to choose._

_"Be quick," the old man told her. "Or the thread will break."_

_Rinoa filled with panic, and thought of Squall. She felt ashamed. Squall would not hesitate. Squall would know. _

_"Too slow," said the old man; the ground gave way underneath her and she fell._

_The dungeon was familiar; walls of brushed steel, a smell of antiseptic and manacles on the walls. D-Prison at Galbadia, where Seifer had tortured Squall and Zell. _

_"Seifer?" She span around, searching, and had almost convinced herself she was alone when she saw a shadowy figure approaching her from the corner. _

_"Princess," Seifer said. "You made the wrong choice."_

_"You can do what you like, I'm not scared. I'm a sorceress, remember? A prison can't hold me for long."_

_"Oh, you're not a prisoner." And he was up close now, thumb brushing her cheek, hand cupping her jaw, cold blue eyes regarding her with a sneer. "This place is your domain. You're the jailer. The executioner. The Queen."_

_He backed off with a deep bow and a flourish, power crackling from his fingertips._

_"Rubbish," said Rinoa._

_"You made your choice," said Seifer._

_"I didn't! There wasn't time, it happened too fast, and then-"_

_"You're here, aren't you?"_

_Rinoa looked up at the ceiling, expecting to see the trap door through which she must have fallen. But there was nothing there, just a cold sheet of steel. There were no doors in the walls, either, no windows. _

_She was trapped in a cold metal box._

_"The first prisoner, my Queen," said Seifer. "Now, let's make him scream."_

_There were tools in her hands: a tazer and a wand that crackled with her own power. She turned slowly to see their victim chained to the once-empty wall._

_"It's you," she said. "I didn't expect you."_

_His mouth twisted into a grin more evil than she had ever imagined him capable of. _

_"I know," he snarled. "I didn't think you'd get here, either. Too bad you won't be staying."_

Rinoa awoke with a start, breathing hard, forcing herself to focus on her surroundings, bring herself back to the real world, to this place, this time, away from-

And just like that, the dream was gone.

*******

They mostly fell through the door of Irvine's room and collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles. He couldn't remember why they were laughing, and it didn't seem to matter. As soon as they hit the bed she started stripping off his clothes, kissing his face and neck in a frenzy. It was all going far too fast, but he couldn't seem to stop her. Didn't dare. Hardly dared breathe, in case this was all a dream. Or in case she changed her mind. Came to her senses.

"Do you ever think," she said in quick, panting breaths as she fumbled with his shirt buttons. "Do you ever think this was how it was supposed to be? That things are going full circle because you can't really change time, and destiny?"

"You mean from the time Xu..."

"Ether," she said, the venom in her voice dark enough that Irvine could feel Ether's defensive reaction even without a junction. "That's when it went wrong. It wasn't B-Bane, it was the day you drew Ether, and after, that's when it all got screwed up."

Irvine frowned, vainly grasping for reason through a haze of lust and alcohol and other, complicated feelings he didn't even want to glance at. "Can't turn the clock back, Sugar," he said eventually.

"Guess it doesn't matter now anyhow," said Selphie, and tugged at a button so hard it pinged off and ricocheted off the opposite wall.

They collapsed in a fresh fit of giggles. She tickled his bare ribs, straddled him and pinned him down with feeble, laughter-weakened arms. It was easy to roll her over, except that he forgot it was a standard issue single bed, not the big one he'd had at Balamb, so they both ended up on the floor, Irvine on top.

"Shit!" He took his weight off her, propping himself up on his hands and knees. "You okay?"

She nodded, still breathless from laughing. Her cheeks were pink and her lips were wet, and Irivne didn't care any more whether this was real or not. He just wanted her.

She twined her fingers around a few strands of hair that had escaped from his ponytail, and brushed her face with the ends. Irvine's laughter subsided and he dipped his forehead to touch hers.

"Irvy," she whispered, "I..."

He kissed her. Long and slow, his heart pounding when she kissed him back.

Things moved fast after that. They struggled out of their clothes, or enough of them, at any rate, and he knelt between her thighs, her legs wrapping tight around him. He buried his face in her neck to hide his tears and slid inside her, softly stroking one small, perfect breast. She arched under him, she made little sounds, just like he remembered; and when she came she bit her lip so hard it left a mark for the longest time.

When he came, he thought he'd break.

Afterwards they lay there on the floor, Irvine on his back with Selphie scooped into his arms, and he stroked her hair. He wanted it forever, for always, and all the while neither of them spoke, it would be.

But at the same time, if he never spoke, he would never know.

"Seffie," he said, his voice choked. "What-"

"Shhhh." She put a finger to his lips. "Not now, Cowboy. Not now."

"Okay." He kissed the finger that lingered near his mouth, nuzzled her hand. "But tomorrow...."

"Sleep first," she said.

"The bed," he croaked. "Should get into bed."

She looked around, as if realising for the first time that they were lying on the floor. "Okay."

He stood on jelly-legs and turned down the sheets; then he picked Selphie up and tossed her down on the mattress amid fresh squeals of laughter.

For ever, for always. For Irvine, just for now, it could be.


	10. Chapter 10

Squall leaned his chair back against the wall, tapping his pen against his thigh, and let Quistis's voice wash over him as she briefed the room full of SeeDs. It was soothing, somehow; calm, confident tones that reminded him of hours in the training centre, in the classroom and on the battlefield. There was something about the way she spoke to her subordinates, and particularly her students, as if she had a smile in her voice that could bubble into laughter at any minute.

Even when Quisty had been furious at Squall (usually because of something he and Seifer had done), she hadn't been far from smiling. There was that time a couple of years back when she'd been down, and now Squall found it hard to imagine how he hadn't noticed, but these days the old Quisty was back and he was grateful for it. One constant in a shifting, hostile world.

Most of the new cadets were in the briefing hall, excited and attentive. He'd spotted Frila as soon as he'd come in, noticing with disgust that she was sitting next to Seifer. Quistis seemed to like teaming them together, despite Squall's disapproval. His attempt to point out to her that putting two gunbladers together was a waste had ended with a polite but firm reminder that leading Garden was Squall's job; assigning missions was Quistis's.

For all her good qualities, Quistis had never lost her bossy streak.

The briefing ended and Squall watched Frila rise from her seat. Seifer put a hand on her arm; she turned and listened to him. She nodded, and if Squall wasn't mistaken, she smiled.

Squall kicked his heel back against the leg of the chair. Quistis was collecting up her papers, chatting to the small cluster of SeeDs gathered around her desk. When they'd finally gone, Quistis took a deep breath and sighed it out, indulging in a long stretch. She smiled at Squall as he crossed the room to join her. "They're a good bunch," she said. "But they ask a lot of questions."

"Better that than they fuck up in the field," said Squall. "You said you had some news for me?"

"Yes." Quistis's smile faded a little. "The selection process for the Deling election has finished. Fargi's up for election."

"And Poppy?"

"Yes. But the initial poll looks bad. Fargi's in the lead by ten points."

Squall blinked. "Points? What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means that at the moment he stands a good chance of winning," said Quistis patiently. "And that would be very bad news for us indeed."

"He still thinks Deling can survive without SeeD?"

Quistis nodded.

Squall banged his fist on the desk in front of him. "Idiot! I should pull Galbadia Garden out right now. Then let the fuckers see just how well they can do without us."

"We can't do that, Squall. People would die, innocent people, and it would look like we were taking sides-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'd just like to get them to face facts for once. You seriously think people will vote for him?"

"It's entirely possible, yes. He's got powerful friends, and the election system in Galbadia has never been particularly fair or decent."

Squall wondered, and not for the first time, how it was that everyone but him seemed to understand politics. "If that's how it is, that's how it is. If the bastard gets elected and kicks us out, how long is he going to stay popular? It won't take long until Deling's under seige to a whole army of monsters and then they'll come crawling back to us, right?"

But Quistis didn't look convinced. "He must have some kind of plan. He's a clever man."

"So what do we do? Just sit back and wait? Haven't our intel. missions got anywhere?"

"Well... have you ever talked to Rinoa about any of this?"

"No. It's nothing to do with her."

"But it has a lot to do with her father, and she has been in Deling a lot lately. Squall, I'm sorry to ask, but is everything okay between you two?"

"Of course," Squall snapped. "She just took some time off, that's all. She's allowed."

"I know, but...." Quistis caught Squall's expression and hesitated. "If there is anything the matter you can always talk to me. Anytime."

Squall was sorely tempted. Fury and doubt and hurt swirled around in him, making it hard to think. But he couldn't. Not until he was sure. Just couldn't. "Thanks," he said. "But everything's fine."

"We'll do our best to find out what his plan is," Quistis said. "That's all we can do for now, I think. Edea is adamant that we remain apolitical, so we can't support Poppy."

"Put Galbadia on standby." Quistis looked worried, so he placated her with a smile. "Just in case. I promise I won't do anything rash, but if the worst happens I will protect my people. Tell Martine just what he needs to know, and no more."

"Very well. There is one other thing..."

"Yeah?"

"We could talk to Laguna. Maybe Esthar could help with technology, or they could influence Galbadia, even if we can't..."

"No. I've told you before. No Laguna. I can't trust him to be discreet, and even if I could, the last thing SeeD needs is to think its leader is a whiny kid who runs to his father every time we get in trouble. SeeD stands alone."

"But-"

"Quistis!" His eyes flashed angrily at her.

She didn't so much as flinch; she just let out an exasperated sigh and muttered "Squall," in that way she used to when he tried to explain why he absolutely couldn't ignore Seifer when he was being challenged to a fight. "You don't have to do it all alone, you know. Just because you're leader doesn't mean-"

"Leave it, Quisty," he said softly. "I don't need lectures."

She regarded him for a moment over the top of her glasses. "All right. Just remember. You're not alone." She smiled then, and gave him a brief hug. "I've got a class to teach. See you later."

Squall smiled back and watched her walk from the room. He supposed he should follow her: he had a briefing with Xu and then the usual interminable round of meetings and reports.

On top of all that, somehow, he had to work out why anyone with half a mind would want to offer up their country to the scum of a lunar cry on a plate.

And how to stop them.

*******

Irvine awoke with a rumbling headache and the feeling that something was missing.

He opened his eyes cautiously. He was in his room. His bed. Alone. There was sun spilling through a gap in the blinds, not very early morning sun but not noon either. He probably wasn't late yet.

He pulled himself up to sitting, and blinked a few times. Last night....

Oh.

The door swooshed open and Selphie bounced in, fully dressed and, judging by her somewhat dishevelled appearance, just back from the training centre.

"Hi!" She twirled her nunchaka a few times before slinging it over the hook on the back of the door. "I just ran into your friend Duck. She said you've got half an hour to get to main reception to meet them, or you're dead."

"Okay. Guess I better get up then. Good training session?"

She nodded enthusiastically. "I've got this new technique, it's fab. Killed three suckers outright, first shot. Not bad, eh?"

"Sounds great. Maybe you should take the mission, give me a lie-in?"

She wrinkled up her nose. "Nah, thanks all the same. I'm on vacation, remember?"

"Oh yeah, that's right."

"Hey, do you want the shower or can I go in first? I got gunk in my hair again."

"We could go in together," said Irvine, with a grin.

But Selphie gave a nervous sort of laugh, eyes fixed on her feet all of a sudden. "No, that's okay, you go first. I'll wait and-"

Irvine's heart sank. "Last night-"

"Wasn't it fun?" she said, brightly. "We were both so drunk! I haven't been that much off my head for ages."

"Then-"

"Go on, get in the shower. You don't want to be late for your mission, silly Cowboy!"

She turned her back on him, presumably in some strange effort to save his modesty. Or hers.

He got out of bed and grabbed a clean towel from the radiator, pointedly not covering himself with it. "Just one of those things, then?" he said, keeping his voice light, feeling sick inside. "You don't want-"

"I don't think it's a good idea, do you?" she said, as if they were discussing a battle plan or where to go for lunch. "It'll just get in the way. It's better like this."

"Right. Okay, if that's what you want. It's just that last night..."

"I know. I drank far, far too much. Was I really embarassing?" She turned around, gave a girlish little shriek and covered her eyes.

"You were fine," Irvine said, still and cold inside. "Don't worry about it. I'd better get in the shower, okay? Don't want Duck and Zef getting mad at me."

"Course! I'm gonna go buy an energy drink, I'm all wiped out after that workout. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Don't know what time."

"Whatever! I'll either be here or training. Be good!" She gave him a little wave on her way out of the room.

It felt like a slap in the face.

*******

Rinoa hesitated outside her father's office, her hands balled into fists, thrust deep into the pockets of her coat.

She took a deep breath, and was about to knock on the door when it burst open and a man swept through. A somewhat tall man, with dark hair and an air of confidence that exuded from him like cologne.

"Why, Rinoa! What a pleasure!"

"Minister Fargi."

"You've come back to see us so soon! Don't tell me your father was making up all those stories about how you're so dedicated to SeeD that he only sees you twice a year."

"I'm on vacation. We do get those, occasionally."

"Well, I'm pleased to hear it." He was in no hurry to get out of the way. "Sudden, was it?"

"An opportunity arose. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Of course, I'm sorry." He stepped to one side, but no sooner had she moved towards the door than he stepped back. "Just one moment. I have tickets for a very excellent play this evening. Would you do the honour of accompanying me? I did so enjoy spending time with you on your last visit."

"Thank you, but no," she said firmly. "I'm already going out with friends."

"Ah, that's a pity, although to be expected; I'm sure you have many friends, of course. Are you perhaps going to the new club that's opened opposite the garage?"

"No, it's a party."

"The play isn't terribly long. You would still have time to meet up with your friends afterwards, perhaps. I promise I won't mind, in fact I could drive you there."

"No. Thank you, no, it starts at eight, it's a formal thing. Now, if you don't mind, my father-"

Fargi swept aside, flinging the door open for her to walk through.

Her father was oozing disapproval. As soon as the door shut behind her she wished she'd never come.

"It wouldn't hurt you to be nicer to him," her father said. "He's a very important man."

"I was nice to him. Daddy, don't be unreasonable. You know I'm with Squall."

General Caraway sighed deeply. "All too well." But just as Rinoa's exasperation was about to carry her out of the room in a tantrum, his expression softened into a smile. "Forgive me, Rinoa. I'm a terrible father sometimes, I know. I'm very pleased to see you. Would you like some coffee?"

Rinoa took a deep breath, and slipped out of her coat.

"Thanks, Daddy. Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Of course," said her father, with another smile. "Sugar?"

*******

"To the left!" Duck yelled. "Two Belhemels, behind that rock!"

Irvine took aim and fired, killing one outright; Zephyr was set up for the other, but Irvine got that one too. Cautiously, he lowered his rifle, scanning the horizon for more.

"Looks clear," said Zephyr. "Any signs, Duck?"

Duck shook her head. "Nothing showing up." She gave the screen of her hand-held scanner an irritated tap.

Irvine took a step forwards, painfully alert. It was completely different, fighting without a Guardian. He'd become so used to having Siren to help him out in battle, heightening his senses, boosting his strength, providing a wealth of magic. He felt oddly naked without her, and as weak as a kitten.

But it wasn't about to stop him. He wanted to kill things. There was something very, very satisfying about killing things right now.

"Hang on," Zephyr said. "There's something moving over there by the bushes."

Irvine squinted in the direction he'd indicated, but saw nothing.

"There's a blip," Duck announced. "Not sure how big it is but there's something there and it's being damn cautious for a monster."

"Let's go check it out," said Irvine.

A few paces closer and Irvine caught a glimpse of something shimmering through the undergrowth.

"Careful," said Zephyr.

"Always," said Irvine, and raised his rifle, taking a good look down Exeter's crystal-clear sights. There it was again. It looked like mist. A gas cloud, maybe. "Duck?"

"Can't get anything stable. It's moving all over."

"It's either not fully corporeal yet or it's a fuckin' mist monster," said Irvine. "I'm going closer. Cover me."

"Right behind you," said Zephyr.

"Try not to kill it, Shotgun," said Duck, with a grin.

Irvine moved forwards steadily. Step, aim. Step, aim. Step-

"It's getting stronger," said Duck.

The swirling blue and purple was starting to take shape. For a moment Irvine thought he saw a woman; then the cloud shifted, as if she was dropping to her hands and knees, and she looked more like a cat; then the shape began to grow. Changing like shifting clouds across a summer sky.

If it took this long to corporealise, it was going to need a lot of planning before it could be any use in battle.

"It's a GF alright," Duck said. "And that's all I can tell you. It's blocking the scanner."

The cloud was changing shape again, this time becoming more dense and solid. It was cycling, Irvine realised. Woman, cat... mesmerise?

A shapeshifter?

And then he felt something in the back of his mind, a touch so startlingly familiar that for a moment he thought he'd junctioned Ether by mistake.

"Sniper." Definitely a woman now, dressed in a clinging scrap of silk that draped around full breasts and lush hips. Silver hair flowed down her back and swirled in a mist around her head, crackling with power.

"What are you?" Irvine breathed.

"I am Ishera! Fear me!"

For an instant, Irvine found he did. Deeply, vividly. His stomach clenched and his legs went to jelly. But as quickly as it had come, the feeling faded. It wasn't real.

That touch. The place where Ether lived and spoke to him. She had reached into his mind and planted a spell, but it hadn't taken. She looked confused, probably surprised he hadn't run.

"Ishera," Irvine said. "I don't fear you. I challenge you."

"You?! You, challenge _me_!!"

"Yep," said Irvine.

"Irvine, are you sure?" Zephyr's voice came from behind him, a little to the left. Duck was beside him. Well within wire-range.

"Yes." No time for discussion. "So, what's it to be, Ishera? A fight? Some kind of riddle? Or do you wanna come quietly?"

The lightning bolt shot out so fast Irvine only just managed to dodge it. Thankful for the speed potion that made up part of the cocktail of chemical assistance flowing through his veins, he wasted no time in taking aim and firing at her.

He hit first time, right through where her heart would have been if she'd been human. But she wasn't. She exploded into a million fragments of light and mist, only to reform as a cloud, a cat, a mesmerise, a woman.

"You have skill," she said. "But you cannot defeat me."

"Wanna bet?" said Duck, and her wire flung out at the same time as Zephyr fired his gun. The result was the same; she scattered, reformed, shifted until they were back at the start, with no discernable damage.

Irvine found himself wishing fervently for something he could simply disembowel.

"We can't do it," Duck muttered. Irvine dared a look over his shoulder; she was frightened, panicked. Duck never panicked.

"We can," he said, firmly, his eyes set on the shifting mirage of Ishera in front of him. "She's getting in your head, Duck. Ignore it."

"Like Ether," Zephyr noted. "Time to junction, d'you think?" Damn, but the man was bright.

_~Ether.~ _

Ether flowed into junction, settling rapidly into his usual place in Irvine's consciousness. Irvine gasped at the power, the heightening of his senses, his strength, the sudden clarity of mind.

_~Sniper.~_

There was a somewhat resentful tone to his voice, as though he'd been reluctantly dragged from a rather good sleep.

_~Hi. We could use a hand here.~_

_~Ishera,~_ Ether said.

_~You know her?~_

_~I have made her acquaintance,~_ said Ether, as if he were talking about someone he'd met at a party and hadn't much liked.

_~We have to get her to join forces with us.~_

_~You are in a battle situation,~ _Ether observed, disapprovingly_._

_~I challenged her. Bullets won't harm her.~_

_~I will not harm her.~_

_~I wouldn't ask you to. She attacks us in our minds. I need you to sheild us, that's all.~_

"Irvine?" said Zephyr, concerned at what must to him seem like a protracted silence. Irvine tapped the side of his head.

_~I will sheild,~_ said Ether, a little huffily, and Irvine felt the glow of blue power as his Guardian projected a field around them.

Ishera laughed. Loudly, her body shimmering with it.

"You!" She yelled. "You are with... this??!"

_~It is wise to ignore her,~_ Ether said. _~She is a grand master of nonsense.~_

_~If you say so. How can I defeat her?~_

_~She is vulnerable when changing form. At one precise moment it is possible to interrupt the process and throw her into crisis. It is not fatal but it could earn respect.~_

_~Okay.~_ Irvine could feel Ishera pushing curiously against the shield. She might have recognised Ether but it didn't look as if she knew all his tricks. _~How big a window are we talking, and how do I do it?~_

_~Any physical attack should suffice. I do not know time.~_

_~Okay. I'll give it a go.~_ "Zephyr," Irvine whispered. "Take aim. Shoot on my mark. One, two, three..."

_~You delivered your needs with Spirit.~_

"Mark! What??" Irvine grappled with three things at once; registering the firing of Zephyr's gun, the scattering of light and colour that marked Ishera's change of form, and his Guardian's accusation. He barely managed to get his own shot off at all, and when he did it was far too late.

_~Shit, missed.~_ "Again, Zef!" _~Can we talk about Selphie some other time?~_

_~She hates me,~_ said Ether, huffily.

"One, two..." _~It's more complicated than that.~_ "Mark!"

Closer this time, but she scattered sooner, before the bullet was even close. She'd worked out what they were doing and anticipated it.

"Again!"

_~Spirit's hostility is painful.~_

_~Ether, this is a really, really bad time.~_

_~Changing form costs energy, she is already weakening.~_

"One, two..." _~You could have mentioned that before.~_

_~You did not ask.~_

"Mark!"

Once again, she anticipated their move, and shimmered into cloud form.

_~She is in pain.~_

_~Really? I'm getting somewhere?~_ "One, two-"

_~Not Ishera. Spirit.~_

"Maybe we can do it without counting," muttered Zephyr. "She can probably hear us."

It occured to Irvine that perhaps he really wasn't cut out for leadership after all. "'kay. Fire at will."

Duck snickered. "You're so cute when you think you're in charge, Shotgun."

Feeling distinctly got at from all directions, Irvine took a moment to reload his gun. He popped in some of the plasma bullets on a whim, and took aim again. Zephyr was watching him out of the corner of his eye, waiting to time his shot to Irvine's. Just like Irvine did with Squall.

_~She is trying to counteract the shield,~_ Ether informed him calmly.

Irvine took a deep breath, aimed and fired. The bullet shimmered through the air, leaving a trail of blue-green magic behind it, hit her at the very instant her form began to disspiate. Zephyr missed, but it didn't matter. The bullet casing shattered and a burst of plasma energy flowed through her like water, giving off a flash of flight so brilliant Irvine had to shield his eyes.

"Man, that's good shit," Zephyr said. "Where'd you get those?"

"Little shop in Balamb." Ishera had apparently vanished. "What's going on?"

_~She is weak and scattered,~_ said Ether. Irvine had worried that the violence of battle might drain him or make him uncomfortable, but his Guardian sounded perfectly happy, and not a little smug.

"Ishera! You've seen our power," Irvine called. "Join us."

Irvine was just starting to worry that the plasma bullet had been a bit too effective, when he spotted something moving on the ground through the bushes. It was small, furry and blueish.

It looked distinctly like a hamster.

"Ishera?"

The creature shuffled towards him on its tiny little legs.

"Cute," said Zephyr.

Ether was smirking in Irvine's mind. There was no mistaking it.

"Ishera," said Irvine, trying to keep a straight face, and reminding himself that whatever her external form, this was a Guardian in front of him and he couldn't be certain she didn't have some trick up her sleeve. "Join us."

"You are worthy," she said, in a ridiculously squeaky voice. "Do with me what you will."

Irvine reached out his hand and prepared to draw her into junction.

She bit him on the finger, hard. Little teeth sharp enough to pierce his glove and almost through the skin. He yelped and shook her off. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I will not join you while you have that... that thing in your head."

_~That is welcome news,~_ Ether said.

"I heard that!" she squeaked.

"Zef?" said Irvine. "Incompatibility here. I can't take both her and Ether. You'll have to draw her."

"What? Man, I've never been junctioned, I don't know if I could-"

"I will not go with any unworthy person," said the hamster.

"Oh, for Hyne's..." Irvine sank down to his haunches. "Duck?"

Duck shrugged. "I'll give it a go. What do I do?"

"This is ridiculous," Ishera said. "I shall reconsider."

_~She is regaining strength, Sniper.~_

The hamster did look a little bigger than before. Shit. Irvine tried to think; he didn't want to fumble this, not after getting so close. Duck would make sure it got all around Garden, Balamb would know and he wasn't sure he could bear it.

_~Ether, leave me.~_

_~You prefer her over me?~_

_~It's just until she's properly subdued, then I'll junction you again. It's that or you go to Zef. Choice is yours.~_

_~You know I never wish to join with any other.~_

_~Then leave. I'll make it up to you, I promise.~_

Ether faded from junction, shifting restlessly to the back of Irvine's mind.

Irvine took a deep breath, and used the remnants of strength and dexterity from the junction to scoop Ishera up into his hands and dangle her in mid air by the scruff of her tiny neck.

"Join me."

The hamster struggled for one horrible moment of pure indignity, then faded to multicoloured dust.

Ishera melted into Irvine's mind, and settled there.

"You okay?" Zephyr asked, and at that point Irvine realised he'd sat down, rather suddenly. His head was pounding.

"Yeah. It's not gonna be a quiet ride. Let's get back as soon as we can, eh?"

"Squad Leader should be waiting at the hotel. Let's move out. You sure you're okay?"

"I'll be fine. Damn, but you guys have it hard out here."

"It's not everyday we bag a GF," said Duck. "Usually just behemels and two-faces. This is special."

"We might get more capture missions now you're with us," said Zephyr. "Martine's wanted GFs here for a while. You could just be his golden opportunity to prise a few out of Balamb's clutches."

"Great," muttered Irvine. "Because this is so much fun."

"Poor boy." Duck reached out a hand to pull him to his feet, and kissed the top of his head. "Once a hero, always a hero."

"Well, I sure as fuck don't feel like one," said Irvine.

"Hey, should we call ahead and tell them to order one of those little exercise wheels?" Duck exchanged a grin with Zephyr, but Irvine managed little more than a feeble smile.

"It's going to get dark soon," said Zephyr.

Irvine rubbed his throbbing temples. "Sounds good to me. You guys just leave me here with the hamster, I'll be fine by the morning."

Zephyr draped Irvine's arm around his shoulders and turned him in the vague direction of the train station. "No leaving you anywhere. We'll get you back to Deling if we have to carry you there."

"Too right," said Duck. "It's party time."

*******

Rinoa fiddled with the strap on her dress for the thousandth time, making some minute, unnecessary adjustment which had more to do with keeping busy than refining her appearance.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, and let out an anxious little sigh.

The dress was perfect, clinging in all the right places, tiny beads glittering under the lights. Her hair was a stylish, glossy mass of little braids and silk wraps and beads that matched her dress. Her skin glowed and her eyes shone, thanks to the hour and a half in the beauty salon. But her stomach was full of butterflies and she had the faintest hint of a suspicion that this was stupid and indulgent, and not at all a good idea.

She turned on the tap and ran cold water over her wrists in the hope of calming her nerves. The sink was a huge, marble affair, typical of a Deling ballroom, strangely alien after the Garden austerity she'd become used to.

The door swung open a crack and Ness's head popped through. "Rin? Oh, there you are! I thought we'd lost you!"

"Hi." She smiled apologetically, shaking the water from her hands.

"You look amazing. I told you Tantonito was the best hairdresser in the world, didn't I?"

"Hm. Is Zell here yet?"

"He just arrived, he's in the bar. There's loads of people in there, and the band sounds really good. You coming?"

"Sure," said Rinoa. "I'm ready."

As soon as she stepped into the ballroom, Rinoa started to feel better. Silly to be nervous: it was just a party, no different from the ones she'd attended with her father or her friends when she lived in Deling. Home territory.

Ness plunged into the crowd with her debutante smile, full of confidence and with her eyes fixed firmly on Zell, at the far end of the room. Rinoa followed her, acknowledging a few familiar faces, pleased that Ness had been right: this wasn't the usual diplomatic crowd. Much younger, and there was no sign of any of her father's cronies. Ness was right about the band, too: a subtle blend of strings and percussion, classy but with enough beat to make her want to dance.

"Rin, Rin, come here!" Ness beckoned her towards the bar. Zell gave her the thumbs up. He looked very smart in dress uniform, his hair slicked back into a neat ponytail. "I'd like to introduce you to someone. This is Binti. His father's in the Ministry of... what was it, Binti?"

"Economic Regeneration and Land Communications," said Binti, who was tall, dark-haired and had a broad, confident smile. "Pleased to meet you."

Rinoa shook his hand. "Rinoa Heartilly," she said.

"Rin's father's General Caraway," Ness informed him.

"Really?" said Binti. "_That_ Rinoa Heartilly, eh?"

"I guess," said Rinoa. "But I'm nothing to do with the military myself. I'm a SeeD."

Binti smiled. "In that case, you have to dance with me. I've never taken to the floor with a mercenary before, and it sounds rather dangerous. Would that be alright, Rinoa Heartilly?"

After the barest moment's hesitation, Rinoa accepted.

*******

"Are you sure about this?" Zephyr said. "Looks a bit out of our league."

Duck stowed her cloakroom ticket somewhere in the depths of her cleavage, and winked at him. "Who gives a fuck?"

Irvine chuckled. "Come on Zef. Where's your spirit of adventure?"

Zephyr sighed, and produced a joint from his jacket pocket, resigned, outnumbered and probably not caring so very much. He looked tall and unusually military in his dress uniform, silver-blond hair falling in a neat braid down his back. Irvine could almost imagine taking orders from him. Almost.

They strode through the double doors into the reception area, collecting drinks from the offered trays as they arrived.

Irvine was feeling much better. Relieved to have deposited Ishera with their mission leader and with Ether fully junctioned, he finally began to enjoy the rush of a successful mission. Even Ether seemed to have forgotten his sulk, intrigued by Irvine's excitement and Duck's sense of mischief.

"Quite laid back for this bunch," said Duck.

"Formal dancing," Zephyr observed, with a little shudder. He passed the joint to Irvine.

"Formal _wear_," said Duck. "And so many pretty things. I'm going to mingle, boys. See you later. Save a dance for me!"

Zephyr and Irvine watched her slink over to a group of particularly young-looking business types huddled in a corner.

"You could almost feel sorry for them," said Irvine.

"Oh yeah," said Zephyr. "Almost."

They exchanged a grin. A waiter passed by and they exchanged empty glasses for full ones.

"Wanna mingle?" said Irvine.

"In a manner of speaking," said Zephyr, and took Irvine's hand rather firmly in his own.

*******

"Of course Rinoa can't drink much, because she's a Sorceress," Ness told Binti in a stage-whisper. Zell had the decency to cringe a bit.

"Sorry," he said. "She gets a bit excitable."

"It's okay. Not like it's a secret."

"What happens?" said Binti, dark eyes glittering. "Are you a mean drunk, likely to blow up the world, or a sappy drunk determined to kiss everyone to death?"

"It just doesn't agree with me," said Rinoa.

"Kinda like an allergy," Zell supplied helpfully.

"Too bad," said Binti. "I think I'd rather like you drunk. Or at least just a little tipsy."

Rinoa found herself smiling. "I'm sure you wouldn't. Besides, I like to be alert. Ready for anything."

"Oh, listen!" exclaimed Ness. "That's my favourite tune! Come on Zelly-babe!"

Zell was dragged off to the dance floor, protesting feebly about his abandoned drink.

"Shall we?" said Binti. "Or would you rather tell me what a nice mercenary like you is doing in a place like this?"

"Let's dance," said Rinoa.

*******

"So where did you get to last night?" Zephyr leaned back in a big leather chair, watching Irvine in a way that made it very difficult for Irvine to avoid the subject.

"Miss me?" he said.

"Of course. So who is she?"

"Who?"

Zephyr just raised an eyebrow. It was hopeless, the man was impossible to lie to.

"Selphie," said Irvine, and drained his glass.

"Oh man," said Zephyr.

"Yeah, well. Want another drink?" Irvine got up, fishing change out of his pocket.

"Sure, but it's my turn. Just give me a chance to catch up."

Irvine sank back into his seat: Zephyr had more than half his beer left, and Irvine knew full well that he wasn't about to gulp it down. "We were drunk," he said. "Totally out of it."

"Don't give me that bullshit, man. I know you. You never get _that_ drunk."

"She was," said Irvine, in a very small voice.

"Hey, I'm not judging you. You know I wouldn't do that."

Irvine gave him a grateful little smile. "It isn't important, I mean it's not going anywhere. She made that perfectly clear. It was just a blip."

"I'm sorry, man. I know what she means to you."

"I shouldn't have done it. She needs me to be there for her as a friend, not anything else." Irvine tipped his glass to his lips, draining the last few drops. "Tell the truth, I'm pretty sure she's still in love with Xu."

Zephyr pushed his drink across the table to Irvine. "So it's not going to happen again?"

Irvine shook his head. "Nah. Thing is, we were just starting to get somewhere, you know? She's been doing so much better lately, training every day, she seems pretty happy most of the time. She's got some stuff to work through, that's all."

"And what about you?"

"I'm fine with it, really. It was like…" Irvine paused to finish off Zephyr's beer. "Closure. Yeah, that's what it was. Because of how we broke up, then losing our memories, not really… it was messy. Didn't feel right. This is better."

"Good. That's really good." Zephyr squeezed his arm. "I'm pleased for you, man. Besides. Not sure we can do without your dick just yet. Kind of getting used to it again, you know?"

Irvine couldn't help but grin. "You and Duck are just fine on your own, and you know it."

"Yeah," said Zephyr. "But the more the merrier, all the same."

"Thanks, man. I mean… thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, isn't it your round?"

*******

"Isn't Binti adorable?" Ness fluffed her hair up around her ears, grimacing into a little hand mirror. They were sitting at the back of the ballroom; the band was taking a break and soft piano music echoed through the room.

"He seems nice enough," said Rin. "Have you known him long?"

"I went to school with his sister. She's a sweet thing, got married last year. Big wedding in the presidential palace, everyone was there. A bit showy but I suppose people have expectations."

"Hmm."

"Her husband is already tipped for a government job, and he's not even twenty five. He made his first million before his twenty first birthday. Connections, you see?"

"Really? That's awfully-" The expression on Ness's face stopped Rinoa in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said Ness, shoving her compact back into her purse and getting to her feet. "Let's see how they're doing at the bar, shall we?"

"I thought we were going to wait here," said Rinoa. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," said Ness with a humourless smile. "They might have got lost and-"

But Ness didn't get to finish her sentence, or to run away. A woman with long dark hair, wearing a tight red dress that seemed to have the sole purpose of drawing attention to her full breasts and magnificent curves, approached their table and gave Ness a huge bear-hug. Rinoa looked on in astonishment as Ness wriggled her way out of the embrace.

"It's been so long!" The woman said. "You never come around any more."

"No," said Ness. She looked cross and flustered. "I've been terribly busy."

"Still screwing that Balamb kid?"

Ness made a strangled sort of noise. Rinoa had never seen her so flustered.

"I'm Rinoa," she said, holding out her hand.

"Why, so you are!" The woman took her hand and clasped it for a moment: her skin was smooth and warm. She winked. "What brings you so far from Balamb? Got Mr Leatherclad-and-Broody with you?"

"No, he's at home," said Rinoa, before she really realised what she'd said. "Um."

But the woman in red just smiled at her; a much friendlier smile, Rinoa noticed, than she offered Ness. "Shame. He's so pretty. Ah well, nice to meet you. And nice to catch up with old friends. You really ought to drop by sometime, babe," she said to Ness. "I used to love our little, um, chats."

And she stalked off, leaving Ness blushing furiously, hands clasped tight around her purse.

"Ness? Are you okay? Who was that? I thought maybe I've seen her before, but-"

"No-one," said Ness. "Just some tart."

"Oh. Um, how did you-"

"She introduced me to Zell," Ness spat. "And I'd appreciate it very much if we never mention her again. She's nobody."

"Oh," said Rinoa. "Well, um, alright. Oh look, there's the boys."

"Splendid," said Ness, her voice shaky, and pulled out her mirror to help plaster the smile back on her face.

*******

Irvine slipped backwards into Zephyr's arms, floating on a haze of alcohol, grass and the warmth of Zephyr's body.

Fortunately, Zephyr was propped firmly against the wall, so he was able to catch Irvine neatly without any threat to his own balance. He nuzzled into Irvine's hair, and murmured something.

"What?" said Irvine.

"I said, you smell good."

"Oh." Irvine smiled. "Good."

Zephyr chuckled.

"Not such a bad party after all, is it?" Irvine wrapped Zephyr's arms around his middle, and stole the spliff he was holding.

"It's okay." Zephyr propped his chin on Irvine's shoulder. His thumb had worked its way into the gap between Irvine's shirt buttons and was touching bare skin. Irvine couldn't be sure whether it tickled or not. Probably not. He certainly didn't want it to stop.

"Who are all these people?" he said.

"Rich kids, mostly. Spawn of diplomats, politicians and generals. Scum of the earth."

"I thought we were the scum of the earth," said Irvine with a grin.

"Oh yeah. That's right." Zephyr kissed his neck, dragging on the skin with his teeth. "Silly me."

"So why are we here?"

"One of Duck's pets."

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy. Over there, by the chocolate fountain, see?"

Irvine followed Zephyr's pointing finger, and immediately spotted Duck, who was draped over a tall, thin-looking boy with dark hair that brushed his shoulders. He wore small, round glasses. "Shit. He looks about fourteen."

"Yeah." Zephyr chuckled again. "Poor bastard doesn't know what's hit him."

Irvine laughed too, and closed his eyes for a moment while Zephyr nibbled his ear.

When he opened them again, Duck and her boy had moved away a little. She was whispering something in his ear and he was blushing furiously. Irvine was about to make a wisecrack about that when...

"You okay?" Zephyr asked. "You just shivered like someone danced on your grave."

"That's-" Irvine scanned the crowd around the fountain again. It had been just a glimpse, maybe his eyes were playing tricks, but...

Irvine's eyes _never_ played tricks on him.

Then he saw her again. Standing on tiptoe, her lips parted, shoulders shaking with the effort of not laughing as the man with her dripped chocolate into her mouth from the end of a spoon.

"Rinoa," said Irvine. "That's Rinoa."

"Who?" Zephyr craned over his shoulder to see. "Which one?"

"The dark haired girl in the love-me fuck-me dress, just behind Duck."

"Wow. Hot. Very, very hot."

"Rinoa Heartilly. Sorceress. Squall's."

"Really? Shit. What's she doing here?"

"She came to stay with a friend on vacation, I think, she had lunch with Sephie today. Who's that she's with?"

Zephyr craned his neck for a better look. "Not sure. I've seen him at these things before, I think, or maybe... what's his name, um, Fanti, Bargi, something like that. You wanna go say hi?"

"I think she's still mad at me for something."

"Ah, best not, then. Be a shame to spoil the party."

"Mmm."

Then the crowd shifted, and Irvine lost sight of her again.

"What the fuck's she doing here?" he murmured.

"Having a good time, by the looks of it. Chill out, man. You don't have to worry about that shit anymore, remember? Not your problem."

Zephyr had managed to pop Irvine's lowest shirt button open, and was sliding his hand inside. Irvine let out a little groan, and his eyes slid shut.

He should do something, really, surely they were still his friends, and anyway... he still... but for now....

_~Sniper. West Breeze. Want.~_

Worrying could wait.

*******

Rinoa's feet ached from dancing, her ribs ached from laughing and she had to admit that she'd enjoyed herself. She sat out the first of the slow dances, perched on a stool by the bar, sipping at a long drink with silly umberella in it.

"I hope that's not strong liquor, Dangerous Sorceress Woman."

She smiled at Binti and shook her head. "Nothing but orange and starfruit, I promise. Oh, and ice."

"I'm safe, then?"

"Yep." She winked at him. "For now."

"Want to dance?"

"No, thanks. I'm all done for tonight. But don't let me stop you. There's lots of pretty girls here."

"Not like you."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Exciting," he whispered, kissed the delicate bones of her wrist. "Beautiful." He turned her hand, dropping a kiss to the inside of her wrist, her palm. "Dangerous."

"I'm not dangerous. Really."

"You're a sorceress. That's about as dangerous as they come, Rinoa Heartilly."

She swallowed hard. He was looking up at her through thick, dark lashes, his thumb caressing her wrist. "I'm sorry," she said. "This can't... I..."

"I know," he said. "You've got someone back in Balamb. Some lucky bastard who doesn't know what he's got and isn't treating you right."

"No, that's not it, I-"

Binti gave a tragic sigh, and let his hand fall from hers. "Well, if you ever change your mind, here's my card." He slipped a little address-chip into her purse. "He'd better appreciate you, that's all."

"Thanks for a wonderful evening," Rinoa said, meaning it. Hoping he wasn't mad.

"Thank _you_, Rinoa Heartilly. Tonight you have truly changed my life. The sun will be a little brighter when it rises with the dawn." He bowed deep, and with a mischevious grin and a blown kiss, he was gone.

She was still staring at the place where the crowd had parted and swallowed him up when Zell found her a few minutes later.

"Hey, Rin. We're making a move, Ness is tired. You gonna come with?"

It took her a moment to register what he was saying. "Leave? Oh, yes, of course." She picked up her purse and slipped the strap over one shoulder. "Where's Ness?"

"Said she'd meet us in the cloakroom. I think she's got a headache."

Zell looked pretty tired himself, and not particularly happy. It must have been a tough couple of days for him. Rinoa gave him a smile, and slipped her arm through hers. "Come on then, Instructor Dincht. Let's go home."

"It's really good of you to talk to Squall," Zell was saying as they worked their way through the room, "is that okay, do you think he would-"

His voice faded to white noise, along with the music and the hundreds of conversations around them, and it was all Rinoa could do to keep walking.

"Irvine," she murmured.

Irvine, sprawled on a couch, kissing a man Rinoa had never seen, while a woman draped in a red dress draped herself over both of them, her hand working between their bodies as if she was....

Rinoa blushed furiously, and whipped her eyes away, aiming all her attention firmly at the door they were about to push through.

"I'd understand, if you don't think it's a good idea," said Zell.

She stared at him for an instant. He can't have seen. He was asking her for something, what was-

"Sure," she said, weakly.

"There you are!" Ness rushed up to them both, hugging Rinoa first, then Zell. "You don't mind leaving, do you Rin? I'm totally exhausted, you've no idea, I mean you have to put on a brave face but really after all I've been through-"

"That's fine," said Rinoa. "You're right. I think it's time to go home."


	11. Chapter 11

Irvine wasn't sure for a moment whether he was waking up from a dream, or slipping into sleep. Then he opened his eyes and a painful spear of sunlight cut straight to his brain, leaving him in no doubt at all that he was, in fact, awake.

He sat up to avoid the sun, propped himself up his elbows, and took a look around.

Hotel room. Huge-ass bed, big windows draped in green brocade. Very classy, not usual Seed style at all. He wondered exactly what (or who) Duck had done to pull that off. There were clothes all over the floor, along with full ashtrays and several empty champagne bottles.

Duck was curled up at the bottom of the bed, snuggled under a clump of blankets and smiling in her sleep like a particularly well-fed cat.

Someone stirred next to him, an arm snaking across his belly under the sheets. Zephyr, if the long strands of hair draped across the sheets were anything to go by.

Another arm snaked across from the other side.

Irvine grinned broadly to himself.

_~Ether?~_

His Guardian slipped into junction. _~Sniper.~_

_~Good night, huh?~_

_Kneeling on the bed, Zephyr spread out on his hands and knees in front of him. Groaning as Irvine sank inside him, all tight, slippery heat...._

_~It was very satisfying.~_ Ether's voice was sleepy, but buzzing with power.

_Zephyr's face dipping between Duck's spread thighs; fingers buried inside her, fucking her in the same rhythm as Irvine was fucking him; lips and tongue worrying at her clit._

_~Make up for yesterday?~_

There was a pause.

_~I am fully refreshed.~_

_Duck opening her mouth to suck in the kid's long, skinny dick, tongue flicking at the head while she fed it in, inch by inch, the kid staring at Zephyr's ass, watching him getting fucked. His cheeks were pink and he looked desperate, scared and blissful all at once._

_~What was it between you and the hamster-woman anyway?~_

_~She is very aggressive.~_ Ether noted with disapproval.

_Coming, pulling out to squirt over Zephyr's upturned ass while Duck shuddered under Zef's tongue and fingers. The boy had come a while back, but that didn't stop him doing it again, wrenching his cock from the wet heat of Duck's mouth to spill his mess in her hair, in Zephyr's hair, across Zephyr's back and Irvine's belly._

That explained why he felt so sticky.

Someone stirred again under the sheet; Irvine watched as a dark, tousled head emerged, blinking at him.

"Hey," said Irvine, gently.

"Oh gods," the boy said, his voice a tight, panicked squeak. "It really happened?"

"Yeah." Irvine sat up properly, ignoring Zephyr's sleepy protests, and reached out to stroke the kid's face. His hair was soft and tangled, sticking slightly to his heated skin. "Good, huh?"

"It... I, I don't usually, oh shit, I don't, I never..." He looked around, blinking. "Where am I?"

"The Grand Hotel. Don't worry, you're safe. Is there somewhere you have to be?"

"What? Um... no, not today, not... shit. Did I really...?" He looked miserable. "Oh shit."

"It's okay," Irvine soothed. "How old are you, kid?" Really hoping he was older than he looked.

"Seventeen. Eighteen next December. Why?"

"Still at school?"

"Business Academy, here in Deling."

"Live with your family?"

"No, in dorms, I'm from Timber. What's with the questions?"

Irvine smoothed the boy's hair back from his face, and smiled kindly at him. "Just getting to know you a little. Might be a bit late and all, but, y'know..."

"My name's Vogis," he said. "People call me Oggy."

"I'm Irvine."

"I, um, know who you are. Sarissa told me."

Irvine frowned. "Saris- oh, you mean Duck."

"Duck?" The kid was leaning into Irvine's touch, his fingers fisting anxiously in the sheet he clutched across his lap.

"The nice lady who brought you here. It's kind of a nickname."

"Oh. Bit weird, she's so beautiful..." He glanced fondly over his shoulder to where Duck was sleeping.

Irvine's heart sank. Shit. It didn't do for Duck's conquests to get too attached. "Yeah, she is."

"So, are you together? All of you, I mean? You and her and the other guy?"

"Duck and Zef are together. I just visit a lot."

The boy ventured a smile. It lit his face, made his eyes sparkle. "I can see why."

"Yeah. Listen, Oggy-"

"I should go."

"You don't have to." Irvine leaned a little closer, and kissed him briefly on the lips. Oggy darted his head back, startled. "Shhh. It's okay. There's no rush."

"It's not that, it's just... I haven't...."

"Haven't what?" Irvine curled his fingers around to tickle the soft hairs at the nape of the boy's neck.

"I've never kissed a man," Oggy said, eyes wide and impossibly innocent.

Irvine grinned, pulling him just a little closer. "Would you like to?"

"Um...." A delicate blush stained Oggy's cheekbones pink. "Yes?"

"C'mere." Irvine kissed him properly, a little more firmly and for a lot longer. After a hesitant start Oggy settled into it nicely, his tongue flicking against Irvine's lips, little noises coming from his throat. "See, that's better."

"I never thought people from Garden were like this," Oggy murmured. "You all seem very... relaxed."

"Not all SeeDs have a stick up their arse." Irvine couldn't help but think of Squall, sitting in his office somewhere, worrying about things. It seemed a million miles away.

Oggy was blushing again. "I didn't expect them to be putting anything else up there either." He managed a little grin; it made his eyes sparkle again.

"We're special," said Irvine.

There was a rustle of sheets and Zephyr emerged on the other side of Irvine. Oggy backed away a little, but Irvine's hand was on his shoulder, holding him steady.

"Morning," said Irvine.

"Is it?" Zephyr looked up blearily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yep. Late, too. And look what I've got."

"Is that Duck's pet?"

"Hey, I'm not-" Oggy protested, but Irvine cut him short with a kiss.

Zephyr watched with amusement.

"So do we get to play with him now she's done?" he said, when Irvine came up for air. Oggy's mouth gaped like a goldfish; he looked from Irvine to Zephyr and back again. Finally the grin came back, nearly as broad and devilish as Irvine's.

"If you like," he said.

*******

Frila slouched on a bench in the Clearing Area reception, fiddling with the keychain on her gunblade (dragon rampant, cast in metallic blue and tied to a bunch of silly beads which Sanke had insisted on putting on). She'd come for Sulis's routine check up, but they were running late with appointments. A couple of new admissions, apparently. One from Galbadia, if the receptionist she was eavesdropping on had been accurate.

She couldn't help but wonder if... and if it was his capture, maybe he would....

But the SeeD who came in and stood behind the force-field in the seclusion area for check-in was short, with blond hair spiked up like a chocobo, and he held a pet-carrier in one hand. Or at least, that's what it looked like.

"Sick puppy?" asked Frila, with a grin.

He blinked at her from across the room. "What?"

"In the box."

He looked down at the carrier as if noticing it for the first time, and laughed. "Guess it looks a bit like that, huh? It's a Guardian. Shape-shifter, they reckon, but its main form is some kind of small mammal. This is to get it to the holding cell."

The light above the receptionist's desk turned to green, and the force field around the SeeD warped to allow him to go through the door into the admissions area. Frila watched him disappear, just wondering how it was captured, whether....

No. It didn't matter.

_~Much power,~_ Sulis observed. _~There are many others.~_ It sounded as though she approved.

_~Yeah, I guess. We always need Guardians, I guess. More Guardians, more magic, more magic, shorter battles, shorter battles, less casualties. That's what Quistis says, anyway. You okay in there?~_

_~I am content to serve.~_

Frila was gradually getting used to Sulis's somewhat formal demeanour. She wasn't a friendly Guardian, exactly, but she was calm and her power was....

Frila tended to get a foolish grin on her face whenever she thought of Sulis's power.

"You can go through now," announced the receptionist. "Please wait in the next room and someone will be with you shortly. Could you remind me who you're bringing in today? Is it Sulis or Sanke?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I have you down for two GFs, Sulis and Sanke. Which one have you brought in?"

"Sanke isn't... Sanke's a _person_."

The receptionist shook her head sadly, tapping her computer monitor with the end of her pencil. "Not according to this form. Definitely down as a GF."

Frila reached the desk in two strides. "So change the form. It's wrong."

"I don't think I can-"

"I'm here with Sulis. She's the only Guardian I junction. Sanke is a Cadet here. I take care of her. Got that?"

She must have looked more terrifying than she'd intended, because the receptionist went pale and scribbled something frantically on her notepad. "I'm sorry," she said. "You can go through now."

*******

Irvine lay back on a mountain of pillows, dragging deep on a joint, while Oggy made an excellent job of sucking his cock.

"Very pretty," said Zephyr, who knelt next to them, watching. He was stroking his own dick with long, lazy pulls. Everything felt quiet and lazy: Duck was in the bathroom, indulging in a long soak before they returned to the austerity of Galbadia Garden.

"Oh yeah," Irvine purred. "He's just fine."

"Fast learner."

"I can hear you," Oggy mumbled around his mouthful.

"Good," said Irvine. "Then you'll know how much we love you."

He raised his head, a little string of spit still connecting his lips to Irvine's cock. "You only just met me."

"What's not to love?" said Zephyr. "Duck has exquisite taste."

Irvine pulled Zephyr in for a kiss, a lazy swirl of tongues and brush of lips. "Too right," he murmured.

"Oh Hyne," Oggy breathed, his eyes fixed on Irvine and Zephyr as the kiss went deep. "Hyne, you're so..."

"You too." Zephyr tugged on Oggy's arm, pulling him up the bed to join the kiss. A tangle of tongues and noses and teeth.

"I didn't know you could kiss two people at once," Oggy murmured.

"He's so adorable," Zephyr said to Irvine. "Isn't he adorable?"

"Very," said Irvine. "You want to fuck him, or shall I?"

Oggy made a squeaking sound, and his eyes went wide.

"We could take it in turns," Zephyr said.

"Wait!" said Oggy. "I'm not so sure about-"

Irvine ran his knuckles down the side of Oggy's neck, and smiled at him. "You'll like it. I promise."

"And if you don't, we'll stop," Zephyr added. "Right, Shotgun?"

"Right. You'll be in control, Kid, all the time. I promise."

Oggy swallowed, huge eyes searching Irvine's, trying to work out if he could trust him.

"Promise," Irvine repeated, and moved in for another kiss. That, at least, Oggy had no hesitation over. He responded hungrily, his arms draping over Irvine's shoulders. Zephyr had moved away, leaving Irvine free to take care of any remaining doubts Oggy might have had. Irvine let one hand drift down the boy's spine, coming to rest on one firm, round buttock.

"Be gentle," Oggy implored him. There was fear in his voice, a bit, but something else, too. "Please."

_~He wants,~_ Ether assured Irvine, putting to rest any doubts. Ether was always right about these things. An unwilling partner was never on his menu. So Irvine let his touch move with confidence, up to the small of Oggy's back, down into the crack of his arse, smiling to himself when Oggy cried out in surprise, buttocks clenching shut.

"Shhhh," Irvine soothed, kissing Oggy's neck. "Relax."

Oggy did his best, and after a bit of work distracting him with kisses and soft murmuring noises, Irvine was eventually able to move his fingers, seeking out the kid's hole and ticking the baby-soft hairs around it.

"Oh gods," whispered Oggy. "That's so.. Irvine, that's so..."

"I know, babe. Good, huh?"

Oggy nodded. His eyes were shut, cheeks flushed. He rested his forehead on Irvine's shoulder and pushed his backside onto Irvine's finger. Encouraging him inside.

"Hang on, kid. Need t'get it nice and wet first. Zef?"

Zephyr was already in position, ready and waiting. He wrapped an arm around the boy's middle from behind and kissed the back of his neck. "You doing alright, sweetheart?"

Oggy nodded. "Be gentle. Please..."

"Of course," Zephyr assured him, and Irvine heard the familiar click as the top of the lube bottle was flipped open. Next he knew cool gel was being squirted around and over his fingers, and the faint scent of synthetic mint rose in the air.

Oggy giggled. "That's cold!"

"It'll soon warm up," said Irvine. He swirled his fingertip around, enjoying the way Oggy squirmed under his touch. Nice and relaxed now, nerves turned to a tremor of excitement. Very slowly, Irvine eased a finger inside, bit by bit, knuckle by knuckle. Pausing every time Oggy's hole clenched on him, whispering soothing things in the boy's velvety ear.

"Man, that's hot," Zephyr murmured, watching as Irvine pushed his finger all the way inside.

"You're telling me," said Irvine. "Tight, too."

Zephyr groaned. "Now you're makin' me hungry."

"Oh Hyne," Oggy moaned. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm fingerfucking you," Irvine said. "I'm getting you ready. You know what that means?"

Oggy raised his head and squinted at Irvine. His cheeks were flushed pink; tiny beads of sweat sparkled over his temples. "What?"

"It means any minute now I'm gonna find the magic spot, and then you'll want to get fucked more than anything in the world" A quick twist of his finger and Oggy yelled out. "That'll be it."

"Oh yeah," said Zephyr.

"Oh gods," Oggy whispered, his hips rocking back onto Irvine's finger.

"And then we stretch you nice and wide," said Irvine slowly, pausing to press a sloppy kiss to Oggy's mouth, "and then he's gonna sink his dick right inside you. Or maybe it'll be me first. Not sure yet."

"Oh gods, he's, he's..."

Irvine grinned at Zephyr over Oggy's shoulder as he felt his friend's finger slipping inside the boy's hole to join his own. Sliding together, nice and easy, as Oggy whimpered against Irvine's shoulder.

Ether started to hum.

Zephyr slid another finger in, pausing when Oggy squealed but only for a moment. Irvine soothed him, stroking his back in small, comforting circles. As soon as he relaxed again Zephyr continued, pushing in, stretching, knuckles rubbing up against Irvine's.

They took it slowly after that. Irvine rubbed the boy's magic spot mercilessly, his own cock twitching in sympathy when Oggy's spat more precome out onto Irvine's thigh.

"Think he's nearly ready," said Zephyr, a little breathless.

"Yeah? What d'you think, kid? You ready for some dick?"

Oggy mumbled something into Irvine's hair.

"Was that a yes?"

"Yes," Oggy whispered. "Fuck me. You. I want you to fuck me. Please."

Irvine tilted Oggy's chin up and looked into his eyes. They were dark with lust, big as saucers, and just a little bit afraid.

"It's your call," said Irvine softly. "Any time you want, we can stop, okay?"

Oggy shook his head. "Don't stop," he said. "Not now."

"Good boy," said Zephyr. "Shotgun?"

Irvine gave Oggy a long kiss, then arranged him on all fours, working his way around to join Zephyr behind him. Oggy buried his face in the pillow. He was trembling.

His hole was slick and, if still tight, not as tight as it had been. Zephyr worked more lube in, then slicked Irvine's cock. Irvine hissed in a breath at the touch; sudden and quick and teasing.

"Off you go," said Zephyr. "Save a few strokes for me."

Irvine lined himself up, stroking the edge of the boy's hole with the head of his dick.

"Irvine," Oggy said, his voice strained and choked, as if he was fighting the urge to speak.

Irvine paused and stroked down the long line of Oggy's spine. "What's up, sugar?"

"I.. I... Is it safe?"

Zephyr chuckled. "We're SeeDs, man. Of course it's safe."

But Ether rumbled unhappily at Irvine, as if his own instincts hadn't already rung an alarm. Irvine backed off, put his arms around Oggy and scooped him into his lap. He kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Kid. You did right to ask. Always ask."

"Sarissa said she couldn't get pregnant," Oggy said. There were tears in his eyes. He looked confused and miserable, for all that his cock was still like iron. "But I didn't, I..."

"They give the girls shots," Irvine explained. "Comes with the pay check." He smoothed back Oggy's hair and kissed his cheek. "Hormone fluctuations mess with the magic and potions and all that shit. And as for the other stuff, well, we can cure ourselves whenever we need to, see?"

"W-with potions?"

"Yep. That's right. So don't worry, kid. You're safe with us."

Oggy swallowed, and nodded. "I'm not, you know. A kid."

Irvine snaked a hand between them and wrapped it around Oggy's cock. "I can feel that, babe."

Oggy gasped.

"I think it's time," Irvine said. "Okay?"

"Be my guest," Oggy murmured. "Please."

He made as if to get back on his hands and knees, but Irvine stopped him. "I've changed my mind. Think I'll get you to do some of the work here."

Irvine flipped over onto his back, and pulled Oggy astride his hips.

"Oh," said Oggy, eyes wide.

"It's easier this way. You're in control, see?"

Oggy's face broke into a smile, the relief unmistakable.

"Zef?" Irvine said. "Do the honours?"

"With pleasure," Zephyr purred, and his grip closed around the root of Irvine's cock. Irvine held Oggy in position by his hips, while Zephyr carefully guided Irvine's cock into place.

"Push out and sit on it," Irvine said, and very slowly, Oggy did. Irvine watched, the kid's cheeks flushed, teeth closing over his lower lip, the tiny flinch of surprise (no pain) as his body stretched and let Irvine in. Inch by inch.

Ether's power grew, spreading through Irvine's body in a soft glow. Wiping out doubt and fear and memories. Leaving only pure, delicious pleasure. He heard Zephyr's voice, checking, making sure the kid was okay. Irvine was all the way inside now, and Oggy leaned back into Zephyr's arms, let the man support him.

Slowly, Irvine let Ether's consciousness feed back from Oggy's, just the lightest touch. The boy was responsive, his mind open, his pleasure flowing freely and feeding on theirs. He got a touch of Zephyr's too, the more subtle pleasure from the friction of his cock against the small of Oggy's back.

Irvine flicked his hips up, dragging a gasp from Oggy's chest and a twitch from his ass. "Good boy. You havin' fun up there?"

Oggy nodded slowly, his teeth sinking deeper into his lower lip.

"That's it," said Irvine. "Nice and slow. Just like that. You want a bit of action here?" His knuckles brushed the side of Oggy's slender cock. It stuck up in a straight line, flushed and stiff.

Oggy gasped. "No, don't, I'll come!"

"So?"

"Wanna make it... last..." Oggy panted.

Irvine bucked again, making Oggy groan. Zephyr laughed. "You may as well give it up," he advised Oggy. "Once he decides you're gonna spurt, you'll spurt. He doesn't even have to touch your cock."

"Oh gods. Oh _Hyne_..."

"I might not have decided just yet," Irvine said. "Might wanna make him squirm some more."

"He does squirm very nicely," Zephyr said.

"Yeah," said Irvine, his grin taking on an evil tinge. "It's making Ether very happy."

"Yeah?"

"You remember that new trick Ether does when he's very happy?"

"Oh, really?" Zephyr's grin matched Irvine's. "That's a very cool trick."

Oggy frowned. "Who's Ether?"

Irvine grasped Oggy's thighs firmly, and pulled himself up to sitting. Oggy squeaked as Irvine's cock moved about inside him, stretching him different ways as Irvine settled himself, knees slightly raised to hold Oggy in place.

Then he kissed him. Gentle fingers cradled Oggy's jaw and soft, warm lips moved over his. Oggy groaned, the noise coming from somewhere deep and hungry inside him, and then...

....Then his whole body lit with energy like a thunderbolt, like sunshine, like _magic_; every nerve in his body was alive with pleasure and it was all he could do to breathe.

"That's Ether," Irvine said. "Like it?"

"Oh," Oggy breathed, eyes wide open, staring at Irvine like he was having some kind of epiphany. "Oh, Hyne and fuck, that's..."

"Isn't it?" said Zephyr, his fingers walking along Oggy's thigh, apparently unnoticed.

"How did you do that?" gasped Oggy.

"Magic," said Irvine, and thrust deep into Oggy' body, still feeling the shockwaves himself. At the same time Zephyr's fingers squirmed between their bellies and reached the soft, dark curls around the root of Oggy's cock.

"Oh," Oggy said, his cheeks flushed pink and his hands trembling against Irvine's back. "What have you done to me? I feel so..."

"Pleasure centre," Zephyr said. "Ether has a way with it, isn't that right Shotgun?"

"Sure does," said Irvine. "You want more?"

"I can't," Oggy said, half-sobbing, his whole body trembling now. "Can't take any more, I want to, please, can't wait, now, please..."

"Oh, I do so love it when they beg," Zephyr murmured, and got quickly to his knees, pushing Oggy back far enough for him to duck his head between them. He found the kid's stiff, flushed cock and took the head straight into his mouth.

Oggy cried out, his fingers curling to fists and scratching Irvine's skin in the process. But Irvine barely flinched, mostly lost in Ether's gorging and the pleasure coursing through his own body. Zephyr grunted as Oggy came, the first spurt straight down his throat; then he pulled back so Irvine could look down and see the rest land across his tongue and lips, while Oggy yelled and shuddered, tears streaming down his face.

When he'd done he fell boneless against Irvine's chest, while Zephyr got up on his knees and stuck out his tongue, dashed with white. Irvine licked hungrily at it, pulling the come from Zephyr's mouth and chin, rolling it around on his own tongue before passing it back, back and forth, back and forth, a sticky kiss that went on forever.

Finally Zephyr couldn't help but swallow. He rested his forehead on Irvine's, fingers stroking his scalp. "So pretty, Shotgun. You're so pretty."

Oggy made a sort of squeaking noise, and raised his head. Irvine smiled at him. "Good?"

"Guh," said Oggy, and fell sideways off Irvine's body with a feeble laugh. Irvine yelped, his cock pulled at an unnatural angle as Oggy's arse slipped off it, but Oggy remained unapologetic apart from a vague wave of one arm.

"Ow!" said Irvine.

"Still as hard as ever," Zephyr observed.

"I didn't come," Irvine pointed out.

Zephyr shrugged. "Since when did that make a difference?"

"It's nice," Irvine protested, cradling his abused cock in one hand. "I like to come."

A voice came from somewhere to their left, a female voice. "Poor Shotgun. Let's see what we can do about that."

Duck emerged from the bathroom barely wearing a towel. By the time she reached them it had slipped off entirely.

Irvine looked down at Oggy, who appeared to have lapsed into a state of happy unconsciousness, a huge grin on his pretty face. "Looks like it's just the three of us."

"He'll catch up," said Zephyr, and reached for Duck, pulling her onto the bed.

"I hope you haven't broken my toy," she said, nudging Oggy's soft cock with a finger on her way to Zephyr's arms.

"He'll recover," said Irvine. "We were gentle."

"Did you pop his cherry?" Duck licked and bit at Zephyr's neck.

"Oh yeah," said Irvine. "His ass cherry, anyway."

"That's right." A wicked grin appeared on Duck's face as she looked at Irvine over Zephyr's shoulder. "I took the other one last night."

Irvine laughed, and if there was a sudden, uncomfortable knot in his stomach it evaporated fast enough under the warm glow of Ether's rumbling power. "You mean he was a total virgin?"

"Pure as Trabian snow," said Duck. "And look at him now. All debauched."

"You're a bad woman," Irvine said, watching Zephyr's hand as it slipped between her legs.

"Yep," said Duck happily. "Although I wasn't the one who assfucked him." She arched into Zephyr's touch. Dark, wet hair streamed down her back and she let out a soft moan. "Oh baby. Right there."

Zephyr grinned a smug little grin and winked at Irvine. "Not sure I can cope with so much woman all at once, man. You gonna give me a hand?"

"Among other things," Irvine purred, and crawled across the bed towards them.

By the time Oggy woke up, Irvine was on his back again with Duck on top, and Zephyr's cock was buried in her arse. Irvine could feel it, hot and stiff, rubbing against his through Duck's body. Oggy whimpered, and Zephyr groaned, and Irvine reached out to pull the boy close enough to suck. Lost in fucking, thrusting, wet and tight and Duck's hair whipping his chest, Oggy's cock hot in his mouth. Ether's power pounding, pulsing through his body like a shock.

Zephyr lost it first, his fingers trembling, twined with Irvine's as he emptied himself deep in Duck's body. Irvine took Oggy's cock out of his mouth and looked up into those big, trusting eyes.

"Take his place," he said.

And Oggy did. Slid his cock inside her like a pro, debauchery complete. That look on his face again, pure, flushed, tortured bliss.

"It's wet," Oggy murmured. "It's, I can feel... oh Hyne..."

Zephyr's lips brushed Irvine's ear. "He's come on nicely."

Irvine was too close to do anything but smile.

Duck yelled out and convulsed around him, and he was lost.

He came in an explosion, like fireworks, Ether's power surging through him. He was dimly aware of something wet landing on his chest, Oggy, he was coming all over him, over Duck, over everything...

The world went black for a moment.

When he came back to what was left of his senses, Irvine heard crying. Soft, wet tears. Duck and Zephyr were gone; in the bathroom if the distant sound of the shower was anything to go by.

"Kid?"

"'S okay," Oggy sniffed.

"C'mere."

Oggy crawled up the bed and fell, sticky and exhausted, into Irvine's arms. His tears subsided in a little while, and he nuzzled into Irvine's chest.

"Sure you're okay?" Irvine said.

Oggy gave a weak sort of smile, and nodded. "I think so. Just a bit… weird, y'know?"

Irvine failed to suppress a yawn. His body ached pleasantly. Ether was content; the kid couldn't be unhappy. Not really unhappy. Just a little overwhelmed, maybe. "Take a nap. When you wake up we'll get you all showered and dressed, and get some food, okay?"

A soft snore told him Oggy was already fast asleep.

*******

Quistis cradled the phone to her ear, stroking the warm plastic with one finger. She hugged a cushion to her chest. She was smiling.

"You're quiet," said Laguna.

"Just listening to you."

"Ach. Have I been going on?"

"No more than usual. But don't stop. I like it." She sighed. "It's good to hear your voice."

"I know. Me too. How long 'til you come out here with Sanke?"

"A few weeks."

"That long? It seems like forever since the graduation. I could send the Rag over, pick you up for a day..."

"We've talked about this before. How would you explain that to your staff? How would I explain it to Squall? Anyway, I can't get the time off, not right now. There's too much to do here. And Squall..."

"What about Squall?"

"He's okay."

"That's not your okay voice."

Quistis hesitated for a moment, winding the phone cord around her finger. "I'm not sure I can really talk about it," she said eventually.

"He's my son." Laguna's voice was slow, serious in a way it very rarely was.

"He's my superior officer."

"Quisty, I-"

"You could call him. Maybe he'll tell you himself."

"I do call him. He tells me fuck-all. Quistis, you've got me worried. Should I come over?"

"No, don't, he'll think I've said something, and really, it's not that bad. He's just working too hard, that's all. I'll take care of him. I promise."

"What about Rin? Couldn't she help him?"

"She's not due back from Deling until tonight."

"Is everything alright between the two of them?"

Laguna picked things up a lot more quickly than most people (including Squall) tended to expect.

"As far as I know. You do understand, don't you? Why I can't talk about it?"

"Not really. But then I was never one for rules. Ask Kiros. But if you can't, you can't. Just keep an eye on him, okay? And if anything is seriously wrong, call me."

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"... promise."

*******

The sky had greyed to evening, and the lights of Deling showed bright, gaudy red and green through the window. Irvine stood and stared out at the rain, aware of Duck and Zephyr bickering over their packing and another, quieter presence adding to the air of dawning reality.

Vogis sat perched on the end of the bed, knees under his chin, hugging his legs to his chest as if he was trying to hold himself together. He looked very young and not a little overwhelmed.

"You okay, Kid?" Irvine said.

"I have a name," said Vogis.

Irvine crossed to the bed and squatted down in front of him. "You okay, Oggy?"

"Yeah."

"Want a ride back to your dorm?"

"I can walk."

"You could stay here for a bit, if you want."

"No he can't," Duck interrupted. "We have to be out in half an hour, or we have to pay."

"If you hadn't got picky about what order things went in the bag..." said Zephyr.

"It's not picky. It's common sense. Come on Shotgun, leave the newbie alone. You don't need any more head cases following you around."

"Take no notice of her," Irvine told Vogis. "She always gets cranky when it's time to go home."

"Fuck off," said Duck. "It was a fair point, your girlfriend is cracked as a Winhill pavement. You gonna deny it, Cowboy?"

"Duck, stop it," said Irvine.

"Is that true?" asked Vogis. He looked genuinely curious.

"No. She's not my girlfriend, she's just a friend, and she's not a head case, she's just going through a messy break-up."

Duck snorted.

"I'm not a head case either," said Vogis.

"That's alright then," Duck said. "No head cases. Happy times, eh Shotgun?"

Vogis uncurled himself and stood up. "I'm sorry. I-I'd better be going." He smoothed down his crumpled dress-shirt and shook his hair back over his shoulders.

"Yeah. She's only going to get crankier from here on in," said Irvine.

"You likely to come back to Deling?" The question was aimed more at Duck than anyone, but she showed no sign of answering it.

"Who knows," said Irvine. "They send us all over."

"Oh. Well, okay, I mean, whatever. If you do come back, look me up, okay?"

"We'll do that," said Irvine, ignoring the faces Duck was pulling behind Vogis's back. Vogis gave him a shaky smile that was probably supposed to look nonchalant, and accepted Irvine's offered hand. He shook it firmly.

"Out you get, Kid," said Duck. "Nice knowing ya and all. Have a nice life." She kissed him on the cheek, patted him on the head and turned him towards the door. Zephyr waved a vague goodbye.

Only Irvine watched him go.

*******

Rinoa got out of the car and blinked up at the gates of Balamb Garden. It felt like she'd been gone a lot longer than a week.

"Are you okay?" Zell asked. "You've been very quiet."

"You too."

"Well, yeah. I still feel bad about stuff. I mean, what if Ness's father is right? What if I'm not good enough for her?"

"Don't be silly." Rinoa gave his hand a little squeeze. "Ness loves you, that's what matters."

"Yeah," said Zell with a goofy sort of smile. "I don't know why, but she does, doesn't she?"

"You're not a bad catch, Zell Dincht."

"So why does her father hate me?"

"I don't think he hates you. I expect it's politics. It always is, in Deling."

"You mean he wants her to marry someone like that Binti guy? With loads of money, a job in finance or some shit like that, all the social graces. Everything I'm not."

"Yeah, because you're just a hero who saved the world twice already." Rinoa nudged him with her elbow. "Who'd be impressed by that?"

A glimmer of hope appeared in Zell's baby-blue eyes.

Come on," said Rinoa. "Let's find Squall and get this thing sorted out. If the worst comes to the worst we'll help you elope!"

Zell gave the faintest of smiles. "She won't do that. Already asked. Couldn't stand being exiled from Deling for the rest of her life."

"I'm sure she'd get used to it," Rinoa said, determination squashing the sinking feeling in her belly.

She got out her phone and pressed the speed dial, but Squall still wasn't answering. Looked like he had it switched off, or maybe it wasn't working. She hadn't been able to reach him all week, except through a couple of terse computer messages, but that wasn't so unusual. He often switched his phone off when he was training and invariably forgot to turn it back on again. Squall may have come a long way in some respects, but Rinoa was convinced (as Irvine had suggested) that Squall's subconscious firmly resisted communication of any form whenever it could.

Just then Rinoa spotted Xian, leading a group of cadets through the turnstile towards them.

"Xian! Hey! Have you seen Squall?"

"He's in his office, I think. Did you have a good vacation?"

"It was okay. Has he got loads of meetings today? Only I have something important to ask him."

"No idea I'm afraid. But I'm sure he'd clear his diary for you. What is it? Monsters? Sorceresses? World saving?"

"I need him to take on the Deling Diplomatic core," said Rinoa, worriedly.

Xian let out a low whistle.

"You sure like a challenge, girl," she said.

Some kind of squabble broke out among the cadets at the back of the line. Rinoa recognised Sanke, standing a little apart from the others, hands clenched tight behind her back. She looked unhappy. Rinoa made a mental note to go visit Frila soon, see if things were alright. Then she remembered Zell, bouncing anxiously from foot to foot behind her. First things first. They left Xian sharing a few sharp words with her charges, and headed for the elevator.

The door to Squall's office was slightly open, and Rinoa saw him right away, sitting at his desk, squinting at the computer. She found herself running into the room, flinging her arms around him, pressing her face into his neck. He gave a little squeak of surprise, before his arms folded themselves around her in return.

Zell coughed.

"Are you okay?" Rinoa asked Squall.

"Yeah. You're back early, I wasn't expecting you for another couple of days."

"I know." Rinoa disentangled herself reluctantly from Squall and perched herself on his desk. "We have a bit of a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"I can't get married," Zell blurted out. "Ness's father says I'm not good enough. Squall, you gotta help, man, my life's falling apart-"

"We thought you could talk to him," Rinoa said. "It's not too hard, we'll tell you what to say, just smooth the waters a bit-"

"What's it got to do with me?" said Squall.

The room fell silent.

"Zell's your friend," Rinoa said, eventually.

Squall frowned. "So?"

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Of course, but... could we start at the beginning?"

"Squall, man, please," Zell said. "If I can't do this..." He looked like he might burst into tears.

Rinoa slid off the desk and put a hand on Zell's arm. "Shh, Zell. It's okay."

"The beginning?" Squall said.

"Zell went to Deling to ask for Ness's father's permission, so they can marry."

"Yeah, I got that part."

"He said no, because Zell isn't part of Deling Society, and his rank here isn't high enough to make up for it."

Squall snorted.

"You have a lot of influence," Rinoa continued. "Ness thinks that if you were to speak to her father, and explain how our ranking system works, how respected Zell is, then he might reconsider."

Squall looked straight at Zell. "You want me to tell some Deling arsehole that you're good enough for his daughter?"

Zell went pale, then flushed red, then looked down at his feet, fists clenching and unclenching wretchedly at his sides. "You could put it nicer, but yes."

"Why should this bastard take any notice of me?"

"Because you're Squall Leonhart," said Rinoa softly. "Hero. Head of SeeD. Most powerful man in the world. They _have_ to take notice of you."

"No, they don't. Especially not about shit like this. I'm sorry."

"It's not so hard," Rinoa said. "We'll help you."

"It's not that," said Squall, and then with a helpless tone to his voice repeated, "I'm sorry, man."

"You won't help?" said Zell.

"I can't."

"But you _can_, like Rinoa said, we'll help, tell you what to say..."

Squall shook his head. "I'm sorry. It's best you just forget her."

Rinoa was dumbstruck for a moment, staring at Squall in confused disbelief.

Zell stepped up to Squall's desk, looked him straight in the eye, and said: "I resign."

"What?" exclaimed Rinoa. "Zell, don't be silly!"

"If I can't marry her as a SeeD then I'll go to Deling and be whatever her father needs me to be. I talked to a few people at the party, Ness has friends who can help me get a job there, work my way up the ranks. I'll do whatever it takes..."

"Don't be an idiot," said Squall.

"I love her," said Zell. "Don't you get that? I thought after what you've been through with Rin and her father you'd understand, but you know what? I don't think you know what love is. I don't think you've ever loved anyone, you're just a cold, heartless bastard who only ever thinks of himself and his fucking job and you never... never.... you..."

Tears got the better of Zell and he tailed off into a sobbing mess, running from the room.

Squall let out a long sigh.

"Squall..." Rinoa started, but she couldn't finish. Didn't dare, for fear of what she might say. "I'm going after him. Please think about this. Please."

She ran down the corridor after Zell.

*******

Sanke sat very still, with her back very straight, as if she was concentrating very hard on what the teacher was saying. She was trying so hard to look attentive that it hurt.

A message appeared on her vid screen; she took her eyes off the teacher for a quick glance.

_::Message from Asha: Don't let them get to you. They're just bullies.  
xx::_

Sanke allowed herself to turn her head just far enough to give Asha a smile.

Something hit the back of her head. There was giggling.

Sanke took a deep breath, fixing her eyes firmly on her teacher again.

And again. Whatever it was, it stung her skin. It _hurt_.

It was harder and harder to focus; her head filled with the roar of the ocean and her fingers tingled with magic.

Concentrate. Just concentrate.

"As we have established," the teacher was saying, pointing at the diagram projected onto the board with a long, slender cane. "Rain falls on mountains such as the Nortes Mountains here, and fills streams and rivers. What happens to the water after that?"

Asha's hand shot up. The teacher nodded. "The rivers get bigger and bigger and run into the ocean, Miss."

"Yes, that's right. Can someone give me an example of a place they know where a river meets the sea?"

There was a pause. The hairs on the back of Sanke's neck stood up.

"Why don't you ask Sanke, Miss?" came a voice from the back. A croaky, half-broken voice; Sanke knew who it was but that didn't matter. It could have been any of them.

"I'm sure if Sanke knew the answer she would have put her hand up, Vincent. Why don't you take a stab at it yourself?"

"Balamb Harbour, Miss," said Vincent smugly.

"Yes. That's right. And-"

There was a buzzing noise. The teacher pulled a pager out of her pocket and tutted. "I'm sorry, class, I have something to attend to. While I'm gone please read the rest of the transpiration section in the databank. Quietly!"

Sanke's heart sank. She watched the teacher leave the room, and swallowed hard as the doors closed with a gentle thud.

It started straight away. Giggling from somewhere near the back of the classroom. She gave Asha a nervous little smile and set to work, clicking through screens on her computer to find the databank. More giggling. She heard her name among the whispers.

She could feel their hostility. Sharp. Bleak. Dark.

"So. Freak."

Vincent appeared at her desk, smirking at her in his usual irritating way. Sanke shivered.

"Go away!" Asha said. "Leave her alone, she's done nothing to you! Why do you have to be so bloody mean?"

"She doesn't have feelings! She's not even human."

"You take that back!" said Asha. Sanke gave her a grateful look, and a little shake of her head. It never did to argue with them. Ignore them. That was the thing.

Only...

Only, every time she tried to ignore them, this feeling inside got a little bigger, a little scarier, a little more out of control.

She just wished they'd stop.

"She's here to spy on us," Vincent said. "Aren't you, Freak?"

Sanke started counting, and thought of Frila. Of Irvine. Of Laguna. Of the beach at Balamb and the sea rolling in...

"You notice she don't deny it," Vincent pointed out. "Sure sign of guilt."

"It's because you're a retard," Asha said. "Leave her alone!"

"Oh yeah?" Vincent turned his attention to Asha, a mean, thin smile on his face. "You're being very protective of your little friend. What's that about? What's she to you?"

Sanke was aware of a circle forming around them. And they weren't on her side; some of them would keep out of it but most were behind Vincent.

"She's my friend," said Asha, getting to her feet. "What's wrong with that?"

Vincent gave a bark of laughter. "Nothing, if you don't mind being friends with a _freak_."

"She's not a freak! Take that back right now!"

Vincent was close to Asha now, too close. "Make me," he said.

Asha looked scared, and Sanke's heart clenched, it wasn't fair, and Vincent snorted and looked away, and then Sanke watched Asha's hand swing around, as if in slow motion, an inch at a time, until it made contact with Vincent's face.

He hit back in an instant, a wicked punch to Asha's stomach, a nasty, vicious look on his face, and Sanke wanted to scream.

But she didn't.

The roar in her ears took over; the tingle turned to an ache and power like a tide rushed through her. She raised one hand, just one, and the next she knew water was splashing back on her face like a slap.

Vincent was on the floor at her feet in a pool of water. He wasn't moving. Everyone was staring in horror. Even Asha looked scared.

There was a moment's silence, a calm, eerie stillness, and then a lot of noise. Voices, footsteps, and all Sanke could do was stare at Vincent and wonder if he was dead.

She didn't move. She thought people might be asking her things but she didn't understand. Someone tried to touch her and the roaring started again; she snatched her hand back, yelled, maybe, she wondered if she should run but didn't know where too.

"Sanke. Sanke!"

Sanke turned around and searched the blur of people through her tears.

"Sanke, what happened? Are you okay?"

Frila stood in front of her, reaching out.

"Shield," Sanke said, in a voice that didn't sound like hers at all.

And then the world became an ocean.

*******

Squall's office doors slid closed behind him as he staggered towards his desk, only just reaching it before he dropped the armful of paperwork he was carrying. He contemplated setting a quick fire spell: a quick surge of magic and the whole lot would be gone forever. But he had a suspicion that more would appear to take their place. Xu seemed to be capable of generating an endless supply.

He searched through the mess of stuff on his desk for a coffee cup, and finally located one under the pile of GF profiles he should have read last week. Grimacing at the fuzzy growths in the bottom of the mug, he crossed the room to the tiny sink. Once the cup was moderately clean and full of coffee he slumped on a chair by the meeting table and stared out of the window.

Garden looked beautiful from up here. All clean lines, sleek, shiny metal and glass. So huge it was hard to remember it could fly. There was more landscaping than there had been in the old days. One of Quistis and Xu's plans for self-sufficiency; each Garden now had its own gardens for producing a modest amount of food, and agriculture had appeared on the curriculum for the first time this year.

And beyond that, beyond Garden and the trappings of Garden, was the winding path leading to the Fire Caverns and, in the other direction, towards Balamb itself.

It had been home to Squall for almost as long as he could remember, and yet it seemed a million miles away. He rarely got out of Garden at all these days. He found himself yearning for the freedom to run. Catch a chocobo just for the hell of it. Fight fastitocalon on the beach. Anything.

To sit on the cliffs at Balamb with Rinoa and watch the sunset.

Squall pulled a small chrome ball from his pocket and rolled it in his palm.

Rinoa.

It was a surveillance device, so Xu had said, as she handed it to him at the end of their meeting. Retrieved from the mission Frila and Seifer had been on. She'd looked matter-of-fact and casual about it, in a way that Xu hardly ever did about anything, which was enough to make him instantly suspicious.

Squall put the device down and got to his feet. He went back to the window, biting his lower lip, brow furrowed. He didn't know what to do.

He got his phone out of his pocket, dialled a familiar number. It rang, three times, before he lost his nerve and hung up.

Squall went back to the table, and picked up the ball again.

She'd shown him the button on the underside, a tiny dimple in the smooth chrome surface that apparently triggered a control panel. He was going to try it there and then, but she stopped him. Claimed they had too much to get through, and it would wait, he could take a look in private, just so long as she had it back in a day or two to send it to their client...

He ran a finger over the neat join where he guessed the control panel would pop up.

Clever little thing. Camera, transmitter, data store. No bigger than an apple.

He pressed the dimple, and the ball split in two, opening up like a clam with a gentle whirring sound. Light spilled from the device, glowing around a screen and a little bank of buttons.

Squall hesitated. If this was the thing referred to in that report Frila had given him, it might...

He'd know, for certain. No going back.

Nausea churned in his stomach.

Is that why Xu had been scared to give it to him? Had she already looked? Of course she had. Who could resist?

Squall picked the button with a little triangle on it, pretty much at random. Nothing happened, so he pressed the one next to it. The screen fizzed to life, an image flickering into view. A moving image.

Small, but very clear.

Very clear indeed.

*******

Irvine yawned and rolled his shoulders, a satisfying ache stretching down his body. He remembered just in time to let Ether slip from junction, and for once the loss of power wasn't too dramatic. Ether had been mostly dozing all the way back from Deling, completely gorged and rather smug.

He buzzed the door buzzer, for some reason, before he entered his room. Selphie was sitting at the desk in the corner. She looked up with a warm smile as he came in.

"Hey! How was Deling?"

"Cool. Scored a Guardian. Good party, too. You would have liked it. Great catering."

"Really? Who did they use, did you ask?"

Irvine laughed. "'Course not, silly. I was too busy having a good time."

Her face fell, just the slightest bit. "That's great."

"Selphie, I-"

"I was just writing up my journal. Stupid habit, I mean if we're not junctioned, why bother?" She snapped her notebook shut and pushed it to a corner of the desk.

"Because they don't mind what memories they eat, babe. You know how it works. Next time you're junctioned they could snack on anything."

"Yeah, but if... ah, never mind. I'm just silly." She got up and crossed the room, sliding her arms around his middle. She hugged him, warm and gentle. Irvine closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her in return. His head was suddenly full of the scent of her hair, intoxicating, familiar.

"Missed you." She kissed his chest, nuzzling his shirt. "Want to go training tomorrow?"

"Sure. I could do with a bit of exercise."

"I can smell him on you, you know. I... I know, when you've been junctioned." A little shudder ran through her tiny frame. "You don't have to lie to me."

"I didn't lie, Sugar." He kissed the top of her head. "Just nothing to say. Fun party. Got a bit carried away, maybe."

"It has to be fed. I get that."

He stroked her hair, letting her warmth seep into his bones.

"Do you ever wonder," she said, so quietly he could barely hear her, "what it would be like if we didn't junction any more?"

His fingers curled, touching the softer-than-soft skin at the nape of her neck. "Never thought about it."

"'Course not. But here... they don't do it here, right?"

"Not as much, but I think Squall had some kind of plan to change that. Just needs more Guardians, I guess."

"Yeah. I... oh Irvy. I...."

She was clutching his shirt, as if she needed to hang on. Irvine hugged her closer, eyes squeezed tight, and tried to breathe.

"I'm just being silly," she whispered into his soft, cotton shirt. "Silly Selphie."

"Yeah," Irvine whispered back. "Silly Irvy too."

She looked up, and he kissed her, and she shook, and his heart ached like she'd hit him in the chest with her nunchaka.

"I don't, I..." Her eyes were full of tears, but she kept kissing him. "Irvy, I-"

"It's okay," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

*******

Rinoa found Squall in the Quad. He didn't tend to go there much, so she was surprised, if pleased to see him sitting on a bench, head tipped back, looking up at the cloudless, greying sky. Her heart lurched. His pale skin contrasted with the dark leather he wore, and his hair spilled down his back. Beautiful.

She was still mad at him, she reminded herself.

He heard her approaching; she saw him tense up. But he didn't say anything, didn't even turn to look at her.

"I tried to call you," she said, uncertainly. "You must have been in a meeting."

"No. I turned it off."

He showed no sign of getting up to hug her; there was no trace of a smile. Rinoa's heart was racing, suddenly more from panic than excitement. "Squall, what's wrong? Quisty said I should come and talk to you."

"Quistis should mind her own business."

"Squall!"

He shifted his shoulders a bit. "You're angry because I wouldn't do what that Deling woman wanted."

"I'm angry because you let Zell resign."

"It's his choice. He didn't have to. Besides, you know what Zell's like. He'll calm down."

"I wouldn't be so sure. He thinks the world of Ness, and you were damn mean about her."

Squall let out a long sigh and slumped forwards, staring at the ground. "I won't lie for anyone. I won't go begging to some bastard in Deling who thinks that saving the world isn't good enough. And I won't-" He stopped, biting his lower lip, eyes closing, long dark lashes meshing together.

"You won't what?"

He shook his head.

"If you've got something to say, Squall, spit it out. I've had about enough of guessing what's going on in your head. Just say it."

"Nobody asked you to guess anything. Are you planning on going back to Deling?"

"Yes, probably. I want to see Ness, and try and help her and Zell sort this mess out."

He looked up at her. "Is that the only reason?"

"Of course it is!" She moved a step closer. "I know we're going through a rough patch, and I'm sorry I stormed off like that, and yes, I'm mad at you, but I still love you. I'm not going to abandon you for Deling, I promise."

She held out her hand, but he just stared at it, his own hands remaining clasped firmly between his knees. "I can't allow you to go back," he said.

"What?"

"Things are difficult. And I can't trust you not to… I can't trust you anymore."

Rinoa's blood ran cold.

"I understand," Squall continued, his voice soft, commander-tone muted. "I know I can't give you what you need. I don't do fancy parties or picnics or anything. All I do is work. I'm no good at social shit and I don't get.... I understand."

"Understand what? Squall, you're not making sense."

"We have enemies, Rinoa. And you're getting too close to them."

There was an edge of darkness to that 'too close' that made Rinoa's stomach lurch. "How can you say that? What enemies?"

"Why did you go back to Deling with that woman?"

"I needed a break."

"But why there, with her?"

"She invited me."

"What did you do there?"

"It's none of your business!"

His eyes snapped on to her, cold grey. "The whole world is my business, Rinoa. You always told me you hated Deling."

"I do! Or at least, I did. My father-" Tears came; she did her best to choke them back but they spilled down her cheeks and choked her throat regardless.

"I always thought you only went because you felt it was your duty. But that's not the whole story, is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." She sounded pathetic, her voice whiny and thin, and hated herself for it.

"Minister Fargi."

Everything went very still, very quiet, and Rinoa could feel her heartbeat, hear it, like the tolling of a bell.

"Have you been spying on me?" Her voice calm and distant, like it belonged to someone else.

"Yes," he said.

She noticed how calm he looked. She noticed how the breeze caught his hair and ruffled it at his temples. She noticed how he could look her in the eye, and how cold and flat his expression was.

"I don't know you," she whispered. "I have nothing to say to you."

And she turned and walked away.

*******

Frila slumped on the sofa in a squeak of leather. She was shaking inside, the sort that made you feel as though everyone could see you trembling, only you weren't.

"Is she okay?" Seifer held out a bottle of beer for her. "I couldn't find anything stronger."

"I don't have anything stronger," Frila said, somewhat regretting the fact. "Yeah, she's sleeping now. Whatever Quistis gave her seemed to do the trick."

Frila knew what Quistis had given Sanke. She'd seen them use it to subdue Guardians in the clearing centre only that afternoon. But she wasn't going to tell Seifer that.

"She'll be okay," said Seifer, sitting down next to her. "It was only a waterga spell. The kid survived."

"Just barely. Have you found anything?"

"I've got a few leads, nothing definite. One thing I can tell you, this isn't just ordinary kids' stuff. Someone's got it in for her."

"I kinda worked that out," Frila said, picking at the label on her beer bottle.

"It's more complicated than that! Look, I'm getting there. It takes time."

Frila banged her head back on the sofa and let out a long sigh. "I think we just ran out of that."

"Depends how you handle things."

"It's not up to me. She'll be up on a disciplinary for this."

"Probably. And they won't go easy on her, you can be sure of that." There was an edge of bitterness to Seifer's voice. "But you're okay. You've got the right connections."

"What d'you mean?"

"Leonhart. Trepe. You're in with all the right people." Something of a leer appeared on his face. "As well as some of the wrong ones."

She grinned back, before she even realised what she was doing. "It's not like that."

"Wanna bet?"

"Besides, if she gets let off, that'll make things worse for her. I know how it works. The kids won't like it, will they? So they'll take it out on her."

"Or they might be scared of her."

"And can you imagine how she'd feel about that?"

"Strangely enough, yes." Seifer scowled. It gave a mean sort of look to his eyes that Frila really didn't like. "Try getting possessed by a sorceress and see what that does to your social life."

Frila pulled the last bit of label off her beer bottle, eyes fixed on the dark green glass.

"They'll probably take her out of school," Seifer said. "Might be best to go along with it, at least for now."

"It's not her fault."

"That's not the point."

"But...." Frila sighed. "Yeah, okay, you're right. Fucking frustrating, though."

There was a pause. Frila drank her beer half-heartedly; it wasn't really doing any good after all and she wanted to stay alert, just in case Sanke woke up. Seifer fiddled with his cigarette lighter, striking flame after flame.

"So how come you got caught up in all this?" Seifer said eventually. "What is she to you? Some kind of secret mission?"

"She's my friend," Frila said. "I look after her. That's all you need to know."

Seifer let out a long, hissing sigh and got up from the sofa in a swish of calf-length coat. "I'm on your side, you know. You don't have to be so damn prickly."

She looked straight into his pale blue eyes, making sure he was listening. "Yes. I do. I know exactly what I have to do. It's like this. If anyone tries to hurt her, _anyone_, I will make damn sure they can't do it again. So those idiot, pathetic little cowards had better watch their backs." She stood and looked up, wishing he wasn't so tall. "You got that?"

"Oooh, feisty," said Seifer. "You want a hand with that vengeance, or can you do it all by yourself?"

"Just find out who started this," she said. "And soon."

*******

Irvine stared at the shadowed ceiling, stroking the soft, thin lines of Selphie's arm, and something inside him broke. A deep pain, almost tangible, an ache behind his ribs that made him want to cry out.

He very gently folded her arm over her chest, kissed her forehead and slid out of bed. She gave a tiny little whine and turned over, nuzzling into the pillow.

Irvine dressed from the heap of discarded clothing by the bed: socks, underwear, jeans, shirt, boots, coat. Hair tie. Hat. He slipped quietly from the room.

The corridors were dark and silent, emergency lighting casting orange shadows over grim metallic walls.

He arrived at Room 305, and tapped in the code.

Zephyr was still awake, sitting on the chest at the foot of the bed, knees hugged under his chin. His hair shone in the soft glow of the little reading lamp next to him. Duck was a fuzzy shape under the quilt, which rose and fell with her sleeping breath.

Zephyr looked up as Irvine came in, his gentle smile fading as he saw Irvine's face.

"Zef," Irvine's voice came out as a choked-off sob. "Zef, I'm in trouble."

"Yes, man," said Zephyr gently, reaching out to touch his arm. "I know."


	12. Chapter 12

Zephyr didn't say anything much, just grabbed his coat and bustled Irvine into the corridor and out back towards the sports centre. They finally wound up at the tennis courts, sitting on a bench looking up at the stars. It was chilly, but Irvine found he didn't mind. It cleared his head a little. Zephyr sat cross-legged, hair spilling loose over his shoulders.

"You slept with her again," said Zephyr, after a long silence.

"Yeah."

"Man, I'm surprised you could get it up. You were wild last night. Quite the old shotgun."

"Yeah. I guess. Ether, you know?"

"You don't think that's part of the problem? The insatiable sex Guardian?"

"Nah. He's not insatiable, and anyway I can't junction him around Selphie. They're incompatible."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," said Irvine.

"Her loss. So are you two an item now, or what?"

"I have no idea." Irvine hung his head in misery. "All I know is that I couldn't turn her down, and that was the time, that's the point where it mattered, and I should have, and I didn't."

"Irivne, man, I thought this was what you wanted." Zephyr's hand rested gently on Irvine's arm.

"I did. I do. Only, it's not the same. She's not the same. The Selphie I fell in love with was… well, she's from a long time ago."

"Everyone changes."

"Not like this. It scares me sometimes, Zef. I know it _is_ Selphie, but she's just… you know the stupid thing? The stupid thing is if she was the Selphie I fell in love with, there's no way she'd want to be with me. She'd be back in Balamb with Xu and I'd be over her, and none of this would have happened."

Zephyr's hand found Irvine's; their fingers meshed together. They stared in silence at the sky, thick black and cloudless, going on forever. So many stars.

"I'm such a shit," said Irvine.

"Don't see how you figure that."

"I should have said no. And you know the worst thing? If I go back there tonight and she wants to do it again, I would, just to hang on to some stupid dream. I'm that much of a bastard."

"So don't go back." Zephyr squeezed his hand. "You only have to keep your hand out of her panties for a while, she has to go back to Balamb sometime."

"Unless she transfers. She's showing no sign of wanting to leave. Man, that would really piss Squall off."

"That and his chick messing about behind his back."

Irvine groaned. "Shit, don't get me started on that one."

Zephyr produced a hip flask and passed it to Irvine. Trabian brandy.

"They're not your problem any more," Zephyr said gently. "Remember?"

But they were. They would always be his problem. He'd cared for Rinoa and Squall too much and for too long to give up now. Even if he had, by moving back to Galbadia, killed the possibility of ever doing anything about it.

Great. Worst of both worlds. "I'm such a jerk."

"Hey, Irvine, man. Don't be hard on yourself. It's not your fault all your friends are crazy."

Irvine took another gulp from the hip flask, and had a thought, and for the first time he grasped the real reason he'd come back to Galbadia after all. "I guess. Zef?"

"Yep?"

Their eyes met; the dim emergency light in the wall behind them flickered red and orange. "Don't let me go over the edge, man. Keep me sane?"

"I'll do my best," Zephyr promised, with a grin.

*******

Squall walked through his office door, crossed the room and opened the blinds. The morning sun fell across and assortment of debris: endless, dusty piles of papers; the remnants of last night's dinner congealing in foil cartons; empty coffee mugs and a scattering of beer bottles.

He sat down wearily at his desk. He'd lost track (again) of where one set of papers finished and the next started. Rosters, espionage and potion stocks all merged into one huge mountain of impossible.

He'd opened his desk drawer before he really realised what he was doing, and his ungloved fingers closed around the cool metal ball.

_Rinoa_.

Squall let go of the device as if it burned, shoved his pain down deep and slammed the drawer shut.

And then he set to work.

*******

Frila tucked her knees up under her chin, and yawned. Sanke slept on, curled on her side, small hands tucked under her head. She'd been asleep for more than ten hours, but Frila didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead she watched her breathe, her face so quiet, so innocent, looking so much younger than her years. Her cheeks were still softly rounded, her hair crinkled from all the time it spent in bunches.

Her eyelids flickered; she must be dreaming.

Frila pulled the blanket a little more tightly around her shoulders and sighed. She'd been sitting here at Sanke's side most of the night - ever since Seifer had gone - and she was drifting into sleep when she heard Sanke's voice.

"Frila?"

Frila's eyes shot open. "Sanke? Are you okay?"

Sanke blinked a couple of times, and pushed herself up to sitting, considering the question. "Yes, I think so. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

Sanke's face fell and she gripped the bedclothes tight. "Oh no! Is Vincent alright? Did I kill him? Did I kill anyone? Oh Frila, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

Frila took a firm hold of Sanke's shoulders. "Everyone's fine. You shook him up a bit is all."

"Oh thank goodness." Sanke's shoulders relaxed a little. "I didn't mean to hurt him, really I didn't. He was being so mean to Asha and I was angry, I couldn't help it. I tried, I really tried…"

"It's alright. I know."

"Is everyone really mad?"

"No," said Frila firmly, hoping it was true. "They're not mad. But they will have to ask you some questions."

"Questions? Like Odine-type questions?"

"Probably. Only hopefully they'll be easier to understand."

They smiled at each other, briefly.

"Let's go get showered and dressed," said Frila. "Then we can work out what to do, 'kay?"

"Do I have a choice? I thought they'd pretty much just chuck me out."

"It's not that simple. And it's not just up to them, right? We get to have a say."

"I know what I did, it was pretty bad. Even though he's a total jerk, I shouldn't have hurt him."

"But he _is_ a total jerk, and from what Asha said he really provoked you. It's not the first time he's been mean to you, is it?"

"No, but..."

"Don't worry, kid. It'll be okay. Now, come on and get up, and-"

"I lost control," said Sanke, in a tiny, fragile voice.

"We all do that sometimes," said Frila, taking Sanke's hand in hers and squeezing hard. "It's just a bit more dramatic when you do it, that's all."

"But I can't afford to do it. It would be like if Ether lost control, or Shiva or any of the others. We mustn't. It's too dangerous." She looked up at Frila with huge eyes, full of tears. "_I'm_ too dangerous."

"Stop that. Anyone can be dangerous, you, me, Squall, Shiva, even Vincent. _Especially_ Vincent. It's not the power that makes you dangerous, Sanke. It's what you do with it."

"But I couldn't stop it," Sanke said. "I felt it and I tried and tried but I couldn't."

"You just have to learn, that's all. Just like I had to learn the gunblade. Shit, you should have seen me when I started. It's a wonder I didn't chop my own leg off."

Sanke managed a weak giggle.

"Come on." Frila patted the bedclothes roughly where she thought Sanke's knee might be. "Let's go get this over with."

"Okay. One thing, though?"

"What?"

"I want a bath, not a shower."

"Oh, all right," said Frila. "Just ten minutes."

Sanke looked almost happy. "Ten minutes. Promise."

"And no splashing."

"But you're showering. You'll be wet anyway."

"Control," said Frila, "begins at home."

*******

Rinoa arrived at Balamb train station to find Zell already there, sitting on a large suitcase, staring at the rain-sodden track. He looked up in surprise as she approached.

"I'm coming with you," she said. "Don't worry, we'll sort it out somehow."

"You don't have to," Zell said. "I know you did your best."

"Yeah, well, we didn't solve anything, did we?"

"But you have to start work again soon, you don't want to piss Corben off."

"I went to see Corben last night. I'm taking a kind of sabbatical. I'm owed a ton of leave, and he was pretty understanding. So I don't have to be back for a few weeks. Months, maybe."

Zell's eyes were wide with astonishment. "But what about Squall?"

Rinoa took a deep breath. This was the part she really wasn't looking forward to. "It's none of Squall's business. We're not together any more."

"What?!"

"Anyway, what's important is to get you and Ness sorted out, and-"

"Rinoa, you can't be serious? You and Squall are… I mean... Hyne, this isn't about me, is it? It's not because I resigned?"

"No, not really." She gave him a smile that she hoped looked more reassuring than it felt. "No, it's been coming a long time, I think. We've just… well, never mind about that. Did you mean what you said, about getting a job in Deling?"

"Yeah," said Zell, grim-faced. "Whatever it takes, Rin."

"Then let me talk to my father. You'll never make it as a bureaucrat, believe me. But you're a good soldier, and Dad should be able to get you in at a decent rank."

"Really?" There was a glimmer of hope in Zell's eyes at last, and not a little relief. "That sounds… that sounds a lot better than some office job!"

"Yeah, well, the military's not a bad option. With your experience maybe they'll let you train new recruits or something. And it's not like there's going to be a war any time soon, or at least not one that SeeD can't handle."

Zell was positively beaming now, and as the train pulled into the station he bounced off his suitcase and cheerfully shoved her through the doors. He followed her onto the train, rambling on excitedly about Ness having a thing for uniforms, and his mother being proud. He didn't even seem to notice that they were in the SeeD carriage.

But Rinoa did. And she had to wonder, as she watched Balamb retreat into the distance as the train sped for Deling, whether it would be the last time.

For both of them.

*******

The corridors between Frila's room and the elevator that led up to Quistis's office had never seemed so long. She walked with one hand clenched on the hilt of her gunblade, while Sanke held the other one tightly. Cadets scattered before them, intimidated by Frila's glare, but they still whispered, and Frila knew that Sanke would be able to hear every word. News travelled fast in Balamb Garden.

The elevator was thankfully empty, and took them swiftly to the suite of offices on the third floor. This was the domain of SeeDs, no sniggering cadets in sight, but a whole new anxiety overtook both of them as they approached Quistis's door and Frila pressed the buzzer.

"Come in," came Xian's clear, crisp voice. The door slid open.

There was no mistaking this for a friendly meeting. Xian, Quistis and Squall sat at one side of the meeting table, while two empty chairs waited for Frila and Sanke opposite them. Quistis snuck them a friendly smile, but Xian looked stern and Squall looked…

… Squall looked terrible. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he had a day's growth of beard. His face was pure thunder.

For the first time, Frila felt thoroughly and genuinely frightened for Sanke and for herself. She instinctively put a comforting arm around Sanke's shoulder, giving her a little squeeze before they sat down.

"Good morning," said Xian. "This is an unpleasant matter for everyone, so I'll get straight to the point. Sanke, do you understand why you're here?"

Sanke nodded. "I did something wrong, I know I did, and I'm terribly sorry. Really, I am."

She couldn't have been more genuine, and Xian's expression softened a little. "I'm glad to hear that. But we have procedures to follow, nonetheless."

"Yes," said Sanke. "I know you need to punish me." She sat up straight, her chin high. "I'll do whatever you tell me, I promise."

"Very well," said Xian. "But first, we need to hear your view of what happened in class yesterday."

Sanke glanced at Frila. Frila nodded.

"Well," said Sanke, "the teacher had to leave the room, and she left us with some work, so I was getting on with that when Vincent came up to us, and he was mean to Asha."

"Asha?" said Xian.

"Yes, she's… she's my friend. She sits next to me in class."

"I know Asha," said Xian, not unkindly. "What did Vincent do?"

"He, um, she was defending me, and so he picked on her."

"So he wasn't just being unpleasant to Asha? He said something to you too?"

"Um, yes. I mean, it was silly, it's not the sort of thing you should get upset about, I know I should have kept my temper, really-"

"Let's not worry about what you should have done. Let's stick to what happened."

Sanke nodded.

"So, what did Vincent do, or say?"

"He called me a freak. Asha told him to go away and leave me alone, because I hadn't done anything to him. Then Vincent said I, um, didn't have feelings, and I'm not human. So, Asha told him to take it back, and I tried to stop her, but she was very angry, and Vincent said I'd been sent to spy on them, and called me a freak again, and I tried to keep calm, I really did, but he just went on, he said that I must be guilty because I didn't deny it, and then Asha called him, um, a retard, told him to leave me alone, and Vincent turned on her and asked why she was being protective of me, and Asha said she was my friend, and Vincent said I was a freak again. Asha told him to take it back, and Vincent said she should make him, and he was threatening her, and she hit him, not hard, but he hit her back really, really hard, and… I…. I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop it. It just happened. I didn't want to hurt him, I didn't, I just wanted him to _stop_…." Tears ran down Sanke's cheeks, and Frila squeezed her hand.

"And that's exactly what happened?" Xian asked.

Sanke nodded. "I remember things very well. That's what happened."

"The little bastard deserved it," said Frila.

"That's enough, Alfyrd," said Xian, with a stern glare. "Sanke, are you absolutely sure you didn't do anything to provoke Vincent, anything at all?"

Sanke shook her head. "I really didn't. I don't know why he hates me so much. He just does."

"Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"No, I… I wouldn't know what to say. I just try to keep out of his way."

"It's no good reasoning with people like that," said Frila. "And you know it."

"Frila," said Quistis, in her warning tone.

"Well, this is stupid!" said Frila. "She's been tormented by those fucking morons for weeks! It's no wonder this happened!"

"Weeks?" said Quistis, sharply. "You're telling us this has been going on for weeks?"

"Yes. Pretty much since she started classes. An idiot would have noticed!"

The room fell silent. Frila was aware of four pairs of eyes trained on her, but it was Squall's that cut right through her.

"Frila-" Quistis started, but Squall interrupted.

"You didn't tell us."

"No, but-"

"You were under orders," Squall said, voice low and dangerous.

"Please," said Sanke miserably, "I asked her not to tell anyone. I made her promise."

"You deliberately witheld information," Squall continued, ignoring Sanke. "You put yourself in danger, you put her classmates in danger, and you put _her_ in danger."

Frila was on her feet before she knew it, her heart pounding. "No! I would never do that! I was protecting her!"

Squall stood too, eyes flashing, as angry as she'd ever seen him. She took an involuntary step backwards, her chair squeaking across the polished floor. "You arrogant, stupid bitch. You have all the help you could ever wish for. You have the whole of Balamb Garden behind you, the whole of SeeD, the most powerful people in the fucking world. But _you_ decide you can do it all by yourself. You're nothing more than a spoilt brat."

Frila blinked against hot, infuriating tears, not trusting herself to speak.

"Please, no!" said Sanke. "It was because of me, I asked her not to tell anyone, I'm sorry if it was wrong but I wanted to be normal, to fit in-"

"You're not normal," said Squall. "Get used to it."

"Squall!" exclaimed Quistis. Squall glared at her briefly, but he sat down again, his eyes settling sullenly on the table in front of him.

"I think we should take a recess," said Xian. "We need some time to think this over carefully. Sanke, Frila, please wait outside until we call you in again."

Frila hesitated. None of this was fair, and for Squall to say that to Sanke… she wanted to stay and force them to see sense. But Sanke was crying, and she couldn't take the risk that she might make things worse. So she took Sanke's hand and pulled her out of the room.

Once the door was safely shut she took Sanke in her arms and held her while she cried.

*******

Irvine took a deep breath, and pushed open the doors of Galbadia's training centre. He didn't see Selphie at first, just a gaggle of cadets in the corner, being briefed by their instructor, a guy who'd been in the bar the other night, but Irvine didn't know his name… and then he spotted her. She was sitting cross-legged on the floor near the safety doors, her back perfectly straight, her eyes closed, hands resting on her bony little knees. She was dressed from head to foot in camouflage gear. She looked like a pixie commando.

Irvine smiled in spite of himself, and walked over to her.

"Hi, Irvy," she said, not opening her eyes, but smiling just enough that a trace of a dimple showed in one cheek.

"Hi. Listen, Elf-"

"Okay, I'm ready. Shall we go kill stuff?"

She'd bounced to her feet and cracked her nunchaka before he could say anything. But he just managed to fling out an arm and catch her hand before she ran off towards the doors. "We need to talk."

She froze for an instant, her whole body tensing up, and he could have sworn she was mad at him. But then she turned around, a teasing little grin on her face, all bounce and happiness, of a sort. "You're not going to get all silly on me, are you Irvy?"

"No. But we do need to talk about what happened."

"You mean last night?" She smacked him playfully on the arm. It hurt. She didn't know her own strength, never had really. "You're not worrying about that, are you?"

"Well, yes. It's just…"

"Oh, Irvy, it's alright! Trust you to worry about nothing. I've been thinking, you see!" She tapped the side of her head with her finger. "It's okay. I know you need to see to your Guardian. And you can! I've worked it all out. We'll just alternate, well, we'll need a proper rota, because you'll be on missions sometimes... But we'll sort out something, and that way you can feed it and we can still be together. See?"

Irvine opened his mouth, but no words came out.

She hooked her arm through his. "Shall we go kill things now?"

"I-"

And then they were through the door, and it was too late.

Irvine missed the first grat so badly he damn nearly got knocked unconscious.

But Selphie saved him.

*******

Rinoa watched through the big picture windows in her father's drawing room as Zell bounded across the garden to tell Ness his news. Watched Ness's face turn from misery to delight, her squeals echoing off the garden walls as Zell picked her up and twirled her around, showering her face with kisses.

Two phone calls. That's all it had taken. One for her father to inform the Division that there would be a new officer starting on Monday, and one for him to convey the good news to Ness's father in man-to-man terms that left no doubt as to the suitability of the newly-commissioned Major Zell as a match for his daughter.

Two phone calls. Less than ten minutes, and Zell's problems were solved. If only….

Rinoa swallowed hard. Now that her mission was accomplished, it was harder to keep her mind off the fact that she had her own problems. And no idea at all what to do about them.

"Anything else, Princess?"

Her father put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a rare hug.

"No, thanks, Daddy." She managed a smile. "You've been wonderful."

"Then I'd better get back to work. Will you and your friends stay for dinner?"

"That would be nice. Thank you."

"I'm afraid I've got some boring businessmen coming, but it would be lovely to have you there."

Her heart sank. Deling businessmen. Just what she didn't need. But still, she owed her father and with Ness and Zell there it wouldn’t be so bad.

He left her alone at the window, bustling off to do important things. Rinoa's fingers curled around the phone in her jacket pocket, caressed the sleek metal casing.

Ness and Zell were walking around the garden now, hand in hand, Ness's head resting on Zell's shoulder. Rinoa turned away from the window; it was a scene so intimate that she felt she was intruding.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, and punched the speed dial. She leaned back against the window, tapping her foot in time with the pulsing connection tone. No answer.

She dialled another number. This time it picked up.

"Selph? It's Rin. Look, it's a long story, but I'm back in Galbadia. Are you free to talk?"

*******

"She's still only a child, Squall," said Quistis.

Squall leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair with an exasperated sigh. "You people never get it. We can't pretend the world's safer than it is. You should never have let her join a regular class."

"You agreed it was the best thing for her. To blend in and learn about SeeD by living it."

"There were conditions attached. Alfyrd was supposed to report back."

"I admit, I'm very disappointed in Frila," Quistis said. "I didn't think she'd keep things from us."

"She's always been a loner, a bit of a wildcard," Xian said.

"She's a gunblader," said Quistis, with a sidelong glance at Squall, but he wasn't biting. He just stared at the pad of paper in front of him, rocking his chair back onto two legs and balancing there.

"I wonder how long it's been going on," said Xian. "In hindsight, I can see things perhaps haven't been as they seemed. There have been a few scuffles, here and there, but it didn't seem serious and Sanke seemed fine."

"Kids can be very good at keeping things to themselves," said Quistis.

"It would be a shame, though," Xian said. "It's not her fault that the likes of Vincent are picking on her. Doesn't seem right that she should be punished for it."

"She cast a spell on another student," Squall reminded them. "That's not only against every regulation in the book, it's also fucking dangerous."

"Well yes," said Quistis, pointedly. "But it's not as if it's the first time a Cadet has ever used magic in an unauthorised context, now is it?"

Squall's index finger went unconsciously to the scar between his eyes. "She wasn't in control. And you're all forgetting she's not human, or not completely human, at any rate. She's part Guardian, and that's the part that was taking over and casting spells."

Xian and Quistis nodded sadly.

"Send her back to Esthar," Squall said.

"But Frila's a SeeD now," Quistis pointed out. "She belongs here in Balamb."

"So?"

Quistis stared at him, aghast. "You'd have them split up? Squall, what's got into you?"

Squall gave a long sigh. His chair clattered back down onto all four legs. "Okay, we can't split them up. But I don't want to take any more chances. Sanke isn't safe to be let around other cadets."

"I'm in agreement with you there," said Xian. "It's regrettable, but at the moment we can't guarantee it won't happen again."

Quistis cleared her throat. "We could get Laguna to bring Odine here."

She kept her eyes fixed firmly on the pencil she was rolling between her fingers, and waited.

"Alright," said Squall, after what felt like an age. "If he's got time. If not they'll have to go to Esthar."

"I'll contact him directly," said Quistis, suppressing a little smile.

"Vincent will be punished, of course?" said Xian.

"Oh yes," said Quistis. "I'd say at least a six week suspension, wouldn't you?"

"At least," said Xian, "How about six weeks and then a review?" Squall nodded.

"That's settled then," said Quistis. "Shall we call them back in?"

Frila and Sanke returned and stood in front of them as asked. Sanke looked thoroughly miserable, but Frila kept her head high and fixed her gaze on the back wall, at a spot between Quistis and Squall.

"The rules on the use of magic outside of the Training Centre are very clear," said Quistis. "Sanke, do you understand those rules?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Sanke.

"Will you promise to keep to those rules in future?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I will," said Sanke, nodding her head vigorously.

"You are to consider this an official caution, which will be marked on your permanent record. If you break the rules again, an automatic suspension will follow. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"We'll need to keep an eye on you for a few days at least, to try and assess risks for the future. You will be confined to Garden until tests have been completed."

Frila bit her lip. Hard.

"You're suspended from duty for a week, Alfyrd," said Squall. "No pay. And if you ever keep anything important from me again, you'll be relieved of your rank and out of Garden. Is that clear?"

Frila's eyes flashed; Quistis had to bite her own lip to stop herself from berating the ball of beligerent tension beside her that was Squall for keeping that little decision to himself. It was entirely his business, of course, she wasn't directly responsible for SeeDs herself. But still. Losing a good gunblader for a week would play havoc with Xu's rotas.

"Yes Commander," Frila said, all but trembling with the pressure of keeping her frustration under control.

"Let's call that the end of the matter," said Quistis. "You are free to leave."

Frila gave a brittle salute and Sanke bowed. Then Squall spoke again.

"Alfyrd? One more thing."

This time Frila looked at Squall; one fist clenched at her side, the other wrapped tight around Sanke's. "Commander?"

"Watch the company you keep."

Something flashed across Frila's face: surprise, or fear, or guilt, Quistis couldn't be sure. It was gone in an instant and Frila had turned away again, marching Sanke out of the room with her usual determined stride.

"What was that about?" asked Quistis.

But Squall was already on his feet and shoving papers back into files.

He didn't answer.

*******

"No Selphie?"

Zephyr leaned in Irvine's doorway, arms folded. He was out of uniform: snug jeans rested on his hips, while a green vest shirt clung to his chest. Irvine couldn't help but grin at him.

"She had to go take a personal call."

Zephyr raised an eyebrow. "Personal from you?"

"Yeah. Girl stuff, she said. You gonna come in or what?"

"Could do." Zephyr slunk into the room, the door sliding shut behind him. "So long as I'm not intruding."

"Nah. Actually…" Irvine pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and squinted at it. Then he turned it up the other way and squinted at it again. "I think it's your turn. Hard to be certain."

"What's that?"

"It's a rota," said Irvine, with a heavy sigh. "Selphie's drawn up a rota."

"What?"

Irvine shrugged. "It doesn't matter, man. Come here."

Zephyr crossed the room, put his arms around Irvine and kissed him. It started as comfort and rapidly grew into something else entirely. Irvine slipped Ether into junction and let himself relax into it.

"I didn't come here to get fucked," Zephyr said, running his fingers down Irvine's spine and lower, to cup the firm curve of his arse.

"Really?" said Irvine.

"I've got a message from Martine. Just went to the debriefing for our mission the other day which, by the way, you should have been at."

"Ah, fuck," said Irvine. "Sorry man. I totally forgot."

Zephyr ground his hips a little more firmly into Irvine's. "You'll make it up to me."

"Did Duck…?"

"Nope, her neither. I forget her excuse. No, it was just me and the lovely Martine. And he wants something of yours."

"That sounds sinister." Irvine's hand worked its way under Zephyr's shirt and set about squirming up his back.

Zephyr kissed Irvine's neck, tongue fluttering over warm skin. "He asked me what you're shooting."

Irvine chuckled. "Is that right?"

"Oh yeah. You gonna tell him or shall we keep it between ourselves?"

"Ah, I'll tell." Irvine took a handful of Zephyr's hair and gently tugged his head back. He licked his throat. "There's plenty to share around."

"That's what I like to hear. Wanna lock the door?"

"Oh gods, yeah."

Irvine kept a hold of Zephyr's hand while he went to tap the lock button, as if he were worried that Zephyr might somehow disappear in those few short moments. Once safely locked in, Zephyr reeled him back, pulling him close and kissing him, tongue darting into his mouth. Irvine groaned and fell back heavily onto the bed, pulling Zephyr down with him. "This is getting to be a habit," Irvine murmured. "Just you and me."

"Duck's busy," Zephyr said. "D'you mind?"

"Not in the least." Irvine caught Zephyr's lower lip between his teeth and bullied it a bit before letting it go with a swipe of his tongue. "D'you?"

"Hey, man, I'll take whatever's going, you know me."

Ether's power surged, making Irvine tingle from head to foot.

"That's alright then." Irvine plucked at Zephyr's zipper, opening it smoothly. Zephyr gasped. He was hard, very hard, and his cock fit neatly into Irvine's hand. Irvine squeezed it gently, swept his thumb over the head. "You want to fuck?"

Zephyr humped his hand a little, lips wet against Irvine's ear. "Anything you want, man. Just so long as we both get off."

"Like this," Irvine said, and pressed his own erection against the hard ridge of Zephyr's hip. "Oh yeah."

Zephyr's face broke into a broad grin. "Get those jeans off."

"I will if you will."

They both wriggled out of their clothes, pausing for feverish kisses, hands everywhere, until Zephyr lay full length on top of Irvine, taking the edge off his weight with the support of his arms and knees, straddling Irvine's thigh. Irvine arched up, pushing against Zephyr's hip again, wriggling a bit until he found just the right place. Zephyr broke off their kisses for long enough to retrieve a tube of lube from somewhere and slicked them both up. Wet and hard, they writhed against each other, cocks sliding together, confined between bellies and hips and squirming, teasing fingers.

Ether's energy flowed around Irvine's body, melting through here and there to touch Zephyr. Irvine could tell, somewhere through the fog of pleasure, when Zephyr felt Ether. His shoulders shuddered, his eyelids fluttered and he let out a quivering moan. Irvine kissed his shoulder, nuzzled into the warmth of his neck.

Zephyr came first, a spurting rush over Irvine's belly, soft gasps of breath, a sigh and a blissful smile. Irvine took a little longer, revelling in the slick stickiness between their bodies. Ether fed his pleasure, gave it an edge, and when Irvine's climax finally hit he felt like he must be glowing with it.

They lay there for a while afterwards, Zephyr draped over Irvine's sticky, sweaty body, limp and relaxed. It seemed cruel to even think of moving him.

"So," Irvine said eventually. "What the fuck did Martine want, again?"

Zephyr opened one eye and blinked at him. "What….?"

"Martine? The boss?"

"Oh, right. He was after those groovy bullets you used against the hamster."

"The plasma bullets? I don't know if they're for sale properly yet. I got them from Sybon in Balamb."

"He has a contract with Garden, right?"

"Yeah, but he gives me and Squall prototypes and shit to test out sometimes."

"That's cool. See, it pays to have friends in high places."

"Yeah."

"Or to _be_ friends in high places."

Irvine gave Zephyr a quizzical look. "Your point being?"

"Don't you miss it at all? All that privilege, being one of the in-crowd?"

Irvine kissed Zephyr on the mouth, briefly, the echo of Ether's glow making his lips tingle. "I thought I was in the in-crowd."

Zephyr grinned at him. "Well, yeah, but you don't get much by way of new toys around here."

"I thought that glow-in-the-dark sandworm vibe Duck found in that shop in Deling was rather good."

"Hmmm," said Zephyr, somewhat wistfully. "But you know what I mean."

"I'm still me. Name's gotta be good for credit a while longer, you know?"

"Well, that's good, because I think Martine's got his heart set on some of those bullets."

"And what Martine wants," said Irvine, with another kiss, "Martine gets."

"He's not the only one," said Zephyr, and shimmied down Irvine's body. "And I want…"

Between Zephyr's mouth and his hands and his tongue, Irvine was left into no doubt what it was he wanted.

And he was only too happy to oblige.

*******

Kellon Findel stared at the scuffed cobbles of Dollet town square, and sighed. Tenta had been gone for over an hour, and while Kellon appreciated the peace and solitude this offered her, she was too anxious about the news Tenta might bring back to really enjoy it.

It had been weeks now, and so far Tenta's masterplan hadn't yeilded much in the way of hard cash. They were getting low on supplies and if this contact turned out to be as much of a dud as the others they wouldn't be able to afford a hotel that night either. Kellon had never expected to think fondly of the steel-hard beds in the cadet rooms at Balamb, but at that moment she longed for them.

She'd spotted a job-shop on the outskirts of town and still had half a mind to go back and take a look in the window, at least. But Tenta had somehow made her promise to wait here. She'd give it one more week. One more week, and then…

… and then she'd go home with yet another failure under her belt.

Kellon sighed again. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Tenta when she finally approached. The loud click of her heels must finally have embedded itself as routine background noise in Kellon's head.

"Cheer up, Finny." Tenta's voice, at least, penetrated Kellon's despondency and caught her attention. "We've got a job."

"A job? Wow, that's fantastic! A real …. Wait, what kind of job?"

"Monster cull."

"Round here? Well, that's good… not much out there except geezards. We can cope with that. What's the pay?"

"Fifty thousand Gil." Tenta's grin was nothing short of triumphant. "Each."

"Fifty thou… what?! How many do they want us to kill?"

"It's not geezards. It's, well, all sorts of things."

"But-" Kellon frowned. "This is Dollet. There are only geezards, really. Oh, unless it's the beach, there's adamantoises down there I think, maybe some rogue fighting units from the war-"

"No, you moron, the mission isn't in Dollet. It's in Centra."

"Centra?"

"Yes, you know, big continent south of here, destroyed by last lunar cry?"

"I know where Centra is. It's crawling with monsters. Big monsters. Way out of our league. We wouldn't stand a chance. And anyway, how would we get there? Trains don't go there, ships don't go there, no-one in their right _mind_ goes there."

"Hyne, you're so fucking negative."

"Realistic."

"No, actually, not. Listen. We leave Dollet first thing in the morning, and head out to the old D-District prison. Pick up a couple of GF-"

"What? How the Hell do we manage that? We'll more likely get killed!"

"See? So. Fucking. Negative."

"Guardians don't junction just anybody."

"Depends on the GF, and what they have to gain. Look, I've done research, okay? There's two, maybe three GF at D-District, and they're easy marks. They've been trapped there for years; they just need liberating and they'll be so grateful they'll junction. Honest."

"How do you know?"

"I have my sources." Tenta tried to shrug it off, but Kellon's expression made it clear she wasn't letting it go. "Xu's office, okay? I was there on placement a few months ago. So I did a little… research."

"You snooped around in Xu's office and read secret files?"

"Do you want to eat tomorrow or not? This could set us up nicely. We could afford our own offices here in Dollet, or better still down in Centra. There's no love for Balamb down there."

Kellon's shoulders slumped in resignation. She could argue for hours with Tenta, but the result would be the same. And she supposed this is what she'd signed up for. Better than another failure. "How do we get to Centra?"

"Helicopter," Tenta beamed. "With our own pilot. Come on, Finny. We get a night in the hotel here thrown in free as well. They've got hot tubs and an all night bar. What d'you say? You in?"

With a certain level of shame, Kellon admitted to herself that the possibility of a bath at that moment was worth almost any price.

"I'm in," she said.

*******

Irvine stretched and yawned, careful not to move too suddenly and eject Zephyr from the narrow bed. His lover wasn't asleep, but he was warm and languid, and Irvine wanted to keep contact with that comforting sense of calm for as long as possible. It was a welcome refuge from the madness his life seemed to have become.

No sooner had this thought passed through his brain, past a resting but fully-charged Ether, than the door opened. Irvine's heart and belly flipped in unison. It was locked, they definitely locked it, but of course there was one person who knew the code (and was an expert at hacking them anyway). Shit.

"Hi Selphie," said Irvine, dragging himself to a half-sitting position, much to Zephyr's displeasure. "Um…" He was suddenly aware that he was naked, shamefully so, and had sticky smears over his belly and a man draped over his chest. He struggled for something to say, but could only come up with: "You've met Zephyr, right?"

"Yes," said Selphie. She didn't look pleased. She hung her nunchaka on the coat peg by the door and slipped her boots off.

"Hey Selphie," said Zephyr.

"Hi. Um, Irvine, I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Irvine cast Zephyr a pleading look, although he wasn't entirely sure whether he was pleading with him to stay or go.

"I'll go," said Zephyr, relieving him of the decision. He didn't scamper away in disgrace, however, no matter how hard Selphie's eyes were drilling into him. He gave Irvine a long and gentle kiss, and whispered "you know where to find me," in his ear before he slid gracefully off the bed and set about finding his clothes.

Irvine sat up and covered his lower half with a sheet. He longed to pester Zephyr for the spliff he suspected was buried in one of his pockets, but he didn't dare. He was apparently in quite enough trouble with Selphie as it was.

"Bye all," said Zephyr, as if the leaden atmosphere in the room didn't exist. "Nice to see you, Selphie."

"Do send my regards to Duck," Selphie said, her voice just close enough to politeness that Irvine couldn't be sure whether she was being sarcastic or not. Zephyr chose to assume not, and gave Selphie a quick bow on the way out.

"It was his turn," said Irvine, defensively.

"I'm glad the rota made an impression," Selphie said coldly. "Get that thing out of your head."

"What? Oh." Ether slipped out of junction at Irvine's request, with only the faintest rumble of disapproval. "Sorry. Forgot."

"'s better." She gave him a brittle little smile, and crossed the room to sit on his lap. "I was talking to Rinoa," she said.

"Is she okay?"

"She's back in Deling," said Selphie. "Some kind of fuss over Zell and Ness getting married, only her father wouldn't let them, and somehow Squall got involved and he was mad, and Rinoa came back with Zell and then her father got him a job so they can get married. And now she has to have dinner with boring businessmen."

"That's insane," said Irvine. "Zell can't give up SeeD. What do they have to get married for?"

"Well, some people have morals, you know, Irvy." She wasn't entirely joking; her smile flashed off a little too quickly.

"The rota," Irvine said. "It was-"

" Look, new rule, okay? Not in here. If you need to… do what you have to do, not in here."

"Sure. I'm sorry, it's just going to take a bit of getting used to, is all."

She was biting her lower lip, her shoulders trembling faintly. Trying not to cry. She was hurting. Because of him.

"Duck and Zef are just friends, Seffie. You know that, right?"

She nodded miserably.

"That's all it'll be, now, just them and you. No-one else. See, I can feed Ether, like you said, and you know there's nothing else going on."

"Great!" She smiled a little too brightly. "Thanks Irvy. It'll be alright now."

But there was so much pain in her heart. So much pain.

He'd brought her here to save her. Not for this.

"I could stop," he said, very softly. "There doesn't have to be a rota. It could just be me and you. If that's what you want."

"Your Guardian," said Selphie.

"I could…" Irvine's heart clenched. Give up Ether. He could give up Ether for good, and then he and Selphie would be together. Just until she was back on her feet. And maybe… it used to be what he wanted. Perhaps, given time…

"Could what?" There was an unbearable spark of hope in Selphie's eyes.

"I need some time." Irvine took her hand in his, and pulled it to his chest, squeezed it there. "It'll need some working out."

"You'd give up Ether?"

"If it's what you want." Irvine scarcely recognised the sound of his own voice. "But-"

She flung herself at him, little arms wrapped tight around his neck. Irvine shut his eyes, a single thought pounding through his head: _what_ have I done? What have I done? The world swam and he could barely breathe. To imagine a world without Ether, without that power and presence, without Zephyr and Duck, a world that seemed so empty already, made that much emptier….

But for Selphie….

"It won't be easy," he muttered, trying to stem the rising panic. "Ether can't survive for long corporeally, and he's picky who he junctions with. Being with that red dragon before me nearly killed him."

"I sure you'll find someone. Oh Irvy, it's the right thing, I'm sure of it. Just think, no more journals, no more memory loss, no more risk. It's got to be healthier, right?"

Irvine smiled weakly. "I guess."

"I know! We should celebrate! Let's go to the bar."

"I have to do something first," Irvine said.

"What's that, love?"

"Martine. He wanted to see me. That's what Zephyr was coming round for, before we got distracted."

"Oh, well, that's okay. You'll have to tell him, anyway, I suppose."

"Tell him what?"

"That you don't want Ether any more. "

He hugged her again, hiding his face in her hair, ignoring the place in the back of his mind where Ether slept, ignoring the shameful comfort of Selphie's body pressed into his.

"Oh Irvy. I'm so pleased I came here with you! Things are going to be just perfect from now on!"

He wished with all his heart that he could believe her.


	13. Chapter 13

Irvine tucked his shirt firmly into his trousers and cleared his throat before entering Martine's office. He realised suddenly that he'd forgotten his hat, and felt uncomfortable about it: he always felt half-naked without his hat, and he was off-balance enough as it was. He could barely breathe. The world was closing in. He didn't know how he was going to tell Duck and oh, gods, Zephyr. He didn't dare junction Ether. With one rash promise he'd cut himself off from everything, everyone, and there was nowhere left to run.

"Kinneas? Are you alright? You look a bit pale."

Irvine blinked up at Martine. "Sir?"

"Must be the light. I keep telling maintenance to get those bulbs fixed, they flicker incessantly. Come in, Kinneas, come in."

Martine ushered the bewildered Irvine over to a small meeting table in one corner of the office. It was smooth and polished and empty of all but one small flower arrangement, not a paper in sight.

"Well," Martine said. "Are you settling in alright?"

"Yes, I, um, yes, fine, thank you Sir."

"Good. So?"

"So?"

"You wanted to see me because….?"

Irvine's brain blanked out for a second, then at the eleventh hour came up with: "Bullets, Sir. Zephyr, Sir, he said you were interested in those plasma bullets we used in the mission the other day."

"Ah!" Martine's eyes lit up. "Yes, I was most intrigued by his description. I contacted Balamb Garden to inquire as to whether they might order me some, but apparently Commander Leonhart was not available to give a decision."

Irvine could well imagine that Squall wouldn't be interested in Martine's shopping list.

"So, I was thinking about going direct to source."

"That would be Sybon, in Balamb."

"With whom you have an account?"

"Yes, I do."

"So." Martine leaned back in his chair, fingers steepled in front of his nose. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"Sir?"

Martine sighed. "Let me see. I want some of those bullets. Squall won't handle my request. You, however, have authority to commission directly from the supplier. Therefore.…"

Irvine's brain struggled to keep up, until…

"You want me to get them for you?"

A smile crawled onto Martine's face. "It's very kind of you to offer, Kinneas."

"But Sybon's in Balamb," said Irvine, stupidly.

Balamb. A strange combination of fear and hope sprang up in Irvine's heart.

"Yes, Balamb. I believe you are familiar with the town?" said Martine with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Sir, yes Sir, Balamb Sir."

"The night train leaves in an hour," said Martine. "There's a group of cadets due to go on an exchange, and I've been trying to find someone to accompany them. You can kill two wendigos with one boulder for me. Do you have any experience with cadets, Kinneas?"

Relief flowed through Irvine like a summer breeze. He smiled.

"Yes, Sir," he said. "I think I can handle it."

*******

Quistis scanned the horizon for any sign of movement, but there was nothing. With a sigh she jumped up onto the wall outside Garden, and sat carefully, smoothing down her skirt. Soon. He would be here soon.

She shivered, and pulled her wrap a little tighter around shoulders. Summer might be on its way but it was still cold in Balamb in the evenings. Pleasant, though. The spring flowers around the entrance to Garden were closed up now, but still sported vivid, pretty colours, and laced the air with the rich scent of growing things.

  
She smiled to herself at the little flicker of excitement in her tummy. She'd questioned herself a million times in the hours since Squall finally agreed to summon Laguna. Was it really in Sanke's best interests? Or was it simply that every time they were separated it got harder, the days alone longer, and she'd wanted to see him so much that she could barely concentrate at work. Perhaps that was an exaggeration: she took great care not to appear like a lovesick teenager (she'd had quite enough of that with Squall back in the day), and her students were still progressing well, Garden was running smoothly. Well, her part of it, at least.

But the rest….

She spotted it at last: a dark shape, no more than a speck at this distance, but moving rapidly, the air shimmering around it. Quistis's heart flipped. She dropped down off the wall. In moments the Ragnarok was shuddering to a halt on the landing pad, the wind from its fading engines whipping at Quistis's hair. She was dimly aware that she was grinning like an idiot, but she didn't care. She watched the hatch slide open, peering anxiously inside, waiting, waiting….

And there he was.

Laguna waved as he strode down the ramp, tripping briefly on the final step down to the ground, but recovering quickly with an adorable, rueful smile. She waved back. She wanted to run to him. She wanted to fling her arms around him and hug the breath out of him.

But she stood still, and waited for his interminable walk across the tarmac to be over. There were other people scurrying around: Estharian guards, looking nervous and intimidated as they always did outside of their own country; Odine, protesting about something inaudibly to… Kiros? But none of them mattered. They may as well not have been there.

"Hello."

He stood in front of her, real and touchable and solid. But she didn't touch him.

"Hello," she said. "Thanks so much for coming at such short notice. We appear to have a situation here, and I think you're the only one who can help us."

Laguna smiled at her, his eyes twinkling and pleased and a whole world of other things besides. "It's good to see you," he said.

Kiros and Odine and the guards were catching up rapidly with him. Quistis smiled back. "It's good to see you, too," she replied. "Let me show you to your quarters."

And with that, without a single touch or out-of-place remark, Quistis turned and led him towards Garden.

She felt whole again.

*******

Duck threw her long leather coat over the rail at the end of the bed and yawned. "Fuck, what a day."

Zephyr patted the bed beside him. "Come here and tell me all about it. Want me to roll something for you?"

"That would be nice. You're good to me." She kicked off her boots and joined Zephyr on the bed.

"Always," Zephyr said.

"I just saw that chick, you know, the one Shotgun's banging."

"That doesn't necessarily narrow it down much," Zephyr smirked. He reached for the little bag of grass and papers.

"Oh, I dunno. He seems to be more about nailing boys lately," she said archly.

"Does it bother you?"

"'Course not." She gave a smug little smile. "So long as he still fucks us, I don't care where else he sticks it."

"Ah, Sarissa. You have such a way with words."

He paused for a moment to stroke her hair, taking a moment's pleasure in the way she leaned in, just a fraction, to the touch.

"Anyway, you know who I mean. The Balamb chick."

"Ah, Selphie."

"Yeah, whatever. She's a bit whacked. Seemed to think Irvine was going to turn all faithful when he gets back from this trip he's on."

"Trip? What trip?"

"Martine's sent him to babysit some kids on the way to Balamb, apparently. Seemed a bit weird, but you know Martine."

Zephyr blinked. "That was sudden. I saw Irvine this afternoon and he didn't say anything about it then."

Duck gave him a sly look. "Maybe he was distracted."

"No… well, yes." He grinned. "But all the same."

"Kind of fucks up the whole faithful thing."

"Wishful thinking on her part, maybe."

"You're worried."

"What? No, not really. He can look after himself."

"Yeah." She didn't sound very convinced, and Zephyr had to admit he wasn't, either.

He darted out his tongue to lick the paper he cradled in his fingers, and deftly sealed up the joint. He lit it and took a deep drag before passing it to Duck.

"You know... I guess he might not come back," she said.

"I guess," said Zephyr.

They smoked in silence for a while.

*******

Rinoa paused at the mirror in her father's hallway, and checked her hair and makeup. Not that she'd felt much like dressing up, but her father expected it and she felt she should make an effort for Zell and Ness. It was sort of an engagement dinner, after all.

She'd chosen a simple lilac dress, one of several that she'd found in the wardrobe in her old room. She remembered buying it, years ago. The same shop she'd got the white one for the ball at Balamb, the one she was wearing when she first met....

Rinoa bit her lip and let the wave of sadness pass. It was going to be hard, dealing with some stuffy diplomat tonight, while Zell and Ness got moon-eyed over each other. Very hard. She just hoped it wasn't Fargi. One smart-arse remark from him tonight, and her father might get to see first hand how effective SeeD combat techniques could be.

Rinoa took a deep breath, fixed a smile on her face, and pushed through the doors into the dining room.

The first person she saw was Binti.

*******

Laguna dropped his bag on the floor of Quistis's living room and gasped for breath. Quistis showed no mercy, however. Her arms were tight around his middle and she was hugging him very, very hard indeed.

"Wow," gasped Laguna. "You missed me, then?"

"Of course." Quistis released her hold a little and smiled up at him. "I always miss you."

"So what's all this about? The message from Xu wasn't very detailed, just said it was something Guardian-related."

"We couldn't take the risk of things getting out, not any more than they have already. It's Sanke. She attacked a fellow student."

"Sanke? You're kidding! Sanke wouldn't hurt a fly."

"There was considerable provocation, as far as we can tell. But the point is she lost control, and the results were devastating."

"She killed someone?"

"No, he survived, but only just. She cast a waterga spell powerful enough to nearly drown him." Quistis gave Laguna one more hug, then let him go. "Would you like a drink? Something to eat? Did you get dinner?"

"Tea would be great. I ate but the drinks machine on the Rag is offline again."

He followed her through to the kitchen, losing himself for a moment in the sway of her hips. "So what's happened to Sanke? She must be terrified."

"It's hard to tell. Frila's as protective of her as ever." Quistis reached up to take a mug from the shelf above the counter; her blouse rode up a little, baring a precious inch of firm, smooth skin. Laguna ran his fingers through his hair. "She _seems_ okay. I honestly don't think she meant to hurt anyone."

"Which makes it worse, right? Because it means she was out of control."

"Exactly. If she's frightened of anything at all at the moment, I'd say it was her own power."

"And that's never good."

Quistis pottered around the kitchen while Laguna leaned against the door frame and did his best to pay attention. He could never tire of watching her. Even these simple, everyday tasks he cherished, stored up for later, when he was apart from her again.

"... so she's grounded and Frila's suspended," Quistis was saying, setting mugs of tea on the kitchen table. Laguna took his place at the seat opposite her.

"And how has our little firebrand taken it?"

"Badly." Quistis raised her mug to her lips, and peered over the top at him with an adorable twinkle in her eye. The bottom of her glasses steamed up a little.

"Let's get married," said Laguna. "Come back to Esthar with me when we're done here. I'll lend you to Squall a few days a year when he gets in a state over something. Quistis, please."

She put her mug down very carefully, and took a deep breath. "Laguna, I..."

"Please," he repeated. His heart thudded in his chest; he'd never wanted anything so much in his entire life, and okay, maybe this wasn't the best-planned proposal in the world - in fact he hadn't planned it at all - but seeing her again like this, after all these weeks of dreaming about her, yearning for her....

"Must be something in the air." Quistis wasn't looking at him. She stirred her tea round and round and round. "First Martine, then Zell, and now..."

"Zell's getting married?"

"Apparently. And worse still, he's left SeeD to do so."

"For that Ness girl? That's kinda romantic."

"I suppose. But he's not being very loyal to his friends. After all this time, first Irvine and Selphie, then Zell, and Rinoa-"

"What's happened to Rinoa?"

Quistis's brow wrinkled into a frown. She was still staring at her tea. "I'm not entirely sure, but she's in Deling on an extended leave of absence, with no fixed return date."

"She's gone to Deling _now_? With all this crap going down about the election?!"

She looked up at that, startled. "You know about that?"

"Of course I do. Kind of goes with the job, you know?"

"Of course. Sorry, I didn't think."

"Don't sweat it. Everyone thinks I'm the dumb guy who just smiles a lot and does whatever Kiros tells him."

"I know better than that."

There was a long pause. Quistis rounded up a few stray flakes of sugar from the table where Laguna had spilt them.

"So," Laguna said eventually. "You didn't answer my question."

She looked up at last. "I'm sorry. I can't. Not now. Squall's so... he's alone, Laguna. It hasn't been this bad since.... not for a long time. I couldn't leave him. I'm sorry."

Laguna swallowed down his disappointment and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's okay," he said, trying to mean it. "It was just a spur of the moment thing. I understand."

"I'm sorry," she repeated. "You know that I love you. It's not that, it's just...."

"Squall. Yeah, it's okay." He gave her hand a little squeeze. "And I've got an excuse to hang around a while this time at least, yeah? If you can stand it."

Quistis smiled. "Yes, I think I can stand that just fine. Just don't let on I told you Squall's having problems, okay? He's been so fucking determined not to get you involved. If it weren't for the fact that we'd promised to share responsibility for Sanke..."

"Only my son could be so stubborn and arrogant as to think an international conspiracy against SeeD doesn't concern me."

"Well, technically Esthar _is_ neutral."

"Neutral isn't the same as irrelevant. At least, I don't think so." Laguna was well aware that some of his Estharian citizens might disagree on that issue.

"Fair point. I hope he'll open up a little, now you're here."

Laguna wasn't sure that was likely: Squall had never been too keen to share his concerns with his father if he'd had a choice. But Laguna wasn't about to dash Quistis's hopes. "I'll get Kiros to send him some security reports," he said. "Maybe that'll break the ice some."

"And then there's Sanke."

"Yes, of course. I should go see her. Have they locked her up?"

"No, but she's confined to quarters. We can go as soon as you're ready."

She looked worried; there were dark circles under her eyes and Laguna recognised the burden on her. She was dealing with it like she always did: organisation. Any minute now, she would get out a notepad and start writing out his itinerary for the next week, just like Kiros did. If in doubt, make plans. It was a kind of distraction.

"Later," he said firmly. "In the morning."

Because he knew far better ways to distract Quistis. And for now, Sanke could wait.

*******

The sun was setting behind the Deling skyline. Rinoa sat in the swing she'd loved as a little girl, and watched the fireflies gather over the tiny pond in her father's back garden.

"Want a push?"

She looked up to find Binti leaning against the frame of the swing, looking tall and handsome.

"What brings you out here?" she asked.

"Can't say I've much interest in weddings or politics, and that's all anyone wants to talk about. Except you."

Her gaze returned to the fireflies. "I'm afraid I'm not terribly entertaining either. Not tonight."

"Would you rather be alone?"

"No, that's okay."

They exchanged smiles. "It was a very pleasant surprise to find you here this evening. I thought the evil Balamb Garden would have called its sorceress home by now."

"No. Or, well, I did go, but then I came back."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You know," she continued. "Sorting things out for Zell and Ness."

"Ah, of course. You performed miracles, it seems. So now that the lovebirds are happy, will you be stolen away from us again?"

Tears threatened, out of nowhere. Rinoa fought them back, giving her head a quick shake, hair falling in her face, screening her from Binti's scrutiny. "No." She kept her voice steady. "I'm going to stay here for a while, actually."

"Well, that's good news. But what about Commander Leonhart? How come he's willing to let you out of his sight?"

Rinoa was fighting a losing battle against the tears now. She wiped the back of her hand across her cheeks and cleared her throat. "He doesn't tell me what to do."

"I rather thought that was what commanders were all about."

"No, I mean…. We split up."

There it was. Spoken and out there and real.

She choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry," he said, moving closer. "I had no idea."

"Please don't tell anyone. No-one knows, I haven't, I didn't want to spoil things for Ness, and I'm not really sure… I don't know what's going to happen. So please…"

"I promise…" His voice was soft, and sincere, and he reached out to gently stroke her hair. "… I won't say a word. But if you need a friend, it would be my privilege…"

Rinoa leaned into his touch, and closed her eyes from the fireflies for a while.

*******

The train drew into Balamb station at dawn; the sky was tinged pink with the remnants of sunrise. Irvine hitched his bag over one shoulder and stepped out onto the platform. It was quiet, and all but empty: he quickly spotted Xian waiting for him by the turnstiles. She smiled as he approached, followed by his gaggle of nervous cadets.

"Hello, Irvine! It's good to see you." She saluted cheerfully at him. "How's Galbadia?"

"Fine when I left it." He saluted back.

"And Selphie?"

"She's, um, good. Better."

"Oh, that's great news. We were all so worried about her." There was a somewhat expectant look on her face. Irvine could guess _what_ she expected. After he and Selphie had left the way they did the whole of Balamb probably expected some kind of declaration of their new-found love.

"They told me to deliver this batch of rookies to you," said Irvine. "They're a good lot, shouldn't give you any trouble. Have fun with 'em."

"Thanks." Xian pulled out her clipboard, ready for roll-call. "Aren't you coming back to Balamb with us?"

"I've got an errand to run first. I'll catch up later."

"Okay. We've got a room ready for you." She scribbled a number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Oh. That's my old room." He didn't much like the swell of emotion that resulted from seeing that number.

"Is it? I guess they haven't reallocated it yet. At least you'll know how to find it!" She clicked her pen on. "Right, cadets. Let's see who we've got here..."

Shoving down all manner of feelings he really didn't want to deal with, Irvine left the cadets with Xian and set out for the junk shop. It was already busy, despite the early hour, and the door opened with a welcoming jingle of its bell. Irvine took a moment to breathe in the warm scent of gun oil and magic. There were several SeeDs browsing the racks of weapons, and a tall guy at the counter who Irvine recalled vaguely - one of Nida's seal guards, maybe? Irvine tipped his hat to Sybon and waited patiently for his turn.

_~Sniper.~_

_~Ether?~_

_~You will abandon me for Spirit.~_

There was no hurt in Ether's voice; for an empath he seemed oddly lacking in emotion of his own. But there was a sort of detached resentment.

Guilt fell heavy around Irvine's heart.

_~I'm not sure this is the best place to discuss this.~_

_~She is not whole.~_

_~Sorry?~_

_~Spirit. She is broken.~_

_~I know. I love her, Ether, I've always loved her. I want to mend her. Which means spending time with her, and you know she hurts when you're around, it's one of those things, so…~_

_~She wishes me to be gone.~_

_~I'll find a way. Maybe, in time… I don't know how, but I promise, somehow…~_

_~You are distressed.~_

Ether echoed Irvine's confusion and anxiety; the panic rose and Irvine had to close his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to breathe slowly.

_~Ether, I…~_

"Hello, Sir! Good to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

Irvine looked blankly at Sybon, trying to remember, through the sharp spikes of panic, where he was and what he was supposed to be doing here.

_~Ether?~_

Ether slipped out of junction, retreating to the very back of Irvine's mind, nothing more than a quiet presence. Irvine went weak from the sudden loss of power, staggered forwards, and had to grasp the counter in front of him for support.

"Captain Kinneas, are you alright?"

Irvine sucked air deep into his lungs, and struggled to made himself focus. Sybon, it was Sybon, he was here to buy plasma bullets for Martine, he was in Balamb, no Selphie, no panic, he was…

Irvine let the breath out slowly, and his head finally started to clear.

"Fine, I'm fine. Sorry." Irvine stood up straight and switched his smile on. "Not enough sleep. Long train journey. How are you?"

"Ah, not so bad."

"Business good?"

"Aye, can't complain. Lots of new SeeDs upgrading."

"That sounds good. I'm glad." Irvine managed to relax a little. He adjusted his hat..

"I thought you moved over to Galbadia," said Sybon. "Or so I heard."

"That's right. I'm still there, really, just came back on an errand."

"Ah, I see." Sybon smoothed a cloth over the glass counter. "Permanent move, then?"

"Yeah. Pretty settled."

"Just so long as you remember where to come for supplies. Can't be losing one of my best customers!"

"You know I'd never go anywhere else. Exeter wouldn't perform if just anyone serviced her."

Sybon grinned at him. "Glad to hear it. So, what can I get for you today?"

"Plasma bullets. In fact, I've got something big to offer you. Martine wants a hefty shipment for Galbadia Garden and he's given me authority to negotiate a good deal on his behalf."

Sybon's face clouded. "Ah. I'm sorry, I'd have to refuse."

"Sorry?"

"I don't do exports. Not anymore." He rubbed fiercely at a speck on the counter top.

"Oh. Not at all? What if Commander Leonhart…."

"The Commander knows my feelings on the matter. We have an understanding."

"An understanding about what, exactly?"

"Galbadia. Ah, there's plenty of junk shops in Deling and the like, so they tell me. Sure they'd be happy to help. But I won't risk arming the enemy, see, not at times like this." Sybon's expression hardened, his fingers clenching tight on his dusting cloth. "Not again."

Galbadia. The war. Sybon's son, Frila's brother, had been killed fighting for the Sorceress after she took over Galbadia Garden. But that was so long ago. "Times like what? We're not at war."

"Not yet." Sybon straightened up, looking Irvine clear in the eye. "But it's on its way. I keep my ear to the ground, I watch the world. If Poppy loses this election, if that bastard Fargi gets in, well, Leonhart will have the mother of all battles on his hands. And I know what side I'm on."

Irvine tried to make sense of all this, and failed.

Then Sybon's smile returned, and he reached across the counter to give Irvine's arm a firm and comradely squeeze. "No need for you to worry, though. I'll always make an exception for the best shot in the whole of SeeD. For personal use, like. What'll it be? Two dozen?"

"Right, yes," said Irvine, distantly, and Sybon went to bustle about in the backroom to find the bullets.

War? With Galbadia?

And who the Hell was Fargi?

*******

Frila paced her living room like a caged tiger. Sanke was in the bath, so she didn't have to hide her frustration, at least, but still there was nothing she could _do_. She longed for the training centre, the beach, even the library... well, okay, maybe not the library. But somewhere _out_, where she could stretch her legs and breathe and run.

When the door buzzer sounded she sprang into battle stance, ready to call Sulis to junction in an instant. It took her a moment to realise that the sound really wasn't a threat.

"Come in, it's open!" she called.

The door slid wide to reveal Quistis and Laguna. She felt herself calm a little: it was a relief to know Laguna was here at last. If anyone could help Sanke right now, it was him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi!" said Laguna, striding towards her. "It's good to see you." He gave her a huge bear hug, while Quistis looked on with an amused sort of tolerance. She looked good: her skin glowed and her dimples showed when she smiled. The little worry-frown had disappeared.

Poor Quistis. Must be hard for her when the big guy wasn't around.

"Sanke's in the bath," Frila said. "She'll be so pleased to-" But before she could finish the sentence the bathroom door slammed open and a small, wet cannonball rocketed through the room to land in Laguna's arms.

"'Guna!" Tears streamed down her face. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone, I swear I didn't! Please say you believe me!"

"Hey, steady, Princess. Of course I believe you." He gently prised her far enough away that he could see her face. "Don't worry. We'll work out what happened and then we can make sure it never happens again. Okay?"

Sanke just looked at him, eyes huge and trusting, filling with tears. "I'm so sorry! Laguna, I'm so, so sorry!"

Frila watched Laguna's face crumple as Sanke burst into tears. He folded her in his arms and kissed her damp hair. Even Quistis didn't look so happy any more.

"Frila-" Quistis started.

"I'll make us some coffee, then," said Frila.

Quistis and Laguna exchanged looks.

"I'll give you a hand," said Quistis.

Frila led her through to the kitchen, and busied herself with the mechanics of coffee production, while Quistis arranged mugs on a tray.

"Frila," Quistis said eventually. "After a full briefing about the incident with Sanke, and a full consultation with Odine-"

"That never ends well."

"He wants to do some tests."

"Figured as much. It's what Odine does, right?" She could feel Quistis watching her, gauging her reaction. "It's not like we have a choice."

"We always consult you where Sanke's well-being is concerned."

"Yeah. Consult. So, when are we going back to Esthar?"

"We're not. Odine believes the tests can be done here. In the Clearing Centre."

"Here? Oh, well, that's not so bad. Just tell me when to bring her down for her first appointment, okay? And I can pick her up after training, they said I could go for an hour this afternoon, so-"

"Um… that won't be necessary, Frila."

Frila's heart sank. She turned to face Quistis, eye to eye.

"Okay," Frila said. "What's the catch?"

*******

Sanke lay her things one by one into the open bag on her bed, trying not to listen to the yelling that was going on in the kitchen. A few clothes, her sketch book, pencils and the seashell Frila had given her last year. She was starting to understand why Frila travelled so light. Things really didn't matter much when you ached this much inside.

"Ready, Princess?" Laguna smiled at her, eyes kind and twinkly as ever.

She buckled up her bag, slung it over her shoulder and took a deep, sad breath. "Yes. Let's go. Before Frila stops yelling and comes in here to try and stop you."

Laguna held out his hand and she slipped her fingers between his.

"Cheer up," Laguna said. "It's not like you're going to prison!"

She smiled, because she didn't like to see Laguna sad. But she couldn't help thinking, in a tiny voice deep inside:

_~Isn't it?~_

Laguna squatted down, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry, Sanke. If there was another way…."

"Silly Laguna. Nothing for you to be sorry for. It was me who messed up. I understand."

"This isn't a punishment, it's just-"

"I might be dangerous. I know."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Hey, I've messed up more times than I can count. Did I ever tell you about the day I almost caused an earthquake in Centra?"

"Yes." Sanke grinned. "Lots of times."

"Oh dear. Am I turning into a boring old man?"

"Not a bit," said Sanke.

A sound like breaking china came from the kitchen. Sanke put her hand in Laguna's, and helped him to his feet. "Come on. You can tell me again on the way."

*******

  
Squall stopped a few yards from the cave, and scrubbed his face with his towel. He'd jogged all the way from Garden to the beach with no enclosures up, decimated every monster that crossed his path and still it wasn't enough. Fire raced through his veins. His mind was blessedly full of combat strategies and adamantoise responses, and he longed to keep it that way. So it was with some reluctance that he switched his junctions from combat to recon mode. Shiva responded instantly, rechannelling energy, boosting defences and sharpening his wits.

He slung the towel around his neck and took a good look around. Nida was talking to the SeeDs currently on guard by the seal. Advanced cadets were drilling up on the sand dunes, preparing for combat tests. But Squall's eye was drawn to the shallow stream of surf at the shore. Seifer stood there, alone, throwing pebbles into the ocean. Apparently oblivious to Squall or anyone else, his expression inscrutable.

Squall frowned.

"Is everything alright, Sir?"

"Nida?"

"Yes, Sir."

"What's Almasy doing here?"

"Sorry, Sir? Is this area out of bounds for him?" Nida sounded rather hopeful that it might be.

"No," said Squall, with some regret. "He's a SeeD now. Just wondered why he's here."

"I've often seen him walking on the beach and such. Keeps himself to himself."

"Keep an eye on him. Anything untoward, report direct to me."

"Yes, Sir, of course. Will you be conducting a full inspection today?"

"Not unless you have anything to report?"

"No unusual activity at this time."

"Fine. I have a task for your auxiliary team. I want you to put the Gardens through transport manoeuvres."

"All the Gardens, Sir?"

"Yes."

"Including Galbadia?"

"Especially Galbadia. Why, is there a problem with that?"

"Uh, no, of course not, Sir. Can I ask, has Martine been informed?"

"I'll send him an email."

"Oh. Very well, Commander. I do hope there isn't some kind of trouble on the horizon?"

"Depends how stupid the Galbadian voters are," said Squall.

"But surely SeeD shouldn't…"

"I'll do whatever's necessary. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Nida saluted, crisp and clean as always.

"Now, I'm going back to get a shower before the next pointless fucking meeting."

"Sorry Sir?" Nida actually looked somewhat shocked.

"Whatever," said Squall, and turned to job back up the beach.

  
*******

Irvine's old room was just as he'd left it weeks ago: bare, empty, cold. Although maybe a little cleaner. He dumped his bag on the bed and went to look out of the window. Not one of the best views - the room gained SeeD status for its size rather than its aspect - but as familiar as his own name.

Irvine let out a long sigh.

Things hadn't worked out quite as he (or more specifically, Martine) had hoped, and this left him with a problem. He didn't want to go back empty handed. He was starting to question Martine's motives - surely if there was a political situation, Martine would know about it? Had it been some kind of test of loyalties?

And what was with this Fargi guy? Wasn't he in charge of the Forest Owls or something? Why would he want to make war with Balamb - did he have some kind of death wish?

The sensible thing would be to talk to Squall. Find out what was going on, try and persuade him to send some stupid bullets to Martine, or give him some other concession to take back and shut him up. It was too soon to get on the bad side of his new boss.

Except the odds on Squall doing him any favours right now weren't exactly favourable.

He could ask Quistis. Squall wouldn't even have to know he was here. He could take the request to Quisty, maybe ask a few subtle, well-placed questions, and be on his way without having to spend the night, even. Too bad the trains didn't run after dark, but he could wait it out at the station, catch the first ride at dawn….

…. No.

Irvine slumped on the bed.

It had to be Squall. He owed Squall. He'd be furious and there would probably be violence, but it would be nothing compared to what would happen if Squall knew he'd tried to get a favour out of Quisty behind his back.

Irvine called Ether into junction and his Guardian came softly, feeding power and energy through him bit by bit. Soothing. Comforting. Ether was quiet, offering no comment, just sitting in Irvine's mind, sharing his strength. Irvine let him rest. There would be precious little to feed him on in miserable Balamb, after all.

He yearned suddenly for Duck and Zef. To go back and fuck them both until they were sated and full and nothing mattered any more. But Selphie. He'd promised Selphie….

Ether flinched.

_~Sorry, old friend.~_

Irvine tugged his bag open, and rummaged around for the bag of grass he'd squirreled away in the bottom. Before he got to it, he found something else, something smooth and hard in a crinkly wrapper.

Chocolate.

Irvine managed a smile.

At least there was one person in Balamb who would be pleased to see him.

He took a quick shower, and after careful consideration dressed in jeans and a button down shirt. He wasn't on duty, exactly, and the Galbadian uniform was itchy and felt weird around his neck. Then he set out into the corridors of Balamb, busy as ever, people bustling about with a sense of purpose in a way they just didn't seem to do anywhere else. Irvine arrived at the second floor classrooms not quite sure where to start looking, but almost immediately spotted Xian, still with her clutch of new cadets in tow.

One of them, the shy one who'd been homesick and had spent most of the trip from Galbadia sobbing all over Irvine's duster, ducked out of line to give him a tentative wave.

Irvine waved back. They exchanged smiles.

"Hello Irvine," said Xian, with a little wave of her own. "I'm always looking for cadet mentors, you know. If you're interested."

"Sorry. Back to Galbadia tomorrow. Actually, I was looking for Sanke. Any idea what class she's in?"

The smile faded from Xian's face. "Oh."

A cold shiver ran down Irvine's spine. "Oh?"

Xian looked around and spotted an empty room. "Wait here," she told her cadets. "I'll resume the tour in a few moments. Irvine?"

"What's wrong? What-"

She jerked her thumb towards the room. "Come with me. There's something I need to explain."

*******

Irvine waited in line behind a girl he vaguely recognised as a cadet from Frila's year, or thereabouts. Graduated now, resplendent in SeeD uniform (complete with short skirt) and speaking to the woman behind the counter in soft, reticent tones. The crisp white tile of the clearing centre gleamed, so bright Irvine found himself squinting at the glare.

The girl moved along, and it was Irvine's turn.

"Hi there." He tipped his hat at the receptionist. "I'm here to see a friend."

She arched one slight, perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Sanke," said Irvine.

"Ah, the little girl GF."

"I guess you could call her that, yes, although-"

"And you are?"

Irvine blinked. Sure, he wasn't in uniform, but all the same…

"Captain Kinneas," he said, flashing his most brilliant smile. "But you can call me Irvine."

"I'll need to see some ID, Captain Kinneas."

Irvine dug around in the pockets of his duster until he found his swipe card. The receptionist squinted sceptically at it for a moment. "I'll have to check clearance on it," she said, and plucked it from his fingers.

For one terrible moment Irvine thought perhaps he didn't have all areas access at Balamb any more. There was no reason why he should, after all, not once he'd transferred to Galbadia. But the computer bleeped a confident yes, and the receptionist returned his card. "Through both sets of double doors, fifth cell on the right."

Cell? Fresh anger surged through Irvine, but he didn't question Miss Skinny-Eyebrows any further. He headed straight for the doors.

The Clearing Centre was bustling with activity at a pitch Irvine had never seen before. Squall had clearly kept up the Guardian hunt at a frantic pace since he'd left. But Irvine had no wish to peruse the new arrivals. There was only one resident he had any interest in, and he found her sitting in her designated cubicle between something distinctly slimy looking and a little purple fireball.

"Irvine!!" Her delighted squeal echoed off the harsh, sterile walls. She ran to the force field holding her captive, only just remembering in time that it was there.

"Hello, Princess." Irvine forced a smile onto his face. "Hang on a sec." He quickly scanned the room for a friendly face, and found a cute blonde technician tapping away at a computer. "Excuse me, I'm Captain Kinneas and-"

"I know who you are," she said with a pretty smile. "How can I help you?"

"Let me into Sanke's cell?"

"Of course. Just one moment." She consulted her screen and tapped in the code.

The force field came down, just long enough for Irvine to slip inside. He scooped her up and she nestled into his arms.

"Nice pad you've got here," said Irvine.

She sniffled.

"Hey, come on, Princess. It'll be okay. Frila won't let anything bad happen to you. Here. I've got something for you." He produced the bar of Finest Galbadian Chocolate and offered it to her.

"Thanks. It's lovely." She put it down on the hard steel bed next to her.

"Don't you want to try some?"

"Oh, yes, but I can't. They're monitoring what I eat."

Irvine frowned. He reached across the cold steel table and gave her a gentle hug.

"Ether isn't very happy," Sanke observed.

"No. He doesn't like seeing you like this. Neither do I."

"It's all right, really. I did something bad, and Laguna came, and Odine said they need to do tests, to make sure I don't do it again. It's not like I'm a prisoner or anything."

"No. Course not. And Laguna always takes care of you, too. Like Frila."

"Hmm. I didn't say goodbye to Frila, though. I sort of snuck out because I knew she'd get mad. Laguna said Quisty would make sure she didn't do anything stupid. You know, try and bust me out or anything. She's probably very annoyed with me."

"She won't be mad with you, sweetheart." Irvine kissed the top of her head. He didn't mention that he'd already worked out how to help Sanke escape, should the need arise.

She nodded cautiously, and there was a sad little silence before she said: "Why did you go away, Irvy?"

"They needed me at Galbadia, sweetheart."

"So it wasn't because you didn't want to see Frila?"

"No, of course not! Why would I want to do that?"

She gave him a look more wise and knowing than someone who looked so young had any right to.

"Seriously," said Irvine. "It wasn't anything to do with Frila."

"So did you run away with Selphie?"

"Who told you that?"

"I think it's a rumour. So, nobody and everybody, you know. It's true, isn't it?"

"No." But there was no avoiding those huge brown eyes. "At least, it didn't start out that way."

"But Selphie belongs to Xu."

"People aren't possessions, like pencils or rifles. No-one belongs to anyone, sweetheart. Besides, you know how sad Selphie was. I'm making her happy again. And stop looking at me like that. There's some things you'll only understand when you're grown up."

She didn't look convinced. "Is Selphie better now, then?"

"Well, she's getting there."

"You're not back for good, then?"

"No."

"Oh, Irvine." She let out a long sigh. "You get yourself in so much trouble."

"I know. What are you going to do with me, eh?"

That, at least, earned a smile.

*******

Quistis stretched luxuriously, fingertip and toes touching the smooth wooden ends of the bed. Then, just when every inch of skin and muscle was perfectly taut, Laguna tickled her. Softly, thoroughly, just below her ribs, the place most likely to reduce her to a squealing, giggling wreck.

"You're beautiful." Laguna smiled down at her, his touch smooth and gentle as he stroked her hair.

"I have to go. I'm late." She smiled back at him.

"Not very."

"That's not the point. Late is late. It's unprofessional."

Laguna twisted a strand of her hair around his finger. "You can't be professional all the time."

"Apparently not."

He kissed her; just a brush of lips at first, then something deeper, more serious, but just as soft.

"Now that's dangerous," she whispered. "I know where that ends up."

He just mmmed into her neck, and curled one hand around her hip.

"It's Squall," she said, very much aware that her heart had already started to race. "Xu has a briefing for us. If we're both late…"

"He'd never guess. Not in a million years."

"No, but someone else might, and if they told him…"

"I think he's got other things on his mind, love. And he doesn't listen to gossip."

"But it's not gossip." She arched up to meet his touch, unable to help herself.

"He wouldn't know that."

"But…"

His hand dipped between her legs, and she lost all interest in what Squall might or might not hypothetically know. A little sigh escaped her lips, and she melted back into the sheets.

"You're so wet," whispered Laguna. "You couldn't possibly go to a meeting all wet like that. Now, that _would_ be unprofessional."

Quistis whimpered.

"Five minutes," he said. "Just give me five minutes."

"Oh…."

His fingers made soft clicking sounds; she parted her thighs a little, rocked her hips. His tongue darted at her nipple. Every nerve in her body tingled; her breath came in short gasps and her mind blanked on everything but the pleasure he was giving her. At that minute she could have shouted it from the roof of Garden: she loved him, she loved Laguna Loire, he made her feel like honey, like clouds and mountain tops, she _loved_ him and she wanted, wanted, wanted….

Heat rushed to her cheeks and she clamped her thighs hard around his arm as she came, trapping his fingers inside her, his thumb still dancing on her clitoris. Wet and swollen and pulsing with pleasure.

Slowly, the world came back. He was lying beside her, watching her with a somewhat smug expression on his face, his blue eyes twinkling. His cock pressed, hard and insistent, into her leg.

"I'm still all wet," she said.

"Oh dear."

"And you're…" she cradled his cock in her hand.

"You're still late," Laguna said, his eyes glazing over a little.

"Just another five minutes…"

She slid down under the covers and took him in her mouth. Thick. Hard. Eager as a puppy. His fingers threaded in her hair, gentle and grateful.

How could she resist?

*******

Irvine didn't dare to look back as he left Sanke in her cell. His mind was racing, fury building inside him. He needed something, someone, to hit.

The first person he saw as he burst through the doors into the reception area, was Squall.

Irvine stood still for a moment, doors flapping shut behind him. Squall was signing some papers for the snotty receptionist, his hair falling in his eyes. He scribbled on the last one and handed them over, looked up….

… and saw Irvine. He looked astonished.

Irvine froze.

"What are you doing here?" Squall said, full-on commander-voice. Flat and disapproving.

"I-"

"You should be in Galbadia."

Something inside Irvine snapped.

"Why did you lock her up?"

Squall stepped closer, eyes narrowing. "What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Sanke. You've got her locked up in a cell like a fucking criminal, or worse. What did she ever do to you?"

"That's none of your business." Squall's voice was infuriatingly calm. "You decided to transfer to Galbadia. What happens in Balamb is none of your concern."

"You bastard! Just because-"

Suddenly Squall was close, very close, so close that Irvine could see every eyelash, every pore, every bristle of his barely-shaved beard.

"I'm still your Superior Officer, _Captain_. And I won't hesitate to act like it. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Sir," said Irvine, through gritted teeth.

"Now, get out of my sight."

Irvine opened his mouth to argue, even as Squall turned his back. But the words wouldn't come. He tried to focus.

"At least tell me why she's here. Please," he said, acutely aware that the receptionist and the SeeDs waiting patiently in line were staring at him.

"That information is classified," said Squall.

Irvine watched him turn and leave, gut twisting, throat choked. He hadn't expected a warm reception. But this… No.

Stupid. Stupid to think Squall would ever forgive him. Stupid to think he could ever help Sanke. The only person he could help, just maybe, was Selphie. And that meant….

Pain spiked through Irvine's head. He screamed and fell to the ground.

Everything went black.

*******

Seifer leaned back against the rough wall of the training centre vestibule and blew out a long stream of smoke.

"So they banged her up after all, then."

"She's under observation," Frila ground out, hating herself. "Or that's what they said. I have to get her out. So, what do you know? And don't give me your usual bullshit."

"You're fucking arrogant, you know that? Have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

Frila's eyes narrowed. "And have you forgotten who saved your neck back during the field test?"

Seifer's eyes were suddenly cold, his face still. He took another drag of his cigarette, and watched the ash fall as he flicked it. "That's low, girlie."

"Then cut the crap and tell me what's going on."

"If I do, will you go running off to tell our glorious Commander?"

"Why? Should I?"

"Hyne, you're prickly today. Need a good fuck?"

She slammed her fist into his face. Fast and surprising enough that he didn't dodge properly, just darted back, and she hit him squarely on the nose at the same time as his head cracked against the wall behind him. She braced herself, expecting him to hit her back. But he didn't.

"I wasn't offering." He wiped a trickle of blood from his nose with the back of his hand.

"Good." Frila flexed her fingers, silently cursing her stinging knuckles. "Now, what d'you know?"

Seifer gave a long sigh. "All right. But I need some assurances from you before I talk."

"Don't jerk me around. You want me to hit you again?"

One step too far: Seifer stepped forwards, grabbed her fist and shoved it back so hard it wrenched her shoulder. "Information like this doesn't come cheap. You know why the Disciplinary Committee is so damn good? Contacts. Years of work knowing the right people, gaining their trust, making sure they owe us favours."

"And your point?"

"If you tell Leonhart, he'll go wading in there waving his gunblade around, and everyone'll know who squealed. And next time there won't _be_ any information. There's only one way the Disciplinary Committee works: through me."

"That's good, because it's you I asked and it's you who's standing here" She moved in closer, nose to nose with him. "So tell me."

Seifer sighed. She stood her ground.

"Vincent's brother crashed out of the SeeD programme eighteen months ago. His father took it very badly, begged Leonhart to take him back. Even offered money, substantial amounts by all accounts."

"But Squall said no."

"Yep. Made a dangerous enemy in the process; the guy's rolling in Gil. Funding some political campaign in Deling right now. Rumour has it he runs some kind of underground racket in spy tech, but it's all hush-hush."

"But what's that got to do with Sanke?"

Seifer shrugged. "Just trying to stir trouble, I guess. Not the kid's fault, she's just an easy target, with the freaky powers and all."

"So they wanted to give Squall a headache and she was just… handy?"

"Looks that way."

"Oh." Frila felt somewhat deflated. Not that it wasn't good to have some answers, but she'd expected something more personal, somehow, something she could use to show Sanke's innocence. Worse still, if Sanke was an obvious target to Vincent's father, this wouldn't be the end of it. She stood out and anyone who wanted to make a point - and Frila guessed there were a lot of people like that - had a bloody beacon in Sanke they could light whenever they saw fit.

This wasn't going to go away.

"Hey, I'm sorry it's turned out so shitty for you and the kid," Seifer said. "You look like you could use a drink. Fancy a trip to Balamb?"

"No." Frila pulled Sulis into junction and wrapped her fingers firmly around her gunblade. "First I need to kill stuff."

"Okay. Mind if I tag along?"

"Whatever." Frila shoved through the doors. "Just don't get in my way."

"You could get in trouble with a cocky attitude like that," said Seifer, falling in step beside her.

Frila snorted.

They'd just killed the first grat when Seifer spoke again.

"Faggott," he said, with a frown.

"What?!"

"The name of that guy Vincent's old man sponsored. Faggot, or Fagit, or…"

A cold shiver ran down Frila's back. "Fargi?"

"Yeah. That's the one."

"And this guy was into spy-tech?"

"Something like that. Why?"

"Do me a favour?" She backed away at a jog.

"What?"

"Kill that for me." She pointed at the T-Rex over Seifer's shoulder, then turned and ran.

*******

The meeting room was too hot, and Squall's temper wasn't improving any for it.

"I don't know where Quistis has got to," said Xu. "It's not like her to be late."

"So call her," said Squall.

"I've tried. There must be a problem with her phone, she's not answering."

"Then we start without her."

"Well… okay. If you think so." Xu rifled through the prodigious clutch of files she'd brought with her. "Although I really think…"

"We can start with you explaining why Sanke is locked in the Clearing Centre."

"What?"

Squall glared steadily at her.

"She's locked in the Clearing Centre? I had no idea! I wouldn't have-"

"Just find out why."

"Of course. There must be a perfectly good explanation. Perhaps she-"

"Yeah. Perhaps. Now, the missions for next week..."

"Actually, there's something else I have to show you. It's very urgent."

She seemed genuinely agitated about something. "Go ahead."

Xu got up and turned on the small TV at the end of the table. She slipped a disc into the player.

"This was broadcast as part of an election bulletin in Deling this morning," she said. "Brace yourself."

The first thing that occurred to Squall as he watched was that he hadn't really seen Fargi in action before; apart from one computer-enhanced official photo he'd had no idea what his enemy looked like. He was younger than Squall had imagined. Thirty, maybe thirty five tops. His face was cracked with a fake smile; his blond hair was slicked back and parted on the side.

This? Rinoa had.... with _this_?

Squall's foot bounced impatiently on the floor.

"I could fast forward," Xu said. "The important bit is later."

"No. Let's hear what the bastard has to say."

Squall listened as Fargi droned on about taxes and education, the economy, making feeble promises just like any other politician. And then the image changed. Fargi's pale face was exchanged for stock footage of the Gardens: Galbadia first, then Balamb, and finally Trabia.

And Fargi's voice went on, aggressive now, even passionate.

_SeeD is an enormous drain on our resources._

_What do we really know about Squall Leonhart?_

_Leonhart's private army depends on dangerous and unpredictable alien forces._

_They call it magic. I call it reckless meddling with beings we don't understand._

The view cut back briefly to Fargi's face: serious, intent, concerned.

_"Don't take my word for it. We've all been lied to before. I want the people of Galbadia to make up their own minds. That's why I'm showing you this exclusive footage taken inside one of these so-called Gardens - scenes Squall Leonhart would never want you to see."_

There was a flash of Galbadia Garden again and then a Balamb classroom. Standing in the centre of the shot was Sanke, calling water out of nowhere, a vicious torrent flattening Vincent while cadets around them screamed and ran.

Squall stared at the screen. He couldn't think.

_... This monster, half human, half alien, is not only free to walk the streets of Deling, it is revered and honoured. What other uncontrollable magic has SeeD brought to the world in order to exploit the ordinary men and women of the world?_

_They say we need them. They say only SeeD can defeat the monsters. But ask yourselves this: have the monsters gone? Can you roam the countryside without risking your life? No. Can we build new towns, expand our industries, improve communications with our neighbours? For four years they've wasted your money on extravagances like the new garden in the frozen wastes of Trabia, while our government didn't have the nerve to stand up to them. But here's the truth. We don't need SeeD. We don't need Leonhart._ We _can fight the monsters_.

_Join the fight- the_ real _fight for Deling's future. Vote for freedom. Vote for safety. Vote for-"_

The TV clicked off, and somewhere through the white noise roaring in his ears, Squall heard Xu say his name.

He didn't wait around to hear what else she had to say.

*******  
In a world of pain and panic, Irvine slept.

_Frila was there, and Zephyr. They were playing together on the very edge of the ocean, naked, frolicking like puppies. _

_But the sky darkened, flattened, unreal in grey and purple. Irvine yelled a warning but they didn't hear; he was forced to watch, powerless, as the ocean grew and threw a wave so huge and powerful that it swept them both away. He was still standing there in horror as the tide receded; a few feeble ripples of surf and it was gone, leaving nothing but sand and grit and writhing, stranded creatures as far as the eye could see. Irvine chased the tide until dark came. Things crunched under his feet. He stumbled over rocks, slipped on what was once the seabed, searching, searching, searching. But there was nothing. No-one._

_He was completely and utterly alone._

Irvine woke with a jolt like lightning, sitting bolt upright so fast he made the nurse at his bedside scream.

Trembling and afraid, Irvine tried to pull himself properly awake. He had a sick ache in his head; his body felt frail and feeble. He was almost-quaking as if he had a fever. But his thoughts were clear, his heart beat strong and everything felt....

... wrong. Everything was wrong, black and scary flipside wrong.

Irvine searched his mind and wailed, pure agony.

Ether wasn't there.

*******

The door shuddered under the attack of Squall's boot heel. It tried to close, hesitated as its electronics squealed protest, and opened wide again for a flash before finally quivering shut.

Quistis caught a fleeting vision of Squall on the other side before the door formed a barrier between them. He looked furious. Absolutely fire-blood furious.

The door was locked in the few seconds it took her to reach it. She jabbed a finger at the intercom button.

"Squall? Let me in!"

No reply.

"Squall, come on. You can't just-"

There was a bang, a fizz and a shower of sparks. Quistis leapt back and only just missed the minor explosion from inside the intercom.

She stayed back. She hadn't seen Squall like this for a long time, but it wasn't something one forgot.

"Quistis?"

Quistis looked over her shoulder to find Frila standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was planning on talking to Squall," said Frila, staring in astonishment at the door. "What happened?"

"I don't know," said Quistis. "I was late getting to a meeting and arrived just as he was storming out."

"Squall really hates meetings."

"Yes, but not this much. I think he-" Too late, Quistis remembered that Frila had been suspended from active duty. She shouldn't even be here. "It's nothing you need concern yourself with. What did you want to talk to him about? Won't it wait?"

"It's urgent," Frila said. "He was pretty insistent about the whole reporting thing. I don't want him to get mad again."

From somewhere inside Squall's office came the sound of breaking furniture.

"Sounds like it's a bit late for that," said Quistis.

"Yes, but…. Can't you magic the door open or something?"

Quistis adjusted her glasses. "Of course. But I'm not sure it's wise. We really ought to give him time to calm down a bit first. Even Squall's entitled to his privacy."

"I think you might want to make an exception," said Frila.

"Why, what is it?"

"Well, the thing is…." Frila hesitated, glancing towards the door. "Have you ever heard of a guy called Fargi?"

"Oh," said Quistis. "I see."

There was a flash of blue light and an almighty crash from Squall's office.

"Come with me," she told Frila. "We won't get any sense out of him until he calms down."

She let Frila back down the corridor to the meeting room. Xu was still there.

"Bad news, I take it?" said Quistis.

"You saw Squall?"

"In passing. He didn't look very pleased."

"He's gone ballistic," Frila added.

"I think you'd both better sit down," said Xu. "I've got something you should see."

  
*******

Irvine circled the reception area of the Clearing Centre, unable to keep still. He still felt shaky. The nurse had probably been right, he shouldn't have left the infirmary so soon. But he couldn't just lie there, couldn't be still.

The receptionist approached him nervously: thankfully it wasn't the dragon he'd seen before. He was dimly aware that it must be night time.

"I'm sorry, Captain Kinneas," she said. "There's no record of your Guardian being located anywhere in Garden."

Irvine's legs gave way: fortunately he was near the seating and collapsed untidily into a chair.

"Captain! Are you alright? Can I get you a glass of water?"

"He must be here," Irvine pleaded. "He can't corporealise for long, he needs to be tied to a strong emotional source."

"I understand." she sat beside him, smiled kindly at him, patted his hand. "Is it possible that he's transferred to a different plane?"

"I... I don't know. I suppose, maybe. But he never said he could."

"Well, we'll explore all the possibilities, and I promise we'll keep you fully informed. Would you like a temporary issue?"

"What?"

"I could issue you with another GF, just to keep you mission-ready. Help with the shock."

"No thanks, I don't... I'm from Galbadia."

"Oh, I see. Well, in that case, perhaps you should report to the infirmary..."

The main doors slid open, and Irvine found himself blinking up at Xu.

"Irvine? What are you doing here?"

She had Frila and Quistis with her. Frila looked kind of shocked. Irvine wondered why.

"Errand," he said. "Just felt a little dizzy." He forced himself to stand, and tried to focus.

"Are you alright?" asked Quistis.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. All done now. Back to Galbadia today. Later. When it's, um, light."

"It's good to see you," she said, and gave him a little hug. "We miss you. If you have time, maybe we could meet up before you go back, catch up with all the news?"

"Yeah, sure." Irvine forced a smile, but he felt weak as a kitten and his head was pounding. Quistis gave his shoulder a little squeeze and went on her way.

"You look like shit," said Frila.

"Thanks."

"Seriously. Get some sleep." And she followed Quistis to the reception desk, leaving Irvine with the distinct impression that he was having some kind of surreal nightmare.

"How's Selphie?" said Xu.

His nightmare was complete. But her voice was soft, and Irvine could feel the pain in it, even in his present tortuous state.

"She's better. Training a lot."

"Good! Well, please, send her my love." She sounded sincere, gracious. "That is, if she wants to hear from me. I'll let you be the judge of that."

"I'm sure she will."

They exchanged painful smiles and he was about to take his leave and stagger back to the infirmary when she said: "Irvine, are the two of you together?"

They could be.

It hit Irvine like a thunderbolt. Ether was the last barrier, the last thing he had to give up, and he wasn't there anymore. Irvine was free. He could be with Selphie, just like she wanted. No more difficult choices. He could just go back to Galbadia and live happily ever after.

The room span a little. Irvine felt sick. Hollow.

"I'm sorry," Xu said, "I shouldn't have asked. It's none of my business any more, only there's been so many rumours...."

"It's complicated," Irvine said. "Very complicated."

"Oh. I see. Well."

"Just.... complicated."

"I suppose with Selphie, things always are. And you... Okay. Look, whatever happens, please, look after her for me, will you?" And in a small, almost desperate voice: "I just want her to be happy."

Irvine couldn't speak. He managed a feeble smile and a nod, just barely.

"Thanks," said Xu, and ran off to join the others.

*******

Very calmly, Squall sorted through the wreckage of his office until he found the kettle. His fingers were a little numb: on reflection the ice magic might have been a bad choice. Not only had it made the whole room freezing cold, but the fragments of ice and snow were now melting and making everything very soggy. There was a definite squelch underfoot as he plodded across to the sink. The electricity sockets probably weren't safe to use, either.

Squall chucked the kettle back into the pile and retrieved a reasonably clean mug. He poured an approximate spoonful of coffee into it and filled it with water. Then, cradling the mug in both hands, he gently called forth Fire. Not too much, just enough to warm the liquid, slowly, cautiously, and with a precision that most SeeDs could only dream of.

Squall upended a mostly-intact waste bin, and sat on it, stretching his long legs out in front of him. The coffee smelled good. He sipped at it, and enjoyed a sense of calm that hadn't settled in his mind for a long, long time.

Things were clear.

He had a mission, he had an enemy.

And he knew that he would win.

Squall sat in the wreckage of his office, drinking instant coffee from an old, chipped mug, and began to work out how.


	14. Chapter 14

Irvine woke in a rush, gasping and spluttering, as if surfacing through water. He struggled for breath for a moment, trying to work out if he was being strangled, suffocated or drowned... drowned, that's it... and then the cold air fought its way into his lungs, and Irvine breathed.

He counted, slower than felt safe... _two, three, four_ and opened his eyes.

Balamb. He was in his old room at Balamb, he was awake and the crisp air in his lungs was safe to breathe. The chill was from the air-conditioning, nothing sinister at all.

Irvine shoved the bedclothes off his feverish body, and sat up.

His mind was empty. No GFs, no junctions, and the last vestiges of potion-magic had long since left his system. He was left with nothing but his own thoughts and emotions, echoing around in his brain like whispers in a cave.

He let out a long, shuddering sigh. Along with the new-found quiet was a sense of loss so deep and profound that Irvine could scarcely bear it. It reminded him painfully of the moment he'd held Frila in his arms, covered in blood, _died for me_, or the day back at the orphanage when Sefie left.

_~Ether.~_

Irvine dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He spun the cold tap on and splashed his face, then ducked his head to take a mouthful of water. Rinsed and spat, took another. Swallowed.

He raised his head and caught his reflection in the mirror. His hair was thickly tangled and plastered to his head. He looked pale, and there were dark smudges of exhaustion under his eyes.

What a mess.

A buzzing, beeping noise started up somewhere, and it took Irvine a while to realise it was his phone. He returned to the bedroom and fumbled through his bag. When his fingers finally closed around the shiny chrome he had second thoughts and almost dropped it back, convinced it could only be bad news: Selphie, Martine, Squall, what difference did it make? But he checked the display just in case. _-Balamb Garden - GF Clearing Centre-_

Irvine's heart skipped a beat, impossible hope, and he flipped his phone open a second before it went to voicemail.

"Hello?"

"Is that Captain Kinneas?"

"Yes, that's me. Have you-"

"I'm calling with regard to your report of the loss of a GF. As the GF in question has not been found, it is now registered as deserted and we would normally issue a new GF to you. However, as you are currently stationed at Galbadia Garden and Commander Leonhart has removed all GFs from that facility, this may not be possible. Do you have special dispensation to keep GF at Galbadia, Captain Kinneas?

Irvine slumped back on the bed. "He's not a fucking deserter."

"I beg your pardon?"

Irvine sighed. "No. I don't have dispensation. They let me keep Ether because he wouldn't junction anyone else. Are you sure you've looked everywhere? He can't go far, he needs a host to survive. Can't hold corporeal form for long."

"We've searched Garden thoroughly, Captain Kinneas, I can assure you. Our understanding is that if this GF were to expire, there would be no physical residue, is that correct?"

Irvine clenched his fist, squeezed his eyes tight shut for a moment. "Yes," he said, his voice cold and hard. "No damn residue."

There was a pause, and then the voice at the other end of the line said, more softly than before, "In that case, Captain Kinneas, we have to assume GF Ether to have deserted or ceased to exist on this plane. Should you require a GF for junction on future occasions, please submit the appropriate requisition request to Commanders Martine or Leonhart."

Irvine swallowed. He was dimly aware that his hands were shaking. He wanted to cry. "Right," he said.

He turned off his phone and flung it back into his bag.

Dead? Ether?

No. He couldn't believe that, not yet. But if he wasn't in Garden he had to be close by. Somewhere outside, in the head of some monster. Barely surviving the natural malevolence of a creature dedicated to a life of violence and hatred.

Suddenly, Irvine had a plan.

*

"Hey," said Frila, softly.

Sanke looked up blearily. "Fril?"

"Did I wake you?"

Sanke propped herself up on one elbow and shook her head. "No, I was just dozing. It was really noisy in here last night. Someone tried to escape, I think."

"Good luck to them."

"No, it's not a good idea, really. They won't get very far, and someone might have to shoot them. Besides, it's bad manners, when they've submitted and everything."

Frila couldn't help but smile. Only Sanke could sit there in a prison cell and be all disapproving about someone flouting Guardian etiquette.

"D'you have more tests today? No-one sent me a schedule."

"I don't think so. " Sanke hopped off the bed and crossed to the invisible barrier between them.

"They should let you out, then. I could ask. Just for a few hours."

Sanke shook her head sadly. "Sorry. I have to stay here. It's for the best, really." A little frown furrowed her forehead. "You're so angry. You don't need to be. Laguna won't let anything bad happen."

Frila wished she could believe that. There was no reason for Sanke to stop believing it, she supposed. "Sure."

There was a sudden noise, somewhere between a scream and a high-pitched yowling from the other side of the room. Frila looked around: there was an air of restlessness around the place that she hadn't noticed on previous visits.

"Everyone's a bit edgy," Sanke said. "Don't know why."

"This whole place is edgy," said Frila. "You should have seen Squall yesterday. Spent all night locked in his office wrecking stuff."

"Really?" Sanke's eyes were round as saucers. "Why?"

Frila didn't see there was much point Sanke knowing the details just now. She was struggling enough with the whole business without knowing it had been broadcast around most of the world. "You know Squall," she said. "Some big-ass Commander tantrum, I guess."

Sanke smiled. "Yes," she said. "That sounds like Squall."

*

Irvine leaned back against a tree and reloaded Exeter. Ether had to be out here somewhere. Had to be.

He was breathing hard and something warm and sticky was running down one arm. Fucking catcherpillar. Easy enough when you had a few sleep spells, but like this, with no magic, no junction, no fucking _strength_...

Irvine wiped his grubby face on his coat sleeve, squinted at the sun and fired, round after round after round. The pile of spent casings grew, until eventually there was nothing left to shoot. Nothing but a few petrified squirrels and his own tethered chocobo.

Then he got up and slunk through the woods to find fresh prey.

He racked up kill after kill: bitebugs, catcherpillars, behemels; but it was only when he found a lone cockatrice in a clearing that the adrenaline penetrated the misery in his head and made his heart sing. It looked like nothing, easy game, just a fat bird with fancy feathers. But a cockatrice could turn you to stone in an instant.

Irvine ducked down behind a weedy-looking bush that could barely be described as cover, and took aim.

The first shot hit true, straight to the bird's puffy chest, but it wasn't enough. One beady black eye fixed on Irvine and he barely turned away in time.

To be turned to stone and left out here forever, until the rain and wind dissolved you to nothing, just quiet, unconscious decay…

Irvine's eyes blinked open just in time to see a blur of feathers as the bird launched itself at him. Irvine rolled to the side, barely avoiding claws and beak, and landed on his feet, Exeter ready.

He felt naked. No potions, no magic.

No Guardian.

Even his hat had fallen off.

Something wet trickled down Irvine's nose, and he tasted blood.

Hardly a heroic way for a survivor of Ultimecia to die. No more than five miles from Balamb Garden at the mercy of a stupid bird. But did that matter? In his line of work, death was part of the deal, sooner or later. Everyone ran out of luck someday.

Why not here and now?

Alone.

Completely and utterly empty and alone.

No.

Not today.

Irvine roared as he lifted Exeter to his shoulder, took aim and fired in a perfect, fluid motion. The cockatrice squawked and fell, toppling onto its side in a cloud of feathers before it finally turned to dust.

Irvine thudded to his knees, gasping for breath.

Not today.

And then he saw the catcherpillar.

No magic. No strength.

Irvine kissed Exeter's barrel for luck, took aim and fired.

His gun jammed.

*

Quistis pinched the bridge of her nose, and counted to twenty.

"Hey," Laguna crooned to her, warm against her back all of a sudden, sliding his arms around her middle to fold across her stomach. His hair was soft against her cheek. "You're doing the worried thing. Who made you do the worried thing?"

"No-one. I'm fine."

"That means it was Squall," said Laguna. "When you won't tell me it's always Squall."

"He's a little angry," said Quistis, allowing herself to melt backwards into Laguna's arms. "It's understandable."

"He can be a stubborn ass, too. What's he doing, chewing out cadets?"

"He wrecked his office. And now he's taken off somewhere, we don't know where, he didn't say when he was coming back. Xu bumped into him in a corridor and reminded him about his schedule and he told her to… well, he wasn't polite."

Laguna chuckled. "That's my boy."

"It's not funny. We've got a situation here."

Laguna's tongue flicked at Quistis's earlobe, sending a shudder right down her spine. "Give him some credit, Quisty. He'll work it out. You know Squall, it has to be on his terms, is all."

"Well, yes, but…."

"Trust me," purred Laguna. "Hey, does this mean you don't have a ten-thirty any more?"

"I suppose. But I should-"

Laguna shimmied his body along the length of hers, breath and lips soft against her neck. "Nah. I've got a better idea."

*

The morning mist had burned off to bright noon sunshine by the time Squall left Garden, gunblade in hand, to take a good, hard look at his domain. He had defences to build: boundaries, walls, communications. From the beach to the mountains Balamb was wide open and vulnerable. He could simply move all three Gardens somewhere easier to defend (he was sure Xu would suggest it) but that would mean abandoning Balamb to the monsters, and he wasn't about to allow that to happen.

The thought of monsters - real, dangerous, lunar-sent, living, breathing monsters - made Squall's 'blade arm twitch. He'd survived for so long on Training Centre workouts, endless synthesized grats and t-rexes....

Planning could wait a while.

Squall stepped off the path and towards a small clump of trees. The ground crunched under his feet in a positive, satisfying way. His senses, sharpened by Shiva, Siren and Doomtrain, relished the sound.

He knew the first bitebug was there long before it flitted into his field of vision. Knew the second and third were right behind it. Timed slash and shot perfectly to kill all three in one smooth, economical movement.

Satisfaction and euphoria coursed through Squall's veins, and he continued towards the trees and juicier prey.

He'd just squared up to a particularly plump catcherpillar when he noticed a huddled figure on the ground at the edge of the clearing. He'd obviously interrupted the monster in the middle of another fight, and it had been doing far too well for Squall's liking. He dispatched the monster in a storm of hailstones and rushed over it its victim. Growing dread clustered in Squall's stomach as he noted the blood-soaked auburn hair. The long suede duster.

"Irvine?"

Irvine's face tipped up to him, cheeks streaked with blood and dirt and tears. "Was he there?"

_~Curaga~_ Irvine shuddered as the blue light of Squall's magic hit him.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" Squall demanded.

_~Curaga~_

"What time is it?" Irvine asked vaguely. "Was he..." The head wound had mostly closed up now, and the bruises at his throat were fading. But he was still ashen and trembling. He must have lost a lot of blood.

_~Esuna.~_ "It's nearly midday. Can you stand?"

"Shit. Missed my train." Irvine accepted Squall's offered hand and struggled to his feet. He swayed a bit.

Squall tugged Irvine's arm across his shoulder, held him firmly around his waist to keep him upright.

"Need to get you back to Garden," he said. "Think you can make it?"

Irvine squinted at him. "I guess. 'Sposed to go back to 'badia, though. Missed th' train."

"I'll cover for you," said Squall, with a sardonic little grin. "Now, you gonna tell me what you were doing out here?"

Irvine didn't answer at first. Squall held him firmly and they made a few tentative steps towards the path, safe under Shiva's enclosure. They found a limping rhythm that might just get them back to Balamb, and eventually, Irvine spoke, very very softly.

"I lost Ether."

"Out here? How?"

Irvine shook his head, and coughed. "No, yesterday. Last night."

A thousand questions sprang to Squall's mind, but he could see Irvine was in no state to answer them. He was paler than ever, and fresh tears streaked his face.

Squall tugged him a little closer, and squeezed his hand.

"Come on, man. Let's get you home."

*

Quistis chose a rather appealing tuna salad and cast her eyes around the canteen for a seat. It was crowded, full of over-excited cadets and SeeDs unused to the promise of action. Then she spotted Xu, sitting alone at a table in the far corner, only a pile of reports and a pot of tea for company.

Studiously ignoring the swooning attentions of her fan club, Quistis crossed the cafeteria to Xu's table.

"May I join you?"

Xu looked up and smiled a sad little smile. "Of course. Let me shift this lot out of the way."

Quistis put her tray in the space Xu cleared for her, and sat down. She unrolled her knife and fork from her napkin, spread the napkin neatly across her lap, and began to eat.

"Mmm. This is delicious. Would you like to try some?"

"No, thank you. I had a big breakfast. Still feel like I should go to the training centre and burn it off, you know?"

"Yes." Quistis smiled. "I usually feel that way after one of Zell's hotdog parties."

Xu smiled back. "I know what you mean. Y'know, I miss Zell. Any news of the wedding?"

"Only that it's back on again. Sel... I got an e-mail the other day."

"From Selphie?" There was no disguising the hunger or the sadness in Xu's eyes.

"Yes. Sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's alright, I have to get used to things being different, it's just..."

"You must miss her very much."

"Yes," said Xu, softly. "But I have to accept..." she gave a little shrug and lifted the lid of the teapot to stir her tea.

"It must be so difficult," said Quistis.

"It's what she needs. It seems to be doing a lot of good. Rinoa says she's training a lot, and getting out more, seeing people. And she has Irvine, of course."

"Hm. But-"

"He succeeded where I failed, Quisty. He deserves her. If she'd stayed here, she wouldn't have got better. I was about to have her hospitalised! I can see now that wasn't what she needed, but Irvine saw it all along. There's something, a bond between them that I can't match. It's better this way. I'm quite convinced of that."

She looked as though she believed it, or had made herself believe it, at any rate. "Don't be too hard on yourself," said Quistis.

"Thanks. You're all so kind to me, even after... after what I did."

"It's in the past," said Quistis, firmly.

"Yes," said Xu with a wry smile. "But which one? If I hadn't changed things, Selphie wouldn't have got hurt.

_And I wouldn't be with Laguna_. "You don't know that for sure."

"It's a pretty safe hunch. And it didn't achieve anything in the end, did it? She's still ended up with Irvine."

Quistis smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure it's not that simple."

Xu stirred her tea, and then said, far too casually, "is Irvine still in Balamb, do you know?"

"I'm not sure. I was quite surprised to see him yesterday. Is he here on a mission for Squall?"

"For Martine. I don't know exactly what it is, you know how Martine likes to keep his little secrets."

"Oh yes. That must put Irvine in quite a difficult position."

"I'm sure he can handle it."

Xu's phone buzzed; she took the call while Quistis kept her attention discretely on her salad. After a short conversation, Xu snapped her phone shut with a sigh of irritation. "I don't suppose you know where Squall is?"

"Um, no. Last I heard he was still... not wanting to be disturbed."

"That's what I thought. He's missed three meetings this morning already and I'm running out of excuses to give."

"You have his diary?"

"It' on the computer, security clearance Gold, you should be able to see it too."

"Then let me handle it. I'll go through his appointments with Laguna, we'll handle what we can and postpone the rest. If that would help?"

The relief was plain on Xu's face. "Thanks, Quisty," she said. "You're a gem."

*

Squall grabbed the first cadet he saw when they finally reached Garden, ignoring the panicked, star-struck expression on the kid's face. "Find Dr Kadowaki," he said. "Tell her to come to my quarters straight away. I'll meet her there."

"I.. is th-that C-Captain Kinneas?" "Is he-"

"You have an order, cadet! Now go!"

The boy ran off, stumbling over his feet as he went. Squall shifted Irvine's limp form on his back, and started into a jog.

He got Irvine to his rooms thankfully without incident - if he saw anyone else on the way it didn't register - and lay him carefully on the sofa. There was blood trickling down from Irvine's temple, the wound too old for Squall's healing spells to touch. He took a vial of mega-elixir from his pocket and tipped it over Irvine's bloody skin, a hundred tiny rivers of rainbow colours. It cleared the blood, took some of the pallor from his skin for a moment, but a second later a fresh stream of blood trailed from Irvine's hairline, trickling towards his ear.

Squall cursed and tipped the rest of the vial between Irvine's lips. Irvine coughed, spluttered and finally swallowed. A faint smile appeared on his face.

"Thanks, Duck... my favourite," he whispered - and fell straight back to unconsciousness.

The entry buzzer sounded, and the door opened.

"Commander Leonhart? I was told you.... oh my goodness! Irvine!"

Dr Kadowaki was at Irvine's side in seconds, feeling for his pulse with calm, experienced fingers.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Squall said. "He was kind of awake to start with, but..."

"Are you junctioned?"

"Yes, of course."

"Curaga spells. Keep them coming. I need some things from my bag."

Squall did as he was told, marshalling Shiva's power and channelling it through one outstretched hand to wash over Irvine in a steady blue glow of healing.

"What on earth has he been up to?" The doctor bustled about with dressings and bottles and a syringe. Her voice was no different from the times he (and Seifer, more often than not) had ended up in the infirmary with cuts and scrapes from too much fighting. But he could see from her face that this wasn't anything that could be sorted with a bandage and a good telling-off.

"I think most of the damage was done by a catcherpillar," he said. "Although it's hard to tell."

"A catcherpillar? Irvine?"

"As far as I could tell."

Dr Kadowaki shook her head. "I don't know what he was trying to do, but really, a young man of his experience should know better."

"Don't worry," said Squall darkly. "He won't be doing it again.

She looked at him, and the expression on her face sent a chill down his spine.

"Let's hope you get a chance to tell him that," she said.

*

Frila marched along the shoreline, boots splashing in the surf. She was breaking curfew in grand style, she knew, but she couldn't stand being cooped up in Balamb Garden one second longer. She should never have come back. She should have stayed in Esthar or better still, run away to the Shumi village and pleaded sanctuary for her and Sanke. Anything but here and Squall and Quistis and another stupid war.

She cried hot, angry tears, and let the roar of the ocean fill her head. Let them punish her. It was worth it, to breathe fresh air and feel the spray on her face. Even just for an hour.

Suddenly there was a shape rushing towards her; she blinked away the tears and recognised Seifer. He didn't stop, didn't acknowledge her; maybe he didn't even see her. He was running towards Balamb as if his life depended on it.

"Hey! Seif!"

Too late; he was already well out of earshot.

Frila considered running after him, but she knew she didn't stand much chance of catching him. They'd confiscated Sulis when she'd been grounded and even though she was fast, Seifer was faster. She turned instead up the beach to where he'd been running from. She couldn't see anything unusual: no monsters, no angry mobs, just the beach, the cliffs and the usual huddle of SeeDs around the seal. Nida was there, waving his arms about.

Uh-oh.

She didn't know Nida very well, but she did know he was a stickler when it came to rules, and he must know she was grounded. He took his duties as beach monitor very seriously. She retreated from the waves towards the rocky cliffs, where at least she wouldn't be so conspicuous.

From her new vantage point behind a ragged spur of rock, Frila watched the advancing ocean and listened to the hum of voices from further up the beach. Nida was clearly giving his guards a piece of his mind about something.

Better them than her, though.

Frila sat down, leaned her back against the warm rock, and let her gaze follow the waves. The sea was calm, no more than ripples on the sand, the light glinting silver from the tiny crests. She found herself thinking of the ridges of scale on Oceanus's back; the way he'd lay with them just a little open when he needed to dry out, like a bird fluffing up its feathers. She smiled an aching, painful sort of smile, and hugged her knees up under her chin.

After a while, Nida marched past, all military precision even when no-one was watching. Maybe some people were just born like that.

She waited until he was no more than a speck at the other end of the beach, then made her way cautiously around the rocks to get a closer look at the seal. The guards were patrolling, marching in short sweeps in front of the cave. She didn't recognize either of them, which meant she stood a good chance that they wouldn't recognize her either.

She approached the cave as nonchalantly as she could, smiling brightly at the guards as if she had every right to be there, tossing her hair back to make sure they could see her SeeD insignia. They greeted her with a nod.

"Just come to see the, um, there's a memorial thing to the Guardian that died here?"

"Sure," said the guard nearest to her. "It's right there on the wall. Knock yourself out." His companion nodded and turned to do another sweep.

The smooth rock gleamed, even in the dim light of the cave entrance. The lettering was, as she'd remembered, clustered to the right hand side, leaving the perfect space for what she had in mind. She measured it quickly with her thumbs.

Yeah. That would work just fine.

A little weight lifted from her heart, and she was about to leave when she caught a snatch of conversation from the guards.

"It had to be him. Who else would it be? He's been hanging around for days. A torama don't change its spots."

"Wasn't on our shift, that's for certain. We'd know, if anyone had tampered with it. No bastard gets in there on our watch."

A cold chill ran down Frila's spine. She turned her head slowly towards the cave mouth, and the seal.

It looked fine. The magic was intact; a shell as hard iron.

She'd died in there.

"So you knew Oceanus, huh?"

She jumped. The guard was standing at her side, looking up at the inscription.

"Um, yeah. I was junctioned to him when... for a while. Was there trouble with the seal?"

"He was with me for two months once, when I was a cadet. I was sorry to hear what happened. He was a great Guardian. One of the best. What do you mean, trouble with the seal?"

Frila attempted a nonchalant shrug. "Nothing in particular. Just someone said something in the cafeteria, must have been a rumour. You know how that happens."

"Yeah, you better believe it. I was down here three times last week because some cadet thought it was funny to report a problem that didn't exist. Great fun, sure, when you're getting someone _else_ out in the middle of the night to come and check every inch of the beach by torchlight."

"Must be tough. So, just another false alarm then?"

"Yeah. Way I look at it, nothing's happened here for years now. If there's anything in there that could break out, it would've done it by now. Safe as houses, trust me."

Frila tried to look reassured. But she knew she'd never trust this place, not completely, however many years passed.

She touched the cool white cliff-rock of Oceanus's memorial, and thought of Irvine. Would she make the same choice now as she had back then? Would she give her life - Oceanus's life - for that sad bastard who'd been in the clearing centre last night, too screwed up and wasted to even apologise for running out on her at Graduation for his precious Selphie?

Frila sighed deeply.

  
In a heartbeat.

*

Laguna stared at the box of files and freshly-printed papers in front of him with something akin to horror.

"He does all this, every _day_?"

"Believe me, this is the tip of the iceberg," said Quistis. "Remember, we didn't start 'til lunchtime."

"But there's already been four meetings and a ton of boxes of crap to go through. And that's not including the ones we cancelled. No wonder he's in such a bad mood all the time."

"Actually, he's always been like that."

Laguna was ready to leap to Squall's defence until he noticed the twinkle in Quistis's eye. "You should be more respectful of your commander," he scolded.

"Sorry, Mr President."

Laguna would forgive Quistis anything when she called him that, especially when she was smiling that mischievous little smile. He suddenly found it difficult to form sentences. Words, even.

"Schedule first," Quistis said. "He has meetings still booked for seventeen-hundred hours, eighteen-hundred hours and twenty-hundred. The first one was a routine mission-scheduling with Xu, I already cancelled that. The one at eight is with Nida, don't know what about but easily enough to get rid of. The other one is a bit trickier. It's a meeting with the Guild of Armourers."

"I didn't even know there _was_ a Guild of Armourers."

"They're quite a new group, based in Dollet. I don't know much, except that they drive Squall nuts."

"Let's face it, that's not difficult."

"Now who's being disrespectful?!"

"I'm allowed, he's my son. I bet it's nothing on the things he says about me."

"I couldn't possibly comment. So, what d'you think about the Armourers meeting?"

"Bring it on. I'd like to know a bit more about these guys. Any idea what they want out of Squall?"

"I believe they're seeking to renegotiate Garden's contract for defensive equipment."

"Don't you have a requisitions department to deal with that stuff?"

"Oh yes, but when it comes to this sort of thing, anything military, Squall prefers to deal with it personally."

"Why? Doesn't he trust his own people?"

"Well..."

Quistis cleared her throat and busied herself sorting through a pile of papers. "Ah, here's the notes from his last meeting with the Guild."

"Quisty?"

"Hmm?"

"I can tell when you're covering up for him, you know. You're a rubbish liar."

"He's my Commander," said Quistis, firmly.

"He's my son. And he's in trouble. So? How come he's trying to run this place single-handed? What's all the cloak-and-dagger stuff for?"

"It's not without good reason."

"And that reason is?"

The burden of secrecy had been lying on Quistis too heavily and for too long. She couldn't fight Laguna's questions any more. "He's been watching Deling for a while now. Centra too. He's convinced there's something big coming."

"He's right. This election could be devastating for SeeD, right?"

"Yes, it certainly looks that way."

"So Squall thinks you're all Galbadian spies?"

"Of course not. It's just... he's never found it easy to trust people."

Laguna flinched inwardly. Old, familiar guilt. If he hadn't left Raine alone... "He trusts you. And Rinoa."

She couldn't, quite, meet his eye.

"Quistis?"

"I really think we should get on with these papers."

"What's going on? _Doesn't_ he trust you?"

"It's not me. It's... I think Rinoa's done something foolish. And Squall took it badly."

Laguna raised an eyebrow, and Quistis took a deep breath, and told him the truth. Once started, the words came easily, and Quistis felt a huge weight lift from her shoulders.

For the first time, it was clear to her that there was one person she could trust more than anyone, one person she loved the most, one person she would follow to the end of the universe without question.

And to her surprise, it wasn't Squall.

*

Frila found Seifer in the Quad, staring out at the Balamb stars, a cigarette dangling from his lower lip. She hadn't been looking for him, not particularly, but she couldn't deny her curiosity.

"Hey," she said. "What chased you off the beach this afternoon?"

She saw his reflection watching her reflection in the domed glass. He didn't turn around. "None of your business, Hotshot."

"Didn't know you could run that fast."

"Fuck you."

She sighed. "Ah shit. Gonna be one of those conversations, huh?" She walked around to stand in front of him, a little to the side, and leaned back against the viewing glass. "Want to go kill stuff?"

"You left me to get mauled by a t-rex last time we went training."

"Don't look very mauled to me."

Seifer took the cigarette from his mouth, flicked ash off the end, and took a long drag. "I'm not in the mood for company, kid."

"And I'm not going 'til you tell me what spooked you."

Another drag, a sigh, another drag. "Trouble. Nida and his stupid, petty rules. Told me off for being too close to his fucking domain."

"You tried to mess with the seal?"

"Don't be an idiot."

"But Nida thinks you did?"

"Nida thinks I'm responsible for every petty crime in the world since the dawn of time. Where were you on the beach, anyway? I didn't see you?"

"You were too busy running."

"You shouldn't've been there." Seifer's face lit briefly with a grin. "You naughty girl. You broke curfew?"

"Wouldn't be the first time."

Seifer leaned in a little closer, and looked at her properly for the first time since their conversation had started. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I like you, Hotshot. Don't suppose you feel like-"

She shook her head. "Uh-huh. Never again."

"You sure? We're a lot alike, you and me. We get along great. You don't see me as the enemy, unlike every other bastard 'round here. And that night, when we..." He nodded towards the window. "Wasn't too bad, huh?"

She shivered at the thought. No. Not bad. Stupid and pointless and wrong, but not bad.

"I don't get involved," she said. "Lone gunblader and all. You know how it is."

Seifer shrugged. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess."

Frila turned around, leaning in just close enough that her shoulder almost but not quite touched his arm. "Pretty stars," she said, looking out into the endless night sky.

"Yeah," said Seifer, his voice a bit rough. "Pretty and a long, long way away."

They watched the night in silence.

*

Squall checked Irvine's life signs with the med reader like Dr Kadowaki had told him to, wondering briefly (but only briefly) if it had been wrong to insist that Irvine be treated here rather than in the infirmary. But there was no room for doubt: Squall simply couldn't take the chance of Irvine running out on him again. And if that meant locking Irvine up here until he, Squall, could finally get some answers - well, so be it.

Satisfied that Irvine was stable for now, Squall turned his attention to the data terminal he'd had installed in the corner of the room.

Rinoa hadn't approved of its addition to his bedroom furniture at all. She hadn't said much, exactly, but he had caught her glaring at it once or twice, sighing deeply when he used it. She'd tried to persuade him to hide it under a cloth or build a cupboard around it, claiming it ruined the décor.

He sat at his desk, and watched the familiar image of the SeeD logo flow into life.

His in-box was full of messages as usual, including one from Quistis to tell him that she was taking care of his diary. He skimmed the rest, even the ones marked urgent - mostly from Xu and Nida, demanding to know where he was. He found the mail he was looking for on the third screenful: from the Clearing Centre. _Report to Commander Leonhart. Regarding:renewed search for GF Ether. Result of search: negative. GF Ether presumed non-existent on this plane._

They'd sent out nearly thirty teams to search in a twenty-mile radius around Garden, as well as undertaking another sweep of Garden itself. They'd found nothing. And by now, that could only mean one thing.

_Non-existent on this plane._

Squall left the machine and returned to Irvine. He slept on, his face still, relaxed, pale. For all the world as though he were just taking a nap.

Sleeping, unconscious... Squall wasn't sure how to tell the difference, and he was trying very hard to tell himself it didn't matter.

Just so long as Irvine woke up soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The first thing Irvine knew was the ache. A deep, throbbing ache that spread from his head, down his neck, across his right shoulder and lodged firmly in his guts. It hurt like hell.

The second thing he became aware of was Squall.

"Squall?"

"You're awake." He almost sounded surprised. "Drink this."

He shoved a glass in Irvine's hand. It had the reassuring rainbow glow of elixir, but with a greenish tinge that Irvine didn't much like the look of. He wasn't about to argue with Squall, though, so he gulped it down.

Gulping proved to be a bad idea. The first mouthful came straight back up and collided with the second, leaving Irvine coughing and spluttering.

"Not all at once," Squall scolded. "Hyne." He threw a towel at Irvine and took the glass back while Irvine cleaned himself up and dabbed at the sheets.

Sheets. Clean, white sheets. He was in bed, but it wasn't his bed. He looked around the room, wincing when he moved his head too fast. It was Squall's room. Squall's.

He was in Squall's bed.

"Drink it slowly," Squall said, exchanging towel for glass again. "Then you can have some water. Kadowaki's concoctions usually taste pretty foul."

He wasn't wrong about that. But Irvine did as he was told, got the medicine down in small, careful, excruciating sips, and collapsed back on the pillows, suddenly exhausted, with the taste of tin in his mouth. The elixir kicked in fast, though, and he started to feel better. He accepted the second glass Squall offered him with mopre enthusiasm: cool, clean water laced with ice. There was even a straw.

"Thanks," he said.

"She reckons you'll live," said Squall. "The doctor. But you've got to take it easy for a few days. You lost a lot of blood and there was some kind of infection from the bites."

Irvine remembered: the catcherpillar. Teeth like a million poison needles sinking into his shoulder. "Gun jammed," he said.

"What the fuck were you doing out there at all? You were supposed to be in the infirmary for observation. Kadowaki said you'd charmed the nurses into letting you out early."

"Yeah, couldn't stand the smell of the place, y'know?"

Squall's face fell into that cold, hard expression that Irvine knew all too well from their days on the battlefield. "Don't play dumb with me, Kinneas."

The truth came out of Irvine's mouth before he had a chance to think of a lie. "I had to find Ether. I fucked up. I'm sorry."

"Didn't it at least occur to you it might be a good idea to take another GF with you? Or some help? Or are you so arrogant you really thought-"

"I didn't _think_ anything! You don't have to tell me how stupid I am, okay? I know. Believe me, I know."

"Irvine..."

Irvine shut his eyes tight against the threat of tears and wished he had the energy to run away. But he could barely sit up, never mind get out of bed. And that was _after_ Kadowaki's miserable medicine. So he flung an arm over his face and lay still, hoping Squall would get on with the lecture and get it over with.

Squall sighed deeply, and there was a scraping noise. When curiosity got the better of Irvine and he peeked out from under his arm, he saw Squall sitting on a chair beside the bed. His arms were folded across his chest, and a familiar frown furrowed his brow.

"Just send me back to Galbadia and be done with it," Irvine said. "I'm not your problem any more."

"Irvine, you're my _friend_. Or at least, I thought you were."

Not an accusation, just Squall's usual self-doubt.

"Don't know what you'd want me for," Irvine said, "but yeah. 'Course I'm still your friend."

"Then why did you leave?"

There was a long pause. Irvine struggled to form words, to keep his voice steady, to find some way of answering without answering at all. A whole clutch of possible, plausible reasons presented themselves. That Xu had told him to. That he'd missed Duck and Zef. That he couldn't trust himself around Frila. That he was too irresponsible to be a goody-goody Balamb seed any longer. That Ether preferred Galbadia. Each of them at least a little bit of truth. But not true enough.

"You don't need me any more," he said. "Nobody does."

"That's such bullshit."

"You stopped sharing stuff with me. I hardly saw you."

"You were never _here_."

"You could have called me any time. Besides, you had Rinoa."

"What's Rinoa got to do with it?"

"I didn't want to get between you two. You had her to keep you company, give you advice. You didn't need me."

Squall's mouth twisted into a snarl. "Yeah. Because that worked out so fucking well."

Irvine's heart raced. His palms felt clammy.

Squall's expression softened, and he sighed. "Rinoa and you were totally different. What I had with her was...." He struggled briefly for words. "It was romance, I suppose, destiny, kind of, a sort of exciting comfort. I'd never been in love before and it was just..." He shrugged, out of words. "But you... you understand me like no-one ever has. You stop me acting crazy. I can _talk_ to you. Do you know how many people I can say that about, even now? None. That's how many."

Irvine crumpled a bit inside. "Oh, Man."

"'Course, I'm not the expert in human relationships. Guess I got it wrong all over again."

"No! No, it wasn't you. You didn't... I missed you, you're my best friend, I just thought..."

Irvine had never felt so utterly wrong about anything in his entire life. He went back in his mind over the last few months. Years, even. Drifting. Hiding. So wrapped up in his own loneliness, while Squall...

"I'm sorry," he said. "I've been such an arsehole."

Squall's hand twitched. He nibbled a bit on his lower lip. Then, tentatively at first, he reached out and squeezed Irvine's shoulder. The good one.

"You're just a jerk," Squall said, with the faintest of smiles. "'s okay."

"I don't want to be a jerk." Squall's fingers were warm on Irvine's skin. He folded his own hand over them, keeping them there.

"I used to wonder if it was Ether," Squall said. "If he needed that much of you, maybe made you forget stuff...."

Irvine shook his head. "Doesn't work that way. If anything, he knew what's right better than I did. Kinda."

The loss hit him in the gut, in the chest; he felt _empty_, and it hurt a million times more than that stupid cockatrice, more than the catcherpillar, more than a fucking tail kick from a red dragon. He must have made a noise, because Squall looked concerned, and squeezed his shoulder again.

"I'm sorry, man," he said. "It must feel...."

"Yeah." Irvine rubbed tears from his eyes and drained his glass. Squall took it from him and refilled it from a jug on the bedside table. "Is Rinoa..."

"Rinoa left me." Said in a cold, flat voice, defying sympathy. "Life's been shit."

"I saw her, in Deling. I'm sorry Man."

"You knew?"

"I guessed."

Squall nodded. "That's that, then."

"It need not be. These things happen sometimes. You guys can straighten it out."

"Whatever. So are you fucking Selphie now? That's what everyone says."

Ouch. "Yeah. Well, I wouldn't put it exactly like that, but, I guess."

"So you did run away together, then?"

"No! Shit, no, it wasn't like that. I'd already decided. She kind of came along for the ride at the last minute. It wasn't supposed to happen that way."

"Oh." Squall looked genuinely surprised.

"It wasn't a good idea," said Irvine. "I'm not proud of it. It just.... she needed someone, and I always... you know. It's kind of complicated."

Squall leaned back in his chair. "Go on. I can do complicated these days. You'd be surprised."

"Really?"

"Try me."

"Well.... It's what I've always wanted. Only, when it happened, it wasn't."

"Why?"

"I don't know," said Irvine unhappily. "It just doesn't feel right."

"Ether? Incompatabilities can be very powerful."

"No. If it was I'd feel different now, wouldn't I? But I don't. If anything.... oh shit. It should be so simple, me and Sefie, just like it was supposed to be. But it isn't."

"Hm," said Squall.

"She asked me to give up Ether, before I left. I thought I could do it. I thought I could give up Ether, and Zef, and Duck, and be what she wanted. So why can't I? I could be in Galbadia now with the girl I love. So why did I go and get myself half-killed by a fucking catcherpillar instead?"

"Maybe you don't love her any more."

"What?"

"I think that's what happened with Rinoa. It happened with Zell and the library girl. With Selphie and Xu. And Selphie's different, isn't she? She's not the person you liked back in the Ultimecia days."

Irvine closed his eyes. Maybe Squall really was getting the hang of these things. He'd struck the truth fast enough. "I won't give up on her."

"This may surprise you," said Squall dryly, "but you can help people without fucking them."

Irvine opened one eye.

"In fact sometimes it makes things a lot easier."

"Is that right?"

"You could try," said Squall. He was actually smiling. Just a bit.

"We'll see," said Irvine.

It was a surprisingly appealing idea. It still hurt that it felt more wrong to be with Selphie than not, and he couldn't even begin to imagine telling her, but.... damn, Squall _had_ got better at this stuff. Who'd've thought.

"The Doctor will be here in about an hour," said Squall. "You should get some sleep."

"I feel like I slept for a week already."

"You still look like crap."

"Gee, thanks."

"Besides. We've got a lot to do. Don't want you flaking out on me just because you didn't follow doctor's orders."

Surprisingly enough, Irvine found himself yawning. Maybe Squall was right. Or maybe that sudden fizz of magic from Squall's fingers had something to do with his sudden acquiescence. Irvine found he didn't much care.

An order was an order, after all.

*

Frila sat on the edge of Sanke's bed in her tiny cell, and nibbled on an apple. Laguna had sent an enormous fruit basket, which enraged Frila on the one hand - how dare he, when it was all his fault Sanke was locked up like this? - but on the other hand, she was hungry. She hadn't really made it to the cafeteria very often since Sanke was locked up, finding the training centre a far more satisfying place to vent her anger.

A piercing howl came from somewhere beyond the force-field, making Frila jump.

"What's that?"

"Lycantor," Sanke replied. "The big wolfy one opposite."

Frila went to have a look and saw what looked suspiciously like a werewolf, in a cell on the other side of the room. It stood straight and tall, head tilted back, and howled again. one of the two SeeDs on duty scuttled across the room to soothe it.

"They've all been restless today," Sanke said, with a sigh. "Even worse at night."

"No-one likes to be locked up."

"Hm. So, tell me some news. Have you seen Irvine?"

"Not really. Well, he was in reception last night."

"He brought me chocolate yesterday." Her face saddened. "I expect he's back in Galbadia by now. With Selphie."

"Probably."

Sanke sighed again. "So sad," she murmured.

Frila flung herself back on the bed. "This is so stupid. We have to find a way to get you out of here."

"It's not so bad, really. I do understand, about the tests."

Frila snorted dismissively. "Have they even started any yet?"

"Oh yes! Well, kind of. They asked me some questions last night, after dinner. About my powers, and what it felt like to use them. I think they were trying to work out whether I enjoyed it or not."

"Just questions? They didn't... _do_ anything to you?"

"Nope, just questions. I don't mind answering questions. It was okay. They were nice to me. Really, I understand why they're worried."

"Well, I don't. You've always done everything they wanted, put up with two years at Esthar, came here to be a stupid cadet. It's that fucking vincent they should lock up."

"Well, he did behave badly towards Asha, it's true. But he's been punished too."

"That's not the point. I'll get you out of here. I promise."

Sanke lay a hand on Frila's arm. Her touch was gentle but sure. "It's alright. Really. It's best to do what they want. It was very scary, what I did. If they can help me to understand better how it happened, honestly, it's what I want."

"So long as that's really what they're doing."

"Of course it is, silly! Laguna wouldn't lie to me."

Frila wished she could summon half the confidence in others that Sanke had.

Sanke gave her arm a little squeeze. "Really, Fril, it's okay."

Frila let out a long sigh. "So long as they're treating you right. Promise you'll tell me the minute you're not happy with this? Promise?"

"Of course. It'll be fine. Now, why don't you try one of the peaches? They're delicious."

Frila sank her teeth into soft, ripe fruit, juice running down her chin. Delicious, definitely. Sanke was right.

As usual.

*

Irvine cradled his coffee mug in his hands and watched the milk foam swirl around on the top. Everything felt unreal, but at the same time the familiarity of Squall's kitchen, Squall's mug, the rich scent of Squall's coffee and the squeak of Squall's leather trousers were like an anchor.

"So it's a month to the election," Squall was saying, "and the bastard looks like he might win."

"And be President?"

Squall quirked an eyebrow. "So you _have_ been paying attention."

"Not entirely. They don't tell you much at Galbadia."

"Unless you go to the briefings."

"Ah. Well, there is that," Irvine admitted sheepishly.

"You've got a fair bit to catch up on. I could arrange for a Xu to get you up to speed," Squall said with a grin.

"Give me the short version. Why does it matter who wins some stupid election in Deling? Isn't SeeD supposed to stay out of that shit?"

"He wants to demolish SeeD. Thinks he can do without us."

"Well, that's more than usually moronic."

"No. I don't think he's a moron; in fact I think he can be very clever. He's been building up to this for a while."

Squall gulped a mouthful of coffee. "There was a broadcast, two nights ago. He'd got film of Sanke from the other day and used it to show us in the worst _possible_ light." A muscle in Squall's cheek began to twitch, a sure sign his temper was flaring.

Sanke?

"So we're going to kick his arse?" said Irvine.

"Put it this way: however he wants to play it, I'm ready. I don't give a shit about politics, but I won't let him put innocent people in danger, and I won't let him badmouth SeeD."

"Spoken like a true hero. And Rinoa?"

Squall's expression darkened, and he turned away to dump his empty mug in the sink. "Rinoa made her choice."

"She's still in Deling?"

"Last I heard."

"And Zell?"

"He made his choices, too. It's none of my business any more what they do."

Irvine watched him carefully. There was something Squall wasn't telling him, but Irvine knew Squall's moods and now wasn't the time to push.

"Okay," he said gently, when it was clear Squall wasn't going to venture anything further. "Tell me where to start."

"I called the clearing centre, told them to search for Ether as a key priority in the next twenty four hours. Thirty mile radius of garden. Take Siren for now. You'll need her."

Irvine nodded, too choked to speak. The lack of Ether still burned him inside.

Squall touched his face, finger tips to temple and cheekbones, and passed the junction to Irvine.

"She's been dying to get back in your head," Squall said, as Irvine adjusted to a rush of power painfully familiar and at the same time tortuously different. Sure enough, Siren settled into his mind with a langorous purr. Stronger than the last time Irvine had junctioned her; that tended to happen when Guardians had been Squall for a while. The bastard just never quit training.

Energy returned in a rush. His aches and pains disolved, and for now, Irvine felt strong. Physically, at least. He knew the shock of unjunctioning and losing it all again would hurt like a bitch, but for now he didn't care. It was damn good to not feel weak as a kitten.

"Time to round people up," Squall said. "If we're headed for battle we have to be ready."

"What about Galbadia?" Irvine said, thinking suddenly of Zef. "If there's a war..."

"All Gardens are under my jurisdiction," Squall said. "Galbadia fights for me now."

A slightly foolish grin appeared on Irvine's face. "Damn, but it's good to have you back, man."

"Actually," said Squall, pointedly, "it wasn't me that left."

"Whatever," said Irvine.

*

Quistis took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was beginning to understand why Squall hated politics so much.

"Don't worry," Laguna said cheerfully. "Squall can't sulk in his room forever. If he doesn't come out soon we just tell him there's a crazy sorceress on the loose again. Betcha he couldn't resist."

Quistis smiled. "That might just be worth a try."

"But meanwhile, what's next on his exciting schedule?"

Quistis consulted the data screen in front of her. "Nida. Seal report."

"Well, that shouldn't be too taxing."

"Better than the Guild of Armourers, at any rate."

"Oh yes. Shall I go and see if he's waiting outside?"

"Ah, he will be. I don't think I can even imagine Nida being late for anything."

She watched Laguna walk across the small meeting room to the door, admiring the glossy swish of his hair, shown off perfectly against his soft, white shirt. There were compensations to covering for Squall. Working with Laguna meant that they'd seen more of each other in the last two days than they ususally did in a month.

The door opened and sure enough, Nida stood there. He saluted smartly at Laguna and looked somewhat disappointed when Laguna gave him an airy wave in return.

Quistis returned his salute in a more orthodox style, and invited him to sit with them at the steel-topped table in the centre of the room. Nida did so, twitching his terribly neat uniform jacket into place when it threatened to ride up around his neck (as male SeeD uniforms were prone to do).

"I was expecting Commander Leonhart," Nida said, in a neutral tone that betrayed no sense of disappointment.

"He has some urgent business to attend to," said Quistis. "You are to deliver your report on the seal to me instead."

"Oh. Well, alright. There is nothing to report."

Quistis wondered if Squall really met with Nida every single day to hear this. She knew as well as anyone how important vigilence at the cave was, but surely neutral reports could be taken as a default position?

"Does Squall see you every day about this?" Laguna asked, obviously thinking along the same lines.

"He usually inspects personally," Nida replied. "But he hasn't had much time lately."

Laguna and Quistis exchanged a glance.

"But everything's fine down here?" said Quistis.

"Yes, it's all in order."

"Very well, Nida. Thank you. That's all for now, then."

"There was one other matter."

"Yes?"

"I wish to requisition the Ragnarok to assess GF sightings in Galbadia."

"Why?" Quistis asked.

"Commander Leonhart asked me to put all three Gardens through training for manoevres. Given the current sensitivities regarding Galbadia, I thought it prudent to investigate first."

"I don't think there's any need for that, Nida. Xu should be able to tell you all you need to know."

Nida tugged at his collar. "With respect, Commander Leonhart intimated that-"

"The Rag's going back to Esthar tomorrow," Laguna said. "Sorry, man."

"It would only take a couple of hours." Nida was almost pleading. "I'm quite sure that if Commander Leonhart was here, he would-"

"But he isn't," Quistis said. "And the Ragnarok isn't under his command, it belongs to President Loire. You heard his decision."

Nida opened his mouth as if to argue, then shut it again. His hands gripped the arm of his chair so hard that his knuckles went white.

"Is there a problem with carrying out Squall's orders?" Quistis asked.

"No! of course not." Nida pulled himself together and forced a smile. "With permission, I'll progress those orders immediately."

"Don't knock yourself out," Laguna said. "You look totally stressed, man. Why not take some R&amp;R time and start in the morning?"

Quistis had to stifle a giggle; Nida looked mortally offended.

"I assure you, President, I am quite-"

"I'd take his advice, if I were you," said Quistis. "You are very diligent, Nida, and we could have a long battle ahead of us."

Nida stared at the table, a muscle near his left eye twitching furiously.

"You can go," said Quistis. "And for the time being, only report back if there's something of note, either at the seal or regarding the Garden exercises. Clear?"

"Understood." Nida got to his feet, gave a stiff little salute, and left.

"Now there's a guy with a stick up his arse nearly as big as Squall's," Laguna observed.

Quistis burst out laughing, her giggles only subsiding when Laguna kissed her.

The kiss left her as breathless as the laughter. She gasped as he pulled back, her heart pounding.

"On the table," Laguna said. "Now."

Quistis fought for words - _the door's unlocked, anyone could come in, the schedule_... but none made it from her brain to her voice. Laguna lifted her up, light as a feather, and deposited her on the edge of the table. Smooth, cool metal clung to her thighs. He hitched up her skirt and tugged her panties (black lace, a recent extravagance) off, cursing under his breath as they snagged on her boots. Once he'd got them free he ran his hands over her knees, along her thighs, parting them, touching her with warm, strong fingers.

"You're wet," he purred.

"Apparently." Quistis winked at him. Her glasses were sliding down her nose and her hair was escaping its barette. She felt dishevelled and wonderfully, amazingly out of control.

"Oh Hyne." Laguna showered kisses on her throat, her uniform blouse swiftly opened to reveal soft, trembling breasts. She heard a rustle of fabric and the unmistakable rasp of a zip, and the next thing she knew Laguna was tugging her towards him, lining himself up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and let herself fall back against the table as he thrust into her. The world disappeared: Garden, Squall, Nida, war, politics, all of it, except for the deep, hard pleasure of fucking.

Fucking. Laguna was fucking her on a table in a meeting room and-

She came in hard, violent clenches that wracked her whole body and made Laguna yell out in surprise. Her head tipped back and she arched her spine, acutely aware of Laguna's hands. One on her hip, one on her breast, his mouth on her neck, biting and sucking at stretched skin, his cock hard and huge and driving into her over and over.

The hand on her hip tightened, holding him still, and he growled into her hair, thrust deep.

"Laguna," she breathed, stroking his hair, her body shuddering in time with his.

Time stood still for a moment or two, and then Laguna said, "Wow."

"Um," said Quistis, nodding towards the door. "We'd better...."

"Oh! Yeah, right." Still dazed, he pulled out and away, fumbling to make himself decent. Quistis took stock: her hair was a total mess, her legs were still trembling and her heart was soaring with the recklessness and excitement of what they'd done.

"Are you okay?" Laguna asked.

"Yes." Quistis smiled. "But we must never, ever take a risk like that ever again. Obviously."

"Oh, right! Absolutely. Sure."

"I mean, anyone could have come in!"

"Well, yeah. I just... yeah." He nodded firmly, and was clearly trying to look as if he cared. But he'd never been a good liar.

"I mean it!" Quistis hopped down from the table, smoothing down her skirt. Her hair made its escape complete, and tumbled over her shoulders in glossy blonde waves.

"You're so beautiful," Laguna sais helplessly.

He looked flushed, his eyes a little too bright, his cheeks a little too pink. But his expression was so full of love and happiness, Quistis couldn't help but smile. "Let's get back to the schedule," she said. "Just give me a moment to fix my hair."

"Sure." Laguna returned, whistling, to the computer screen in the corner of the room. "Oh, hello. Looks like Squall's come to his senses. He's called a briefing meeting."

"Really? When?"

Laguna looked from the screen to his watch and back again. "In about... half an hour?"

"Good." Quistis gave her hair a final pat and straightened her jacket. "Let's just hope he's stopped throwing things."

*

The air con was on full in the meeting room, lending a chill that scattered goosebumps across Irvine's bare arms. He sat low in his seat, hat screening his face. There were people around the table he hadn't seen for a while, most of whom had good reason to be pissed off with him for one thing or another. Quistis. Laguna. Xu. Xian. Nida, even. He wasn't sure he was ready to face them yet.

No point trying to explain that to Squall, of course, so here he was.

"You can stop hiding, Irvine," Quistis said. "It's not as though you'll fool us into thinking you're still in Galbadia."

Irvine emerged sheepishly, tipping his hat back a little.

"It's kind of hard to ignore six foot of cowboy." Quistis smiled at him. "Welcome back, Irvine."

Irvine smiled cautiously. "Thanks."

Nida cleared his throat. "May I ask, is this a permanent arrangement? Or is it just a holiday?"

"Um," said Irvine.

"Irvine will be in Balamb for as long as I deem necessary," Squall said. "Where's Frila?"

"She was in the Clearing Centre when I sent her your message," Quistis said. "I'm sure she won't be long."

Squall grunted.

"She's finding it hard," said Quistis.

Something dangerous sparked in Squall's eyes. "Oh really? What, exactly, is she finding hard?"

"Being separated from Sanke," said Quistis.

Squall leaned across the table, face like thunder. "So why exactly _are_ they separated? Whose idea was it to lock Sanke up like an animal, and why the fuck didn't anyone tell me?"

Quistis couldn't quite look him in the eye. "Oh. Well… There was a memo," she said, weakly. "And I was going to explain to you at the meeting, only-"

"You were late."

Quistis blushed to her roots.

"Chill out, Squall," said Laguna. "It's not Quisty's fault. You gave jurisdiction over Sanke to us, and we did the best thing for her."

Squall glared at his father, while his father smiled back pleasantly at him.

"So you really didn't know she'd been locked up?" Irvine said to Squall.

Squall shot him a glare.

"Sorry," said Irvine, but allowed himself to feel a little smug just the same.

"I should have included you in the decision, Squall," Quistis said. "Please accept my apologies."

"I don't need apologies. Why did you lock her up?" This directed at Laguna as much as Quistis. "Is she a threat?"

"Yes and no," said Laguna.

Irvine could feel the impatience fizzing from Squall. It was oddly reassuring in its intensity; without Ether he wasn't getting his usual overdose of other peoples' feelings and it was surprisingly hard work to work it out the old fashioned way.

"She's not likely to harm anyone," said Quistis. "Only under extreme provocation, according to Odine."

"I thought we'd already worked that out," said Squall.

"Yes, but-"

The door opened with a hiss and Frila came in.

"Is this about Sanke? Because I've had just about-"

"Sit down," said Squall.

She noticed Irvine then; he watched the surprise cross her face. He smiled at her, and kicked out the chair at his side.

"What're you doing here?" she said, sitting down in a squeak of leather.

"Decided to stick around for a while after all," said Irvine.

"You don't look as crap as you did last night."

"Thanks."

Frila shrugged.

"Hello Frila," said Laguna. "How's the Princess?"

"Fucking miserable," Frila said. "I'm not sure I'm speaking to you right now."

"Oh," said Laguna. "I'm not very popular today, am I?"

Squall gave an exasperated sigh. "Why don't you just give us whatever pathetic explanation you have to offer, and then we can get on?"

"You saw that film, I take it," Laguna said. "You know what Fargi's doing."

That sure came out of nowhere.

Squall was suddenly very still. "Yes."

"You're all very quick to think about _your_ safety," said Laguna. "Did any one of you think about Sanke?"

"She's in my Garden," Squall said, voice a low warning growl. "She's safe."

"Think about it, Squall," said Laguna. "This was all Fargi's doing, right Frila?"

"Yeah. There's a connection. Vince's father works for Fargi. It wasn't an accident. They pushed her on purpose, to make her go apeshit."

"Not only that," Quistis said. "They got it on film, too. And smuggled it out of Garden and right to the Deling media."

"Shit," said Squall. "Oh, shit."

"You locked her up for her own safety," said Irvine.

"Yes," said Languna. "It's probably best if no-one outside this room finds out, though. We don't know how widespread the security breech is yet."

"There's no need to lock her up," Frila insisted. "I could look after her just fine."

"He's right," Squall said. "This looks to the outside world like we took action, and it's the most secure place in Garden." He looked Frila in the eye. "I know what it's like to have to protect people you care about. Sometimes you have to make difficult choices."

Frila stared at the table. She looked tired: there were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was pale. Irvine reached out to squeeze her hand in sympathy, but she snatched her arm away and glared at him.

"Unfortunately the response to Fargi's broadcast was very positive," Xu said. "He's risen ten points, that puts him way ahead of Poppy. At this rate he's going to get a landslide."

"And if he doesn't win," Laguna said, "Kiros thinks he'd just overthrow the new government by force."

"I'm not so sure about that," Xu said. "He's been very keen so far to stay on the right side of the law. At least as far as the public's concerned. Anyway, all we can do is sit tight and hope they come to their senses."

"No," said Squall. "I'm done sitting and hoping."

"We can't interfere in a political situation," Quistis said. "We have to remain impartial."

"Right up to the point where he attacked _me_, Squall said. "He crossed a line, and I'm not going to stand around and take it."

An ominous silence hung around the table, to be broken a moment later by a loud beeping sound.

Nida rummaged in his jacket pocket. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Looks like there's a situation I need to attend to. May I-"

Squall nodded.

"What choice do we have?" said Quistis. Nida fumbled his papers together and made his way out of the meeting room, still trying in vain to turn his pager off.

"We get ready to defend ourselves," Squall said. "Keep classes going for the younger cadets, but everyone in the top class will work alongside SeeD to prepare for war."

"War?" said Quistis.

"If that's what it takes. I won't give in to that bastard. SeeD have an important position in this world. People, ordinary people, need us to defend them from the monsters."

"It's their stupid fault for chosing Fargi," said Frila. "Not that I'm against a war. Just... y'know. Won't they change their mind soon as they see he can't deliver?"

Laguna shook his head. "That's just it. I can't prove it, not yet, but I don't think these are idle threats. I think Fargi has a plan to deal with whatever happens if he gets rid of SeeD. That's the key to all of this."

"Well," said Xu, "I don't see how he can do that without GF. And no-one outside SeeD could handle GF. Certainly not without us knowing."

"That's pretty arrogant," said Squall. "Why should it just be us?"

"But how would he hide it?" Xu said. "The Guardians would know. Our intelligence would have turned up something. Think of the operation he'd need to train people to junction. How would he even start to train without a SeeD to show them how?"

"'S not that hard," Frila muttered.

"It is if you don't want to go insane or risk your life," Xian said.

"Again, we're back to security," Squall said.

"But who...." Quistis started.

They each looked around the table, a name on the tip of every tongue, but no-one quite willing, yet to say it.

Except for Squall.

"Seifer."

"No," said Frila. "He wouldn't."

Squall's eyes narrowed. "I don't need your opinion."

"Don't you?" Frila got to her feet, eyes blazing. "Then why did you fucking ask me here?"

"Frila!" said Quistis, stern and shocked.

"Because of Sanke," Squall said. "That part of the discussion is over. You can leave, or you can stay and be quiet. Your choice."

Glowering at him, Frila sat. Irvine tried for a sympathetic smile, but she wasn't looking.

And why the sudden concern for Almasy?

"I want him watched," Squall said. "Twenty-four seven. Quistis, talk to Edea. Find out if there's another way Fargi could be planning to get GF power. Xu, Xian, mobilise SeeDs and cadets to battle-readiness. Nida's starting Garden maneovres so we'll be ready to relocate at any time. Irvine, go back to the Clearing Centre with Laguna and Frila and see if you can help Sanke control her power. Clear?"

Everyone around the table assented.

"And one more thing," Squall said, rising to his feet and reaching for his jacket. "The next person who puts a piece of paper on my desk gets shot. You need to tell me something, just fucking tell me. Got that?"

No-one saw fit to remind him he didn't even _have_ a desk any more.

*

Irvine cracked open his third bottle of beer, and poured a good slug into his mouth. Swilled it around a bit, and swallowed, watching Squall all the while. Ever since they'd got back from the Clearing Centre he'd been pretty much silent. Quisty needed longer to get the data together for the assignments, Xu was still working on the training schedule with Xian, Nida was still preparing for manoevres. The world wasn't moving fast enough for Squall. But for Irvine... he couldn't see any sign of Fargi moving in with an army, the election wasn't for weeks yet, and the ache that Ether had left inside him needed filling with something. Beer and grass should do, and if Squall shared enough of the former with him Irvine knew he'd overlook the latter.

"What're you gonna do about Zell?" he said, the alcohol finally removing enough of his good sense that he dared to ask.

"Nothing. What is there to do?"

"Don't you want him here?"

Squall's lips set in a thin line. "I told you. He made his choice."

"Stubborn bastard."

Squall just glared at the same spot on the carpet he'd been staring at for the last twenty minutes.

"We could end up on opposite sides to him," Irvine said. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"I'd cope. It clearly doesn't bother Zell. Does it bother you?"

"Of course it does. Zell may be a jerk but he's one of us. He had a hard choice. Ness is the best thing ever happened to him."

Squall snorted. "What? Compared to the time that dragon on the Island nearly ripped his guts out, maybe. Apart from that..."

Irvine couldn't help laughing. "She's not my type, granted," he said. "But she makes Zell happy."

"She made Zell give up the everything he ever loved. How's that mean he's happy?"

Irvine hesitated. "Well... if it was Rinoa...."

Oops. Wrong thing to say. Irvine cursed the beer, even as he gulped down another quarter bottle. Figured it would hurt less the more inebriated he was when Squall hit him.

But Squall just said in a soft voice, "I've never asked her to give up anything for me."

There was a long pause. Irvine watched him carefully, searching for the right words. "How did you find out?" he said, eventually.

"I spied on her," said Squall.

"What?"

"I didn't have a choice. She was a huge security risk."

"But she's... didn't you trust her?"

Squall's eyes snapped up to meet Irvine's, a thin glimmer of silver. "I was right, wasn't I?"

There was no arguing with that.

"I don't understand," Irvine said. "I thought she loved you. Thought you were set for life."

"Yeah. Well."

"You still love her?"

"I'll always love her," Squall said. "But I can't forgive her, and I can't put my feelings before the security of SeeD. I have no choice."

"Oh man." Irvine ached for him. "Man, I'm sorry."

Squall sighed. "Shit happens, right?"

"Looks like."

"Irvine?"

"Yeah?"

A fleeting hint of a smile appeared on Squall's face. "You can roll up if you want. I don't give a fuck."

Irvine grinned back, and reached into his pocket for the bag Zephyr had put there.

*

Hours later - Irvine wasn't sure how many - and the stack of bottles covered most of the table in front of them. The air was laced with smoke and everything smelled sweet. Squall was dozing, sprawled out in the armchair, hair falling across his face. He looked oddly peaceful.

Irvine got up quietly, and padded into the kitchen. He got out his phone and dialled.

Four rings. Five. Six. Irvine wondered vaguely what the time was; a quick glance at the clock told him it wasn't much after midnight.

Nine. Ten.

"Hello?"

"Hey. It's Irvine."

"Irvine? Wow, it's been... um-"

"Sorry I didn't call before, things have been, y'know."

"Me too. Just crazy. You know I'm in Deling?"

"Yeah. I'm back in Balamb."

"Oh."

He wasn't sure if she sounded relieved or disappointed. "I just wanted to... are you okay?"

"Yeah. I....Yeah. You know Zell and Ness are getting married next month?"

Irvine was about to say _what, with the war coming?_, but caught himself just in time. Phones aren't safe. Rinoa might not be.... "That's quick."

"Zell's doing so well, he's already got promoted, and he gets a house and everything, so." There was a pause, while it clicked into place in Irvine's mind: _Zell's fighting for the Galbadian army_, and then she said, sounding pleased and girlish: "I'm going to be bridesmaid."

"Oh. Well, that's great," said Irvine. "Real great."

"So, um, how's Balamb?"

"Same as ever. You coming back any time soon?"

There was a pause, and then she said, "No, not yet. I'll be here at least until after the wedding. Maybe longer."

"Right."

"What about you?"

"I'm, uh, not sure. Squall requisitioned me for some project, don't know how long."

"Ah."

"Look, Rin-"

"It's good to hear from you."

"Yeah. You know, Squall misses you a lot."

"Irvine, don't."

"But-"

"I don't know what he's told you, but some things you can't go back on, however much.... It's too late."

"It's only been a couple of weeks. If that. Couldn't you-"

"No," she said, simply.

"If you ever want to talk...."

"I know. Thanks, Irvine. Listen, I'm sorry, but I've got to go. Daddy wants something. I'll call you back in a day or two, okay?"

"Okay. I'd like that."

"Bye for now, hon."

"Bye, babe."

_~Click.~_

*

"Daddy? Is there something I should know? Some weird kink you haven't told me about?"

Rinoa shoved her phone under her pillow like she was hiding it, and rolled onto her back. She reached across to brush the hair out of Binti's eyes.

"Couldn't very well tell him the truth, could I?"

"So I'm your guilty little secret?"

"You have to be."

Binti moved a little closer, his nose just brushing hers. He was naked and warm, and his body shifted easily with hers.

"I can live with that," he said. "For now."


	16. Chapter 16

Kellon watched Tenta scampering over old iron girders with a mixture of disbelief and envy. Only Tenta Foley could make climbing up a derelict, rusty bit of metalwork look glamorous.

"Are you just gonna stand there or what?" Tenta yelled down at her. "I'm not going in on my own!"

Kellon gave the girders a doubtful look. This didn't look very safe at all. Not only was the structure precarious, but they'd already had to kill about a dozen jelleyes, and they'd barely started yet. But there was no going back. Not least because their hire car was out of petrol. If she'd warned Tenta once about carrying spare fuel, she'd warned her a thousand-

"Come the fuck _on_!" yelled Tenta. She was nearly at the top now, just a few feet away from the platform and the wrecked, twisted walkway beyond.

Most sane people try to break _out_ of prison, Kellon told herself, as she began to climb.

At the end of the platform there was an elevator. The place had been powered down years ago - most of it was still buried in the sand, but the wind had exposed the Eastern portion. Fortunately it had also subsided, so once they'd made their way through the hatch in the elevator roof it was a walk, rather than a climb, that they faced.

Kellon was so busy being grateful for that fact that it took a while before she noticed that Tenta's mood had changed. That wasn't unusual of itself: Tenta could veer from excitement to irritability to sheer fury in about ten seconds. But this was different. She wasn't whining, she wasn't issuing orders and she wasn't squealing senselessly about how great she was.

She looked nervous. Scared, even.

"Don't suppose the jelleyes could get in here," Kellon said, studying Tenta's face carefully. "Should be pretty safe."

"Hn." Tenta's eyes darted around, as if she were expecting some monster to drop from the ceiling any second.

It grew steadily darker as they moved deeper into the capsized building. Kellon pulled a flashlight from her pack and switched it on.

"I'll be careful," she said, anticipating Tentra's criticism for losing the element of surprise. "I'll turn it off if I see anything, or if the emergency lights-"

"Leave it on," snapped Tenta.

"But-"

"Leave the light the fuck _on_." There was an undeniable thread of panic to her voice. Kellon swallowed hard. Tenta was usually the epitome of calm, cool arrogance. Kellon had never seen her like this way before.

"Light stays on," she said. "Check. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Tenta glared at her. "I don't like enclosed spaces, is all."

"You're claustrophobic?"

"Yeah. So?"

"So, you might have told me before we went GF hunting in an underground prison, that's all."

"Oh, great, rub it in, why don't you? Thanks for the sympathy, bitch!"

"There's no need for-"

Kellon stopped in her tracks. She had to grab Tenta's arm to stop her as well; Kellon couldn't fail to notice it was trembling.

"Let go!" Tenta hissed, trying to wrench her arm away.

"Stop it!" Kellon slowly cast the flashlight back and forth across the floor and walls. "I saw something move."

"Probably a desert rat."

"No, bigger than that. It looked more like a… sandworm?"

"Oh fuck," said Tenta.

"Well, it's only a sandworm, right? We're here for bigger things than that. Come on, we can take it!"

"Are you mad? It's a fucking-"

And then it was _there_, Kellon's field of vision filled with teeth, rows and rows of teeth, and an obscene cavern of a mouth full of yellow slime. Her whip cracked, Tenta screamed and the thing surged towards them.

"Tenta! Pull yourself togeth-"

She saw stars; stunned for a moment, she took a while to realise the thing had headbutted her. Thank Hyne it hadn't used its teeth.

Tenta was still frozen, a stupid rabbit-in-the-headlights look on her face. No help there. So Kellon did the only thing she could do: she raised her arm high and cracked her whip down on the thing as fast and hard as she could.

It let out a squeal that was more indignant than pained, but it recoiled just the same. Kellon pressed home the advantage by getting in another strike, and yelled to Tenta. "Come _on_, you stupid bitch, we've got to fight this thing!"

Tenta blinked, first at Kellon and then at the worm, which was already rearing up to strike again.

"Water!" yelled Kellon. "The water vials! Now!!"

At last Tenta came out of her trance, and while Kellon did her best to keep the thing busy with her whip, Tenta rummaged in her pack. She produced a clutch of small water bottles, uncorked them with her teeth and tossed them at the worm. Her skill with missile weapons paid off: every one of the bottles hit, breaking on impact and releasing fresh spring water, imbued with enough elemental magic to cause a minor flood. The sandworm screamed. Its skin fizzed and hissed and its long body writhed.

Kellon snapped her whip and this time there was no counter-attack. The worm fled.

Tenta, fired up now and hungry for victory, made to run after it, but Kellon stopped her. The last thing they needed now was for Tenta to plunge down some endless tunnel in miles of frenzied pursuit and _then_ remember her claustrophobia.

"Later," Kellon said. "This way first. We've got GFs to hunt, remember?"

"I know that," snapped Tenta. She shoved the remaining bottles back in her pack, hitched it on her shoulder and stomped off down the main tunnel.

For the first two miles she hardly shook at all.

*

The days passed in something of a blur for Irvine. Partly because he was still healing, and while the borrowed strength from Shiva kept him going during the day, the crash each night rendered him comatose and sleep came quickly. But it wasn't simply that. Squall was a whirlwind of action and all the while he was awake, Irvine was busy. It wasn't that Squall insisted, exactly. It was more that he somehow expected Irvine to be constantly at his side, and Irvine couldn't really imagine being anywhere else.

Just like the old days.

One thing Squall did insist upon, though, was that Irvine should stay in Squall's quarters rather than go back to his own. For the first couple of nights this seemed to be doctor's orders - Dr Kadowaki had left her evil potions in Squall's care, with strict instructions as to where, and how, to administer them. But as Irvine recovered, and the need for Squall's ministrations declined, there was still no indication of Squall expecting him to leave.

On the fifth night, after Dr Kadowaki had called and pronounced Irvine as well as he was ever likely to be, considering his innate idiocy, Irvine sat on the comfortable white leather couch in Squall's living room rolling a joint, while Squall flipped the caps off a pair of beers. This was blossoming into a nightly ritual: retreat to Squall's rooms at midnight, get pleasantly wasted for an hour or so, playing cards or talking about guns until sleep came - for Irvine at least. It wasn't clear to him when Squall slept, except for a couple of rare occasions when he'd woken in Squall's bed to the thin light of dawn, and found Squall next to him on top of the covers, comatose and fully dressed. He'd watched him for a while then, until his own eyelids grew heavy and sleep reclaimed him. When he woke again a couple of hours later, Squall was in the kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"So, man," Irvine had said, that evening when Dr Kadowaki had pronounced him well. "Guess I'd better be moving back to my own room tomorrow."

"No," said Squall. "You'll stay here, where I can keep an eye on you."

And that, because Irvine knew far better than to argue with Squall's orders, was that.

*

Frila stood in drill line with eleven other SeeDs, and tuned out Corben's droning voice. The first day back from suspsension, and it felt more like she'd escaped from a leper colony. She'd always been a bit of a loner and the two years in Esthar with Sanke had disrupted any relationship she'd had with her peers. It didn't bother her. It wasn't as if anyone else would understand how her life was. She'd never minded being alone, not since she'd lost her brother. Besides, she had Sanke.

But this felt different. This wasn't slipping into the background, or being left alone because people felt awed or jealous or whatever. This felt more like being _shunned_.

Her eyes drifted towards Siefer, standing in his own line further down the yard, going through the same mindless drill. He looked as pissed off as she felt.

"Alfyrd!"

Frila jerked to attention, realising too late that Corben had stopped droning and given a direct order. Someone behind her sniggered.

"You're not a cadet any more, Alfyrd. Your life hangs on my orders."

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir."

"Mysta."

The SeeD to Frila's left stood tall and saluted. "Sir!"

"Kindly stay behind after drill and explain to our new gunblader the nature and purpose of our mission."

Mysta made a little squeak of protest, but Corben silenced her with a single look. "I'm sure you don't want me to draw attention to the fact that you were seen in Balamb Town last week with Cadet Noltar, well after curfew."

Mysta blushed scarlet and stared at her feet.

"I thought not. Prepare to move out, formation A2, keep the line..."

Two hours later, drill was finally over. Frila dutifully stayed on the drill ground, despite a deep yearning for a hot shower, clean clothes and a gallon or so of ice cream. Mysta eyed her suspiciously. Much like everyone did, these days.

Frila sighed. "Let's get this over with. Want to sit on the grass, or what?"

"Okay. My legs are killing me," Mysta confessed. "Whoever invented that squat routine needs a firaga up the butt."

"Maybe they already had one," said Frila.

Mysta laughed, and Frila let herself smile back. They sprawled on the fresh green grass that edged the newly-surfaced drilling ground. At least here the sun warmed Frila's tired muscles, and a soft breeze cooled her skin.

"So, what did I miss?" Frila asked.

"Not much, really. Unknown enemy, must be ready for anything, human targets different from monsters, blah blah."

"Right."

"Oh, and a new schedule: drill out here every other day, alternating with training in the training centre. Tactics and strategy lectures every evening after dinner."

"Hyne."

Mysta pulled a face. "Yeah. Pretty grim."

Frila stared up at the impossibly blue sky, wondering when, in a schedule like that, she would get a chance to visit Sanke.

"You're kind of a celebrity around here," said Mysta. "I'm surprised you have to go through training and shit."

Frila shrugged, hoping she'd drop it, but Mysta missed the hint.

"Is it true you went out with Irvine Kinneas?" she asked.

"Hardly."

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Not at all?"

"Not really."

"There were rumours that he got you pregnant and that's why you went to Esthar, and you had the kid genetically aged so he wouldn't find out."

She caught sight of the expression on Frila's face and added, quickly, "not that I believed it, of course. Amazing the bullshit that goes round."

"It isn't anyone's business, but that's the biggest pile of crap I ever heard. How would I have got pregnant? They took care of me like they do everyone else. Nice little shot every few months, zap."

"I think the, um, theory was that you were only fourteen and you hadn't started so you didn't need shots."

"Well, I had, and I did. And Irvine might be some things, but he's not a bloody paedophile. I'm nineteen next month. You do the maths."

"So you did sleep with him, then." Mysta's eyes gleamed wickedly, and Frila realised she'd fallen straight into a trap.

"It's private," she said, fervently wishing it had stayed that way.

"Sure. So what's he like? Is he as good as they say?"

"Fuck off."

"Sorry." Mysta plucked a handful of grass, only to scatter it back onto the lawn around her. "So what about that kid you hang out with?"

"Sanke's just a friend," Frila said. "I take care of her, that's all."

"Is it true she's possessed by a GF?"

Frila took a deep, long breath. "No. "

"But that TV news show..."

"You shouldn't believe everything you see on Galbadian TV," said Frila, coldly.

Mysta hesitated, sifting another handful of grass through her fingers, a frown creasing her forehead. "But everyone says-"

"Everyone talks bullshit," said Frila. "Let's get the record straight here. She's just a kid, she's sweet and kind and all alone in the world. Anyone wants to tell it different, do me a favour and send them straight to me, okay?"

Mysta flinched. "Sorry. Sorry, I didn't mean anything, honest!"

Frila took a deep breath. "It's okay."

"How did you get to be her guardian? I mean, if it's not too personal?"

It was, but Frila found herself saying, "I knew her father. I promised I'd take care of her, when she died."

"What about her mother?"

"Long gone."

"Oh no. Poor thing."

"Yeah, well. She's not the only one. Any other rumours you want me to put straight for you or are you getting the idea?"

Mysta held up her hands in surrender and shook her head. "My bad. Sorry."

There was an awkward silence, and Frila flopped onto her back, one arm flung across her eyes to protect them from the sun. After a while, Mysta said, "um, I suppose I should go through what Corben said. You know. Properly."

Frila let out a long sigh, staring up at the sky. "Go ahead. I'm all ears."

*

Irvine followed Squall down the corridor, noticing the authority in Squall's every stride, every breath. He wondered if Squall had any idea of the effect he had on people, whether he even registered the respect with which they regarded him, or the speed with which they scurried out of the way.

In fact, Irvine couldn't be sure that Squall noticed people at all. His brow was furrowed and his gaze set intently on his goal: the big metal doors to the training centre.

There were cadets lined up in the vestibule area, smart and silent, eyes fixed ahead, waiting their turn to step inside and face the grats and t-rexes. Some of them looked terribly young. But Squall hadn't come to inspect his troops or massacre monsters. He took the small side door just inside the entrance that led to the rooms set aside for martial arts and weapons training. There, in a room off the gunblade training room, was Squall's new office. Access was highly restricted: admission required voice and retina scans. Inside there was no desk, no papers, no filing cabinets. Just a large oval table, a dozen chairs, a few data terminals and a huge plasma screen which covered almost all of one wall. It was tiny; Irvine was pretty sure it had once been a storage room.

Quistis and Laguna were there already. Laguna fiddled with a box of pencils while Quistis tapped at a keyboard with quite alarming speed.

"Update me," Squall said, shrugging out of his jacket. There were no windows and precious little ventilation: the room was hot and stuffy. Irvine shed his hat and duster, too.

"Hello Son," Laguna said. "Nice to see you, too."

Squall scowled at him.

"The training plan is nearly complete," Quistis said. "The GF matching is still proving a challenge, but-"

"What kind of challenge?" Squall interrupted. "I thought the Clearing Centre were supposed to be able to run optimal GF/SeeD match reports in a matter of minutes. It's been days. What's the problem?"

Quistis pushed her chair back from the keyboard and looked up at Squall. "There are some difficulties with some of the Guardians."

"Difficulties?"

"The Clearing Centre staff are unwilling to release many of the new Guardians for active service. They're exhibiting some unusual behaviour."

"Dangerous?"

"Could be. Nothing's happened yet, but the staff recommend caution."

"That's not unreasonable," Irvine added quickly, noticing Squall's clenched fists, his swift hiss of indrawn breath. "After... you know. Bane."

Quistis nodded. "It's why the Clearing Centre exists, after all."

Squall relaxed a little. "Okay. But why? Is it because of Ether?"

Irvine looked away, fixing his gaze firmly on Laguna's box of pencils. It was the first time Squall had acknowledged that Ether could be dead.

"I don't think so," Quistis said. "It's usually fairly easy to spot grieving behaviour. This is more random, a sort of unrest, rather than an expression of loss or hurt."

Laguna had moved around the table; he stood behind Irvine and casually but firmly squeezed his shoulder. "I'll drop by. Sanke might be able to help, or I could junction a couple, ask some questions."

"Is that wise?" asked Quistis. "If the staff don't think they're safe for SeeD to junction, what makes you so different?"

Laguna grinned his wide, easy grin. "Have a little faith, Quisty," he said. "I've picked up a trick or two over the years."

Quistis blushed scarlet. "I didn't mean...."

"I'll come with you," Squall said. "We can't go to war with a reserve of GF we can't even junction."

"Do you really think it'll come to that, Squall?" Quistis said.

"Yeah, Son," said Laguna. "War's a big word, y'know?"

"It's not my choice," Squall replied. "But it's going to happen. It's just a matter of when."

"Why?" said Quistis. "Surely even if Fargi wins the election, the worst he can do is have SeeD pull out of Galbadia."

"And leave the people there defenceless against the mosters."

"It's their election," said Quistis. "If that's what they choose..."

"Well," Laguna said, "you're assuming it's a fair election. Not necessarily the case."

Squall shrugged. "Even if he wins fair and square he won't stop at Galbadia. His sort never do. He'll try to wipe out SeeD all over the world. And when he does, I'll be ready."

Squall's eyes were cold and fearless, and met Quistis's gaze full on.

"I hope you're wrong," she said, quietly. "But I understand what you have to do, and I'll be at your side."

Which was a rather elegant way of putting it, Irvine thought. It echoed his own feelings exactly. Even if he didn't always understand Squall's reasons, there was no arguing with the man's instincts. He'd been right once too often for that.

"Good," Squall said. "Now. Let's watch the news."

He hit the remote and the plasma screen flickered to life, ready to deliver them everything on the election Deling broadcasting saw fit to share.

*

"Rin! Rinoa, look at this one!"

Rinoa eyed the yards of white netting and ribbon in Ness's arms, careful to keep an indulgent smile on her face. "Hmm," she said, blandly.

"I'm not sure about the bodice," Ness said. "I don't want to show too much cleaveage."

"Best not," Rinoa agreed, keeping to herself the opinion that considering the diminutive size of Ness's breasts, any cleavage at all would be a feat of modern underwear design. Ness shoved the dress at Rinoa, who replaced it on the rail with no little relief. "What about the ones over there with the embroidery?" she suggested. "There's some lovely ones with pearls around the neckline and beaded trains."

"Well... I'll see." Ness wandered off to take a look, and Rinoa took a moment to breathe and straighten the rail of dressses Ness had just plundered. It seemed that choosing the perfect wedding dress was going to be a challenging process, and there was no point in upsetting the shop staff any more than was inevitable with Ness in charge.

Selphie reappeared from her brief excursion to the veil department. She was sucking on a small, multicoloured lollipop which was turning her tongue a weird mixture of green and red. "Is it over yet?"

"No," said Rinoa. "I don't think she's even found anything worthy of the shortlist yet."

"Hyne. What's the big deal? It's only a dress. Zell would go all misty-eyed if she turned up in Estharian robes and a pair of trainers."

"Oh, Selphie, where's your sense of romance?"

"Left it in the training centre for the grats to feed on."

"I don't believe that for a minute."

"Well, seriously, Rin, what's any of this got to do with romance? It's not even about Zell, really. It's all about her and her enormous ego."

"He loves her, though! He really wants to marry her. When you think of what he's given up for her.... and she's not that bad, once you get to know her. Besides, weddings are _supposed_ to be about the bride."

"Speaking of which, here she comes." Selphie shoved the lollipop back in her mouth and became suddenly engrossed in a huge, bouffant sleeve as Ness approached.

"Any luck?" asked Rinoa.

"No, not really. They're all very - what's the word? Fussy. That's it. I want something quite simple really."

"I think we've looked at most of them," Rinoa said. "Perhaps if you picked out something in roughly the style you want, and some fabric samples, you could ask a dressmaker to..."

But Ness wasn't listening. She was wandering off towards a corner by the sales desk, which had a sign above it reading 'Galbadian Romance Collection'.

"Oh dear," murmured Rinoa, and dutifully followed her, with Selphie trailing just behind.

Ness had plucked from the rack a confection of silk and lace, replete with ruffles, extravagant cuffs resembling giant spiders webs on a frosty morning, and a skirt festooned with bows.

"It looks like a giant lampshade," Selphie said.

Ness laughed a brittle sort of laugh. "Well, you'd need a certain height and stature to carry it off."

"Goodness!" Rinoa said, before Selphie could attempt anything dangerous. "We're late for meeting Zell in the stationery department. Come on, we don't want him to come looking for you and accidentally see the dress, do we?"

"I haven't even chosen one yet," Ness pointed out. "But I suppose we shouldn't keep him waiting."

Selphie jabbed the lampshade-dress with one accusing finger, as if she expected it to leap out and attack.

"Come on!" Rinoa hissed, and steered both of them towards the exit, with an apologetic smile at the sales assistant.

Something caught her eye on the last rail they passed before the exit. Shimmering white satin, with a fringed skirt and fine, ribbon shoulder straps. She couldn't help but reach out and touch it.

Selphie took the lollipop out of her mouth and frowned. "Didn't you used to have a dress like that, Rin?"

"Yes," said Rinoa, runing her fingertips softly over the fine-beaded bodice. "Yes, I did."

Ness plucked the dress from the rail and held it out at arm's length, surveying it with a critical eye.

"Well, I suppose it's a possibility," she said doubtfully. "For a bridesmaid's dress, I mean. Obviously you wouldn't have it for the _bride_."

"Obviously," Selphie murmured, rolling her eyes.

"You wanted pink for the bridesmaids," Rinoa said, plucking hte dress from Ness's hands and slotting it back on the rail. "Come on. We'll be late."

If Selphie saw the tears Rinoa hastily brushed from her cheek, she didn't say a word.

*

"Coffee?"

Irvine snapped out of his daydream to find Squall giving him a quizzical look. They were in the cafeteria queue and he realised with a start that they were finally getting served.

"Yeah," he said. "The frothy sort, with chocolate flakes."

Squall raised an eyebrow at the woman behind the counter, and she reached for a mug.

"I was thinking about the Guardians," Irvine said. "Have you asked Sanke what she thinks?"

"No," said Squall.

"Perhaps you should."

"Perhaps."

Irvine frowned. "Okay, why not 'hey, Irvine, great idea?'"

"Because it might not be such a great idea," said Squall in his infuriating, straightforward way. Then he smiled at the woman who was putting big mugs of coffee on his tray, and moved towards the checkout. He pulled his card through the swiping machine.

"Why not?" Irvine asked. "You know she feels other Guardians, she understands the way they operate like we never could."

Squall sighed. "It's not that straightforward. What if...."

A flicker of fury flared in Irvine's belly. "You think she's on their side?"

Squall tucked his card back in his jacket pocket, and picked up their tray. "Not deliberately, no. But she is very young."

"I can't believe this! You really think she would betray us?!"

Squall stopped, put the tray back down, and turned to Irvine.

"Irvine," he said, icy-calm. "Don't be an idiot."

"But-"

"We're in public. Control yourself."

Irvine looked around the cafeteria - it wasn't full, by any means, but of the sprinkling of cadets and SeeDs occupying the tables a good two thirds of them were staring at him. Too late, Irvine realised he'd shouted loud enough for half the room to hear.

Their audience guiltily directed their attention back to their plates and cups, and Irvine directed his back to Squall.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Appearances are very important at times like this," said Squall, and then, more loudly, "pick up the sugar. We'll sit over there by the steps."

Feeling like a moron, Irvine obediently grabbed a handful of sugar sachets and followed Squall to his selected table, head down.

"I trust Sanke," Squall said, sliding his coffee across the table to him. "But like anyone, she has vulnerabilities. I have to take those into account."

Irvine slipped his coat off his shoulders with a wry grin. He could well imagine what his own 'vulnerabilities' might be on Squall's little list.

"I don't think we give her enough credit," he said. "She may be a child in human terms, but her GF self is maturing at a very different rate."

Squall opened his mouth, hesistated, then said: "what ratio, do you think?"

"Sorry?"

"What ratio, human years to GF years, would you say her age was?"

"Well…. I don't know. At the moment, maybe a ten year old girl and a …. How do you even count Guardian years?"

Siren sniggered somewhere in the back of his mind.

~_Well?_~ Irvine asked her. ~_How old are you?_~

~_You should never ask a lady her age,_~ Siren replied, still amused.

"Exactly," Squall said. "Guardians have a very different notion of time and maturity. They're not all from the same dimension, even. Oceanus didn't age noticably in the time we've been able to junction. None of the Guardians have."

"But Sanke's powers have grown, right?"

"Of course." Squall hesitated again. "You have read the reports?"

"Reports?" said Irvine, nervously.

"From Odine? About Sanke? From the time she's spent in Esthar?"

"Oh. Well…. No. Not exactly."

Squall's eyes went wide, as if Irvine had revealed he was secretly running a Garden brothel or something.

"I did get them," Irvine confessed. "Just kinda never got around to…."

Squall sighed deeply.

"Look, I'm sorry, man. Okay? Life was weird for a while and...." To Irvine's horror, his eyes filled with tears.

"Her powers haven't just matured, they seem to have grown exponentially. Far faster than Odine predicted. She seemed to be in control of them, but now.... man, are you alright?"

Irvine scrubbed his hands across his eyes and sniffed. "Fine. Yes. Sorry. Her powers have grown faster than expected?"

Squall gave him a long look and then said, "We just don't understand enough of that side of her, that's all. She might be open to exploitation or..."

"You think her Guardian nature might be evil? You can't believe that, Squall. This is Sanke we're talking about!"

It took every ounce of his concentration, but he managed to keep his voice low, if urgent.

"... uncontrolled outbursts. Irvine, calm down."

Irvine stared at his coffee. His hands rested on his thighs, clenching and unclenching. He struggled to think; his mind was all raging hurt and red mist.

"Irvine." There was a steady hand on his shoulder, and Squall's icy blue eyes were locked to his. "It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen to her."

Irvine let the touch soothe him, and slowly his mind began to clear. "I trust you," he said, eventually.

"Thanks," said Squall. "Now, drink your coffee and stop being an ass."

*

Kellon and Tenta finally emerged from the now-horizontal lift shaft to a twisted mess that had once been a corridor. Kellon was all too aware that the structure was weak: this was where the elevator section had sheared off and, although the rest of the prison was the right way up and most probably stable, there was a mess of metal and sand between the two: a tunnel as fragile as a sandcastle with the tide coming in.

Tenta stopped.

Kellon grabbed her arm, and ran forwards.

She was acutely aware that she was running into a potential trap: if the tunnel collapsed; if the thin metal ceiling gave way to the pressure of the sand above it; if there were an earthquake or a sandworm; if something came behind them….

... and then they were standing tall in the centre of a walkway, cells to the left, solid walls on the right, and the emergency lights were still on.

"Okay," said Kellon. "We made it, okay? Now, what do we-"

"Did that wall just move?"

Kellon followed the direction of Tenta's pointing finger. "What? By the cupboard thing?"

"The cupboard wasn't there," Tenta whispered.

Kellon wondered if Tenta might be in shock after their dash through the tunnel. "What?"

Tenta stepped forwards, her hand spread, darts ready between her fingers.

"Tenta, what are you…."

The darts flew and clattered against the metal cupboard.

Kellon was about to question Tenta's sanity out loud, but all at once the cupboard disolved to dust, and in its place stood the tallest, meanest monster Kellon had ever seen.

And there was nowhere left to run.


End file.
